The Second Red Devil
by NoahRed
Summary: So...what if Kushina, she wasn't a Uzumaki...What if her red hair was from something else...What if SHE was from somewhere else...And what if that influenced on Naruto...You know, what if's are too boring, let's see the real deal. (Multiple Xover ). NaruXHarem in the future/Enjoy
1. Prologue

**The Second Red Devil**

**Prologue .. -A New Devil Prince-**

"Freedom" - 'This is Talking.

** "Freedom"- Kyuubi or Sacred Gear(SG) talking.**

** "Freedom"- Jutsu or Ability.**

_ "Freedom"- Thoughts._

**_Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own Naruto or High school DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series._**

_-"The power to protect someone comes with the determination to sacrifice yourself for those you love and cherish"- Noah._

**XBreakX**

**-October 10th-**

October 10 for the people of Konogakure No Sato, or for shortening "Konoha", it's a reminder of 2 things.

Victory over a great enemy, the 'Kyuubi no Kitsune'.

And the loss of a leader, a hero. The 'Yondaime Hokage'.

**XBreakX**

"GET THE DEMOOON!" A civilian shouted as he ran after a boy, looking somewhat tall for his age but also significantly emaciated. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

They stopped near the ending of a dark alleyway.

"I... W-Why me... What did i..." Stuttered Naruto, obviously scared of the gathering of villagers in front of him.

"You fucking demon... Our families... Our friends... You killed so many of them, and you dare ask that...?" Growled the civilian, with far more scorn than you would see in an adult when addressing a kid.

He helplessly looked at the mob with teary eyes in a corner, praying for something good to happen. But it should be obvious by now...

Such a huge mob, in such an enclosed space. Things were not looking good...

"B-but I didn't... didn't do anything..."Whimpered Naruto, miraculously still able to speak.

The villager heeded none of his words and proceeded to kick the miserable looking child without remorse.

"Yeah right. Big, fat tears to fool everyone right? How creative of you. Too bad we are a bit more insightful than that!"

And as soon as that was said, punch after punch, kick after kick, slash after slash of small knives and the impact of countless rocks. All these things suddenly ceased as an ANBU operative manifested out of thin air.

"What's this commotion all about?" Coldly said the ANBU.

The crowd began to grow scared. The Sandaime was quite the "demon lover", but of course, they wouldn't say that out loud. If word of this got to the Sandaime, they could end up being punished, they could end up being tortured, they could end up being...

''A-aaah! ANBU-san!'' Said a random one among the crowd. ''What a coincidence to find you patrolling this area. Normally, this isn't the kind of place people such as you...'' His voice trailed off as the other villager's minds thought about other things.

YES! The others thought. It certainly was unnatural their quietness and the tone of voice with which that random man suddenly tried to talk to him as his nervousness was palpable to even them, normal citizens, but they could still fool him if they did it right. The distaste against the damned beast was seriously high, as should've been obvious, but the Sandaime still kept it with protecting this curse from the gods. If they were found in such a situation, things wouldn't end pretty for them, to say the least.

But of course, such thoughts were mere delusions. If a special ANBU operative was someone that mere villagers could fool, they wouldn't have ever gotten their rank.

''What's going on in here?'' The ANBU's head tilted slightly to the side, throwing a quizzical look at the back of the alley. Many of the villagers had already moved to block the blond from view and one was shutting his mouth forcibly.

''Ahh! Yeah, yeah! What's happening indeed...''

You fucking idiot, thought the villagers.

''Well, you see...'' The man tried to keep himself from letting his gaze wander or his eyes from avoiding eye contact. He was failing spectacularly. ''Well you see, we...''

"You still haven't cut his vocal chords?" Bluntly asked the ANBU.

The ANBU suddenly advanced slowly forward. The stunned villagers didn't impend his path, and even the ones grouped like a pack and blocking the kid from outside view moved out of his way without a second thought. Naruto seemed way past the point of even properly squirming or trying to escape them by brute force.

The villagers were scared. What was this?

Was it possible?

Was it real?

Was it a trap?

Did the Sandaime finally get aggressive and set up people like this to confuse and apprehend them?

But, what if it was rea-

*SLASH!*

The villagers musings were silenced with the sound of metal meeting flesh. All their eyes focused in amazement as one small but agile looking blade traced an arc in the air, and arc tainted red midway through its flight. There was blood alright, but somehow the blonde kid wasn't drowning on it.

"Done. Now things become exceedingly easier. So, shall we proceed?" Questioned the ANBU, shocking the villagers out of their stupor. "If we take any longer, we will be found out." The ANBU heaved a sigh like he found interacting with the mob troublesome.

The villagers, finally semi-awake, advanced towards the boy. Maybe they were too lucky, maybe it was a trap, but this was too good, God forbid if they missed such a chance.

_'' Save me, save me, save me, save me, save me...'' Again and again, he endlessly repeated. From the moment he had realized their trickery after they talked to him in front of Teuchi's place, to the moment everything seemed so close to ending, he only repeated one thing, that sole thing, over and over again._

Who would have thought there would be a response.

**XBreakX**

**-Unknown Location-**

''Strange...'' Mused aloud a certain redhead clad in golden/dark armor. ''Grayfia... did you... feel that surge of energy...?''.

"Yeah... wait!" Said alarmedly the white/silver-haired woman, outfitted with a maid uniform, standing in the left side of the redhead. ''Sirzechs-sama...! This energy frequency is... But, shouldn't this be...'' Before she could end, Sirzechs raised his hand, silencing her.

''Grayfia...Get ready, we're going... I doubt this is what we really think it may be. But, just in case...'' Sirzechs tightened his fist.

Grayfia, for a moment, looked sadly in his direction for whatever reason. Even if she was the Head Maid at the moment and not his wife, she felt compelled to comfort him if even just a bit.

But every second was precious, it couldn't be wasted like this.

Not losing even one more moment, Grayfia left to get things ready, leaving a deceivingly angry Sirzechs to wait in his throne, looking out to God knows where.

"Hiruzen, we may need to discuss quite a few things. I hope that this feeling is a mistake...'' Muttered the Super Devil angrily at no one in particular.

...

''Kushina...''

**XBreakX**

**-Same Moment, different place-**

Light of deepest red, for even the red in one's blood couldn't hope to compare to this display of beautiful crimson. Like it was suddenly splashed by the blood of thousands, a red that would make rubies cry in shame flooded the alleyway.

A figure of imposing image, and aura that left one short of breath, the air that accompanied royalty, and a gaze that pierced like an estoc that struck true through the soul. His crimson hair was beautiful to an alarming level, and his face, like a sculpted statue, was breathtaking. Clothes weren't what adorned his body, but black armor with gold accents. The regality of it was palpable, and the stranger's atmosphere attuned far too well to it.

A strange woman of silvery silky hair, enchanting face that gripped at one's instincts like horny animals, and sensual body that drew eyes as easily as if breathing, appeared like it was natural at his side. Her eyes were as piercing as his, the burning tension of looking through them was none, and only a weary cold could be felt, like a blizzard. It could be understood that the redhead at her side was wearing some strange design of armour, but her clothing sense escaped everyone's knowledge there, if they had been concentrating on her clothes, or even on her at all.

Scanning his surroundings with apparently zero care for those that stood in front of him in surprise, the redhead's gaze stopped promptly as it reached a nameless blonde laying bruised and bleeding on the ground.

A very cold eye looked at the mob of villagers and the ANBU, the latter one all of a sudden looking extremely tense.

''Did you do this?'' His voice was cutting like a knife, and even when it was said like a mutter, everyone heard it as clear as an evening day.

''Y...Yeah! What about it!? This stupid demon, everything would be better if he just...''

The nameless villager quietly fainted and fell to the ground. Everybody there gasped all of a sudden, and that black-armored stranger gaze didn't die down for even a second.

''Grayfia.''

''Understood, Sirzechs-sama.''

The foreign woman kneeled to the ground, and her graceful-looking arms clasped the small kid with tender care and gentleness. The wound on his throat was obvious and alarming but wasn't fatal enough that required immediate care. Taking her time, she examined the body thoroughly. The wave of fear was beginning to be washed over, and the increasingly tenser villagers took some threatening steps forward, more likely than not relying on the small advantage of numerical superiority to try and overwhelm him. The one on the back, with the strange mask and obvious gear that befitted a soldier or a special unit member had been the only one to become aware of just how bad an idea that was, Sirzechs realized.

Before the tense situation exploded, a warm light that felt comforting even to the far away villagers swept over the alley, exuding from the strange woman's hands. Her hands glowed with visible light, and as they caressed his body slowly and carefully, the wounds closed up and the bruises disappeared. She reached the neck which still bleed quite deep, but found her charge squirming and resisting even in his weakened state. He had tried to resist her almost unconsciously and only had his effort abated when she began healing his beat up body. The moment those same healing hands washed over his neck, he started all over again. Whether he had more energy left than she thought, or his now mostly healed body afforded him the luxury of exerting more of his strength, he writhed about stronger than before.

''Sirzechs-sama...''

''Heal only the necessary. We'll deal with the rest later.''

'''Only the necessary'...Sirzechs-sama, his vocal cho-''

''I'm aware. Nonetheless, proceed the same regardless.''

''... As you command.''

''Hey, what exactly are you doing!? This doesn't concern you, strangers! Attend to your own business!''

Sirzechs gaze seemed to keep them all at bay still, but he knew these people were irritated enough that the fear they felt would only make them feel cornered, pushing them towards some stupid decision.

''... Sirzechs-sama.''

The tone in Grayfia's voice caught his attention enough that his sights centered on her, disregarding the crowd he was keeping in a leash, but all those straight thoughts dispersed as he saw the sight before his eyes. He could hear but didn't even recognize the gasps that everybody heard from the back.

Spiky blond hair that may have taken someone's eyes out with correct aim was replaced by silky, smooth red hair with vibrancy and brilliance like a most beautiful rose taking in the totality of the sun's light. The marred and uncared-for skin still dirtied with mud suddenly gained a smooth texture, and even through the unhealthy color of pale skin due to malnutrition, someone with a keen eye would see the texture of the skin was far better than all the woman present except maybe the one currently caring for him. His half-open eyes, only somewhat aware of whatever was happening around were still blue, but adopted a deeper and ''heavier'' shade of blue that radiated with some inhuman mystique, enrapturing everyone around without trouble.

They may have been hunting him with reckless abandon and unquenchable and unreasonable hate just moments prior, but none of the villagers had the proper defenses to last against this unexpected attack.

There was one that recovered fast enough though. The ANBU, with their training beaten into their heads, realized instinctively this was the best chance he ever had at ending this before it got nastier. Something told him not to look directly at the demon as whatever change affected him transcurred, and he confirmed his intuition had paid off when a glimpse of the image was enough to shock his senses but for an instant. One way or the other, his eyes would be drawn in and his ability to properly think robbed off of him momentarily. At this moment, at this instant, he was the strongest one who had his full attention concentrated on his task, eliminating those two.

They frightened him.

He could only shiver.

Seeing the redhead and the silver-haired woman, thinking of getting caught and having to deal with Ibiki suddenly sounded way better for whatever unexplainable reason, but he still advanced forward.

10 meters.

5 meters!

2 meters!

Almos-

''Shut up.'' A merciless hand grabbed an unsuspecting face.

''Wha-''

''My nephew doesn't feel to well at the moment, all thanks to the hospitality of you and your people.'' The ANBU's masked horse face was pulled closer as the foreigner looked him dead in the eyes. ''Please, do let me give some of it back to you if you do not object to it.''

With a mighty swipe and most likely some aiming, Sirzechs threw the offending Ninja at unprecedented speeds towards the whole of the villagers still stupefied by Naruto's appearance. More than five went flying at varying angles, and more than a dozen got easily tumbled over like bowling pins.

The deed was done. And now there was something else to do.

''Sarutobi, come here. You must know I'm simply not on the best of moods, so please at least appear in front of me like it's due.''

None of the villagers had been knocked out by the previous collision with the ANBU going at terminal speed, so when Sirzechs said so with clear tone like the Sandaime was one step away, their hurting bodies jerked up instantly.

As promised, some light footsteps could be heard. Looking back, the silhouette of a single old man, slightly hunched over and with a grave expression on his face, guarded by two ninjas who kept at his close side approached more and more. Someone decided he wanted to look up for some undetermined reason, and the two side of the alleyway were filled with ANBU at the tops.

''Arrest them.'' The Sandaime said without a second thought as he approached the villagers. They obviously wouldn't and didn't take this well, but Hiruzen wasn't paying them the slightest attention. He stopped in his way to the red head near where Horse was still half unconscious from the concussion. Hiruzen looked at him with an appraising eye, and more than a fair bit of disappointment, before telling the other ANBU to get him sent to Ibiki at once. He would deal with Horse later.

Sarutobi stopped a few feet in front of the redhead, and his gaze was filled with both anxiousness and apprehension. Sirzechs didn't even spare him some pity as his gaze was still as piercing.

''Let's go to the Hokage Tower.'' Sarutobi finally managed to say, as he turned around towards the alleyway's exit. ''There's much to talk about, and this isn't the best place.''

**XBreakX**

**-Hokage's Tower-**

''Hiruzen, I'm clearly aware of what kind of man are you and understand that this situation must have exceptional circumstances. That being the case, please begin explaining.''

''Sirzechs-san... Sadly, I can only say that these circumstances are mostly the results of exceptionally bad luck.''

''Bad luck...?''

''You remember we had 'that' as means of communication right? If I do remember, you said back in the day that your 'side' had begun some small side projects, one of those was... dimensional... interference was it?''

''Ah, that's right.'' Mumbled Sirzechs as he remembrances about those days. ''Yeah, I do think I sort of explained how my world mostly works, all those years ago. You at least remember a piece of it right? Well, the dimensional gap, I do believe I mentioned it, it's the gap between the three worlds where we habit. Well, I sadly don't remember all the specific and little details, but there was a sudden movement in favor of a better understanding of the workings of the area. I think it was started by some of the elder devils using their influence because the fallen angels had started some devious research concerning it.'' Sirzechs sighed somewhat tiredly. ''Can't they understand the burden that a youngster like me has to suffer for their unnecessary paranoia? I had to cancel a special date I had planned with Grayfia.''

''Sirzechs-sama, such comments are unnecessary.''

''You a youngster? I certainly remember your light-heartedness Sirzechs-san, but I never took you for a comedian.'' Sarutobi lighted his pipe and took some puffs of smoke, knowing this conversation wasn't over and wanting to grab something that could calm him a bit better. ''I recall something about meeting... Something? You never quite wanted to talk about the incident.''

Sirzechs grabbed his head as he groaned. ''Nobody wants to remember such a bad headache...''

Sarutobi puffed some smoke as he gave Sirzechs a weird look. ''That so? Then I will not pursue further. After whatever happened to your side, some kind of incident saw your sister ending stranded on our side. Whatever happened on your side that caused said incident also was the cause that you had some kind of breakthrough and became capable of interdimensional travel, at least to our world. By that time, a couple of months had passed. Minato had met Kushina... Well, I don't think I need to get detailed what happened after.''

''What's your point, Hiruzen?''

''... You left me the means for communication with your side. Mine had never dwelled on this subject, and I had made it very explicit I didn't want anything related to such research except for what you left me for connecting with you.''

''... There are some desperately ambitious individuals in your side that you just didn't want to meddle with such things, right?''

''I may still not given up full hope on Danzo, but his presence is certainly a liability, and I dread thinking what may he throw himself and the village into if he got his hands on such technology. But that's not the point, but rather what happened to the 'equipment' itself. You should be aware I'm not knowledgeable enough of the basic theory to know what was it that went wrong. Whatever it may have been, it ended up unusable. My best estimation is that the incident with the Kyuubi was the cause. It happened around that time. And around that time...''

Sirzechs looked to the floor in contemplation.

That had been when he had become aware that his only sister at the time had been killed. The only thing he had been able to do was send a message to Hiruzen, about being aware of the situation but not being able to go to his world.

Actually, in the developmental department of dimensional phenomena detection, classification and intervention, the proper and obviously larger name for it, all clans from the surviving 72 were investing a bit on it. There was the ''official'' research that everyone was a part of, and then the ACTUAL research. Individually carried out by each clan, maybe 2 or 3 or 10 alliances here and there, but it was fundamentally individual.

Everybody knew that if ''Beelzebub'' decided to participate, each and every one of their efforts would have been wasted. Strangely, he kept himself clear of the project as a whole, seemingly not interested. Regardless, what happened in the past is the past, but the main point was that Gremory found itself alone in this whole affair. They didn't' have any kind of real desire for more power or influence, you could say it was mostly as a hobby, so when whatever was it that had happened happened and 'he' appeared, showing them the correct way to go to other dimensions like he was playing a game or just having a good time, the Gremory made an effort in hiding their findings and results, understanding what would happen if such findings became public knowledge to the elder demon society.

Of course, 'his' appearance had been a few months after the first incident when Kushina inexplicably found herself sucked towards some unspecified location after they screwed something up. It was only a few months after that 'he' made contact, when Sirzechs and his family were close to deciding to treat Kushina either dead or at best lost forever.

After all the disaster in the ninja country(The details of which will not be touched upon) and Kushina's decision to stay with Minato, not much time passed before tragedy struck and they got information on Kushina's death. Mister and Miss Gremory were still affectionate parents, so even they wanted some way to be aware of Kushina's condition. Again 'he' helped(He had decided to stay for an undetermined quantity of time in their care, and after helping them with Kushina and now this, they were indebted to him anyway. He also seemed to have had some reason to be in their world) and before long they got news on the baby. The family was utterly surprised such a quick conceiving was possible for a demon. The happiness didn't last after the Kyuubi's incident

Kyuubi, a nine-tailed Kitsune, a kind of Yokai. This being was completely different on a number of ways from the normal Kitsune Yokai, and even it's power was obviously greater, from the small information hey had collected. But the demon world had gotten quite turbulent during those times, and there was quite a bit of stress between the Maou's and the elder devils, mainly the elder of the house of Bael, the first head of the house, Zekram Bael.

He wielded as much influence, if not more than the four current Satans combined. There was, or rather still is, a period of rather tense stress between his fellows demons and the current government, but Sirzechs understood this was all too common. And eye was being kept on everyone, by everyone. If Sirzechs tried to make any kind of leave, no matter how short, he knew someone would notice and cause tremendous repercussions, worse if they learned the implications of his absence... Or how he escaped in the first place. This lasted for various years, for demons with their average lifespan of various thousands of years view time differently. With time, he developed countermeasures to do transport without rousing suspicion, the tensions had softened remarkably, and his uninterrupted work during all this time had earned him a right of for some needed repose, and he was given the green light to go off and relax whenever he felt like it. But considering how long it had been, that no message had been sent back, and that Sirzechs honestly didn't feel the least inclined to visit his sister's, brother-in-law's and nephew's tombstones, made it so he had never decided to visit the dimension again. He planned to go eventually and visit his sister as was due, but he wasn't ready.

Then this happened.

A wave of energy that he recalled far too well drove him to nostalgia, hope, and a very strange form of despair.

And what he found... was less than optimal.

Apparently his sister's kid had survived the ordeal in some way, his present state was depressing to put it nicely, Hiruzen had just been kind enough to remember to mention said fox had been sealed in the boy by Minato himself and was positively maddeningly enraged at his present condition, and the kicker was that all may have been avoided had the damn communicator not broken down.

''Calm down, Sirzechs-san. I understand how you must feel,'' Sarutobi hastily said as he saw the redhead exhale with weariness in his face. ''And I can quite understand what you're gonna propose. Surely, my ability to care for Naruto was a total laugh...'' Hiruzen said as he eyed the other occupied chair in his office, where Grayfia, the beautiful silver-haired woman garbed in maid clothing, cared for the unconscious Naruto. The scene filled the old man with happiness, but also made him feel sharp guilt. ''And the fact that trying to vouch for Naruto would only have spurred the civilian side of the council into ill-advised decisions and Danzo to take a more active role in the chaos is not an excuse enough. If I had tried harder, things could have been much better. I was even forced to hide his real appearance with a specialized seal arrangement trying to not make him grab attention even more. Sadly...''

''Don't blame yourself so much, Hiruzen. After seeing that mob, their expressions, the tone of their voices... It was clear as day. This kid wouldn't be even alive if it wasn't for you. The destruction of the communication equipment wasn't anything you could have controlled, and he's MY nephew, not yours, not anybodies in this village. If I ever asked you to go as far as putting him over all the people under you, I'd be nothing but a hypocrite. You did more than you were expected to do, and for that I thank you.''

Sarutobi heard the words loud and clear, but his hands, clasping one another, didn't soften their grip for even one moment. Sarutobi's head hanged low for a short while, contemplating something. Just about when Sirzechs thought it may have been a good idea to advance the conversation, Sarutobi spoke again.

''I have a favor I'd like to ask you, Sirzechs-san...''

''Aha...?'' Sirzechs raised a puzzled eyebrow.

''Could you also take three other people with you?''

''!?''

''I have my reasons,'' Sarutobi explained immediately. As he did, he took some documents out of his drawer after searching for a little, saying things like 'good thing I had them at hand nearby'. He passed them to Sirzechs, who began reading them. ''They are in very precarious... situations. Talk of a possible Coup d' Etat has been spreading like fire. Of course, it's not just talk. One of our clans, the Uchiha, have become very vocal about their perceived difference of treatment and how they have been shunted to the side as whole from the village. A number of incidents and the increasing tension have made it so it has stopped being rumors and has become a possible reality. One of the Uchiha, directly under my command and strongly opposed to the affair as a whole, Itachi Uchiha, has been providing me necessary information while acting as a double spy. However, due to his status as a genius and the eldest son of the clan leader, slandering, insults and bad rumors have been circulating about him. It's not shown on the surface, but public resentment against his presence and that of his family has been steadily increasing, and his social alienation has not helped the case. The other, Anko Mitarashi, is the former disciple of a student of mine, Orochimaru. He ended up amassing quite a bit of enmity, before promptly defecting the village. Her, his discarded disciple, has been constantly seen with eyes of mistrust and glared at with stares full of resentment, as back talk about her being a possible spy for Orochimaru escalated more and more. After years, things have obviously calmed down, but I'm beginning to deeply worry how such an environment may affect her in the long run. She's a good girl, and I'll like to help her out. The last one, Yugao Uzuki, is a highly introverted girl. Because of that, even considering the nature of ANBU, she has had problems to fit in properly in any of the official teams, causing bad synergy. The two she frequents the most is the one led by Kakashi Hatake whom she personally idolizes and a hybrid team composed of her, Anko and Itachi. Her increasingly loner attitude has caused a bit of a problem, and for reasons I have failed to understand, many of the higher-ups within the civilians and some of the higher ranked of our own ninja have requested her for a number of high-profile missions, some quite over what her rank or level of ability should let her. Their excuses are her good sensorial abilities, also putting the pretext it'll serve as future training, but that's all lies. They are just the kind of sick person that takes pleasure on seeing someone like her struggle. Yugao has a difficulty with expressiveness, and even if she shows vivid expressions it's most likely a lie to cover herself, so these people indulge themselves on the struggles and pains she has to go through under the circumstances, like shattering lots of ice to try and see the gem underneath. Her looks most likely worsen the situation.''

''Yet you cannot do anything about them...'' Sirzechs thought out loud. ''So then, there's something that keeps them safe. Either the excuse of training and accumulating experience gives a free pass to any maltreatment they impose on her as long as they don't go out of hand, or...''

''I think you meant 'and','' Hiruzen added with a look of pessimism. ''Their mission scores are superb. Yugao capabilities are certainly a thing to praise, and in the hands of experienced veterans, they can draw out her usability to the fullest. We got nothing to grab them by the collar for, and they get the results that would be necessary to bury things like their treatment of her.''

''What I don't quite understand is what all these individuals have to do with Kushina.'' Said ISrzechs as he analyzed the files. ''Anko Mitarashi was under the so-called Orochimaru till about 2 months after her Chunin exam at 11 years old. By that point, Yugao Uzuki is only 9 years old and coming out of the academy with honors for graduating at such an age. Uchiha Itachi is barely 5 years old by this point and only two months away from his 6th birthday. I don't see how...''

''Kushina was a ninja of Jounin level in our ranks. That year she was supposed to serve the purpose of Jounin-instructor, just like Minato, but as you can see that same year is when she got pregnant, around maybe January or February, and was taken back from duty for maternal leave. Of course, things turned ironic. In a set of events that I would not rather describe right now, Kushina ended up drawing a group to herself. Those were the abandoned Anko, the already socially awkward Yugao, and the still young Itachi that somehow felt comfortable with her. After all, your sister and his mother were best friends.''

''I wasn't aware of that...''

''Tons of things happened, so I don't fault you. Anyway, through Kushina as their pillar, the three kids connected, and with her at the center became really close. They also even interacted with Minato and his team, some of the reason Yugao admires Kakashi so much. It was an odd group, but maybe it was just her maternal instincts kicking in. Mikoto Uchiha wasn't a bad mother by any measure, but for the Itachi that abhorred war even from young, the household where his father was had too much pressure for him. But of course, you should know what happened after.''

''Kyuubi.''

''Yeah, that fox. As you can imagine, with her death, their pillar was gone and the death itself was shocking enough. However 5 years later, this very same year around some 2 months ago, young Itachi joined ANBU at 11.''

''He really is a child prodigy. They don't look to be just chosen from wherever. Besides the fact he was so unpleasant, that one with the Horse mask actually didn't let himself get distracted by Naruto and went straight for us. I think he even realized how truly dangerous we were.''

''Anko entered around 2 years later when she was 13. Her abilities were remarkable, Orochimaru made sure of that, but that wasn't the main point or reason. She was to show her actions instead of words to get trust again. In other words, a cute dog doing tricks as it's told and wagging its tail obediently. Yugao entered around when she was 11, mostly for her sensory abilities rather than her general aptitude like Itachi. That she followed orders like a robot it's something that influenced the decision I'm sure.''

''So they meet again...''

''More or less. Itachi was more than you could ask for, but he was a pacifist at heart that was dissatisfied with his life, but nobody understood that, thinking his genius made him isolate himself, whether he wanted or not. Anko had excellent abilities, but her personality killed that off. She did the missions and got the objectives so that nobody would complain. And Yugao is kind of on the predicament I told you about, not counting her original social and emotional problems.''

''So them on a sole team balances them out. At least as far as making them work a bit better than they usually do.''

''More or less. With the tension for the Coup D' Etat and a bunch of other smaller but still troublesome matters, I sincerely wouldn't want them anywhere nearby.''

''... Hiruzen, I understand fully what you are implying, but you must be aware. When I say I'm taking Naruto, I'm fully intending on having him come back someday. My sister still decided to live her life here. Until Naruto grows to the point where he is able to consciously choose what he wants himself, and then give him the benefit of the choice, he stays with me. This means, as I'm sure you understand, his stay will be everything except short. His condition as a jinchūriki will certainly make this difficult and I'm still gonna go forward with this, but those kids aren't in a position to...''

''Oh I'm fully aware of that, Sirzechs-san. These youngsters, they have a bright future ahead of themselves, very bright indeed. But this place is far too clouded, and my body too aged and my influence waning too much to properly do the necessary things without incurring more losses or affecting the whole of the village. There's quite a bit more that I would love to help, and quite a lot of stuff I would like to make right, but I have neither the power nor the means to even properly carry it out. I have found a way on you, and I would never question a man of your caliber on your ability to handle something like this. These kids are far more than soldiers, to more people and to me too. I'm not asking you to fix a broken weapon, but look after a foolish child that would rather sprain his knee and keep shut for whatever reason instead of crying and asking for help like any child should. This place isn't the place for it. And as promising as they are, if someone like I, once called ''God of Shinobi'', couldn't control my own village on my own just because they leave, I should have never gotten this hat in the first place.''

As Sarutobi lightly tapped the white-with-adornments-of-red hat on his balding head, Sirzechs face went serious with real consideration.

After easily 20 minutes like that, he reached a conclusion.

''I'll accept your request, Sandaime.'' Sirzechs said with a resolute expression.

The old man's expression softened appreciably, and he sucked on his pipe more relaxedly. ''That so? That makes me really happy. To tell you the true, they are the main reason Naruto is still alive, and not this shameless old bat. They kept most pests at bay or informed me whenever things got past a certain point or it wasn't the usual unruly mob. They even sometimes left him food, but in such way it looked like it had been thrown away or forgotten as they knew very well the paranoid mind he had developed over the years. For some reason, he had been off guard on the day and the mob had used some personal information to trick him into a bad position. Anyway, I'm sure they'd be delighted. Though I wonder about Itachi, considering his mom and his younger brother...''

''We will see how it goes.'' Sirzechs afforded one smile for the old man. ''This is their choice on the end, no much we can do about that. If we can calm things on the village, it would be easier but...''

Before he could continue further, a knock at the door, interrupted them.

''Who is it? I'm occupied at the moment.'' Hokage said in an authoritative tone.

''It's us, Hokage-sama. ANBU Team Yuu, reporting after our successful mission on Kusa.''

His eyes widened in surprise. ''Yuu! I see, perfect. Immediately enter please, we have to discuss some things.''

The doors immediately opened, and so three individuals entered the room.

A crow-masked boy, black haired and sporting a very small ponytail. He was the smallest, but just looking at him made Sirzechs understand he wasn't normal or standard.

A somewhat taller woman with a snake mask and purple hair in a pineapple bum, holding her hair. From her very posture, you could see hints at her laxness or relatively rebel attitude.

If Sirzechs were to guess, the last one with the cat mask should have been two years younger than Anko, but her height was almost the same. Other than that, her long and straight hair with a different hue of purple drew attention, but not as much as the stiffness of her stance.

''This is good. Team Yuu, this is Sirzechs-san. A special guest. Actually, I was telling you about him just now, as I have an... ''assignment'' for you which is very related to him.''

This surprised the three individuals before they exchanged stares. Apparently all thinking the same thing, the small boy was the one to actually talk. ''An assignment... with this foreigner? We do not understand fully Hokage-sama. Would you care to explain in greater detail?''

As he talked with calm and collected voice, Sirzechs noted something with his eyes.

Through the eyehole of his mask, clearer than he would have thought, shone a lone blood red orb marked by three black tomoe.

...This should be interesting.

**XBreakX**

**END**

**Autor Style : Cliffhanger no Jutsu !**

**AN: Red : Sooooo...did you like it, I know you liked it, c'mon, tell how much you liked it!  
>...You didn´t?...Damn it Santa!, I wanted my first fanfic to be the tits you sonava...What, you liked it?...ohhh, ah, well,...Thiiis is kinda akward...amm...Yeaah so you liked it!<strong>

**Okay, being serious now. This is my first fanfic, regards to my friend (A.K.A. Noah), and myself (A.K.A. Red(NO,i will NOT say my name, it's disgusting...)) and we are doing this first fanfic for FUN, for MONEY, for PRETTY LADIES!...And because we're bored...  
>SO, tell us what you think, we are open for critic and advice(Just don't be a prick...God's knows what happens to pricks...) and well, that's it thanks for reading! Now with Noah!<strong>

**Noah: well what can I say emm …...fak this is awkward Log damn ok now this my first history being uploaded in this page so keep the flames down and tell us what you like or what you don't like , like I said in the beginning we don't own shit and red only owns the voices on his head (yeah he's batshit insane) that being said I hope you like it and review give us your op and don't be pricks they always get killed by a mysterious mystic force of the universe called KARMA im out bye :3**

* * *

><p>EDIT: Yeah, this is RED in direct. I redid the whole chapter. I'm not entirely sure to how big an extent ''remade'' or almost replaced could go, but i'm plenty satisfied. I could talk more, but my eyes are killing me from sleep.<p>

I'll enter on contact with you all later.

See you next time~!


	2. Chap 1: The End of the Plague

**Chapter 1 .. -Training and Living Days-**

"Freedom" - 'This is Talking

"**Freedom"- Kyuubi or Sacred Gear(SG) talking**

_"Freedom"- Thoughts_

_**Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own naruto or Highschool DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series.**_

**XBreakX**

**-After the discussion with Team Yuu-**

''Hokage-sama, what was the reason for calling all of us for this sudden meeting? I ain't exactly on the best of moods.'' A female voice, barely so, growled like an irritated animal on an annoyed tone.

''Whenever are you on a good mood these days...?''

''I heard that Choza...!''

As the feral woman barked back, the robust Akimichi groaned under his breath.

''Could you keep it down? Nobody here is exactly on a good mood for whatever reason and your yelling isn't making it any better, Tsume. Put a collar on all that savage.'' An annoyed voice said in protest, but in a more weary tone that contrasted the fiery one from the female. The last comment hadn't been received very well. ''I mean, geez. My troublesome wife and troublesome son already give me enough hell. What, did your daughter insult your femininity again after one of your quarrels didn't end well?

The Nara absentmindedly commented that while cleaning his ear with his finger, more interested in the latter activity than the former. The sudden silence and the receding killing intent made his curiosity overcome that sixth-like sense of his that detected troublesome things and decide to spare Tsume a look.

The woman had her head hanging down and her shoulders were trembling. Her face, or rather her expression, looked incredibly softer even though it was filled with either shame or embarrassment, neither a feeling anybody there was sure she was capable of feeling. There were minuscule tears at the borders of her eyes...

''Oi, are you serious...? Is something so troublesome really affecting you? Well, if you keep that look on it may work, you look quite like a frail maiden. Maybe a bit of makeup, some nice dresses, maybe also...''

''SHUT YOUR GODDAMN TRAP SHIKAKU!'' Tsume roared in rage. The Nara had begun chuckling mid-sentence and it kept getting louder and louder till Tsume exploded.

Hiashi had a stern expression like always and obviously wasn't quite happy with the situation. Shibi showed the Aburame's ability to be quieter than the Hyuuga without the accompanying oppressing aura. Inoichi gave an exasperated sigh, and Choza held his head on his hands. Fugaku appeared disinterested. Tsume looked ready for murder and like a wolf ready to pounce, all the while Shikaku was uncharacteristically laughing quite hard.

All of the villagers of the council were less than pleased, and the disgusted sights of some were quite a sight.

''Silence.''

But all got quiet indiscriminately as the Hokage spoke those words. Even the villagers felt the seriousness on his voice or his powerful desire to be heard without protest, so it wasn't a mystery they normally kept quiet even when they were as rowdy as they were at the hour of taking decisions.

Sarutobi looked at each of their faces one by one and held his gaze over certain individuals for an instant longer. It was short, so nobody really realized it.

Or even if they did, they didn't show it.

In things like these, body language was as, or rather, more important than anything that came out of the mouth. Cold reading was the butter to everyone's bread in here, no matter the level of mastery.

''Good.'' The Hokage said finally after giving everyone a good look. ''Before we begin, I'll be clear about something first.''

Some eyebrows rose.

''The topic that we will discuss is quite a sensitive issue. I expect a certain attitude from all of you, as this topic affects or village as a whole and could very well have an enormous impact on us. One that, I assure you, you will not wish to see the repercussions of. If that's clear, we will move into the topic at hand.''

If the sudden meeting hadn't caught anyone's interest, this sure did. Now anyone that looked irritated or honestly uninterested had a different glint to their eyes.

''Then...'' Sarutobi drew one last calming breath. ''We will discuss the lineage of Naruto Uzumaki.''

Many unexpected gasps.

The many villagers had faces quickly contorted in disgust, hate or plain and obvious dislike. Sarutobi had been very clear about a 'certain attitude' concerning the topic, and anyone with half a brain would have realized this was it. They either didn't care, which was unlikely due to how cowardly and sly they tended to be, or they simply thought they wouldn't receive any kind of reprimand, or even punishment if they made their dislike blatantly obvious.

Bad idea, the ninjas thought.

It was normally the case that that was exactly what happened, but they felt something different in the Sandaime today.

One villager sighed. ''Haaa. Hokage-sama, you surely aren't serious right?''

Another clicked his tongue. ''Damn street rat. I can very easily remember how he tried snatching food off of one of my stalls in the market area.''

Another, a husky woman, said. ''We would be doing him a favor calling him a rat. He just wanders around the street, and I have heard rumors about him trying to mug some poor kids while their parents aren't nearby...''

''Mug kids? And what would kids have?'' A haughty-looking man sneered. ''Is he so pathetically desperate he can't do anything else? Doesn't even have the courage to confront a real man face to face.

''Pfft, just what you would expect from such a rotten child.'' Added a woman suddenly, who unlike the vast number of the villagers, was surprisingly attractive looking. A good figure, more than passable face, and groomed, lustrous, pink hair that looked obviously cared for. It was Sakuya Haruno, probably the biggest voice(In more ways that one) among the whole of the villagers side of the council. She was more or less ''normal'' as a villager, not really a very prominent family or prosperous merchant. What she had, was a silver tongue more effective than any kunai and a shrewdness that was troublesome, to say the least.

_''A starved 5 year-older confronting a grown man while suffering of malnutrition? Are they truly babbling such insanity?'' As Sarutobi thought so with increasing disgust, he mentally sighed as he let the villagers keep gossiping. _

Meh, whatever. This will be much more entertaining in this way. As an old man with such workload, very few things were a true joy.

This would be one of those gems.

''Naruto Uzumaki, or I would rather call him Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.''

All noise stopped.

Like a tempest that suddenly disappeared, like a stampede that abruptly halted, like a house poltergeist that quickly seized all activity after going crazy.

''... Ho-Hokage-sama... What did you jus-''

''What you clearly heard, I'm afraid.''

''...''

They kept silent. But after a while...

''Hokage-sama, such jokes shouldn't be made on such a serious meeting...'' Someone said while laughing nervously.

''Ex- Exactly!'' A random other added briskly. ''Hokage-sama, it's obvious there's something of great importance you wish to discuss. Such jokes will simply spoil this important conversation.''

*Sigh*

So they will escape reality to this extent... Is what the Sandaime contemplated in silence.

''This is not a joke, and certainly not something to be taken lightly. If what I have told you would elicit such responses from all of you, you surely understood the message.''

''But, Hokage-sama...!''

''Such a thing is...!''

''Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki! Both are shinobi of the highest regard in our village! This simply is...!''

''Those two incredible people from our village and that demon surely...!''

A terrible feeling of foreboding shut off all noises.

''Demon...?'' The Hokage softly said out loud. ''You surely wouldn't be referring to Naruto, are you? Referring to Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and our savior's son, in such a way... And also in front of my presence, the Third Hokage, with such carelessness... Certainly my ears must be lying to me? My age may be finally affecting me.''

Not one more comment like that was made.

That didn't remove the dissatisfaction out of anyone's face. The village side had the same eyes as ever.

The Hokage lowered his presence. ''Good. Now to continue on to the real subject which is that there was a piece of withheld information. Utmost secret information probably none of you were ever aware of.''

The last part of the statement was directed towards the clan heads, and they responded in kind with confused expressions and dubious looks.

''The name also isn't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Rather, it's supposed to be Naruto Gremory Namikaze.''

''!?''

That revelation felt like a true earthquake. The earth shook and rumbled, and everything all around rattled incessantly.

''Hokage-sama, what's the meaning of this?'' Shikaku Nara talked at once. As expected of the Nara, he recovered quickly. Or perhaps he wasn't fully convinced. ''This kind of thing... If you may permit my rudeness, the boy itself isn't part of any clan, and any heritance would only be derived out of the Namikaze part of his blood. From that point of view, nothing about this should hold any interest to us, it simply doesn't merit a meeting. The troublesome part is... what are you trying to imply saying this?''

The clan heads weren't idiots. They could put 2 and 2 together quite easily, so both the better and lesser informed arrived at the conclusion of who the boy was years ago. The Sandaime had never felt a need to tell them the true directly because he knew all of them had been in contact with Kushina and Minato enough that they could draw their own conclusions. He was also interested in their individual decisions about what to do with the child himself, but that's another matter.

That the Yondaime had offspring still alive was a big subject by itself, so it was certainly a matter that would have piqued their interest if they hadn't ever realized who he was. As they did, the important matter was another.

That Uzumaki was removed and instead this 'Gremory' was attached could only mean two things.

1. Minato had gotten into an affair.

2. Kushina wasn't an Uzumaki.

The first, mostly, was something personal. Every ninja present there had engaged in extensive conversations for one reason or another with Minato on the past, and more than half of them considered the man a friend or a respectable person. To learn such a thing was troubling on a personal level, and if such a subject got out, the Hokage's image could be tainted in the eyes of the villagers. It didn't sound much, but the Hokage was still the biggest pillar that supported a village. It was a big deal.

But it was also troubling in a way related to why the second possibility was a problem.

'If Kushina was an Uzumaki, then what was she?' This wasn't as pivotal as the related question that would inevitably come to one's mind. 'What are the Gremorys?'

That he was the Hokage's son wasn't a big deal. It was already a known matter by those that should know, and by a few more informed others that also knew how to put 2 and 2 together. This wasn't the main subject, therefore, the other last name was the real main subject. In the face of the subject of someone with direct blood relations with a Kage, something like the rest of the blood line shouldn't matter unless it carried some big meaning on itself. It carried an enormous meaning, as the Sandaime's attitude made obvious if one remembered the beginning of this meeting. And to further complicate matters, nobody there knew the surname 'Gremory'. It didn't even feel native, more like foreign.

This was the troubling part.

The truly important matter they were called to discuss.

Also, it would be worse if it were the first case. They at least had the link called Kushina to connect them to this unknown while an unknown lover left them with nothing. Plus, things may drastically change depending on the fate of said lover or the viewpoints of her family regarding that.

The villagers had realized none of this secret context, and the ninja's were secretly happy about that.

Sakuya Haruno had quite a particular gaze, however...

''That's exactly what I have come here to discuss, Shikaku.'' The Hokage turned to the door to the left of the room, all the way to the corner. ''Please come inside, Sirzechs,''

Sirzechs?

As foreign and unknown as the surname. The two fit quite nicely, so using common sense, this 'Sirzechs' person couldn't be anyone else that another one of these 'Gremorys'.

Everybody organized their thoughts and tried to keep themselves as stoic as possible. Whatever came through that door was not normal, or was something that couldn't be just dismissed. Even if they had their defense so high, it may have been the same even if they didn't raise them at all. What came through that door blew them away, and to try to describe it beyond that would be a useless task.

''... Hey, Tsume.''

''... What, Shikaku?''

''... With the kind of face you have right now... You could pass for a teenager you know? You at least look as stupefied as one...''

''... That so?''

When even Tsume Inuzuka wouldn't retort to such an insult(Or was it really one...?), you'd realize something grand happened.

And that was Sirzechs Gremory.

''Nice to meet you, all of you. My name is Sirzechs Gremory, brother of Kushina Gremory. It's a real pleasure to meet each and every one of you all.'' And with a light smile, he gave a light bow. He had calmed down and didn't want any problems, so most of his more amiable personality had come back.

The only response were the hollow mutters and musings of 'Sister', 'He's her...', '... looks foreign...', '...who is he...'...

''Also...''

''...?''

He gave a pretty bright and happy smile. ''Who exactly called my nephew a demon? Would you kindly tell me?'

''!?''

With a jolt of fear that even the clan heads felt, most of the civilians looked towards the guy that had originally said it. He looked apprehensive and short of breath the moment he realized what situation the was in, and Sirzechs direct gaze was obviously making weak in the knees.

Hiruzen heard him mutter something strange as he merrily smiled. 'I don't know how you have time to think such things when you have to lift the sky, but this 'would you kindly' thingy really has some nice effect. Or was that the other...' he muttered.

''Hmmm...'' Said Sirzechs in contemplation. ''So that's how is it, Hiruzen. They felt they were at danger and sold him out without a second thought. You truly have great countryman as subordinates.''

''Don't rub such things into people's faces with such a content look.'' The old man sighed.

''Please. I may look like this smiling, but I certainly couldn't be farther from being merry at the moment.'' Sirzechs clarified in a crystal clear tone, which everyone else most likely heard.

''Sirzechs-san.''

''Yeah, Shikaku-san.''

''...''

''Hahaha. Please don't be afraid, I was listening to the whole thing from the very start after all. Your voice has a certain tone to it, it would be difficult to miss. So, what did you want to ask?''

''So I have such a troublesome tone. Duly noted, thanks for that... Anyway, I'd like to hear about you and Kushina before we start the next part of this meeting more properly. This is why you're here for after all, isn't that right?''

''... Hiruzen, you really have some nice subordinates here and there. It's good to see you have people like that.''

'But of course. Shikaku is one of my best men. I can say that with full proudness.''

''Hokage-sama...'' Instead of a look of awe, a tired look like he didn't want such taxing attention was on the Nara's face.

''I understand. Then I will explain.''

All present leaned forward almost by instinct.

''You see, I'm not aware of how much do you realize it, but there's quite vast amounts of lands outside the area you know. I have a country outside in such areas, and so, from where I come from it's somewhere none of the 5 elemental nations are likely to be aware of. It's quite distant honestly. Also I'm, technically alongside 4 others, the supreme ruler of said land.''

''T-The 5 e-e-elemental nations!?'' Stuttered Tsume in disbelief. ''What kind of God forsaken place is so far away that it isn't even known by the entirety of the nations!? Also, supreme ruler... So Kushina was like... Royalty?''

''You could say... But the post isn't decided by blood but rather by aptitude, like the Hokage post.''

Hiashi Hyuuga opened his mouth for the first time. ''4 others... So your land is ruled by a council of 4? Is that possibly the result of ideological separations? Is there numerous clans like our own inhabiting your homeland, Sirzechs-san?''

He gave a confirmation nod. ''As expected of Hiashi-san, you were right on the mark. To be more specific, there were about 72 whole clans.''

'' ''72...!?'' '' Inoichi and Choza voiced their disbelief.

''Yeah. Each one has very different customs, values system, characteristics, ways of thinking, and most prominently abilities. There's also a kind of ranking, with certain 'clans' being upper in the ladder than others. The greatest of them all is called Bael.''

''Bael...'' Fugaku Uchiha repeated in interest.

''But that's beside the point.'' Sirzechs got them back on track. ''The main thing is that many years ago, there was a great commotion, or rather, an accident, and my sister ended up coming to this place that you call your home. Things happened, a kind of big incident that you wouldn't know about and I don't want to deal with explaining happened, and she decided to stay here. Dad talked about their hospitability,'' Sarutobi then shuddered out of nowhere and looked like he had seen a ghost. ''And after setting the term straight, she decided to stay here. Easy as that really.''

''After that, she got well acquainted with Mito Uzumaki, and with Hiruzen asking as a favor, she was named as an Uzumaki. The word of the First's wife was not gonna be just disregarded, so there weren't too many difficulties. But of course, my sister... Decided to take on a very peculiar burden by her own choice...''

There was a change in the tone of voice, and it was felt with clarity.

''She...'' Sirzechs's eyes narrowed a fair deal like he was having trouble thinking... or rather recalling. ''Took on that beast, the Kyuubi. That thing you keep like some very oversized pet that doesn't quit like you if I do remember.''

''Sirzechs-san,'' Hiashi's voice could be heard with a thin tone of warning. ''You would do well to watch your words. This isn't your land, and certainly not your country.''

''I'm well aware of that, Hiashi-san,'' Sirzechs said in a calm voice, surprising the Hyuuga that was expecting a more brazen response.

Also, had they ever mentioned his name in the whole meeting?

''But you see, I very much value honesty, really. If any of my statements doesn't hold any true to them, please feel free to correct them.''

And so Sirzechs continued. ''So then, this ferocious beast. Apparently, the seal that keeps that thing chained to its metaphysical prison gets weaker during pregnancy and reaches its weakest during the time of the birthing. Preparations were made, many contingency plans, reserve ways to deal with a bad scenario and many other things to properly prevent such a thing in the first place. So... It failed, miserably. And for YOUR blunder, I lost my sister, almost lost my nephew, and you all lost a sizable quantity of y-''

''You should learn when to shut your mouth, foreigner!'' Fugaku growled.

And Sirzechs stopped talking. He turned in the Uchiha's direction slowly. ''So, am I wrong about what I just said...?''

And a quick Sirzechs, swift like the wind, looked like he teleported as he appeared just in front of Fugaku. The Uchiha was caught completely off guard.

''Then...'' It wasn't a threatening tone that made Fugaku go into the defensive, but a strange one that made him unable to think for a few seconds.

''... who killed my sister?''

''Eh...?''

''Who was it?'' Sirzechs asked him in a weird tone that made Fugaku feel heavy, all the while looking him in the eye. ''Who? The fox? Then why did the fox get out, when you had everything prepared to prevent that? Just a simply blunder? I doubt so... Was it any of you then?'' As he looked at the rest of the heads. ''I don't think so. Then you?'' He asked the civils, who jerked back a bit except for a few. ''No, not enough in you to do it, if you even had a way... Then someone else from the inside? Can you give me names?'' Fugaku was still mute. ''Then you can't help me. Was it somebody from the outside then? So you let someone unaffiliated infiltrate so easily and mess up such a big event? Whose else fault is it? Who do I look to? Eh, Fugaku?''

Fugaku Uchiha was left wordless.

Shikaku muttered 'troublesome' as he got his breath back.

Choza was somewhat fidgety.

Hiashi had a very severe look on his face, but it wasn't directed to anybody on particular.

Shibi was as silent as ever, but there was a distinctive low buzzing unlike before.

Inoichi had his teeth gritted, but it wasn't too obvious.

Tsume had a look of distaste.

''Haaa...'' Sirzechs drew a calming breath to continue. ''That's okay and all, but that's not the main issue. Rather, what I truly want to ask of all of you is... What is my nephew... supposed to be doing... dragging himself through the mud, like an abandoned ragdoll, barely not dying from starvation, with a dirty body filled with scars that I don't even wanna begin deciphering which were accidents or which were inflicted. Or why was he... about a minute or two away from dying to a random mob of ravenously hateful civils-''

''!''

''-and an agent of your so-called forces, ANBU-''

''!''

''-with said operative cutting his vocal threads to most likely rob him of the ability of even trying to scream for help.''

''!''

Those accusations were heavy. They all understood it, but Sarutobi hadn't raised his hand or interrupted him even once, so he either didn't want the foreigner directly, which sounded like a stupid impossibility to the clan heads, or he was telling the absolute truth.

As members of this village, this didn't sit well with them. That they weren't aware that the petty rage of the civilians and even one in their ranks had reached such levels was embarrassing to say the least, and mortifying at worst. The clan heads DID actually intervene with matters related to the young boy, but any of them directly taking care of him would have had undesirable repercussions. If this had been before the civilians in the council had gotten more influence, as most were merchants that were big parts of their economy or families with weight to their name that helped with their public relations and image, things wouldn't have been so obnoxiously hard.

Even as far as their own members went, things weren't rainbows and sunshine. Many were of the same mind as the villagers, and even those that could see there was no point on blaming the blameless infant, the resentment from lost ones wasn't such a simple manner. Then there were the idiots that wanted to take full control of the kid and use him like some kind of superweapon, the typical idiots that thought of going to the moon without knowing how to make a spacecraft. As long as they tried, some way would come up or they could think something later, so there was no reason to give it much thought, right?

Better get him before anyone else does, right?

Idiots.

As they had such thoughts, the still mostly unknown foreigner said something unexpected.

Sirzechs eyes darted across the hall. ''... So you did care.'' Sirzechs noted with dull amazement as he saw the various clan heads reactions.

The clans didn't know what to make out of such an affirmation.

''The Ino-Chika-Cho trio, they always appeared quite decent so it didn't strike me as weird. Tsume is quite brusk and fierce, but she certainly is a good alpha. Such a situation really wasn't to her taste, was it?''

The mentioned individuals were in frozen puzzlement, not knowing what was an adequate response.

''Shibi, you looked like the objective and unbiased kind of fair judge, so you didn't really surprise me.''

''...''

''Hiashi... Yeah, you are a man of rules. Strict, severe, and very rigid, but you aren't a bully or a real oppressor. You follow the rules because you truly believe they can bring a good and stable path. I see.''

''...''

''Fugaku...''

The Uchiha had such an expression that looked like he was gonna get chewed out at any moment. The redhead's previous... 'rant', had obviously affected him.

''I'll have to apologize, it looks like I judged you wrongly.''

''Eh...!?'' Fugaku exclaimed in real surprise.

''This may be my incorrect assessment since I already judged wrongly once, but you don't seem to have any kind of predisposition towards Naruto yourself. Rather... you may have wanted to actually help my nephew. I wasn't informed... well, not exactly,'' He muttered the last part. ''But I wasn't exactly aware of your wife's relationship with my sister. Could you have been actually good friends with her and Minato?''

''Ah... I-I don't...''

Fugaku didn't seem to know how to reason out a concrete answer. This had taken himself by full surprise.

''The clan faulted with orchestrating the whole Kyuubi incident. As the beast's jinchuriki, I'm sure that the mere act of trying to help it may have been detrimental for your clan as a whole. I don't really care whether the kindness may have been extended from your wife's hands or yours personally. Like he Hiashi, you appear stern and hardy, with an air of severeness, even if yours is different from his. But I can tell you likely didn't sit well with the treatment he revised. For that, I can only express my apologies. I judged you wrongly.'' To finish the deal, Sirzechs bowed to emphasize the honesty of his words. It wasn't a quick bow, like getting a formality out of the way, but a deep one that saw the redhead's back almost parallel to the ground.

Fugaku simply had no words, and his mouth just hung open. A few of the more expressive clan leaders were in similar positions.

A couple of coughs caught everyone's attention.

It had been Shikaku. The Hokage had given him a look that only said ''Could you please...?''

How troublesome...

''As shameful as it is to admit, all you have said is certainly true. Sugar coating it or running away from or mistakes takes us nowhere, so that's the undeniable truth. As we are much better aware of the situation, there's nothing much that needs to be said. Naturally, we will not inquire anything about your home unless you yourself decide to tell us. Trying to set relations with a foreign power we weren't aware of like hungry wolfs seeking hunting grounds wouldn't look good for us in this situation. That brings me to my real question... Are you perhaps planning on taking that brat with you?''

The clan heads quickly looked towards Shikaku in disbelief or pure surprise.

The notion was possible. Rather, if you gave it a good thought and analyzed Sirzechs attitude along the whole meeting and the reason for the meeting itself, the goal that he wanted to reach was related to that kid one way or another, and there were few things he could be going after. But his strange aura and presence had numbed them as they tired getting used to him, plus the surprise of who he was and who Kushina really was had occupied their concentration maybe a little bit too much.

''That's exactly that. I desire to take my nephew back with me and provide the proper environment and home that he deserves. That's the least I can do in my sister's name... and my own.''

''...''

There were a few seconds of silence, which didn't last long.

''Do you truly understand the implications of such actions, Sirzechs-san?''

''I clearly do, Hiashi-san.''

The Hyuuga head looked into Sirzechs with a critical eye and a piercing gaze like he was analyzing him fully, from head to toes, and even into the corners of his mind.

''I'll be clear here. I did not, from the start, think about just suddenly grabbing him and disappear. That's why I'm here in the first place.''

''... Then what are your intentions?'' Asked a sweating Inoichi.

''To nurture him and help him grow.'' Sirzechs answered in a clear voice. ''Naruto is my nephew and has certainly gone through less than desirable experiences while inhabiting this village. That doesn't change the fact that he is himself. Until he is of age enough that he can care for himself and take a decision by his own will, I'll take proper care of him. If he decides to come back to this place, then we will not get in his way.''

Tsume clicked her mouth. ''Tch, as if. Be real pretty boy. If that kid chooses to live in this hellhole that has probably traumatized him already instead of whatever luxury awaits someone of a prestigious family, I can only say I have gone crazy or that someone has cast some pretty powerful Genjutsu on him. Or maybe he will resent us even more. Yeah, that sounds likely.''

''There's also other problems concerning his status as a Jinchuriki. They are like the face of a village's power, whether they can control said power or not. It's like a badge of status, status that can have enormous influence when it comes to our public standing compared to the other elemental nations. From things as simple as missions to the support many landlords give us because of our prestige or the power we showcase in their eyes, we could lose more than you can imagine.'' Fugaku added in a factual tone. After composing himself, he had become proactive again.

''That's certainly truth...'' Sirzechs said in a low voice as if he was contemplating those words by himself. ''However, think of the alternative. A Jinchuriki, and the one that has the mighty Kyuubi no less, coming to fully hate and resent you. That's like a ticking time bomb, one which fuse you keep shortening yourselves. The blast radius is each and every one of you. You either rein him in or get crushed under his paw. Next, the rest of the fire country goes down, untold damage and lives are claimed in the territories all around, and you can only guess how effective any countermeasures set forth by the other 4 elemental nations will be if they have the time to set any.''

A few present grumbled at such a realistic prospect.

''Also, I give my word I will give support, military or otherwise, as compensation for any negative repercussions. As long as you don't abuse or trust, I will pay you back as is due.''

When he put it like that...

Honestly, the clan heads had been into this debate about the kid for longer than they liked to think about.

They argued with themselves.

They argued with each other.

They argued with others, those that shared their viewpoints and those who didn't.

And by far, this sounded like the best possible answer. When it sounded so good, they just couldn't believe it was true.

''I understand your concern,'' Sirzechs noted the tense atmosphere. ''That's why I called for this meeting with Hiruzen as a witness because he's also my assurance. After a good and long discussion, he has decided to approve of my decision, alongside 3 other ninjas he wishes to place in my care due to various circumstances surrounding them. This may sound like some dirty business tactic, or you may think I used some foreign methods to brainwash him, but I'll say it anyways. If you cannot place your trust in me, a simple stranger, place it on your leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi.''

''...''

The clan heads fell silent, obviously using every brain cell that they possessed to process this decision. They were giving it a good, long thought, and that calmed Sirzechs as he felt they were actually considering it. It was still far too early to shout success, but he still felt hopeful.

In a way also thankful, as these persons were seriously considering his petitions even under these sudden circumstances, no more than his word and that of their leader as assurance, and any shred of guilt they may have felt towards his sister, Minato and Naruto after the years serving as his only other help. They were either desperate or really agonizing for many years about not being able to help just one child like Hiruzen had. Sirzechs would be extremely naive to think them such saints or good-natured persons, but he didn't feel any real figment of depravity or cruelty from any of them.

For that he was also truly thankful.

After some minutes of deliberation, Shikaku lifted his head and looked towards all his fellows clan heads. One by one they gave a nod, reluctantly, hesitantly, decidedly. Not one was the same as the other, but they all nodded. Shikaku then said something about wanting to partake in more discussions with the Gremory to set the more specific details and what not, till they were comfortable enough with the agreement. Sirzechs happily accepted, but they had suddenly noticed something.

They had all nodded, yes.

Except for one person.

''Fugaku-san...''

The Uchiha kept his eyes closed. Nobody knew if he was still deliberating or doing some kind of silent resistance.

At last, his mouth opened. ''Tell me Sirzechs-san, who are the three other shinobis the Hokage set in your care?''

Through some kind of silent agreement, the clan heads had decided to questions such matters later, likely wanting to have time to properly digest.

Sirzechs felt a foreboding feeling as Fugaku asked that question.

''... Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki... and Itachi Uchiha.''

The other heads were obviously surprised.

There was no need to point that out, or even why they were surprised. The answers to such questions were obvious as day,

The true wonder was how Fugaku, after hearing that, apparently kept his composure.

''You do realize what that means, right?''

''Certainly. With the Uchiha planning a Coup d' état, losing their strongest trump card would be unthinkable, right?''

Sirzechs dropped the C-word, and it had it's expected effect. The whole matter of the Uchiha's possible take-over attempt was handled as if it wasn't a real subject or like a topic that didn't exist except in secure personal meetings or the like.

Fugaku didn't look like he even minded. ''That so? Then you will understand the proposition is impossible for me.''

''I was already thinking of taking care of that. After all, I don't want Naruto to come back here just as a formality. His mother lived here by her own choice and died here by her own choice, and I think there's meaning to that. If when we come back there's only a smoldering crater, there's not much of a home to come back to.''

''So you're saying this matter concerns you as much as it concerns us? How intrusive of you. And how exactly do you want to repair this situation on the first place?''

''By killing you of course.''

''!''

''...''

Everybody except Fugaku and the Sandaime had a visible reaction. Even the eternally stoic Shibi had shook on his seat noticeable.

Even then though, Fugaku still remained calm. Unnervingly calm, and with such an expression that it appeared the matter didn't even concern him.

The clan heads had quickly wiped their heads to the side, afraid of what the civilians may have said. As they did so, they noted the abnormality that they hadn't perceived at the start. They hadn't heard even one of the civilians voices since quite a while ago. And when they turned around they got their answer. The many civilians of the council were fast asleep, or rather looked more knocked out than asleep.

''I knocked them out since a while back. I doubted they would contribute a lot to this discussion, so I beg your pardon for taking action without asking.'' Sirzechs said as he still glared at Fugaku.

Not that anybody was complaining about the knocked out civilians...

''Do you honestly think is that simple, brat? Suddenly killing a clan head, I can only think about the chaos and destruction that the ones in our clan would explode with if they heard such a thing had happened. 'So they finally turned their backs on us?' 'They tricked Fugaku-san, and will likely come for us too!' 'Those bastards! They played the peacemakers and good persons while planning all this!' Something like that I think?

''That isn't exactly right, Fugaku-san. After all, the actual percentage of Uchiha that support you is less than half the clan.''

''...!''

''This goes to the non-combatants, like the woman's, mostly mothers, of your clan that aren't Kunoichi, most of the few males that aren't shinobi, a good deal of the older clan members, and by default the kids even if they don't know the true clan affairs. Most of the military and combat capable forces are with you, but not the whole clan. Even if it ends up unfavorably... Certainly, a good deal may accept an ending without bloodshed. Even if resentment may persist among many of them.''

''... How do you plan to achieve such a thing? Simply killing me will just make matters worse.''

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes, before turning his back on Fugaku and fetching something near the Sandaime's chair.

Some papers, which he threw to Fugaku.

The Uchiha had quite cautious eyes, and with suspicion began eyeing the documents, before his eyes went wide with surprise.

Photos of secret meetings.

Names of individuals.

Times and places of meetings, and somehow the contents of many of their conversations.

''With this kind of information, it will be pretty obvious we had our reasons. We know who is in it, and also have already planned ways to deal with them one of at a time. Of course, we will arrest them and only try to kill them if they resist to the extreme. If restraining them without killing them means a few broken extremities or the like, that's acceptable too. By the way, I have quite a lot of info on most likely illegal activities conducted by a fair amount of the men and woman here.'' Sirzechs said as he pointed a straight finger towards the civilians.

The message got across, but everybody was tensed seeing the situation. Except Hiruzen, who seemed just saddened.

Fugaku kept looking at the various files. Whole written conversations, varied maps with the routes that many of the clan members take when going from place to place, files for every one of the people under him, with detailed information on each of them.

''... I'm fairly interested in how the Hokage got such information. Though he hasn't talked much though the meeting, has he?''

''That was a request of mine.'' Sirzechs interjected. ''Till the end, even if it may have ended in even more casualties, Hiruzen wanted to find a way to end things peacefully. One way or another, I pushed him into this. No matter how objectively ''correct'' this decision may be, it still is a fact a lot of sacrifices will be made, and I forced him into this due to my own selfish reasons. So, I want to deal with all this in his stead. If he decides to change his mind or give a piece of his thoughts, he is free to do so. That aside Fugaku-san, this info wasn't obtained through Hiruzen's means, but my own.''

Fugaku suddenly looked at him mildly surprised. ''Your own? You have been in the village barely 1 day as far as I'm aware. How could you plant such an effective information net? No matter how I wrap it around my head, this seems simply impossible.''

''... We didn't simply let Kushina go like that. My parents are worrywarts like no other, so we had ways to keep tabs on her.''

''Eh...?''

Well, he was more or less a siscon, so he wasn't exempt from the worrywart description.

But that was beside the point.

In the first place, they hadn't set up the system that kept track of Kushina's condition. But also in the first place, the setup was meant for Kushina only. 'He' had made a Village-wide net that gathered and classified information depending upon a number of means. When, how and why were all unknown to him, but the thought of seeking 'him' out just to ask that wasn't even close to crossing his mind.

In the first place, he wasn't even aware at first.

Originally, devils used diverse ways to communicate with each other, but the spread of technology, or the demonic equivalent using their own knowledge of magic and other subjects, had begun quite some time ago in the Demon World. That aside, the previous ways of communication were still preferred and somewhat more efficient if you knew how to deal with them. The point is, he was in possession of a communication device very much like a cell phone. It LOOKED like a cell phone, but could be used even through different dimensions and in very weird places. It had been provided by 'him' so that he and Sirzechs could communicate directly, an idea he didn't quite like at first. Once 'he' told him how to contact other people with it and how to add contacts, Sirzechs decided to keep it for its efficiency. Whatever alien technology it worked on was unknown to him, as it didn't need to be charged by any means, also as said, could make calls even to different dimensions, could make multiple individual calls, a bunch of other functions he didn't feel the need to use, had Candy Crush installed, and was all around much easier to use.

Sirzechs hadn't noted it at first, but a message from 'him' had reached him some time after he had first entered this dimension. He dreaded the mere thought of reading it, imagining whatever craziness that bastard was sure to impose on him. As he was busy with such important matters, his despair grew palpable. It wasn't until he read it and found out about the 'OTHER RED' he had set up for reasons unknown.

The fact 'he' had communicated him this just a bit after he had come here didn't leave any doubt on his mind that 'he' was plenty aware of his situation.

''It's far too complicated to explain. That aside Fugaku-san, I wanted to ask something myself...'' Said Sirzechs with a suddenly more solemn expression.

Fugaku noted said expression and withdrew his attention from the papers in his hands and concentrated it fully on the redhead in front of him. ''... What?''

''Are you dissatisfied with something?''

''?''

''Your attitude is completely strange.'' Sirzechs began to explain. ''Even as this happens, you don't look agitated, angry, or desperate. Rather... you look calm. Almost... like some big weight is being lifted off of you.''

''...''

Fugaku slowly digested what Sirzechs told him. After a while, he gave a big sigh.

''My clan is my number#1 priority, as has always been...''

''...''

''When the incident with the Kyuubi happened, I was honestly angry. Immensely angry... The Uchiha had lost people to that monster too. More than most realize or care. But even after all we have been doing for the village, or how they weren't the only ones with losses, we found fingers pointed at our faces and accusations thrown at us... It was honestly very infuriating. Do you know? There's something, like a flaw you could say, a curse passed down our clan. It's called the Curse of Hatred, like the Uchiha were destined to get their eyes gouged out, until they retaliated and gouged their assaulters eyes back, till the whole world may go blind. It wasn't any raging inferno or something childish like that, but a slow poison... The more they talked behind our backs and muddied our name with baseless rumors and gossip without sense, the more previously impossible thoughts drilled their way into our heads and minds. It was as simple as that... However I also realized, how weary it is. I cannot talk with my clan mates without being looked at like we're planning something devious, and I cannot shake the true off that that may very well be the case most of the time. I cannot go outside or do my duties, without receiving glares of hate from the other people or glares of expectation from my clan. They either pierce me or weight me. I cannot see any normal discussion between those of my clan and anybody else without the smallest thought that this may end much worse and trigger something horrible. Burning hatred that does not get released anywhere for years, crushing weight as the sway of my actions dictate the fate of my clan, of my village, of maybe even he whole ninja world, detachment from my sons, one that likely hates me or despises me, another that likely can only see an uncaring father that looks more like a puppet than a human. But even then, nothing can be done. They still burn with the hatred and are counting on me, I still burn with the hatred as I hear their slander and their conceited insults when they don't even know anything! I can only go back and betray my people while leaving them to their devices, unaware what craziness they may plan out while our clan keeps getting dragged through the mud! I can only go forward and aware of the disaster I will cause, and not having the willpower to sell my brothers and sisters so that the most number of people can survive! I can only burn red hot with hatred, while weary of all this depressing obsessiveness with an objective that will not even give me anything of value! Of course, I'm dissatisfied! I can't go back and I break down as I move forward! I will only be a betrayer coward standing at the back as a chaos unfolds or a crumbling statue laying on the ground as my actions damn many more! Of course I am dissatisfied! If the Will of Fire is the inheritance the Senju left the village, this Curse of Hatred can only be the biggest mockery! Of course I'm dissatisfied!''

...

And so Fugaku Uchiha gave a rant that nobody could have expected out of him. He was breathing haphazardly after talking so much, and the other clan heads, who had remained silent since some while ago, not daring to interrupt this, had mouths gapping or looks that could only be called befuddlement, puzzlement, lost eyes like they had seen some impossible illusion and disbelief that was almost palpable.

Nobody, nobody at all, had expected this out of Fugaku Uchiha.

''... Are you saying you want to end it like this?''

''If you kill me, a much better option will open up somehow... Isn't that right?''

''Isn't that running away?''

''Grabbing onto my pride will only worsen things. A man has his pride, but something very close to that is what started this disaster in the first place. Cowardly is the world I least care about at the moment.''

''... Are you sure? You aren't lying and putting on a strong front?''

''We may have met only a couple of minutes back, but I'll still ask you, even if the answer may have no question...'' Fugaku's Uchiha Sharingan activated. With the blood red eyes with the strange three tomoe image in the center, he looked straight at Sirzechs. The other clan heads had suddenly gotten on their guards, but Sirzechs hadn't moved even a muscle. ''Do I look like the type of person that would be lying?''

Sighing almost in resignation, Sirzechs replied. ''Not at all.''

''Hmph.'' Fugaku closed his eyes again and looked as if thinking of something. ''Yeah, now that I think about it... Your sister was a weirdo too.''

''?''

''First time we met, and she had made me raise my voice more than that young kid from our clan that died in a mission under Minato, Obito. The little rascal was always stirring some problems. Mikoto was quite surprised to have found me yelling. Same goes to Minato. I think I can really believe you about the sister/brother thing.''

''That's not the kind of proof I wanted people to use...'' Sirzechs lightly chuckled, before raising a hand slightly, before it was covered on some strange light of deepest crimson. ''Not gonna say any last words for your wife?... Maybe Itachi?''

''... Last words.''

Fugaku repeated with his won mouth as if the idea didn't make sense to him. All present kept their eyes open, not wanting to miss even a part.

The other clan heads had come to the conclusion, there was nothing they could say, nothing thing they could HAVE said. Anything that comes to mind would have made a mumbled mess. Whatever was the reason Fugaku was accepting of death so gracefully and suddenly off of a stranger slipped their minds... No, it didn't exactly did. The clan heads were aware of how Fugaku's attitude turned number or more exhausted looking as the months passed since quite some time ago. He kept a formidable mask up, but the clan heads had noted the very minimal differences. They were the leaders of their clans for a reason after all.

They could have never believed it meant something like this.

... Or that it would end on something like this.

''Yeah...'' Fugaku seemed to have come to a decision. ''Tell them...''

**XBreakX**

''Yeah, I get it. I'll tell them.''

Sirzechs said as he held something of darkest red on his hand.

It wasn't the deepest crimson that glowed with ominous power, but the still beating heart of Fugaku Uchiha, who laid dead in his seat in the council room.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: <strong>Well, this is the second re-update. Again, I'm too fucking tired. For any who reads this after chap notes, I'll post something more detailed later.

I'll most likely do a redo of chap 2, which will better explain what the heck and how the fuck of Fugaku's sudden change of attitude and... a bunch of other things.

Bye dudes!

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOhhhhh Cliffyyyyyyyy!, come here boy, you have a story to abruptly interrupt<strong>

AN:  
>RED:SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...how did you like that...seriously talking I want everyone of you that make a review and say if you saw THAT coming or not...although...maybe it was a bit obvious...sooo anyway, we are still on this, don't think otherwise, Noah mom's still a BITCH(no, seriously...her sandal attacks are worse and more effective than an instant kill ability with 99.9% chance of succeeding) sooo, if you liked it, write about it here, if you find some error or anything the like, just say so we can work on it<p>

As I said already, no flames please, no being a prick please, be a psychopathic murder fucker...okay, that's actually good, do it if you like, sooo

**Review! The log is of third fang's property! Escape from your moms sandals! If you recognize this way of talking, then you know the third fang and I automatically respect you! And REVIEW AGAIN! THANK YOU!**

Noah~: Well I bet neither of you expected THAT ending well that's what you got when you put together two pre-psychology students to write a freaking story well that being said I hope you liked the chapter we will posting them every week just wait for them leave a review of pm us for your opinion as well you should vote in the new polls we are going to post that will decide the future chapters , like I said NO FLAMES DON'T BE PRICKS and stay alive See ya all next week CYA~ :3

TA TA~ NOW!


	3. Chap 2: These Kids are Dangerous

**Chapter 2 .. -These kids are dangerous-**

"Freedom" - 'This is talking

"**Freedom"- Kyuubi or Sacred Gear (SG) talking**

**"Freedom"- Jutsu or Ability**

_"Freedom"- Thoughts_

**_Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series_**

_- ''The Past that made you who you were, the Present that defines who you are, and the Future that shapes who will you be. All these things make you your own self, never forget that.'' –Red_

**XBreakX**

**Hokage Office:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sandaime Hokage.

The Professor.

God of Shinobi.

This veteran at life and as a ninja, leader of the ''objectively mightiest'' village out of the 5 nations, a genius of unprecedent insight, intellect, ingenuity, compassion, tolerance and other admirable traits. He had an aura that for an old man of his looks would impress those not in the known, and awe or terrify those that understood who he was.

This same legend which carries behind his back a reputation of extreme renown and with the kind of power in his prime that pure terror was the only conceivable answer before him, was currently experiencing one of the worst headaches in the story of his career as he dined on some dango and tea. He had not even the drive to properly eat.

The cause of this deplorable state of his? Technically, a 5-year-old that had a face that would mesmerize you as you wondered what gender he was and long hair that would sell like high-class porcelain in some shady black market.

Not that Hiruzen knew anything about the blackmarket dealings and of the whole market centered around the buying and selling of hair, for whatever purpose... Nothing at all.

Such a market also didn't exist, because that rumor of around half a decade ago about the Sandaime roaming shadier areas in search of a high-quality wig was completely false.

All those ninja that claimed witness were also a bunch of liars. He also didn't know a thing about those letters addressed to said witness threatening to blackmail them should they ever say a word. Neither did he know of said blackmail material actually getting released to the public when they failed to comply and ended up talking.

Not at all.

But back on subject, it was technically the boy's fault.

It was, more realistically, actually the toddler's uncle fault.

The killing of Fugaku would have it's repercussions, alongside the arresting of all his accomplice. The stigma the Uchiha clan would have as a whole after this was something that weighed in Hiruzen's mind, and the possibility of the Curse of Hatred resurfacing again had him terrified. His only respite was that some kind of deal could be made with those opposed to the Coup d'etat and that their influence could calm any resentment or hate before it budded in the hearts of the easily misled children or the more stubborn of the adults. In the first place, Fugaku being killed so quickly wasn't part of the intended plan, so preparations had been done in haste to mobilize every Chunin, Jounin and ANBU nearby and arrest the conspirators before news of their leader's death spread, pushing them into a more reckless behavior.

That aside, the execution had been out of nowhere, in front of the other clan leaders, and in Sarutobi's humble opinion some very wicked or really saintly entity of incredible power was watching them and guiding them, because the fact none of the heads further pushed the matter or got out of control was nothing short of miracle, divine intervention.

Though the old man realized it was deliberate and not some stroke of luck.

The only explanation he could conjure in his head was related to Fugaku's own behavior, as every one of the heads had come to realize the very peculiarly exhausted and downtrodden aura the Uchiha radiated with greater intensity each passing day. At some point, it became something more like bitterness and frustration, and only now Hiruzen truly realized that the bitterness he didn't direct to those in very volatile terms with the Uchiha and kept sealed in himself like he was trying to control something, wasn't him controlling himself at all. It was just Fugaku's pent up depression and stress, driving him to the point more than half of that stinging aura that made others keep their distances from him was directed at his own self in loathing and hate and even at his own clan mates. Now those rumors about Fugaku's strange volatile behavior and foul mood during recent clan meetings made much more sense.

The other heads may have realized, and the smarter or more aware ones like Shikaku and Hiashi may have come to an answer very close to the truth, even if they didn't realize themselves. Hiruzen felt Fugaku's resentment affected him so much because the man himself had never expected such a feeling of such magnitude brewing under his burning anger, so the Sandaime didn't need to give it much thought when he tried to imagine the clan heads responses to such a thing.

It had been successful yes, very much so. The threat of the Uchiha opposition disappeared for the time being, and the resulting body count was way lower than expected parameters.

But Hiruzen would always be himself. As he thought of the bitter Uchiha leader that couldn't back down like a coward and traitor but was breaking down as he moved forward, that desire of his to settle things peacefully burned even hotter. He was now more decided and convinced since ever that the whole conflict may have truly ended without bloodshed. But the folly of his thoughts was all too painfully obvious, for the Curse of Hatred carried by the Uchiha was a scar deeper than any Hiruzen may have ever gotten during his long career.

To say he was depressed about the result was an understatement.

The Hokage sighed. ''I'm far too old for all this. My poor body likely lost 5 years in between all this mess.''

''Wow, truly?'' An amazed voice asked in awe. ''That old body of yours has years left to lose?''

''... And what special occasion warrants your presence here, my dear friend Sirzechs.''

Sirzechs made some slightly exaggerated motions with his mouth and arms, even as his voice kept mostly calm. ''Woooow, I'm so terrified. The depths of my soul freezes and the tip of my fingers grow numb. You may want to drop it a bit by the way. Pour a bit more killing intent out and your staff may come here to see whatever's wrong.''

''Hmmm.'' Sarutobi decided to drop the hostilities. He wasn't really ''hostile'' towards Sirzechs, but rather his irritability was at his max after the whole ordeal and there were copious amounts of paperwork, his old rival. Considering the direct cause of all this was in front of him at the moment, Sarutobi couldn't restrain himself. He would have normally sighed in exasperation while trying to leave the incident behind, but he wasn't so reserved against the redhead.

It wasn't so much an odd friendship as it was an effect of his presence. He had seriously considered once the possibility that he was pulling his leg and used some of the foreign techniques of his dimension on him to play him a trick.

He wasn't aware if they had things like genjutsu or a close similar, nor did he knew their properties, so the thought always popped into his mind now and then.

''It isn't anything so grand, so don't look at me with those scornful eyes,'' Sirzechs said with a light smile. ''I just wanted to keep you informed considering how stressed out you have been. There's no malice in my actions.''

Sarutobi looked at him with very critical eye before finally sighing, giving up. ''Yeah, I'm aware. Sorry for being so high strung. The amount of work has been tediously big and this whole situation has been weighing on me...'' His face faced downwards as he let the exhaustion invading his body drag it down by force.

''You're a good man, Hiruzen. I was already expecting you to take the brunt of the more taxing tasks that needed to be done after this whole mess. Even if somebody would have offered, you would have stopped them or something. Though that look of loathing you give your paperwork hasn't quite changed...''

The Hokage lifted his face, his mouth open to retort to that last comment before he finally took in the redhead's appearance properly. He had a black V-neck, short-sleeved T-shirt or something similar, pants very like much like those worn by their ninjas in black color, only kinda less baggy looking, and very simple looking black sandals.

Sirzechs was a naturally handsome man, with white skin and vibrant red hair. These dark clothes emphasized his features quite a bit more, and their simple look made his attracting face more prominent as it caught the eye among such mundane but still stylish clothing.

''... How did you even reach my tower without half your clothes being torn off by someone in the way?''

''I went through the roofs.'' Sirzechs said in an amused tone as if the Sandaime's question was so obvious that it was fun he asked.

''We have kunoichi who can just as easily climb and jump through our roofs, and who know the layout much more than you do.'' Sarutobi said in a completely serious tone.

''Come on Hiruzen,'' Sirzechs said in an accusing tone. ''You can't be saying such things. These are the soldiers you yourself helped train so-''

Sarutobi was deadpanning at him with a seriously intense look. His left hand was lifted a bit, a sole finger pointing somewhere. It was a mirror at the side of the room. Sarutobi had totally forgotten why did he have it there, but that didn't matter at the moment.

From where he was, Sirzechs could give himself a very good look without moving much. His clothes, his overall body, his red hair, his face...

His face...

''...Ok, point taken.''

Giving some kind of dismissing shrug like the topic had bored him or his exhaustion was really beginning to affect him, Sarutobi returned to his original question. ''And so I ask again Sirzechs, what are you actually doing here?'' The old man began pouring himself some tea for the hundredth time that day. He didn't have anything else like his favorite sardine fish balls or even some actually good dango, not this cheap stuff. Not even simple cracke-

''I have at present decided to stay in the village, maybe a couple of days if not some 2 or 3 wee-

*CRASH!*

''... Something wrong Hiruzen?''

The Hokage laid paralyzed in the same position in which he had been serving his tea with his teapot. The difference was, there was no more pouring tea, the tea cup was only half full, and the teapot itself now lay in pieces at Hiruzen's feet. The sizzling of the still very hot tea was audible, as he had just refilled the pot just moments before Sirzechs arrived. Quite a bit had fallen in the Hokage's feets.

''Care to explain in detail?''

''Emm... Hiruzen... Doesn't your feet... kind of hurt or som-''

''Care to explain in detail?''

''Hey, seriously. That thing was quite hot. The heat may affect your feet negativ-''

''Care to explain in det-''

''I wanna meet with the other clan heads.'' Finally said Sirzechs as he rested his head on his hand, realizing the conversation wasn't going anywhere if he didn't talk.

Hiruzen clunkily and slowly, like a badly oiled machine, corrected his posture to what he tended to look like whenever he was having a serious conversation. Fingers intertwined, hands before his face and elbows resting over his desk.

''Explain.''

''This is for Naruto's sake.''

''Keep explaining.''

''The clan leaders have surely already begun connecting Naruto's presence to my own. My actions and status may reflect on how they will view him from now on. I may be exaggerating, but I intend to deal with any such possibility if it's within my power. After all, I have just killed one of your most influential Ninja on the first day they meet me and therefore, caused lots of trouble.''

''... You raise a good point. But I'm clearly aware of their abilities, and I'm gonna bet you yourself are sufficiently aware too.''

''Yeah, obviously. They still grasped what was needed to understand the situation swiftly, and acted upon it without bias or the intervention of personal feelings. I thought half looked at me as if they were ready to pounce at my neck, but they were just keeping their guard up.''

''More than angered, they were alert. Fugaku may have received it head on, but I'm sure most of them didn't properly perceive you moving back when you suddenly appeared in front of Fugaku. They were all trying to gauge your speed even as you assassinated Fugaku.''

''I would have expected them to be more surprised rather than trying to seize me up when something like that was happening.''

''Normally, but we didn't have the dulled senses that come with a nice period of peace. The tense situation with the Uchiha had everyone in a very jumpy state, so they were all pretty on edge.'' The Hokage sighed as if he disliked to admit something good may have come up from the conflict with the Uchiha.

''They instantly tried to seize me up as an enemy the moment I seemed powerful? Scary~~!''

''Not like you seem to care.''

They kept quiet after that for a short while. Like there was nothing more to say, even in this strange atmosphere, but it seemed there were still some things that needed to be said aloud.

''Hiruzen.''

''Hm..?''

Sarutobi threw a tired look in the man's direction, and his eyes widened as he saw him produce three packages of some kind that he hadn't been holding onto a second ago.

''Gifts.''

''...''

''Just take them.''

Sarutobi took the packages, with a face of suspicion, and slowly unwrapped the first one that he had chosen randomly.

It was a set of expensive-looking china with a very complex series of designs made of blue, light blue and green paint.

''... Am I so easy to read?''

''You didn't whip the tea off, so the extra napkins may have been unnecessary. Though the way things unfolded, I would have given you the gift a bit too late to whip it all off properly.''

Sarutobi put the piece of china to the side and grabbed the next present. This was bigger than the previous one, was warm, and the wrapping looked like what you would use for food. He opened it a bit with wariness, before his eyes were filled with a brilliance like a child's.

''Sardine fish balls! One of your favorite foods! It has come to my attention that you have been quite lax with your nutrition these few days, so as a sign of my... At least stop munching for a second and hear me out.'' Sirzechs lightly chuckled as he realized the old man was indulging too much into his gift.

The Hokage reigned himself in a few minutes after, some of the fish balls still intact miraculously, and opened his third gift. It was a strange, small cylinder of some material with a cover on top. He opened it, and a sticky, creamy and pale substance was inside.

''Rub that on your body where it hurts and it will help you with it. You may get someone to massage the areas with the cream or just apply it in those places and take a good nap... Or use it so that it hurts less so you can keep a better poker face on as you lie to your subordinates as they come to check on you.''

''... Is there something bad with that?''

''Parents need to learn that spoiling their kids does them no good.''

''... As a parent, I wanna use this useless and old body to take the burden off of my children if even for just a bit.

''The children also have an obligation to take such burden off of their parents and grant them deserved rest.''

''...''

''Your children are capable, Hiruzen. Lean on their shoulders a bit more, I'm sure they would love that out of such a workaholic parent. They must be worried sick every day.''

As he said so, Sirzechs walked leisurely towards the window.

''... I see... That may be true.''

With a low creaking, Sirzechs opened the window just behind Hiruzen, the wind making his hair whip around.

''Take care of Naruto, Sirzechs.''

''Fufu, don't worry. I already owe it to my sister and that kid.''

As those words lonely resounded in the room, the only things left were Hiruzen, the smell of sardine fish balls still somewhat warm, the strange odor of the medicinal cream, and the whipping wind coming out of the open window, the once vibrant red hair waving in the wind no longer there.

**XBreakX**

**-Somewhere in Konoha, in a 2 story house-**

So yeah, these kids were dangerous.

Not really from a physical point. Sirzechs was plenty aware he could deal with the 3 at the same time without much real effort. Rather, he began understanding why Hiruzen wanted them off the village and on another environment.

Itachi was quiet and cold, to put it bluntly. That was only his outer self, and Sirzechs saw a socially alienated person with a permanent high guard and not much experience as far as relationships go. For a kid that shouldn't have entered puberty properly yet, that was a depressing description. The air around him wasn't hostile but certainly detached. It had become more welcoming after a bit, and Sirzechs only hoped he would further realize he didn't mean bad or anything to him. However, there was a discomfort... A discomfort to his posture, his expressions, his movements, his... Sirzechs wasn't 100%, but it felt he disliked the mere fact of putting his guard up. No, wait, that sounded weird. Rather... it was like he disliked the mere fact that he was getting ready for a fight. It wasn't uneasiness that sprouted from the possible result of such a fight(Sirzechs felt Itachi had realized that the demon vastly outclassed him), but from the thought of a fight itself. Hiruzen had said Itachi was an extreme pacifist at heart, and deeply disliked any and all form of conflict, even if necessary, but he had finally grasped what the Hokage had been referring to.

Anko was wilder, and she wasn't in the least restrained in her actions. It wasn't the haughty countenance of someone that put his chin high and tried to be head and shoulder above others, but a strong personality that kept pressure away. If she couldn't be overwhelmed, she was safe. In a world where everyone was an enemy, she couldn't yield and wouldn't bend her knee. Any offense would be taken seriously and furiously like she was putting out a flame with a strong wind before it grew bigger. She likely realizes a not strong enough wind will only feed a flame, and a big enough flame will not care about an overwhelming wind. So was she banking on her only option and brute forcing her way across all that negativity aware that it might bite her in the butt in the future, or was she so cornered that she was forced to rely on her only safe card even if there would be consequences. The two sounded the same, so let's put it another way. Was the forceful, direct and abrasive Anko the real Anko, or a very well done mask that had stuck to her face after so many years and now she herself wasn't fully aware what was real? Or was Sirzechs being naive, thinking such things?

Yugao, kind of like a different Itachi, but it was different. Itachi was detached and lonely, but Yugao was just awkward and directly anti-social. Sirzechs had this funny feeling that hadn't he passed the last couple of hours conversing with them, she wouldn't have ever talked to him willingly. Or rather, recognized him. But Sirzechs felt a very weak force of presence, a stark contrast to someone like Anko, and then remembered her submissness against orders. Sirzechs had lived many centuries, and he could understand the human heart very well. It may have been a theory, but he felt he was in the right. For Yugao, a sense of distance was formed between herself and others, a strange disconnected feeling, which along with her unusually low self-esteem, gave her a drive to strive towards pleasing others, finding a meaning or a bridge to shorten the space with other people. Humans are social creatures, they can't be alone. For her who, in her own eyes, had such a low value and didn't have the willpower to change that perceived value(whether she was correct or incorrect) by herself, her only option was other people. She certainly had the talents, and something very akin to a control pad with very easily pressed buttons on top if you were observant, and anyone could get his hands in it easy. That was likely the reason she was ANBU even with her personality. She may be young, but she was definitely a looker and that obviously helped too.

''Sooooo,'' a drawling voice said lazily as its owner sat in the table of some living room. There were two other people seated at each side of her. A black haired boy at the left, a juvenile purple haired girl at her right. ''Sandaime-sama~, decided to let us on your care~. And you are our caretaker, and we need to go to some unknown land that we have the least bit of information on. We also get to be with Kushina's brat, who has been treated like trash, and we will get some special training out of whatever is the norm in that weird place of yours as some kind of compensation for our extended leave. So we get away from this place, we get to pass some time with the kid, and we also get a free ticket to some new tricks...?''

''More or less.'' Assured Sirzechs at her questioning tone.

A pair of surprisingly developed boobs suddenly hugged his face as two arms wrapped around his head and lodged themselves firmly into place. ''When do we leave~~!?'' She shrieked in happiness.

''Mmmfphfmhmghf! pfmgphfmpf! mmpffhpmfg!''

Sirzechs was having a surprisingly difficult time breathing and tried pushing away Anko with a substantial amount of strength. In his slight desperation, however, his hand found itself gripping a very soft mound of flesh.

''Miyaaaah~~!''

''Stop that, Anko.'' Said the black haired boy seriously. ''You already give us a bad image with your behavior on the village, don't make Sirzechs-san regard us badly because of your bad jokes!''

Towards the light chiding, Anko turned her head slightly. She didn't stop pressing her breasts in the troubled demon's face. ''Whaaaa~t? Don't interfere, Itachi. Compared to all those useless men in the village, Sirzechs-san sounds like such a great person~~~! There's not many among the ninja's that have looks, and among those most are jerks. Others are weirdos and most villagers aren't very good looking, and if they are, they are also useless. I can't let such a good catch esc- Niyaaaaaaaaaahaaaa~~!''

A splitting scream echoed in the quiet living room. The previously stoic Itachi had a wide-eyed expression of surprise. The completely silent Yugao was stuttering more or less random sounds as her blushing face didn't dare look away.

A trembling Anko tried to spot the reason for her sudden reaction and found the aforementioned redhead, a very neutral expression on his face and his hand grasping her breast the same way as before, but this time skillful movements threatened to overcome her senses with pleasure.

''I'm sorry, but I'm currently married. Even though she isn't quite vocal about it, I don't think she would quite like this situation. That aside...'' He handled her breast with skillful movements, and a hot breath escaped the teenagers mouth. ''Don't underestimate a married husband's technique. We deal with bigger demands and expectations than simple one-night standers...''

**-20 minutes later-**

The situation at the living room hadn't been much different than it had been 20 minutes before, except for 3 crucial differences.

-Anko was on the floor, writhing and momentarily spasming every other time. On her face was the expression called Ahegao and out of her mouth sounds of muted pleasure and an inconceivable something else was uttered periodically.

-Sirzechs was in the very same chair and very close to the very same position he had been in before Anko glomped his face. For some reason, an aura that exclaimed ''Don't underestimate adults'' emanated endlessly as he smiled.

-Itachi had entered some sort of hyper-cautious mode and looked ready to jump out by the window if needed be or to defend himself. From what was he expecting to defend, only he knew. Yugao was a trembling heap of meat and was behind Itachi, and the younger kid looked much stronger and composed than the older girl behind her back.

This situation extended for a while, with Anko spasming in the floor, Yugao trembling like a rabbit and Itachi looking like someone threw him too big a responsibility, having to deal with Sirzechs by himself. The man was immensely amused how his presence unsettled them all in such a funny way.

This state of ''negotiations'' between Sirzechs and Itachi kept going for almost 3 hours. 30 minutes in, Sirzechs got Yugao some books he thought she may like(She certainly did) so as to not force her to remain in there while being so tense. 2 hours in, Anko woke up from her stupor and apparently had forgotten whatever had happened to her, except that hew body was really hot.

By now Yugao looked as if she had quickly acclimated and Anko simply laid with her in a nearby sofa reading. Itachi wouldn't blame Yugao, but he wanted to squeeze Anko's neck till it was thinner than a senbon... Or not really. Unless he was in charge of anything that pertained towards human relations and their image, Itachi couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable, tense and paranoid. Yugao and Anko just weren't the best partners when it came to human to human relations, a fact he was fearfully aware of. But with Itachi here and the other two a good distance away, things worked out perfectly for Sirzechs. Reason being, he wanted to talk to Itachi by himself without interruptions.

And so they talked, about Itachi himself, or as much as he dared, about his life in the village and some events on his life, about the village itself and his opinion on the many matters related to it, on his family. His Brother, his Mom... His Dad. Yeah, there was the theme, the one that Sirzechs had been holding close to his chest and waited patiently for the precise moment where he felt it was the best to tell Itachi about it. And tell him he did, about the whole trial and all its happenings, but more for the sake of a background so the escalation of events made sense enough till the moment of his Dad's rant against his perceived fate and his thoughts on the rebellion, the village, his clan, and most importantly, his family. Itachi didn't utter a word through the totality of it. Sirzechs hadn't quite noticed when but at some point he had stopped talking altogether and resorted to only listening with intent.

An icy silence continued for long minutes, but to Sirzechs honest surprise, Itachi's next words after his face lifted up enough that his expression could be clearly seen had been: ''Naruto's supposed to be here, right? We had a good enough look at him that time in the Hokage's office. He's injured, we know, and we're sincerely worried. I would appreciate if you let us see him.'' All the while showing a very faint but obvious smile. Almost unconsciously, Itachi gave the nearby sofa a quick look almost directly after he finished talking. Sirzechs understood he didn't want those two having to worry about him. Not that the two hadn't realized anything, but they kept quiet and so did Sirzechs. If that was their decision, he was no one to deny it to them.

Deciding that it was a good enough idea, he told Itachi he would take the three towards the room where Naruto was resting, and the Uchiha called his two teammates to get moving and come along. The young red eyes was still as conflicted as he should have been, but Sirzechs didn't pray further. This was his business after all. He did, however, thought a certain little thing, a tinge of happiness accompanying it for some strange reason, as the conflicted and divided Itachi shouldn't have been a good thing.

No matter what, kids are still kids.

Such thoughts coming to mind from one of these kids that certainly didn't know happiness like they deserved to, it filled him with just the tiniest bit of happiness.

He casually opened the door to Naruto's bedroom as these cheerful thoughts got him in a good mood... before promptly smashing it closed again with such brutal force the Ninja's present would have marveled at how the door didn't break if they weren't presently looking thoroughly puzzled and just a little bit scared.

''Nop.'' Said the demon in a very unusual tone.

''Eh?''

''Nop noppity nop~!''

''S-Sirzechs-san...?'' Asked Itachi frightfully.

With mechanical stiffness, Sirzechs head turned around towards them, smiling sweetly and reassuringly. It had quite the opposite effect.

''Nop.'' He simply said.

''W-What... nop?'' Asked Anko, failing to remain cool or at least act calm.

The mechanically moving Sirzechs whirled his head around, looking towards the door he had just half almost broken, half slammed like a wrestler's head in a competition, and then whirled right back towards the three youngsters. ''N~o~p.''

''A-ah... C-Can we...'' This time was Yugao in a feeble voice, intending to inquire 'Can we ask exactly what is it?', but before she had finished Sirzechs smile grew just ever so slightly bigger. That was enough answer.

''Emm... Then...'' Anko said, her face glued in and expression of strange anxiety as she couldn't keep her eyes off the redhead's smile, pointed uselessly into the hallway. ''We will... You know... go and...''

The smiling demon only looked at her, his smile neither growing nor shrinking, it didn't even so much as tremble. It weirdly felt like he was giving them clearance to leave.

''Then, we will... go and... yeah.'' Said Itachi uselessly as the three young ANBU turned in a perfect 180, back down the hallway and aiming directly for the first floor's living room. As soon as they felt they were out of earshot...

''Holy...! I almost crapped myself in there! What's up with him!?'' Protested Anko loudly, though not so loud Sirzechs may have heard.

''That was... strange.'' Added Itachi, still visibly affected by the earlier incident. ''It was like... he was fearful? He seemed more scared about letting us in than determined...''

''W-Well... If Itachi-kun says it, i-it's likely... possible.'' Said Yugao somewhat scaredly. ''Though, what may... what may have happened anyway?''

''It's suspicious, suspicious I tell you!'' Said Anko energetically as she raised a meaningful finger. ''That's supposed to be the kid's room right?... Could something have happened to him.''

''That may be the case, but at present it's likely we will not find out anything. Sirzechs-san wouldn't even let us near the door, so asking will likely be futile...'' Itachi said as he began analyzing the situation. Anko saying something may have happened to Naruto had made him unintentionally worried.

''Well... The only chance would be, um... F-Forcing our way... through... Sirzechs-san, so, we don't have man-''

''That's it! That's exactly it, Yugao!'' Anko suddenly exploded joyfully, making the other girl jump. Anko began beaming in her direction. ''If it's true he's scared, he may be thinking way more about whatever is holed up inside that dubious room without one thought of us. I say we ambush his ass when he least expects it, and we might have a chance!''

''Don't begin getting violent, Anko.'' Sirzechs sweatdropped as he looked at his berserkly hyperactive female comrade. ''You should be able to tell, it wouldn't mean a thing. Sirzechs-san... I haven't passed a day with the man, and I can tell we aren't even close to his level. Also, if it's true he killed my father yet he hasn't even a scratch...'' Itachi murmured the last part low enough that only he heard it.

Yugao looked hesitant to talk, but she forced some words out regardless. ''I... I want to see what's wrong with... Naruto. E-Even if only... for Kushina.'' She said with unusual conviction, which for the average person wasn't much really, but for Yugao was a very big deal greater than usual.

Anko had a pondering look. ''Oh yeah, now that I remember it... You were always very attached to the little squirt. After the kid got used to us, he tended to stick to you. He really was a natural, picking the most inoffensive little creature he could grab! Itachi always has the expression of a statue, and kid looked like he thought I was gonna eat him or something! Wasn't that cute, Yugao-chan~! A guy actually sticking so closely to you! And if we go by the Fourth looks, you may neat yourself quite a shiny goldmine in a few years time!'' Anko made the sign of A-ok with her hand as a mysterious and dangerous light flickered from her hungry looking eyes.

''Hmm... For Naruto, you say?'' Thought Itachi seriously, completely ignoring the tomato-red girl chasing the hyperactive second girl that dodged as she kept up her teasing. ''Certainly. After the Kyuubi, we always saw Naruto's well-being as our concern, as a tribute to Kushina-sensei. I would be lying if I said whatever got Sirzechs-san so riled up concerns me, but...''

''You - see!? It's not like...!, he can blame us...!, for trying...!, to check u-oops...!, on his wellbei-Argh!'' Anko tried to talk, pausing mid-sentence again and again as she dodged the rushing Yugao that tried to grab her, with grace and style, almost like a bullfighter in a rodeo. She was playing around too much however and as was expected, she got caught in the end.

Itachi was STILL a tender 12-year-old, so the image of the visibly attractive Yugao suddenly straddling the more frequently than not erotically looking(She used an open jacket over a see-through chain shirt as casual wear. And what 16-year-old had boobs that size!?) Anko was a... sight to behold, you could say. He was the dispassionate type, but he was STILL a boy. Sudden surprise attacks like this were bound to have an effect, even if he was used to a pretty face like Yugao's and Anko's curves crashing into his face for whatever reason, mostly an annoying joke on her part.

''Ara Ara~? What is it, Itachi-kun~? Do you fancy us in this kind of position~? Naughty kid! If you keep growing like that, you will be no different than those crooked old bats villagers that stare at my boobs every time we meet them for something~! Though... Onee-chan may not mind you joining in~ Just try not to dirty Yugao too much, she may want to keep herself clean and good for her little Naru-chwaaaan~~~!''

''W-W-W-What are you s-spouting off by yourself A-A-Anko!? D-Don't listen to her, Itachi-kun, there's no way I would ever let yo-! Bu-But I don't mind to say you may be b-bad or something, i-i-its just that I-I'm not interested in yourself like that! W-Wait, that's not to say someone wouldn't be interested in you like that! There's nothing wrong with you, t-there really isn't! You're a prodigy that became ANBU captain at 12, your looks aren't bad at all even if you're still a kid, even if you look cold you're one of the nicest persons I have ever m- WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY!? STOP LAUGHING, ANKOOO!''

Looking at the mess in front of him, somehow Itachi's embarrassment seemed to seep off through his skin. Now that he thought of it, he really wanted to check Naruto, and he wouldn't mind giving it a shot now. He wanted to see him safe. That thought triggered something, and the whole idea of this trip, far away into some unknown place and for so long, finally hit him fully in the face. He wasn't scared or nervous, he didn't feel threatened or in danger, aside from his guilt at leaving his mother and brother by themselves for so long, and in the clan's present state. Even then, after talking to Sirzechs, hearing about his father, seeing these 2 goof around, and lastly processing this whole information in his head, he felt... light. Relaxed. Peaceful. More than he had in years since being born, and he felt that wherever this new step in his life would lead him to, Itachi wouldn't regret one bit of it. He was looking forward to this, or so he felt.

Of course, seeing these two idiots didn't just make him feel this way.

Itachi couldn't help himself as he let out a deep sigh that emptied his lungs, filled with both exhaustion and resignation, thinking of whatever future would be delivered to him in the company of these 2 weirdos. Of course, he was a weirdo too, so this exasperation only grew. And the there was Sirzechs and his people, Naruto himself...

One thing was certain. For sure, this whacky and unpredictable future of his, it would be filled with lots of very strange things.

And for some reason, that didn't sound too bad.

**XBreakX**

Back on the very same hallway of Naruto's room, where a very strange looking Sirzechs had stood guard in front of the door, lay the very same redhead, knocked out on the floor.

The three ANBU couldn't believe it, as the three had just dared and taken a shot at their only chance, which was Itachi's Sharingan. They didn't know how much did Sirzechs know, as to their eyes he was a still a foreigner, but the one thing they understood is that anything else probably hadn't much of a chance. It was either the Sharingan or nothing.

But then and if he doesn't know, maybe he has some mysterious technique? Something to ward off or even rebound things like Genjutsu? Things that could fool a Sharingan?

And so they devised a plan and gave it a shot. Yugao and Anko in a front assault, using the hallway's tight and narrow space as an advantage. They didn't know his styles, specialties, techniques, hidden abilities. Hell, they didn't even know if what they did was considered advanced to whatever powers they possessed in his home, or, and they were screwed if this was the case, it was the complete opposite. But incurring damage on them was out of the question, they understood the redhead was not such a man, so they hoped to trap him in a complete physical assault where he would be forced to rely purely on his body.

Yugao had a specialty for taijutsu, and her kenjutsu, in particular, was superb. She luckily had a ninja-to plus her skill, so the close walls wouldn't get in the way of her swings. Also, swinging around wasn't the only way to use a sword.

Anko was slithery in tight spaces like a true snake, as expected of Orochimaru's disciple. Once she got truly close, it was near impossible to get her off you or to defend against her attacks that just found their way all around your body.

Itachi stayed back and was the backbone of the whole plan. Very small suggestions, involuntary movements you wouldn't even notice, he was sending these to Sirzechs brain as he fought. They were wary, which was why they chose to send Anko and Yugao and make him fight, otherwise the chance he may notice the very small movements of his own body. Keep him distracted, experiment with the suggestions. Make sure he really can be affected by Genjutsu.

Itachi was the best by far at them, and his Sharingan could detect those exact involuntary movements even as the redhead was locked into confusing close combat with his two teammates. Results looked promising, Itachi set up for the real thing, and when he thought Sirzechs's guard was especially vulnerable, he activated his Genjutsu and trapped the demon into one of his best techniques.

Though...

That very sinister laugh at the end... Even as his body feel and his knees crumbled defeated, his face had a very... malicious laugh. It was unnerving, if not outright terrifying, and the three knew it was all related to what was beyond that door. A big ''I told you'' was coming later, they knew that much.

But curiosity and preoccupation(Anko had a bit too much of the former) made a tricky mixture and they proceeded forward, ready for whatever horror lay beyond that door.

And so, as the last dregs of consciousness slipped away from him into a world of dreams, Sirzechs thought amusedly, as he heard the creak of a door, the complete silence that followed, and the unmistakable sound of a loud thud like a body squarely falling into the ground without resistance...

No matter what, kids **_really _**will always be kids.

**XBreakX**

* * *

><p>AN:

This took **AGES**!

I'm sorry on the immense delay even though this was a simple revamp for a normal chapter.

Also, to those reading these Author Notes, the next chapter may take longer than expected. I won't honestly feel satisfied till I have properly re-done the first chaps. Their level of quality was outrageous, so it was driving me crazy. I even screwed up with this chap, for those that may have seen it in previous weeks.

So yeah, unlike the previous two, this one was... more about aligning.

After noticing the lack of sustenance to the previous chaps, and that the whole affair with the Gremorys, how did Kushina end up here in the first place, the reasons why Sirzechs JUST got updated on his nephew that he didn't knew even existed... Yeah, those things. So, I redid this chap to raise overall quality, to show characters a bit more _in_ character relative to the approach we're taking with them. Hope we did a good work...

One thing to note though. I'm not trying to make a vengeful Sirzechs or anything like that. Kushina is a big girl, and she died because she decided to stay in the village and shoulder a burden line the Kyuuby. He can feel sad all he wants, but as a demon with a couple hundred years under his belt, I do think he has enough sense to not act like an idiot and blame Konoha. As for _Naruto, _well, that was a special case. Sirzechs was mad enough, believe me, he just didn't show it since there was more to the whole deal than it might appear at first. He did make it pretty clear to Hiruzen, non-verbally or otherwise, that a second screw up of this scale was not gonna end pretty. It is my inexperience that didn't let me think of the fact and show it more appropriately.

Sorry for that.

Also, with luck the next ones won't take nearly as much and with very good luck the next chap will be released before new year.

Yeah, after so long, such a slow update speed sounds pathetic but is as much as I can do. Apologies for my incompetence.

So, to previous readers, hope that you like the new version and the updated chapters!

To new readers that don't know what the hell I'm talking about, hope you're liking the story till now!

Well then, see you all, until next time.

Oh, and I'll also leave the old A/N: below, just so you have more or less a taste how were things before we began updating.

It may prove very revealing.

* * *

><p><strong>RED: You know Cliffy, this is quite a good time for 2 things. Do you know what those 2 things are? Do you know what they are, boy!?<strong>

**Cliffy: Woof!**

**RED: Exactly, Cliffy. It's a perfect time to specify what the hell all that uproar was all about… oooor, cutting with a nice trolled cliffhanger to the nuts! What do you suggest boy!?**

**Cliffy: Woof! Woof, woof!**

**RED: Hmmmm, quite a good idea. Okay, Cliffy… activate 12 magic circle sealed, always-secret, super-destructive, CLIFFHANGER TO THE NUTS NO JUTSU!**

**Cliffy: Auuuuuhhhhh!**

_***Insert immeasurable quantity of unnecessary light followed for burning and overwhelming pain in the area of the groin no Jutsu-like technique here***_

**:D**

* * *

><p>AN:

RED:

_**Noah will not be doing commentary for now, since I can't find the fucker and I don't have his number. More like, I think his cell phone got damaged 4 days ago. When I went to his house, all I could hear was her little puppy Lola whining behind the door and nothing else, not even movement… the little… oh no wait he's quite big, oh well, damn it all.**_

_**Sooo, sorry for **__**the unbelievably time for the next chapter and not the corresponding length of chapter **__**, we got quite some things to do and I couldn't contact with noah as much as I would liked, so I took around 3-3.5 hours a day in the Saturday and Sunday and this is all I got.**_

_**Also, I got a little age problem about the time and shit of characters, I'll leave it as it is until I talk with noah, so you don't have to point it out, but if you want about something you found weird, then I don't have problems.**_

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Let's hear the REVIEWS!**_  
><em><strong>Let's comment on how good this fanfic IS!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's all dance the hula hula with two HOT HAWAIAN GIRLS!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's not be pricks PLEASE!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aaaaannnd…LET'S HEAR THE REVIEWS AGAAAAAAAAAAAIIINNN!<strong>_  
><em><strong>SHAO SHAO!<strong>_


	4. Chap 3: Clan Heads Meetings

**Chapter 3 .. -Clan Heads Meetings-**

_**Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series possibly referenced. We also don't own any sort of referenced material in any way.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm gonna make this clear since the start, just for those that are more knowledgeable on the subject and such. Vocal Cord Paralysis would do more than just affect your voice, in reality it wouldn't even leave you actually voiceless. I don't fully know about the subject, so whether paralysis and having the cords literally cut off could count as the same as far as repercussions go, I honestly don't know. If we think of it as the same as paralysis, I'll just clarify. Vocal Cords do more than produce sound, as they are what actually stops food and water and saliva, etc., from entering the trachea. You also would be able to speak, but with a breathy quality to your voice, a certain hoarseness and an inability to talk loudly. I'm gonna present Naruto's case, just for commodity's sake, as just his inability to talk. If you want to see it as him preferring to use hand signs for preference instead of talking with difficulty, that's fine too. Other related problem like frequent throat clearing and choking or coughing while swallowing food, drinks or saliva will be not showcased. That's not what I'm using the inability to speak for, even if it sounds stupid.**

**Also, just to clear a bit, the mention about Naruto's unnatural behavior is... a subject related to something in the future. Just in case it is something that confuses you readers, due to how I point it out a lot. To those of you that have already read the last chap and are here for whatever reason, I'll just say it's connected to Ichirou and the rest, as well as 'those' voices. If you even remember or know what I'm referring to. I may need to alter that scene a bit...**

**Anyway, that was all. Without further ado, enjoy your reading and thanks again for coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>XBreakX<strong>

**-Somewhere in the village-**

''Haaaa...''

A deep sigh.

That was the deep sigh of a man that had gone through a tiring day, annoyingly trying to accomplish a futile goal that for some reason felt as fulfilling as bashing his head against a spiked ball, though at the moment that may prove less difficult than this.

Though he would be lying if he said he wasn't having fun, is just that Grayfia was less strict if she saw him like this. Leaning on his wife's soft side in such a way may have provoked guilt in someone else, but he was all too used.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, looking appropriately handsome and drawing attention as he usually did, Sirzechs walked, sure of where was he going. One of the many clans that inhabited this city/village, Konoha, to deal with certain matters he wanted to talk about. A sizeable number of the local female population had noted his presence since he had first taken a step outside. The reactions were what he expected, so no surprise there. Then there was the male population, with some jealous, some astounded, some awed, some... some with a very similar look to the females...

...

... Wait, what?

Steering clear of certain parts of the street as he walked down, avoiding a very select part of the male population, Sirzechs shoot a look without thinking to his accompanying partner, maybe to distract himself a little. The blond kid with a face made perfectly for a mischievous expression was no more, and a beautiful... okay, he was a boy. Sirzechs knew that and he didn't need a reminder, but as he looked at him again, the minuscule remnant of surprise he had held since he had first seen his real appearance betrayed his intent at remaining calm. A perfect face with white and breathtaking skin, like high degree porcelain, yet it didn't look an unhealthy pale. His eyes had remained blue, but the shade had changed and now it was a deep but somehow brilliant blue, almost supernatural, with long, black eyelashes. Thin lips, perfectly rosy and looking soft like flower petals, and a red crimson hair, silky like the fabric that would belong in a king's garments and so soft looking it provoked one to try and touch it.

What the hell had happened? That was Sirzechs honest answer to this discovery. Devils were creatures made for seduction, deception, manipulation, etc., and looks were one of their greatest tools. Even if that era had passed, mostly, that was still the truth. But Naruto's visage was... unnatural, supernatural, otherworldly, like a custom-made statue. Was it the result of the mingling of two species? The humans from here and the humans from his world were different, that they were. Did that contribute?

No matter, the problem now was the garnered attention. The kid was donning a high-class black Kimono, with flames designs at the edges. Sirzechs knew Minato's trademark coat, and he could say it wasn't the same. The flames had a mystique to their design, and the manner in which they were sewn was more refined, which angered Sirzechs. Why did Grayfia need to do this? Along that shoulder-length haircut(Grayfia gave EVERYTHING a change), a bang falling between his eyes and cascading just a few centimeters over his mouth, he looked downright like a girl. A stupidly stunning, charming and cute girl.

Did she want him to get kidnapped by some weird woman?

... Oh God, please let it be woman's. Don't let those man's from before be the only ones with different tastes.

She wanted him prim and proper, as perfect as possible, for the meeting with the clan leaders. Appearance can make a strong impression, plus ultimately, Naruto would be the one to deal with them when he came back. As an extra, she taught him as much etiquette lessons as she possibly could, which ended up being quite a lot as the kid was intelligent. Maybe that's how he stayed alive 5 years.

At least he had calmed down considering how he no longer looked close to bailing out on them. Though the first 3 days were... tumultuous.

One week since he had woken up and he had passed from wanting to scratch their face's off to learning proper etiquette willingly. In Sirzechs's book, that was good progress.

Nevertheless, there still was... the scar.

From when that ninja operative, that ANBU, had tried cutting his vocal cords. He could have easily killed him if he had cut just a bit deeper. He had wanted to relish the moment and torture a kid that was barely 5.

Unconsciously looking at it quite intensely, Sirzechs remembered a bit too late how uncomfortable that made Naruto. As the small child awkwardly hid it away behind his hands, trying to look as small as he could, a jolt of guiltiness struck Sirzechs, but there was nothing more that could be done.

Painfully, the two kept walking in silence. It was awkward and supremely unnerving, so after sighing lightly to let out the stress, Sirzechs extended a hopeful hand to the child, giving his most sincere smile.

There was a moment's hesitation, but that small and soft hand finally grasped his own after a short while. He couldn't honestly give a rat's ass about the onlookers stares, as he felt the certainly scared Naruto actually lean on him for support, after all those days of sticking to Grayfia like a scared puppy.

And that cemented the thought on his mind, even when it had been in his head since he had first arrived.

He was gonna take care of him, protect him. Not because he was his nephew, because he was Kushina's son, because she was dead, or anything like that. He would protect him, and give him a chance, the one he deserved as a living being. Whatever would happen, he would.

**XBreakX**

''I might... have made a mistake.'' Thought Sirzechs aloud as he scratched his chin in a pondering way, looking at a simple house at the side of the street. ''This is obviously not a compound... Did Hiruzen get it wrong or did I do a mistake?''

''Most likely one of the two,'' Said a sudden voice with a tinge of annoyance to it, the tone of which Sirzechs found familiar. Turning around to face the source of the noise, he found himself facing, as expected, that peculiar ninja that he had seen at the Council meeting. ''Because as you can see, this is my home and not a compound.''

If Sirzechs remembered, his name was... ''You must be Shikaku Nara, the clan head.'' Sirzechs extended his hand with an amicable expression and tone of voice. ''My name is Sirzechs Gremory, Kushina's...''

''Brother, I know. It would be difficult to forget you, after all that.'' Shikaku said absentmindedly as he shook the redhead's hand without much enthusiasm. ''Also, could you tone it down a bit?'' Requested Shikaku of Sirzechs, who obviously looked puzzled, not knowing what was the Nara referring to. ''Your mannerism I mean. From the way you carry yourself and that tone of voice I can see you may tend to talk like a not-so-stuck-up Hyuuga, which isn't anything bad really, but it's just a huge eyesore. All that mannerism is far too troublesome, so could you drop it?''

Sirzechs expression of puzzlement quickly changed into one of amused understanding.''Hehehe, that so? Then I'll see to correct- I mean, I'll change it a bit.''

Shikaku's face looked like he was about to say ''That's better'' before someone else's voice interrupted him.

''Don't be such an ass Shikaku! Even if in an unexpected way, kid helped us out of a very tight situation. Don't be too hard on our guest!''

''Choza is right, Shikaku. The village may very well be used to the strange habits of the Nara, but don't force them onto Sirzechs-san when he has been with us for so little. You may give us bad reputation.''

''Can it, Choza, Inoichi! The kid doesn't look like he's troubled in the least, so I don't see any problems with it. Plus, he knows about the entire village enough already. There was no necessary catch up to get used to the weirdness of this troublesome place.'' Shikaku retorted annoyingly to his companions Choza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka, each step getting them a bit closer to the other pair. They were likely with Shikaku from the start but lagged behind due to something and had just caught up, reasoned Sirzechs in his head.

''... Was it that obvious?''

Shikaku didn't even direct his gaze towards Sirzechs after he quietly questioned him. ''That you're already familiar with this place? Your sister, Kushina, spent years in this village and married the man that had been handed the most important position within it, you're also on close terms with the current holder of said position. It doesn't matter if none of us ever saw you. The fact is that you're far too connected to this place to not be a little aware.''

Sirzechs gave a little snort of amusement. ''As expected of the-''

''Don't even try.'' Interrupted Shukaku all of a sudden. ''If you seize up my skill with such a uselessly easy riddle that even a 5-year-old should be able to do, it would be too troublesome. That's downright embarrassing.''

''Don't be like that Shikaku, or you will annoy the kid.'' Inoichi chided Shikaku with a tone just a bit strict, and said man ignored him like this was a usual occurrence. ''Sorry about that,'' He said to Sirzechs sympathetically. ''He's the kind of man that would sleep 25 hours a day if his wife wasn't there to stop him. Not that he doesn't try regardless, once a week...''

''Hahahahaha, that's right, Inoichi!'' Bellowed the big Choza, whose whole body seemed to tumble very slightly from one side to the other, like his mighty belly dangled from side to side as the rest of his body was a slave to the movement, dragged around by the massive inertia. There was, in his hand, one of those small cups used for sake, while in his other was a small bottle. He smelled meagerly like alcohol. Did they go to some bar to pass the time before coming here? ''Whipped he is, that Shikaku! Isn't that right!?'' He circled his massive arm around Shikaku's neck. ''Aren't you a cute pet? You're more whipped around than a disobedient bitch! Ahahahahaha!''

Grunting in displeasure as he unsuccessfully tried to be free from Choza's grip, the weary and annoyed expression in the Nara's face turned somberly dark in just a moment, as a smile crossed his face. ''Isn't that right, Choza? Thinking about it, my dear wife, whipped as she's got me, decided to invite Tsume to our house later so they can talk. That rowdy woman is far too troublesome so of course I was against, but my wife stood her ground. How about it? Wanna make the same jokes to those two? I'm sure Tsume would love that 'bitch' commentary.''

The drunkenness in Choza was washed away in mere moments, and by the end of Shikaku subtle threat, the gigantic man stood there completely sober. His slightly rosy cheeks had turned pale as the rest of his face, and his expression of cheerfulness became sour as a lemon.

''Shikaku I can understand, but Tsume isn't even your wife, Choza-san.'' Sirzechs couldn't resist interjecting as he barely suppressed a smirk. He let out an exaggerated sigh. ''Haaaaaaa. Hiruzen, Hiruzen. First your boy Minato looks like the wife more than my sister, and now this? If things are really like this, I may come to think the woman don't buy the toys for themselves. They aren't the ones on the bottom, that's for sure.'' Added Sirzechs playfully as he looked in mock concern to Choza's ass, with a face that asked ''Aren't you sore? Maybe we can get you a special cushion?''.

Inoichi had to hold his stomach and forcibly shut his mouth. If the rolling on the ground was any guess, Shikaku cared less for subtlety.

These two had expected the biggest of the 4 there present to suddenly get red on the face, either with anger, embarrassment, or both, get very violent about stopping this humiliation or rambling on and on trying to save face, only making it worse, as he so often did when cornered like this. To the two males who were his close acquaintances surprise, however, a kind of guilty expression was what was in their companion's face. Like a child's, after he has been caught red-handed when he least expected it.

**''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''**

**''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''**

Finally realizing the why, Inoichi and Shikaku lost themselves to the laughter. Shikaku wriggled in the ground like a worm, trying to contain(and failing badly) his laughter that threatened to suffocate him. Inoichi was on his knees, clutching his hurting stomach in one hand, the other hand aimlessly floating and groping at the air, assuredly looking for some kind of support so that Inoichi may resume the use of his legs again.

The next 10 minutes consisted of just this one scene, with very little change. After so much unrestrained laughing, Choza's expression had yet again changed, this time to a lost, hollow and devoid blank, like he had escaped reality. Inoichi and Shikaku had come dangerously close to suffocating a few times now.

Even though the revelation of the Ninja's apparent kinks had brought the demon some laughs, Choza's present expression brought almost equal guilt, so he ended up awkwardly waiting for the two laughing ninjas to regain their breathing. The awkwardness got increasingly less bearable, but neither of the two-man looked close to stopping, or even like they wanted to.

What interrupted this embarrassing scene from continuing any longer had been something was something the three ninjas had failed to register when they first appeared, an element Sirzechs above all should have remembered. A small head covered in vibrant and gleaming crimson hair bobbed up and down as it couldn't contain the fits of giggles that made his shoulders tremble. Just as Sirzechs had again become aware of his nephew presence amidst the confusion of strange incident, he noticed the other three men do the same. Unlike him, however, they weren't aware the child had been there since the start. To them, it must have looked like he materialized out of thin air.

Calming himself down just enough, having become aware of the stares, Naruto balanced himself perfectly and bowed with practiced elegance, an unexpected beauty in his simple movements, and a calmness, obvious in his face, like his fears and traumas, were all but washed away into oblivion, or crushed down by his own strong willpower.

And in that, an icy sense of dread overtook Sirzechs. This calmness, this refinedness, this elegance, this composure... This kid was smart, enough that it could be scary, and Grayfia was a miracle woman, Sirzechs had discovered the many ways in which that title perfectly suited her over the years. But the past... that kind of stain can't be simply washed away, that sort of fear can't just be wrestled down, the desolation and despair of such a way of life weren't things, meant to be so easily controlled and discarded. Maybe with time, but a week was far too short a measure of time. Sirzechs knew that well, for even devils were not an exception to this rule.

A displeasure, indescribable, flooded him for the smallest of instants. It wasn't foreboding or prophetic, more like a painful realization. That brought a feeling, a premonition, something that Sirzechs didn't think, he just felt. That maybe, just maybe, Naruto wouldn't be dealing with any of his problems in any sort of peaceful or reasonable way.

Almost fleetingly, Sirzechs also thought something else. This kind of setting, 'he' would have quite liked it...

''Um... Sirzechs-san?''

Snapping out of the strange stupor, a confused Sirzechs looked absentmindedly towards Inoichi, he and Shikaku apparently knocked off their laughter overdose and Choza having forgotten his embarrassment, looking at him inquisitively as the blond man switched between looking at him and looking at Naruto. ''Eh, well... I asked you if you could introduce us to... Actually, you looked kind of out of it. Are you alright?''

''Ah... Y-Yeah, sorry.'' Sirzechs recovered full awareness and began smiling reassuringly, noticing Inoichi's worried look. ''I just got a bit light-headed out of a sudden, but I'm not sick or anything. Please don't mind it. Regardless,'' He bent down a little and put his arm around Naruto's shoulders, nudging him to move just a bit more to the front. ''This is the reason I wanted to meet all of you in the first place.''

''Oho, now that's a surprise!'' Choza exclaimed in excitement. ''We weren't aware that Kushina had an older brother, but now it turns out she also had a little sister!''

''Eh?'' Sirzechs kept a smile on his face, but it had suddenly become a little more blank. Before his brain could properly process what Choza had said,

''Certainly, the resemblance is remarkable. Well, not completely, but you can note certain traits. She at least looks more like her sister than Sirzechs-san.'' Inoichi tried to take the child's face in more detail with an appraising look.

''Ha?'' Once again, but rather than his smile, Sirzechs could feel his whole expression turning just a bit more blank.

''Che, please tell me she's not like her sister then. I can't say I disliked Kushina, but damn me if she wasn't a troublesome pain in the ass sometimes. No offense, Sirzechs-san.''

''Ara?'' Now, his face looked downright bleak.

A whistling, lonely wind could be heard lightly, and the sun, still high in the sky, bathed the grounds below into light and heat. A very fine weather. But still Sirzechs's exhibited an expression that almost reminded one of someone smacked in the face with a piece of hardened ice.

''... Oi, Sirzechs-san. Aren't you gonna introduce her?'' Shikaku said, looking annoyed. Inoichi and Choza looked puzzled. Naruto innocently peered a bit into her-... HIS uncle's face as puzzled looking as the ninjas.

For a moment, the redheaded demon grasped his face with his open hand, taking in the information as best as he could. He had somehow forgotten, maybe having been overcome by that weird sensation, or that awkward atmosphere after publicly humiliating Choza had gotten him out of whack. He had forgotten his nephew at the moment had become a spectacular beauty, the kind that enchant people or gain a following almost like a cult with the wave of a hand and a sweet smile. It mattered not that he was a boy, or that he had a member. Girls at his age normally weren't developed in any significant way yet, and unless he was fully naked, one would not notice the male member that just clashed with his effeminate face that should belong to the princess of some foreign tale. He had forgotten. In some amazing way, it simply had disappeared from his mind. Of course, another thought came to his mind just then.

Ino-Shika-Cho wasn't reacting, not to this spectacle that had dazed a crowd, the same one that had been out for him. Ninjas and civilians weren't the same, but this same face had made a couple dozen persons hungry for blood into harmless sheep that looked oblivious about their very location. Were they immune? Wasn't this weird? Or did they... and so Sirzechs came to a conclusion. That they were on their guard, that they didn't want to show a reaction. It was easy to forget, but Sirzechs had still killed one of their most prominent ninja by far, in cold blood, and(If Hiruzen told the truth) none of them had even perceived him moving or executing the attack, not fully at least. He was a foreigner and stranger, but there was no reason for aggression or unneeded tension, so the alert ninjas in front of him had tried to be as easy going and natural as possible. In front of this strange element, Naruto, that they had felt had a strange effect on them(Of course they weren't aware even Sirzechs was unsure what caused this), they didn't want to be seen with their guard down, or taken by surprise. That moment when Sirzechs had been on his own limbo, unaware of his surroundings, they must have gotten affected by Naruto the same way as the villagers, they just pulled themselves together far better, put on a front, and kept it together. Their pride as ninjas? Their instincts that told them not to yield? Their own desire not to do so? Not to shame their village? If Sirzechs was correct, he couldn't imagine the reason honestly. Oh well, at least it made the redhead happy, knowing the stubborn monkey had something to be proud about in his dear children. Even about something so mundane, they looked ready to not back down.

But even if Sirzechs didn't know(he had only theorized this), he had been absolutely right. Even if he appeared to know the Hokage and he was really Kushina's brother, they couldn't just care freely trust him. When Sirzechs had been acting weird for a moment, was exactly when the Ino-Shika-Cho had finally realized Naruto's existence. The effect of his unnatural appearence was immediate, but since Sirzechs wasn't paying attention, they regained composure without him noticing.

All this unnecessary thinking and dancing around the subject distracted Sirzechs from the really aggravating part of this whole subject: They thought that Naruto was Kushina's **SISTER.**

This... well, if nothing else, this would at least prove to be interesting.

**-Again, somewhere in the village-**

''I wonder if his wife will sue me for damages incurred to her husband... No wait, does that kind of system even exist in this place? Don't get sidetracked, Sirzechs. That's not the main problem here.'' Sirzechs muttered as he thought aloud about his recent meeting with the Ino-Shika-Cho. As was expected, the revelation about Naruto had been... An unseen blow to the nuts, or to a certain degree it's what it looked like, going off their individual bodily reactions.

There were a few moments of disbelief, and he repeated himself more than once easily, but when the news had properly sunk in, Choza had to be taken to the nearest medical center. Sirzechs had to pull Shikaku and Inoichi together by himself so that they could take him somewhere fast, as the giant and round ninja had suddenly dropped to the ground. At the start, Sirzechs had thought him knocked out cold, plainly struck by the realization. When he realized his body was lightly convulsing, he concluded he was having an actual seizure.

Looks like Choza actually has had a few problems with high blood pressure in the past, and Sirzechs just rattled him off his hook a bit too much.

Note taken, handle the revelation about Naruto's identity with a little more... caution and precaution.

Till the end of it all, both Nara and Yamanaka were left gaping or scratching their chins in doubtful disbelief. They took a considerable amount of time talking to Sirzechs about the theme, apparently very interested in one sense or another.

Though Shikaku got fed up around 5 mins. later and wanted to leave...

They even talked with Naruto himself, who kept his manners through the whole exchange... Though talking had been reduced to simple hand signs and signals, since Naruto was still refusing to let anyone so much as put their hands near his scar. The two of them clearly noticed but kept quiet, something the redheaded devil was deeply thankful for. And as for Naruto himself, Sirzechs still felt slivers of that previous feeling as he saw Naruto apparently enjoying himself, against all logical sense that he should still be hiding behind his clothes, barely desiring to meet directly with other people.

''You're really intelligent, aren't you?'' Sirzechs said casually out of nowhere a few moments later, as they walked down another street, their destination being the Hyuuga compound next. Naruto looked at him cluelessly, cutely tilting his head to one side. ''Don't try, I saw after all. That time when I accidently humiliated Choza, that was sort of an adult joke. You still seemed to get it. You also looked deeply amused at their reactions after I told them who you really are, and that's without mentioning, of course, the way you casually dealt with their stares and continued chatting pleasantly. Don't act like you don't know here either, I saw your body stir lightly.''

Sirzechs wasn't making an accusation, as his tone was light and pleasant, or even comforting. This wasn't the attitude of a normal kid, this wasn't the way a normal kid would respond or act. If he was really so smart, he should understand. Again, this wasn't an accusation, because even if he had such nonsensical hopes about Naruto understanding what he meant by this, there was nothing that could be done, and there was nothing that he was supposed to do because Sirzechs himself didn't know what was this.

He just felt like mentioning it, talk about it, make Naruto aware that he also was aware of... whatever this was. This wasn't a gamble or tossing a coin, for he had lived long enough. He was sure, he knew, that he had the experience to notice there was something off and not be incorrect.

Again, this wasn't an accusation, so when Naruto simply resigned himself to putting a finger to his lips with a pondering expression on his face, Sirzechs said nothing at all and just smiled softly. The small giggle that came almost immediately after he turned forward was somewhat expected.

But he didn't care. This wasn't anything bad, Sirzechs was sure of this. It wasn't a biased opinion because it was his own nephew, but his most impartial answer, that it wasn't something to be afraid off or seal away.

He was already determined, and that determination wouldn't change. He would give Naruto a chance, the one he deserved.

**XBreakX**

**-Inside the Hyuuga Compound-**

In a room specially designed for meetings, Hiashi Hyuuga poured himself some tea as he meditated in quiet and peace, getting mentally ready for a meeting. A letter had been especially addressed to him, from the mystery redhead that had claimed common blood with Kushina, a revelation that had shocked even the calm him. The chaos he had almost caused by the killing of Fugaku was a thing by itself, but Hiashi, good at reading the bodily language, didn't feel malice or more malevolent intentions in the individual. His rage at the treatment of his nephew was the real deal after all. But with his implied level of skill there was always a chance of him being capable enough to lie to his discerning eyes. As an apparent old friend or associate from the Hokage, Hiashi lets him have the benefit of the doubt, but he would be a naive fool to keep his guard down. A meeting like this was something he honestly really desired, a chance to talk to the mystery men face to face, nothing between them. As such, he has been waiting in the appointed room since 2 hours before his appointed arrival time, meditating, readying himself.

''Dear, is the man you will meet today not still here?'' Asked a sweet sounding voice from the slightly opened door of the room.

''Mizuki... No, unfortunately not yet. He probably got caught in an inopportune incident of some kind.'' Replied Hiashi in his customary stern voice, though it was fairly more pleasant-sounding when he talked to his wife, as some had noticed in the past.

''Seriously? Remember you promised to pass some time with Hinata since you had some free time today... I hope you have not forgotten again, have you?'' Said his wife, almost indirectly implying that he was trying to escape from the assignment, and the tone also hinted at this having happened before.

''Nonsense, you know I am incapable of such-...''

''Hiashi-sama.'' Interrupted a young woman voice that came from the same direction as Mizuki, which was from a young female Hyuuga in humble clothing, probably something like a servant. Of course, the Hyuuga would never accept the use of such a term, neither by outsiders or their own people, but the truth was that that was the overall position of all Lesser Branch Hyuuga. ''A man by the name of Sirzechs has come to the compound requesting for you. He says he has an appointment.''

''At last it seems. Let him pass and guide him to this room.'' Commanded Hiashi in the authoritative and stern tone one would have expected out of the Hyuuga clan leader.

''Well, about that...''

''Good evening, Hiashi-san.'' A peculiar and easily recognizable mane of cascading crimson appeared behind the Hyuuga girl in humble clothing. It was an unnecessary detail, but Hiashi noted the moderately rosy cheeks of the servant girl. ''I'm deeply sorry for entering into your abode without your permission first, but time is of essence today and I still have a sort of busy schedule.''

''I'm also deeply sorry, Hiashi-sama.'' The servant girl bowed deeply into a dogeza. ''This man entered of his own volition, saying you wouldn't mind in the least. Even then, I tried to stop him, even going as far as trying to use a bit of force, but all of my attempts were easily thwarted, so I wanted to at least try and properly announce him. Trying to forcefully block entry to a guest, and not being able to even properly carry it out, I'm deeply sorry for having shamed the Hyuuga clan's honor.''

''Don't mind it in the least. Sirzechs-san certainly has an appointment and I also don't actually mind, but I would like for something like this not to repeat itself in the future. Did I make myself clear enough?'' Even when he wasn't really raising his voice, Hiashi's voice could be heard loud and clear, and the heaviness of his voice wasn't restricting as much as it was commanding, like keeping soldiers in line.

''My deepest thanks, Hiashi-sama! I'll make sure such an incident does indeed not repeat itself.'' The bowing girl lifted herself to her feet, gave another little respectful bow, turned towards Mizuki, another little bow, towards Sirzechs, another one(Her head was hanging down quite a bit lower now, trying to hide her flushed face), and finally taking off down one of the hallways and disappearing at a corner.

''Such exemplary diligence.'' Commented Sirzechs as a bit of a compliment, until a soft voice with a tone of small regret, added a bit sullenly. ''If only this place's atmosphere wasn't so heavy and depressing. Are they diligent people or enslaved people?''

''Mizuki!'' Hiashi angrily called out to her.

Sirzechs decided to look to the source of the voice and found within his line of sight a very beautiful woman, with a sort of dignified elegance to her bearing like a true noble, but without the haughtiness that was ever so common in those types of people. Even as her face displayed the displeasure her tone of voice had hinted at, he couldn't help feeling at peace and imbued with some sense of relaxation. The strict and upright, but also just Hiashi and the kindly and likely sweet, but also strong willed Mizuki. If they were just as he thought, Sirzechs felt like they were one of those strange matches made on heaven. They balanced each other out perfectly.

''Mizuki, I believe I have no need to remind you this is supposed to be an important meeting between me and Sirzechs-san. I have no time to deal with your complaints about the way things are here, so I politely request of you that you drop the topic. It is unwelcoming of you to make such comments, much less in front of a guest.'' Hiashi's tone was level and his voice didn't raise even a bit, but the clarity of his words had a finality that was absolute.

Mizuki's face showed the smallest of grimaces before she bowed her head slightly. ''My apologies, Hiashi-sama. I let my tongue slip a bit too much...''

''It's fine,'' Hiashi responded. ''But a guest is here, so I'd like to ask you to leave us alone now, Mizuki.''

Mizuki made a deeper bow and began getting up to leave, but a sudden hand in her shoulder stopped her from doing so.

''I'd like to politely deny that request to your wife, Hiashi-san.'' Sirzechs requested. ''I would feel more satisfied if I got to talk with the both of you.''

Hiashi was at a loss for words, not understanding the redhead's intentions. ''Could I receive some kind of explanation as to why?'' He finally asked.

Sirzechs smiled softly, and Hiashi saw that as a confirmation. Before starting, he nodded to Hiashi's side while looking at Mizuki, telling her to go seat alongside him. Mizuki looked to her husband, who said nothing, but she knew he was accepting. Understanding, she turned around to address the little figure at her side which Hiashi hadn't noticed on account of the little figure remaining beside the woman and behind the room's door, outside of view.

''Hinata, dear, your dad and I are gonna be a little busy for the next couple of minutes. I'm sorry that this is so out of the blue. Go play somewhere else, be a good kid and remember to behave, understood?''

''Wait... You brought Hinata here, Mizuki?''

''Of course,'' Mizuki replied, lightly indignated at her husband's tone. ''I know you very well Hiashi, so unless I forced her on you before your meeting started I assured myself you wouldn't clear some of your time for your daughter. You spend less and less time with her as it is already.''

As Mizuki complained to Hiashi, Sirzechs spared a quick look to the child he hadn't paid much attention to even after he saw her a while ago. She had a face much like her mother, but sported a short haired hime cut that didn't even reach her chin, except for two fringes of hair that framed her face at either side, and her hair had a bluish tinge distinct from her mother's purplish one. The elegance of her mother wasn't much of a trait in her, but in its place the demon could feel an immaculate purity. Of course, Innocence is normally a common trait in children, and even prim and proper apples can go bad,(Though with such parents, that may be difficult) so it didn't fully draw his attention. Perhaps she would have made for a perfect nun, those that attract and dazzle the masses with the brilliance of their being. She was bound to be eye-catching in the future to boot, just looking at her mother.

And then it struck Sirzechs, that this 5, perhaps 6, year old girl was more or less Naruto's age. Although Naruto would likely understand the conversation in its entirety and act just as flawlessly undisturbed by this unfamiliar place as he did while in front of Shikaku's house and at the hospital, Sirzechs decided someone of his own age might make things more comfortable. He was STILL a 5-year-old child with not many good memories if any at all.

''Wait, Mizuki-san. Could I perhaps request for your daughter to also remain in here?''

''Eh?'' Mizuki almost yelped in pure surprise due to the very unorthodox request. Hiashi had raised an eyebrow, a weird expression on his face.

Sirzechs raised and waved a hand around apologetically. ''Ah sorry, sorry. I worded that incorrectly. Rather, I wondered if you wouldn't mind for her to remain here, maybe playing with Naruto. I'm sure he would get bored listening to a couple of adults talking around, just as she would with nothing bet-''

''You brought Naruto Uzumaki along?''

Hiashi's face disclosed his feelings of puzzlement. He likely couldn't understand what was the role of an infant in such a discussion.

''The purpose of this meeting,'' Sirzechs began explaining. ''and others I have already planned with the other clan heads, is no more and no less than for the benefit of that boy and nothing else. The thought that such a notion would seem more plausible if he were to accompany me around occurred to me some days back. However, as you may very well be aware of, Hiashi-san, my son hasn't gone through the best of life experiences, so now that he has a chance to get on with your child, who is about the same age as he, forgive me if it seems to me like a perfect opportunity for some social interaction.''

The Hyuuga clan head couldn't help the look of displeasure on his face. Possibly, memories of Naruto's situation before all this mess came to his mind.

''Hmm... You make a fair point... Understood, I will allow it, but I would appreciate if they could be taken to some adjacent room with proper supervision. I still wanna talk more with you, without distractions, if at all possible.''

Sirzech's lightly smiled. ''But of course. I also still want to indulge on some more pleasant chatting with you and your wife, Hiashi-san.'' The demon said pleasantly as he signaled to a small figure that was out of sight to come closer.

A bit too lately did Sirzechs remember his nephew's effect on other people. Less because of the effects of his appearance by now, and more because this very same appearance belonged to the kid called Naruto, who only a bit more than a week ago looked the utter and complete opposite from his current image.

When this youth of otherworldly presentation appeared before the Hyuugas, the expected gasps of astonishment and stupefaction could be heard, and an icy silence fell before all present.

Sirzechs understood, he realized. He had said 'Naruto' no more than a couple of seconds ago, yet what stood before them was in the least like the Naruto the two likely knew. Nevertheless, Sirzechs had definitely said 'Naruto' a bit before this child before them came forward. That this kid before them was all they could see, and no other kid could be seeing hurrying forward, could only mean one thing, but Sirzechs understood that the Hyuuga couldn't just accept the answer. Unless he himself said it out loud, it was possible they would stand there frozen all day.

Sirzechs took a big mouthful of air, readying himself for what was coming next...

**XBreakX**

**-1 Hour Later-**

''So...'' Drawled the tired voice of Hiashi Hyuuga, making absolutely sure of what he heard one last time. ''He IS a boy... yet he looks like that. And... and you're telling me that...'' He struggled with the words leaving his mouth. ''The appearance we all have gotten used to over the years is... an illusion, maybe some kind of seal?''

Sirzechs sighed. ''Yeah, for the 100th time, that's what I said. Like I already told you, it's likely Hiruzen regarded this as something of utmost secrecy, so he must have used some sort of... obscure but effective method to deal with those of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan, seeing how they can see through these kinds of things with their eyes. Well, I am no expert on the working of your techniques, so I may be wrong about this.''

Hiashi sighed as well. ''There's no need, you're pretty spot on. With someone like Shisui Uchiha and his reputed genjutsu technique at his service, the idea is not far-fetched.'' Hiashi's then frowned, as if something bothered him. ''But, still... That appearance is...''

''Pretty surprising...'' Mizuki Hyuuga managed something similar to a strained laugh.

Her expression then became one of reminiscing. ''Considering how Kushina-san and Minato-san were lost minutes after Naruto-kun had been born, it's kind of unclear if they would have hidden Naruto-kun's striking image, but when I see him so clearly like this, it's kind of lonely to think that we knew so very little of Kushina after so long.''

Seeing Mizuki's bitter smile made Sirzechs want to ask a bit about his sister. ''Were you and Kushina close, Mizuki-san?''

The sudden question made Mizuki blink once. ''Eh? Close? No no, nothing so intimate, never!'' Mizuki embarrassingly hid her face with one hand as she waved the other, though Sirzechs could see her pleased smile. ''It's true that we used to talk a fair deal back in the time, but Kushina was better friends with Mikoto Uchiha. She was so pretty and had some kind of attracting aura. She was really pop-''

''There's no need to lie, Mizuki-san.''

''Eh?'' Mizuki's eye opened wide to this sudden surprise as Sirzechs sympathetically smiled.

''I'm not really up-to-date on all the information, but it wouldn't be wrong to say I know things. That idiot said something about being the first female Hokage and got teased to hell and back, and then her temperament kicked in and she beat them all black and blue.''

Mizuki's eyes stayed wide in surprise before her face relaxed and she herself wore a smile. '' 'As expected of her brother', should I say that?'' She giggled amusedly. ''However, you're slightly wrong. Kushina certainly kept some people away after those events, but she had such a vibrant personality and strength of character that some people inevitably got closer to her in time. Minato always attracted attention since he was always so capable, and Kushina finally began opening up later on, but that incident where he saved her from Kumogakure made their popularity skyrocket, and the topic of their relationship even more.''

Mizuki kept her smiling expression, before something that hadn't quite caught up suddenly did, and after gaping for a few seconds, she looked to her husband with an apologetic look. He certainly didn't look amused.

Understanding the reason of this apparently catastrophic slip up from Mizuki that Hiashi was getting angrier with by the second, Sirzechs couldn't help but lightly laugh. This caught the attention of both Hyuuga.

''There's no need to panic.'' Sirzechs began explaining when he had stopped laughing. ''Didn't I already mention it just a while ago? I may miss some details, but I'm not blind to what has happened in the village in the years that my sister has lived here. That, certainly, also means the little incident regarding Kumo. We don't blame Konoha for this at all.''

The two Hyuuga kept quite still, maybe stunned at their own forgetfulness, before breaths of relaxation issued from their tense bodies. If Sirzechs knew something as trivial as Kuchina's behavior in class, how wouldn't he know this? They chided themselves mentally.

Sirzechs felt content with resuming his light laughing at their anxiety.

''All this comforting reminiscence of the past aside, isn't it time that we come back a bit to the original topic, Sirzechs-san? Aren't you short of time today?'' Hiashi advised the devil. That he had wasted about an hour of that time in such trivial discussions ashamed him quite a bit. Though that wasn't the complete truth, seeing how Sirzechs had managed to explain the majority of what he wanted to say alongside his attempts at calming down him and his wife shortly after their higher brain functions stopped properly working.

Sirzechs completely froze on the spot, his expression the same one he had a minute ago as he laughed but totally petrified. He had completely forgotten.

''... Yes, please.'' The redhead hung his head low, ashamed at his carelessness.

As his wife consolingly stroked the grown man's head while saying ' There, There~', Hiashi started to check what they had already covered. ''In resume, you want us to take an active stance regarding Naruto's treatment in the village, which also includes that of out own clans. You also want us to provide support and help if the situation ever comes when forces inside Konoha ever undertake harmful actions against the boy, whether through physical means or using their influence. And if I'm not mistaken, discussing with the merchants in our clan's area of influence, due to the overpricing if not outright denial to sell to the boy, if the information you have gleaned about his situation is correct enough.''

Mizuki had already stopped stroking Sirzechs's hair, and he looked towards Hiashi with complete seriousness. After the Higashi had done talking, he nodded in confirmation. Those were indeed the terms he had asked for.

Hiashi looked him straight in the eye for a couple of seconds. Finally, he drew a breath and-

''No, Hiashi-san, it's not like that.''

Got swiftly interrupted. Sirzechs didn't even wait for his reaction before continuing. ''This isn't favoritism of any kind. The first and second term, that about the public treatment he's given and the physical offenses, it's a valid one. As I have understood through information gathering and asking the Sandaime himself, the level of these incidents and treatment has already gone far past the level of simply ignoring him. Many villagers have very repeatedly undertaken active acts of aggression, many with the obvious aim of lethally, or even mortally, affecting my nephew's health. Regardless of who was the victim, that these depraved acts have repeated themselves so many times across the years and still there hasn't been a more proactive involvement by any of the village clans is something that can't be ignored so simply.''

...

Hiashi and Mizuki were speechless. It wasn't any grand or incredible reason, but something a bit more mundane and also extremely shameful. Even if they didn't just sit idly by as all these events happened, Sirzechs wasn't even negligibly wrong about their laxness regarding this issue, but even this truth wasn't what left them frozen.

A foreigner, a stranger, someone they could only connect with a past friend that had passed more than a decade ago, was telling them in their own faces their screw ups and mistakes. Someone unaffiliated to the village and its business was telling them what a crappy job they were doing.

It was simply disgraceful.

''I can actually understand this point a bit, looking at the tense atmosphere that the affair with the Uchihas had put over the entire village, but now that the situation has been defused for the moment, you have no excuse, do you?'' Sirzechs sympathized with them without being unnecessarily soft.

Hiashi frowned with eyes closed, his head hanging a bit low, not stopping a bit of Sirzechs words as they were true.

''For the third term,'' The demon continued. ''I have noticed that the price on products has apparently steadily increased in the latest months. If you can remember those villagers from the council, you may be pleased to hear that we squeezed some information out of the imprisoned ones. Looks like the biggest merchants and the people with influence tried to take advantage of the unstable situation born out of the tense relations between the Uchiha and the rest of the village. I do not know how aware any of you had been of this, but with all your attention diverted to the Uchiha, these merchants capitalized on the people's fears and sold supplies at increasingly high values, to get them 'ready for the coming storm'. As you must be aware, Konoha has a market-type of economy based on the free market model. It's economy is held up mostly due to the constant influx of money from the various jobs your ninjas take and the constant budget the Land of Fire provides for your services as soldiers. However, that's restricted almost exclusively to monetary gains, while most of your goods and services come from prospering merchants.''

''These merchants were varied in their products, their quality and the supply they could give, but all the bigger fish competed against one another, so there was some equilibrium. In the last years, however, these same merchants appear to have allied with each other. Through their combined might, they had more or less the market controlled. This in itself isn't the main deal, but the situation of the village. Work hasn't been the same and the number of assignments isn't the same either. The budget allocated to you as soldiers of the Land has been into steadily declining since the war's end and with tensions so low, and the damages and losses incurred by the Nine tails only made a barely manageable situation worse. Konoha is semi-dependant on the trade of these merchants, not to mention they are some of the main providers of assignments in the village. If open confrontation ever happened between the Uchiha and the rest of Konoha, they would be in perfect position to grab you by the literal balls. Your situation would be horrendous and they could come swooping in like savior Gods and lend a hand, only that would leave them with plenty a chance to grow their influence even more.''

There were a few moments of silence, in which Hiashi, yet to open his eyes, simply breathed, Mizuki couldn't take her eyes off of Sirzechs, and said redhead patiently waited for the response he knew was coming.

''.. You've done your homework.'' Asserted Hiashi, looking Sirzechs in the eye.

''One week is a long time,'' He replied while lightly smiling.

''Indeed.'' the Hyuuga sighed. ''So, your argument, if I got I clear enough, is that no matter what, these choices aren't simple favoritism but only showcase the surface of real problems that are already there and which we should have long ago addressed by our own hands.''

''More or less,'' Sirzechs answered. ''The fact that all these matters are related to my nephew in one way or another is mere coincidence, though I would be completely lying if I said I'm not using them as excuses for you and the other clan heads to feel more... inclined to help with them. These are mostly the things that Naruto wouldn't be able to deal with by himself.'' Sirzechs calmly explained further.

''Are you completely sure? If someone like you were to take the custody of the son of the Yellow Flash of Konoha and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, I fail to see how he couldn't deal with these issues himself. A ninja can be quite persuasive as far as merchants go, and even a genin could make short work of simple villagers without killing them.'' Hiashi inquired further about the matter.

''A world filled bit such pettiness and irrational hate isn't something healthy for a young boy. I am not simply forcing Naruto to come here without aim, but to come here to understand why he is here. As I have told Hiruzen, my sister choose to live in this place of her own volition, so she must have had a reason. In the place where he was born, the place where his mother lived and from where his father came. If there is something there that Kushina found, I wanna give him the chance to look for it too. Staying here, permanently or momentarily, it doesn't matter. I wanna see if he can gain something from it. At the end is his choice, with or without all these difficulties. But of course, as he has had enough difficulties for a lifetime or a few, I would very much like to get rid of them before they bud.''

''Hmmm...'' Hiashi frowned his eyebrows as he began meditating his answer yet again.

The silence was straining and uncomfortable, but Sirzechs eyes didn't sway for even a second, and the body of the meditating Hiashi didn't so much as move. The only one that wasn't an immobile statue was Mizuki, who was mildly aggravated by the tense air.

''I accept.'' Hiashi finally declared. ''The points you make are clear and are reasonable. Even more, to get told by a stranger and chided for not taking care of my own home correctly enough, if something so humiliating couldn't get me to move, I would be no longer fit as the Hyuuga head. I can't accept such a thing.''

This decision pleased Mizuki, as she smiled pleasantly to her husband. Sirzechs also had a satisfied expression. With the prominent Hyuuga family on his side of the deal, a lot could be achieved.

''Well~...'' Drawled Sirzechs as he got to his feet and stretched a little. ''This has been quite a pleasant conversation. I would love nothing more than to continue, but the sun is still up and I have some things I still need to do. I hope I'm not being rude.''

Hiashi, for the first time since the start of the reunion, revealed a very small, but still evident, smile. ''In the least, Sirzechs-san. You have been a very pleasant guest all around.'' The Hyuuga head stood up too and extended a hand to Sirzechs. ''Just like Kushina, you are quite a peculiar but passionate and strong willed person, Gremory Sirzechs-san.''

The demon revealed a more light-hearted and less restrained smile. ''And you weren't nearly as hard headed or as stubborn as they say you are, Hiashi-san. It was also a pleasure.''

Sirzechs hadn't had time to properly see Mizuki gawk at him for his comment, but he had more than plenty enough for seeing her disbelieving face as her Husband decided to heartily laugh at it. ''It's that so? Maybe you just knew how to keep yourself in my good side, Sirzechs-san. Your sister evidently possessed the same ability as you, even if her temperament wasn't nearly as good.''

''You sure it wasn't because she was a hottie?'' Sirzechs jokingly suggested as he wriggled his eyebrow.

''She was,'' Hiashi admitted in a split second, shocking his wife. All of a sudden, his face was much closer than a second before. ''But remember exactly in front of who you're talking to me.'' He said in a much more grave tone.

Sirzechs had just clasped his hand over his mouth fast enough to restrain a laugh that almost escaped.

But all was good and done. Having finished the business he had come here to do, Sirzechs got up, gave a respectful little bow, and made a beeline for the room's exit.

''Wait, Sirzechs-san,'' Mizuki called after him from behind.

''Sirzechs is good enough if you don't particularly mind.'' Sirzechs took the chance to mention something he had forgotten to say.

''Ah... yeah, Sirzechs. Aren't you... gonna take Naruto know that you're going out?'' Mizuki pointed to an adjacent room, from where the laughter of kids and the distinctive sound of toys could be heard.

Sirzechs barely looked in the room's direction, before turning around and seeing into Hiashi's and Mizuki's eyes. ''Are you sure? Do you _really_ want me to?'' He asked amusedly as he nodded his head towards the room, and almost exactly on time an excited and energetic cry was met by a playful and happy laugh, Sirzechs smiling appraisingly at the two parents expressions.

That had been enough answer.

**XBreakX**

**-Inuzuka Compound-**

''I accept.'' Tsume exclaimed.

''... What?'' Sirzechs asked dubiously, half dumbfounded.

''I said, that I accept.'' Tsume reaffirmed her choice with an annoyed tone.

''... Did I miss something?''

''As if, pretty boy!'' Tsume snorted. ''I just saw the pros and cons, and made a decision. Simple, right?''

Sirzechs looked conflicted. ''But... but... I-I had asked that question... what, 2 minutes ago?'' Sirzechs squinted his eyes hard as if a strong light was stabbing into them, concentrating hard on making sure that only 2 minutes had really passed.

''Tch, you sure yelp like a little pulp even though I'm accepting your terms.''

Frustrated with not knowing what to think, Sirzechs sighed as he reminisced about the latest events on his evening.

After leaving behind the Hyuuga compound, letting Naruto stay for the remainder of his meetings, feeling that to let him enjoy half a day of playing like a normal kid, instead of helping solidify his point of view and make the chances of swaying any of the clan heads better, was more important. But what stroke him the hardest in the head was that moment of awkward indecisiveness in which Naruto and Hinata went to that room full of toys, Hinata obviously eager to play with someone her age.

Naruto had just stood there frozen, unable to tell what was he supposed to do next. A child that did not understand the very idea of playing or what did he need to do to do so was downright depressing, almost infuriating. Sirzechs hadn't missed and sure as hell didn't imagine Mizuki's wet eyes as she tried to help Naruto out in figuring his way around.

What was attacking and racking his brain was something unrelated, however. Long story short, Sirzechs found out Itachi liked Tsume's daughter, Haka Inuzuka, and Grayfia had suggested that maybe she could come along. Sirzechs was against that, not wanting to take an unknown girl on a 7-year-long trip with strangers and with no reason other than a crush, before Grayfia reminded him the purpose of this trip was the kids, the three ANBU child's just as important as Naruto in her eyes, so it looked to Sirzechs. A relationship like that, plus their help, may make Itachi open up more and help him with his distancing from people.

Sirzechs admitted reluctantly that it did indeed sound not too bad, but only under 2 conditions.

-That she was capable. He didn't want to bring luggage that would only serve as Itachi's emotional crutch, neither did he want someone that could be called that. Someone physically dependent on Itachi, on who Itachi would be emotionally dependent in turn, wasn't a good move.

-That Tsume accepted. This was the one that Sirzechs thought would make the very idea impossible, a notion proved wrong just a couple of seconds ago. That would be investigated a bit more in depth in just a second.

As far as the first condition went, Sirzechs had no complaints. Hana was a total ace, or at least by average standards. Her pure combat prowess was high even among the furiously savage Inuzuka, known for their aggressiveness in the battlefield. Even then, he could note a cool head that took information and used its brain and a penchant for trying to turn things to her favor instead of brute forcing. Plus, she stood out as an Inuzuka because, unlike most of the clan, she had **3** companion dogs. A properly trained combination of those dexterous and intelligent creatures alongside a perceptive and strong leader all around sounded solid and simple but effective, and he liked it. On the plus side, she was a veterinary, but with a glance Sirzechs thought she may have all around better talents as a healer than what she put effort for. Of course, he wasn't a master at chakra or an expert, but it was something.

Now, about the second condition...

''Can you really tell me there's not something else behind this opinion? Or rather, did you really tell me the why in the first place?'' Sirzechs searched for a logical answer somewhere.

Tsume's expression told him she was at least thinking about it, or just plain bluffing to play around with him. ''If I had to say... For two reasons.''

''Aha...?''

''Firstly, that wife of yours, Grayfia or something.'' Sirzechs eyes went a bit wide here. ''I crossed into her by the market area about 2 days ago and she told me the whole thing about considering my daughter for your little trip, and the whole Uchiha boy fancying my daughter too.'' Tsume sort of lost interest in Sirzechs as she flipped off towards the skies. ''In your damn face, Fugaku.'' She turned to the redhead again, as if nothing happened. ''And the second is simply because I believe this aligns with my interests and those of my clan.''

The slightly happier and pleased tone in Tsume's voice just after flipping Fugaku off in the afterlife was not lost to Sirzechs, but he intelligently chose to not point it out. He did stare at her for some rather long seconds, however.

''She also said some other things.''

Sirzechs's interest in Tsume's words skyrocketed in that very instant.

''Enlighten me.''

Tsume uttered a low chuckle, obviously enjoying this. ''Let's see... For one, apparently we were all taken for bloody fools and your little nephew looks the complete opposite of what we believed and always did. If I go off of your wife's words alone, I may develop some weird homosexual tendencies if I ever take a good enough look at him when he gets older.''

''That's more or less on point...'' Sirzechs sighed.

''... She wasn't bluffing?'' Tsume inquired with poorly concealed disbelief.

Sirzechs began counting with his fingers. ''We had to take Choza to the hospital, Shikaku got bored in 5 minutes flat but took like half an hour in deciding if we lied or not, I had to kick Inoichi more than a few times in the stomach any time he even looked at the kid, Hiashi and Mizuki kind of blacked out for a few seconds...'' Sirzechs squinted his eyes as he looked seriously at the number of fingers he had raised. He then looked to the empty air with a thinking face, before answering with a satisfied sigh, ''Yeah, that's about it.'' Sirzechs face then contorted in small worry. ''... For today at least.''

Tsume grabbed her face with her hand. ''... Maybe I really didn't think about my answer enough?''

''That's what I told you. So, what else did she say?''

''Eh...? Ah, yeah... Aside from the Uchiha's prodigy unexpected romantic desires and your blood's apparently inherent supernatural hotness...''

''Don't exaggerate so much.'' Snorted Sirzechs amusedly as he took a sip of his cup of tea. He had almost let it fall when Tsume had said 'Yes' so easily and out of the blue and he had barely rescued it. He had just remembered he was still grasping it and was hoping the tea was still hot enough.

''... Something about you being a quickshot.''

Sirzechs had completely forgotten to even register his drink's hotness as he immediately spat it at amazing velocities.

It hadn't been something graceful nor controlled, which was if you saw how much tea had spilled into his pants and the many drops around his mouth and falling down his chin, dropping into and ruining his pants even more.

Quietly taking out a handkerchief out his back pocket and cleaning his wet mouth, a voice, barely louder than a whisper, addressed Tsume in a dreadfully blood curling tone.

''This will remain between us, and never again will you ever mention anything related to this theme to anyone, ever. Not even me. Am I understood?''

The simple tone and the low voice wasn't anything threatening on its own, and Sirzechs was even calmly smiling with an understanding and calm face, so why did Tsume's face move up and down as frantically as it did, so desperately trying to convey her understanding?

''Glad we could reach an understanding.'' Sirzechs pocketed his handkerchief as he resumed his more normal tone, and that sense of dread that Tsume felt disappeared like air.

''Anything more you'd like to ask?''

''Anything more... Then there's only one more answer. I can count on you to keep my daughter safe, right?''

''But of course. Your daughter's safety is as important as mine or Naruto's. I will protect her myself if need be from any possible danger. As you may expect, though, I will make sure she can deal with those same dangers herself in time. That's the whole point of training her, just as the others. 'For the powerful me, who looks close to the level of power of a Kage if not higher, to train her or instruct her, there's no better chance for the next possible heir of our clan.' That's the cons you were talking about, right? Some very sweet chance for your daughter has presented itself and you want to reap some benefits off of it. And due to some very strange custom or an ability of your clan's, yo have deemed me trustworthy enough that you are willing to take the risk. Wrong so far?''

Tsume's eyes had the look of distaste and unpleasantness. ''You and Shikaku, you people see through others like they are some kind of obvious book that you can just pick and read at your convenience.'' Her arms trembled. ''It gives me goosebumps every time...''

Sirzechs laughed, which made Tsume shoot him a look of contempt. All the while, the thought lingered in his head. Was there anything really dangerous about this whole thing? Something that could have grabbed Tsume's attention?

_''There shouldn't be. Those kids are a handful, but dangerous is what they least are. Naruto isn't anything like that either, even if he may be a bit weird. Grayfia neither... Then everything is... Hm?''_

Sirzechs had forgotten because those events had been best left forgotten. It wasn't because they were traumatic, but because each and every one of them had silently agreed that to never talk about that incident was the smart choice, the sensible choice. Yes, they were no danger. Sirzechs hadn't been wrong on this original analysis, what he was wrong about was not thinking things through, going a little deeper. It was true, indeed, that none of the members inhabiting that building he was calling home while staying at the village were dangerous. What he forgot to consider was if they were any kind of danger _together._

And as that incident's memory slowly surged to the surface once again, the answer was so obvious that Sirzechs felt stupid as he began reminiscing about that very chaotic day.

_**Flashback:**_

Even as he realized it wasn't the moment for such thoughts, Sirzechs wondered if the effects of those Genjutsu things could be put on some pill and sold. That was one of the best naps he had had in a long time. As the sound of his popping bones when he tried to stretch a bit was the only thing he could hear in this seemingly deserted hallway, it seemed obvious to him that they had indeed opened the bedroom's door. He hadn't needed to do much more other than turn around, and surely there in the ground were two young ladies, with Itachi suspiciously just frozen on the spot. He wasn't covered in a layer of thick, pearly ice, so he at least knew it hadn't been Grayfia.

The bedroom itself was as it had been when Sirzechs had suddenly smashed the door shut, unaware of what laid beyond as he naively guided the kids towards it. Looking beautiful even as she simply laid there, naked completely, only barely covered in certain areas by a thin and soft looking sheet, Grayfia was as stunning as always. Intriguingly, however, a small figure laid beside her. It wasn't his presence there what was intriguing, but the position in which he laid in the bed. A leg of his was surrounded in a tight embrace by Grayfia's snow-white thighs, his left arm, apparently long enough to reach, descended down her slightly arched back and grasps her luscious ass with apparent iron grip. His other was earnestly holding one of her soft-looking breasts as he submerged his face into her other breast. Even Grayfia's arms were tightly holding onto his small frame to her body.

And so, one of life's greatest questions again assaulted Sirzechs curiosity and understanding of the overlaying laws of the universe. Why, exactly, was it that this kind of erotically exciting situation was so common and happened with such frequency? In Real Life, in books, in games, in TV, in Anime and in Manga, at least as much as he could glean on his free time whenever he dwelled on those subjects. Was it an inherently human thing to do or...? But Grayfia was a demon, and Naruto was a half...

''Ugh... what...?''

Hearing the feeble groaning, Sirzechs consciousness came back to the real world. ''Finally awake, Anko? Want me to give you a hand?'' He extended his hand kindly while snickering openly at her.

She shot the extended hand a furious look like it had recently inflicted some sort of evil on her, before hanging her head down and reluctantly accepting it. ''Yeah yeah. You win, we're sorry. We screwed up and we ended up chewing more than we could swallow, now stop rubbing it in with that damn smile of yours.'' She then glanced towards the bed again, before averting her flushed face away from that scene. ''Was this really necessary...?''

''Says the girl that was shoving her breasts in my face some hours ago.'' Sirzechs rebuked her. ''Also, it's not my fault that some of our best healing techniques need full body contact. Although something of this magnitude wasn't needed for this level of injury. Grayfia is taking this more seriously than I thought at first...'' Saying this absentmindedly, he looked Anko with a closer eye, finding the young and aggressive girl already with some expertise in seduction techniques reacting like this peculiar.

''Hey, Anko...''

''Hmm?''

Sirzechs pointed his index finger at her. ''Are you... a shotacon?''

The room fell into complete silence in that instant, and even the sound of their breaths or the contracting of their lungs inside their chests seemed to stop.

The seconds became an eternity, and time had become meaningless.

''...''

''...''

Movement came back to this world, and the frozen image resumed its course. A blushing Anko looked desperately to the ground. A confused Sirzechs pointed a shaking finger at her.

''Y-You... do... do you really... You, Ank-''

''NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!''

'PUAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Sirzechs lungs burst with laughter.

In a fit of hysterical desperation, Anko seized Sirzechs by the collar, slammed him into a wall and pointed a kunai at his neck, yelling death threats and promising him she could neuter him herself. Sirzechs's laugh didn't come close to subsiding, which aggravated Anko to no end.

''Stop, please... Hey, Sirzechs, it isn't funny anymore...! Sir- Sirzechs, really! You already laughed enough, don't you-! THIS IS EMBARRASSING SO STOP IT ALREADY!'' Anko was close to tears, but Sirzechs couldn't stop himself. He could only utter feeble mutters of the pain of his sides and the increasing lack of air in his lungs. He rolled so much he must have hit his face half a dozen times on some furniture or wall.

So when Yugao woke up and found this most awkward scene, Sirzechs howling in laughter as he rolled near a blushing and almost crying Anko, a frozen Itachi that didn't look like he was even breathing, and the singular scene inside the bedroom that had knocked her out cold in the first place, it was no surprise that her first reaction was to curl up into a ball and act like she hadn't seen anything at all. For now and forever.

**-****One Hour later-**

''Don't mind it, Yugao. Ninja or not, not being able to deal with such an image at 15 years of age is quite understandable.'' Sirzechs reassured the gloomy girl. He was sitting, cross-legged, in the bedroom's floor and facing the foot of the bed. Anko was sitting the same, her back to the erotic situation, the same as Yugao, who was hugging her legs like a scared little girl.

She nodded her head very slowly, her eyes visibly wet.

''Hahahaha, you all really are more like children than I-''

Sirzechs stopped talking, as cold metal meet flesh and he realized that something sharp was pressing against his throat. It was Yugao, whose face was shadowed even when the window curtains weren't drawn and clear light filled the room, such that she looked like a demon. A tear eyed demon with a quivering upper lip and flaming eyes filled with frustration. If a demon told you someone looked like a demon, you should take his word for it.

10 minutes later, Yugao was calm again with Anko soothingly stroking her back.

''She gets like that when you pressure her to a certain point,'' Anko explained without putting much attention into the conversation

Sirzechs looked a bit disbelieving. ''Wasn't she so docile and obedient that it was off-putting?''

''She is,'' Anko replied. ''But if she opens up to someone enough, she starts being a little more expressive. She doesn't get to get angry as much as most would, so when she snaps, it's a big deal.''

''Opens up... Isn't that a good thing?''

''Who knows~!'' Anko drawled while smiling mischievously. ''Yugao can be pretty scary when she wants, so whether getting close to her is worth the risk, I'll leave that for you to decide~!''

''Anko! That's mean!'' Yugao protested.

Anko shrilly laughed and Yugao protested yet more forcefully in return. Sirzechs only looked from the sides, taking in the view with calm eyes.

But observing these two ladies that looked like sisters, he remembered who was missing in this and a question he had for Anko.

''How did this happen?'' He pointed with his thumb to the frozen Itachi, who hadn't even woken up yet.

Yugao stopped tugging at Anko's hair and her clothes and got off her, letting Anko sit straight up again. She was still laughing while Yugao was pouting.

''That?'' Anko likewise pointed at Itachi while whipping tears off her eyes. ''Apparently it was a joke. Between Itachi and a friend of his named Shisui.''

Anko told Sirzechs the whole story. Itachi and Shisui had been arguing about a very stupid topic, as two close enough friends were prone to do no matter where and how. The discussion was about how some animals sleep while standing up. Shisui saw it as an advantage since the animal could easily go on the run if it woke up to some danger while Itachi repeatedly wondered if it was really so simple and considered it stupid or irrelevant.

And to resolve the whole deal Shisui decided to use his Kotoamatsukami(the details of how it worked made Sirzechs visibly gape) to hypnotize Sasuke and make him do the same thing. They then would test some things out and so how effective it could be, but something distracted Shisui and made the whole thing go wrong. After a few days in which either thought that no change had happened no Itachi, Shisui was alarmed to see Itachi, dozing off(Things at home were draining him during that period) but somehow staying on his feet. Not saying anything and feigning ignorance, he waited till Itachi had actually fallen asleep while still standing. The surprised Shisui had some kind of weird epiphany at that point and made it so Itachi would instead end up frozen up any time he was scared witless or surprised enough. He tweaked it enough that it wouldn't happen in a battlefield no matter what, so there was no danger.

''Why?''

Anko yet again pointed to the frozen Itachi.

Looking at him, Sirzechs couldn't suppress another laugh.

''That's why.'' Answered Anko.

Nodding appreciatively, Sirzechs detected a small object in the floor, near the bed, that he missed earlier. He reached out for it. Wondering what was this about, Anko asked when he had come back clutching a small bottle that looked for holding pills.

''This is a special medication, produced in my home.'' Responded Sirzechs while scanning the bottle. ''It's... these are pills used to boost the chakra usage and are made of very precise herbs, in calculated quantities, and produced under special conditions, so only a few certified medical institutes can legally make them. The boost work in very selective ways, so that one 'attribute' if we should call it that, gets boosted while the others are left intact. They maximize how much aid and extra power they can give in one dosage without dangerous side-effects by concentrating in a sole thing. One type of elemental ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu if it uses Chakra, medical healing, etcetera. There's even variations that make other 'attributes' weaker in compensation for a stronger boost. Something about disrupting the natural flow of chakra in the body beyond what can be artificially done without affecting your other skills. It's nicknamed Demon's Incense due to a certain game's influence in our young and has since spread.''

Of course it wasn't chakra, but since he couldn't tell them, not yet anyway, that what his people used was called Magic and it was markedly different to their ninjutsu, this was the best explanation. He also couldn't say the word _Videogame_.

''Wooow~'' The two young ninjas looked awed.

But to Sirzechs it didn't fit. Grayfia was a terrific spell caster, her healing techniques included. Naruto's injuries shouldn't warrant something like this.

Maybe she had felt responsible for the kid since Sirzechs had left his safety in her hands. He wasn't the only one that had felt devastated by his sister's death, so from that point of view this wasn't so unbelievable.

But any and all warm and cozy feelings that he could have had evaporated the very instant that he have the ingredients list in the back a closer look. With an immediate realization like a jolt of electricity had hit him, he noticed the numb tip of his fingers and his visible breath, cursing himself and wondering how had he not noticed sooner.

The distracted Yugao and Anko, who noticed his visible breath and came to the same realization about the sudden change of temperature, were roughly grabbed by the shoulder. Sirzechs's expression was wild and alarmed, and even though he wasn't gripping enough that it hurt, he had sizable strength on his arm.

Before they could even protest, Sirzechs said. ''Listen to me and listen carefully, because I'm not repeating twice. Understood?'' As he warned them, he shot the bed and it's surrounding a cautious look.

_''Is that frost under the bed...? Not much time left...''_

''Y-yeah...'' Mumbled Anko, while Yugao, at her side, trembled.

''I told you this is composed of very precise quantities of very special herbs. One of those special herbs in question is an ingredient that can further augment the solutions boosting abilities remarkably and without negative side-effects if made correctly, EXCEPT for special side effects that vary from individual to individual in a case by case scenario. These can go from the completely harmless to the hilariously stupid to the mildly annoying to the potentially fatal and even to the outright lethal, whether to _**you**_ or those _**around **_you. Are you still following me?'' He asked frantically, and two sets of heads nodded urgently.

***crackle***

The sound of swishing wing could be heard from the quickness with which Sirzechs head whipped around.

That sound was unmistakable.

''Right then,'' He continued addressing the frightened girls. ''Grayfia has a potentially fatal, bleeding into outright lethal one. It is that, when she sleeps, her chakra goes completely wild. She also gets extremely drowsy and the easiness with which he falls sleep exponentially increases. I don't know how long she has been sleeping(_Or why the hell it decided acting up 10 seconds after I saw that damned bottle!), _but it is obvious that the reaction is starting. So I need your help to get Naruto and Itachi o-''

***CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**SNAAP!**CRACK!**SNAP**CRACKLEEEEE!***

''Well, fuck me.''Sirzechs swore as he reluctantly turned around, to face whatever horror had sprouted out.

A mass of ice tentacles(Though with that thickness, bend-able Ice spears sounded more correct) had sprouted from under the bed and whipping around like they were alive and thinking, trashing the room as they did so. The room was big and Sirzechs and the girls had gotten far away enough that it was safe. As their horror-struck eyes looked with dread to this monstrosity that was... roaring somehow, the previously frozen Itachi had miraculously regained consciousness. The... thing had gone suspiciously silent and still the moment Itachi had begun stirring around. His positioning hadn't been the best, so when Itachi regained consciousness, the weird thing wasn't the first in his line of sight and instead it was the horrified and unmoving bodies of his teammates and Sirzechs.

''Guys?'' Itachi rubbed his sore eyes. ''Guys, why are you... eh?'' He raised dubious eyebrows at their state. ''Hello? Helloooo~?'' He waved a hand in their faces, fruitlessly. After his dizzy mind had stopped spinning, he noticed more clearly their gaze fixed on one spot. Promptly turning around to see what was the big deal... and froze over again right after. Like a bird of play that zeroed on it's cornered victim, one of the tentacles elegantly wrapped around Itachi's head and lifted him up. Resuming it's ear-splitting roar, it seemed to find an activity in testing Itachi for ragdoll of the year.

''Very helpful he was.'' The absurdity of that event awoke Anko up.

''It... is that... 'thing'... roaring?'' Yugao still stuttered.

''If this was a movie, it would be a kaiju movie, like Godzilla Vs King Kong... Or a very bad hentai...'' Sirzechs thought aloud reminiscently.

As Anko pored over an obviously self-made map that listed the location of various sweet shops while muttering 'It's mine, mine alone... the dango, it can't... the creature can't touch it, can't reach it... my precious...' and Sirzechs pondered on the possible title of that very bad hentai movie with pondering consciousness, Yugao was the only one trying to find out how to get the hell out of there.

She had hastily turned to Sirzechs for advice or help. Anko was going crazy and out of it, Itachi wasn't in a position to help anybody, and Sirzechs appeared like the only one aware of what may they be dealing with. He had the same idea, thought Yugao, as she felt his familiar grip on her shoulder when she had turned. What came next wasn't what she had expected, however.

''Be strong.'' He said as he looked into her eyes, faking a sorrowful expression.

''Eh?''

Sirzechs made the best possible impression of the Nice Guy Pose(Little spark on the mouth and Ka-ching! sound not included in the normal package) that she had never thought somebody could replicate. ''You and Anko, both need to be strong. For me, and for you.''

'' ''Eh?'' '' Now even Anko had joined, as the direction of this was obvious.

''And now...'' He let Yugao shoulder go and put himself on a starter running position. ''Cya, nerds!''

And he started running so insanely fast that the floor under his feet cracked open and the window through which he jumped burst apart like it had been bombed. An indescribable cry that sounded like something like ''Weeeeeeeeeeeeee~!''

Astounded, befuddled, puzzled, somewhat scared, honestly slightly amused by that, furious, lost, confused and without knowing what to do, the two Kunoichi looked blankly at each other as the frosty thing of destruction drew ever closer, alongside Itachi, who was not passing his ragdoll test.

Anybody who lived nearby could have only mentioned the cries, the cries of horror and terror, the roar of some unspeakable beast beyond normal imagination, and a tuft of red hair, speeding off like a scurrying mouse whole looking as pale as in the face as a spooked ghost.

_**End Of Flashback:**_

''Oi... Sir... ake up... Oi, Sir...! Oi, Sirzechs!'' Tsume yelled in the redhead's ear, waking him from his day dreaming.

Dazed and surprised that he was so far gone in his memories that he had needed Tsume to scream him awake, Sirzechs apologized for the inconveniences.

''So.. sorry. These have been... difficult, difficult days... I must need some more sleep, so... I better get.. going since, well... I, lots of works. Well, see ya.'' he said hastily and ran out the area as soon as he had gotten on his feet.

Tsume simply looked at him with a weirded out expression as he left, not being able to decide.

Are crazy people the only ones who become strong, or did becoming strong make you equally crazy?

**Resume of the other meetings(Too many clans left, and nothing really important happens.):**

_**Aburame Clan**_: The Aburame clan was a nice calm after so many storms. Their politeness and patience were appreciated, and their calm, slow and reserved nature didn't bother Sirzechs at all. This took them by surprise, or what Sirzechs identified as a surprise. All around, they liked Sirzechs and he liked them, alongside the fact they were one of the clans that supported his ideas the strongest, not only about the young Naruto's treatment, about the overall state of the village. They agreed easily.

_**Kurama Clan**_: The clan had excellent hospitality, that was evident from the start. The leader of the clan, Murakumo, radiated a peaceful aura and was a perfect host. His wife, Uroko, was more lively, but extremely gentle and obviously good-willed. The request and idea excited them, and they accepted quite easily. They hadn't been on equal ground with the rest of the village about Naruto for a long time. The only problem in all this was a man named Unkai, member of the clan, who was, in Murakumo's own words, ''A little extreme about clan protection, but not a bad person at heart.'' It was understandable, but the way he had been stalking around the whole meeting was nothing but annoying.

The only true 'worrisome' thing he could recognize during his whole stay was Murakumo's and Uroko's daughter, who was herself very nice and likable. The problem was something else, something alien that was clearly independent, but at the same time connected to her.

Sirzechs had remembered to look a bit more into it out of worry later the same day. Some scrolls here and there while in Hiruzen private offices were enough to warn Hiruzen to keep a look out for the clan. Hiruzen thought he was talking about a traitor, but Sirzechs corrected him, admitting he wasn't sure what it was but he felt something would, or at least could, happen there.

_**Sarutobi Clan**_: Hiruzen thought it unnecessary since Sirzechs would obviously get his support, but the demon felt the necessity to understand the clan itself regardless. If something stood out first, was the diligence. Training, cleaning, studying, working, cooking, etc... Even the most menial and trivial tasks were down with extreme effort and without slacking down. Even with their thoroughness, their no-nonsense attitude and their relative seriousness, they were surprisingly sociable and flexible. Truly the pinnacle of excellence.

_**Senju Clan**_: This should go without saying, but with no descendants except for Tsunade, who wasn't even in the village at the time, and having died out with time, there wasn't anything to look forward to in here. Truly a great pity.

_**Uchiha Clan**_: This... this is what Sirzechs had been truly preparing himself for all day. Sirzechs didn't even know if trying to appeal to the Uchiha after the recent events was a good idea, but he wouldn't lose anything taking a risk.

The overall atmosphere, as wasn't very hard to realize, was tense and heavy. It wasn't so simple, though, as Sirzechs felt vigor in the kids playing around, the neighbors saying heartfelt ''Hello's'' and ''Goodbye's''. Considering the previous state of the place, and that a bit more than half the clan was still against the plan, he couldn't imagine no one having a good time since long ago.

Arriving at Fugaku's house, he was welcomed by Mikoto, and even as disrespectful as it was, he found himself praising Fugaku's taste in woman earnestly. Mikoto could be best called a simple beauty, or maybe a ''normal'' beauty, but for another reason. It didn't matter if she had make-up or not, if she dressed up or was being casual, or even not minding her dressing sense and just using whatever. She could have bed hair from just waking up or really stylish hair after taking hours fiddling with it, but his honest opinion wouldn't change: Beautiful. Contrasting the little he saw of Fugaku, she was very calm, gentle, and as he found out as they talked, immensely compassionate.

Of course, there had been sour feelings and tense moments. No senseless bloodshed had happened, and she didn't really care of the clan's situation as much she did for the lives that weren't lost. With such a wife and mother, Sirzechs found himself understanding the pacifist Itachi and the guilt-ridden and exhausted Fugaku a whole deal more. This made his guilt for essentially widowing her even bigger. This feeling deepened even more as she sensed his worry, making him talk about the whole ordeal at the meeting in as much detail as he could after she asked. She acknowledged her husband hidden feelings and admitted to her awareness of them even when Fugaku had been careful to keep his straight face. Rather than scorn, dislike or even bitterness at having done such an act and even taking away her son, Hokage request or not, the woman bowed deeply without a second thought, her forehead touching the floor. For liberating her husband from his torment and giving Itachi a chance for a respite from the violence and the greediness of his superiors who wouldn't let his abilities remain unused, she was thankful to the point of tears. This had the obvious contrary effect since Sirzechs guilt became a chasm, a deep one filled with regret and depression, but there was not much he could do about that.

After a few minutes of trying to make her rise her head as his attempts to apologize were met with her counterargument that Sirzechs had no need to do such things, as he had done nothing more than a service to her family and, therefore, shouldn't apologize, which in turn was a notion Sirzechs couldn't accept, and so they began meaninglessly arguing about who should apologize or thank the other and who was supposed to do what. This all came to an end as a small kid who, as Mikoto confirmed, was Itachi's little brother called Sasuke, appeared out from the corner of a hallway and saw Sirzechs. Mikoto, who looked apprehensive, explained the rumors about the extremely handsome redhead who had stopped the Uchiha's rebellion singlehandedly, a blown out rumor. Of course Sasuke had heard too, at which point his mother used it as a chance to explain(when he was asking if the rumor was true one morning) why his brother hadn't and would likely not come back for a while alongside the fate of his father, and that the person responsible for all this was that same redhead. Of course, she tried not to make him sound guilty or bad, but an emotional kid would have none of that. And now that his prey was just in front of him, the next 2 hours of screaming, hitting, running, destroying the house and trying to restrain Sasuke had been ones of pure chaos.

But Sirzechs didn't care. Oppositely, he found himself feeling extremely happy. That Itachi's family cared for and thought of him so preciously was something Sirzechs felt he would have wanted to know no matter the circumstances. More than at any other point, he felt he must fulfill Hiruzen expectations about those problem kids.

**-2 Days After; Somewhere on the woods, near Konoha territory-**

Deep in a forest, under the cool shadows of overgrown trees, a respite from the stinging rays of the scorching sun overhead, a group of three stood there. A man, a woman, and a... emmm...

Anyway, this wasn't what mattered here. What truly mattered were the 4 tied bodies lying sprawled in front of them. Or rather 1 body, as three of them had already fallen inside a strange distortion of pure blackness in the middle of the air, as if an invisible mirror floating in midair had just broke and the gaping hole left had nothing but undiluted darkness beyond it.

''MFFHH MHUU MHUHUH MFAAHU MUUUUFUUU!'' Screamed a very mad Anko, slowly inching closer to said hole, being dragged by Sirzechs.

''No, I won't untie you, you wouldn't go through otherwise. And no, I won't eat my own balls, even if it was possible. Now keep steady so I can throw you...'' Sirzechs wrestled for control. Even tied, a pissed off Anko was like a force of nature. He finally got her good enough and then threw her with all his might, towards the black hole.

'' #%$**#*$&#!'' Even with her muffled voice growing fainter as she fell, Sirzechs recognized the myriad of obscenities she spouted endlessly with deep ire.

Sirzechs sighed in exhaustion as he took a seat with his wife and nephew in the grass. Sirzechs had decided to do the heavy work himself even as Grayfia wanted to do her work. There was no real reason for this decision, he just wanted to deal with it himself and let his wife rest. Even more than him, Grayfia was a dedicated workaholic.

''They can't even fall down a black hole of complete nothingness and apparent imminent death without crying. Crybabies...'' Snorted Sirzechs.

''Shouldn't we think about how we should deal with them when we finally have to untie them?'' Grayfia's curious question was answered with a low and frustrated groan from Sirzechs. Naruto was evidently enjoying himself, as he laughed at Sirzechs response.

''I don't even care anymore, I'll just use two words:** FUCKING.** **SERVANTS.**'' Sirzechs replied Grayfia's question, but he realized a second too late that he might have chosen the wrong answer. A wave of killing intent that chilled the air to the freezing point told Sirzechs as much.

''Emm... honey, sweetie...'' Sirzechs nervously addressed his dear and beautiful wife. ''That's... that's just a manner of speech, you know? You... know that, right?'

''What, Sirzechs-sama?'' Grayfia smilingly replied, her tone sweet and soft. Sirzechs recognized the obvious signs of impending doom. ''But of course, I am aware of such simple things, Sirzechs-sama, my master. If I couldn't even understand such very trivial things myself, I wouldn't be qualified to be one of your **fucking servants**, my highest honor, and pride, Sirzechs-sama. But to call a **FUCKING SERVANT** like me honey, such niceties aren't needed at all Sirzechs-sama.''

That tone and that smile, it was obvious there was no coming back from this. Sirzechs resignedly stood up and followed Grayfia, who had already stood up too alongside Naruto, their destination the black portal. Naruto's amused laughing only threw lemon juice with salt into the wound.

Something else distracted him, drew his attention upon his vibrating pocket. Confusedly, Sirzechs touched it, as if unaware why would something like this happen or why, before realization dawned on his face as his fingers touched the vibrating object, safeguarded inside his pocket and which he had forgotten about entirely, even as he had kept it on his person out of habit for years.

He extracted the familiar object, a cellphone. Sirzechs evidently pale expression was mirrored by his wife, who obviously also remembered what the cellphone was meant to be used for.

'He' was calling. But why was 'he' doing so at such a time?

Was 'he'... aware? He likely did, knowing 'him', but... for what reason?

Sirzechs told Grayfia to go on ahead, which he did even as she looked concerned. Naruto didn't know what was going on, and his puzzled expression was the last thing Sirzechs saw as the pair entered the black hole. Almost hesitantly, he answered the phone.

''Hi, long time no... Yeah, I see. Of course, you knew I was here and that I wanted to ask if you knew. Yeah... yeah... about me coming here, aha. So, how has everything been going meph-... Changed your name again?'' Sirzechs attempt at casual conversation was interrupted. His increasingly sweaty face was the prelude of a horror to come. ''You... you... what? WHAT!?''

**-Another place, in another dimension, during another time-**

A dark room illuminated faintly by the dim light of countless monitors. It was enormous, spacious. A circular table filled with as much as 12 chairs(But it looked big enough to fit more) was the room's center.

This wasn't a meeting room, however, as the particularly big but surprisingly simple bed to the right of the table could attest to. In this spacious room in which this big bed, enough for more than a dozen people, still had enough space at either side for numerous simple, unimpressive tables, riddled with various objects, primarily papers. Pressed against the walls were high shelves filled with diverse articles. Many were a number of mangas, anime disks, games of diverse genres, but there were also books upon books, from as many genres if not more than the games themselves.

The other side, to the left, was just as filled with many things. Numerous TV's from many types, some on the wall, some floating around lazily, skipping others by mere inches. There were even some... some 'holes', out of thin air, like holes in the fabric of space, in which images from distant parades and unknown locations were shown, one after the other, like channels in a TV. There was also multitudes of game consoles, connected to many of the TV's, on the walls or floating around, and many arcade games. A 'master seat', looking like something out of an alien spaceship, laid in the center of all this chaos, equally suspended but stationary in its location.

A magnificent door, carved with exquisite designs and made of high-class wood like a piece of art, stood straight ahead of the big table, the only apparent exit in this very strange location. The only other door was a much simpler one near the bed, which was the door to the also very spacious and luxurious-looking bathroom.

The only person in there was sitting by one of the big table chairs. Humongous windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling, fitting for this room. The closed curtains left only a sliver of light to pass through, just enough to barely illuminate the men's figure. He was enjoying a beverage, but this was cut short when he dialed to someone on his cellphone.

''Yeah, you damn futanari. Haven't I already told you so? You certainly aren't a man, so with that dick you can only class as a futanari. And scream like that again and I will make sure what makes you stay as a futanari is cut off with a rusted knife... Yeah, I've told you I know already. How? The mighty plastic eating, Chocolate fairies. Their information network spans infinite realities and, as morbid as it sounds, little fuckers go just perfect with millenary golden marshmallows, best marshmallows on this side of the Cosmos... Anyway, I just wanted to inform you. Why am I going there? I have my reasons, that's all. I'll have to trouble you another... Does Venelana still cook that amazing lasagna? What if I'm sidetracking! Have you forgotten the taste of that yellow and red piece of heaven!? That thing is the stuff of dreams and the salivation of my colleagues!''

The stranger's heated cellphone discussion was interrupted by the door's sudden opening. A petite woman with a pleasing if not simple appearance and formal working clothes, grabbing in her delicate hands a mobile terminal.

''My lord, your presence is needed immediately in the Inter-Dimensional Observation Wing. We haven't precisely obtained the correct Space-Time coordinates yet, but we do know that an Aizen, classified as a Wrōts Septem in C.V.(Conceptual Variance) has bypassed the Svalinn from his Branch, using unknown means, and is close to penetrating another Branch's Svalinn. The estimated time before he bypasses Svalinn and makes contact with local residents is about 3 hours.''

The man put the cellphone down for just a second, enough so he could tiredly sigh, and then addressed the woman. ''I get it, Felicia. Tell Alexander I'll be there in a sec, I'm dealing with something here. Also, tell Dale I'll talk to him about how I apparently have been accused of screwing Uncle Beardy's daughter brains out later... I only did that once and she came onto me...'' The stranger muttered the last part disbelievingly to himself. ''... She even used the tentacles, so I thought we were clear...''

''Understood, my lord.'' Felicia replied back normally. She had clearly heard what he said, yet acted like this was a normal occurrence. ''Also, has already mentioned how he isn't particularly fond of your nickname for him.''

The stranger snorted. ''He loves his beard and he knows it. He likes it, but he's just a hard head.'' He hand-waved away. He then threw her an inviting look. ''I have free time in 7 hours. Wanna give me a hand spending a bit of it?''

''Thanks but no thanks, my lord.'' She calmly replied as she skillfully handled the data terminal, dealing with some side work. But the stranger noticed the slightly teasing smile. ''I'm not particularly thrilled to recreate the Kamasutra page by page only to find myself dangling from the roof of the Batcave while you still were inside me.''

''Bah!'' The stranger just waved his hand dismissively. ''That was the best part and you know it! Escaping from Batsy, while the movement and all the action did the humping. If my name was Clive and we also had a baby, we could have called that Shoot 'Em Down!'' He laughed in amusement, but Felicia's raised eyebrow made him stop. ''What? Copyright is a bitch...''

Felicia softly sighed in exasperation, but her expression didn't show such emotions. ''Please don't get sidetracked, my lord. The arrangements have been already made for your extended 'excursion' outside, so please at least do your work while you can.''

''Its that a no?'' He asked playfully.

Felicia didn't answer as she turned to go back through the door, but that short second in which she smiled thinly and stayed with her back facing him, her fabulous ass encased inside that tight pencil skirt.

''Yaaaaaaaay! Gehehehehehehe!'' After the door had fully closed, he twirled around on his chair like a kid who convinced his parents to promise him a new toy. ''I got Big Booty Bitches, Big Big Booty Bitches! I got Big Booty Bitches, Big Big Booty Bitches!''

Suddenly stopping in place, he sophistically put the phone back to his ear and started talking again with Sirzechs like he hadn't just giggled like a kid just seconds ago. ''Yeah, I'm back... Yeah, that's abou-... My name? That's quite out of the blue. But you're right...'' The stranger thought for a moment, before having a flash of inspiration.

''Hmm... I haven't talked to him for a while, so he shouldn't mind. How about... Hagoromo?''

* * *

><p><strong>Re-updated AN: Finally, I re-updated this damn thing. Four chapters and I feel super accomplished by that. I have already started the next chap and I earnestly hope I can finish it before New Year. I'll still try to check chap 4 and 5. There are things I said here that may be different. After all, after considering and more time to fiddle with it, some things were bound to change. Any inconsistent detail that you may notice, please let me know through the comments. That way I can fix any mistakes without needing to visit and reread every chap over again..**

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimat<strong>**e Author Style: Desecration of the readers need to continue reading no jutsu!(A.K.A. Cliffhanger no jutsu, the revised formula)**

A/N: 2 months+... .MONTHS. I HATE SCHOOL SOOOOOOO FUCKING MUUUUUUUUCHH!

Red: Sorry for the unbelievably delay, had a number of things to do along this long time. There was also the fact my father was working extra lately, and that the computer broke down like...2 times i think. As an extra my school exams are near, so although i don't plan on taking as long as with this chapter, the next one, or the next one after that will most likely come late too.

We also celebrated the promotion in my school (a little event that has to do with graduating, although i graduate next year, but what the heck). The thing is not that much of a deal, but it's kinda fun, and i got to see Noah and my other classmates having a hard time while i just ate... Ahh, good times, burn in hell hard working people, ahahah, ahaha ahah, ahaha, haaaaaa... Noah will kill me when he sees this i know.

Also, only to get it clear, i don't plan for the next chapters to have this length. It turned out this way because i wanted some thing's finished in this chapter. To give an approximate idea of what length i want kinda-sorta, this things has 24 pgs on Word. I'm aiming for the average to be around 15 pages, give or take a few ones. Of course the number will vary, but i would like that to be the around length. Tell me what you think about that length.

And as for the new character, you MOST probably already know he isn't THAT Hagoromo, not gonna spoil it for anyone who hasn't read it, whoever that is. He is just taking the name due to naruto and the other shinobi involvement on all this

And to end it.

_LET ME SEE THE REVIEWS!  
>LET'S READ THIS AWESOME STORY!<br>LET'S NOT PLAY AGAINST AIZEN IN CHESS!  
>LET'S LAUGH ON OUR WORKING FRIENDS FACES WILL EATING A HOT-DOG!<br>LET'S NOT GET MADE INTO WOMAN BY HAGOROMO!  
>AND LET'S HEAR THE REWIEVS AGAIN!<em>

**_CHAO~CHAO~ _** _(Please Review :D~!)_


	5. Chap 4: Training Days

**Chapter 4 .. -Training Days-**

**Noah: Hey guys , first of I'm sorry for the late update but I'm having some problems at home and in school that and my pc and cell phone were dead I had to bought a new one. *Cries anime tears.***

**Red: Bitch, stop crying. Real men don't cry, they shed liquefied manliness.**

**Noah: Says the virgin...**

Naruto: Oh buurnnnnnn!

Red: 1. Naruto, you do know i can make you look like a girl for the rest of the series right..?

Naruto: ... Emmm... NOAH, STOP MAKING RED MAD!

Noah: Why should i stop? i mean i do that shit everyday at school ...?

**Red: Fair enough... 2. Noah, you do know i'm the one making the detailed part of the story... An i can make you look like a crybaby god that throws tantrums at his mother plus something else... Right?**

**Noah: ...Touché , but you are STILL the virgin of the group sorry dude...(naruto doesn't count i mean there are like a million fic and mangas of him fucking like a bunny in heat...)**

Red: Again... FAIR ENOUGH... bitch... And naruto...

Naruto... Yes sir...?

Red: Remember, two strikes more and you will have a yaoi pairing with GUY SENSEI.

Noah: *Pales at the thought of that*: Shit dude he has you by the balls...literally , if i were you i will do the disclaimers and run...like a BITCH !

**Naruto: Noah & Red don't own my series and neither High-school DxD, nor any references to any other series. They do own any OC or new technique created... Please... no guy sensei, i'll be a good boy... **

**~Chapter Start!~**

**- Hell, on one of the castles of the Gremorys -**

Shortly after arriving, a couple of things happened:

1. Anko, Itachi, Hana and Yugao were untied, which surprisingly enough went without any bloodshed, seeing how mad were they.

2. Sirzechs went to a corner of the room to cry without end, apparently terrified of something that had happened recently according to Grayfia. She obviously knew what, made apparent by the slight sweating she had, but since they were not gonna get any info at the moment, the adolescents in there limited themselves to poking Sirzechs with a stick and see how long he took to realize it.

3. Grayfia, instead of a her Master who was crying in the corner of the room, decided to take Naruto to his grandparents herself, Lord Gremory and Venelana Gremory. At first, they were confused on the arrival of the child, not being notified by Sirzechs who wanted to see their faces in response of such good news, which he wouldn't do since he was cursing the world for ''hating him'' right now. Good thing Grayfia took a camera with her. Slowly she explaining the details, with both adults progressively making a more and more shocked face, took a last look at the kid, as if confirming, and somehow going to the conclusion that it was true, albeit still being shocked. This lasted a couple of minutes. Naruto, still not knowing how to deal with people, stayed quiet, before the silence was finally broken as Venelana slowly stood up, walked towards Grayfia and Naruto, the last one making a bit of distance in instinct, and then kneeling to be at his height, a soft but kind smile on her face. Shocked, he almost didn't respond as she slowly embraced the child, muttering in soft voice... ''Welcome.'' She felt warm, Naruto thought. That warmness felt really good, he thought. He hugged her back, hard, almost clinging, trembling... crying. Lord Gremory and Grayfia only stood watching, a face of relief and happiness in their face. A human warmness, really felt quite good.

4. After all presentations and showy ways of showing their happiness(Including Lord Gremory having the great idea of telling her wife to do a firework show using her power of destruction, which, ironically, destroyed part of said wife special flowers on the south part of the garden due to his insistance in throwing it right around there. He's dead...), the group went to the main entrance to greet the other kids in their group. Of course they didn't expect the parents of Sirzechs to look this young, nor that they were so rich... Itachi swore at least a third of his clan compound could fit INSIDE the mansion, not even bringing the garden into the equation(A/N RED: Remember the Uchiha's compound is a 'independent from the main village' area, and was QUITE large).

5. After showing each to their individual rooms(more like apartments...), they had a big dinner to commemorate the arrival of Naruto and his friends, as well of finally finding the kid in the first place. Anko ate like she always has, bringing some scolding from Yugao who was to his right, and laughter to the Gremorys. Yugao ate with impeccable manners, apparently being the type of person that 'was good at them without trying'. Itachi and Hana however, appeared to have flirted through all of it, only that nobody knew Hana began and it was because of Anko suggestion. It appears Itachi's feelings weren't as one-sided as everyone thought at first... Sirzechs would make sure EVERYONE stayed in THEIR own rooms, for the WHOLE night... Naruto however, showed exemplary mannerism in the table and speaking(With hand signs. Yeah, formal words do exist in hand-sign language, at least in this fic). Apparently he picked way more than Grayfia thought in those brief lessons, he really was smart this one. Also, Naruto appeared to have struck a deal with Sirzechs to finally heal his throat fully, they probably could deal with it by this week. Lord and Lady Gremory only took the night laughing and talking with their new guests, liking them already. Grayfia decided to stay out of her maid persona for the night since it was special, sitting beside Naruto. And Sirzechs... well, Anko would bet he was sweating more calories and water than what he was eating and drinking... and he was on his 12th plate... Yugao however noticed there was a chair left unoccupied, to which Lord Gremory only responded that their daughter, Rias, was with a special tutor learning some expecific subjects. She should be here by tomorrow he said.

And finally

7. Just as everyone were to be escorted to their respective rooms, a maid came with notice of Rias arrival. Confused as to why she arrived ahead of time, Lord Gremory decided to go to the main entrance to see what had happened. Lady Gremory, their son and his wife, the group of ninja and Naruto followed, also curious. If only they knew what was gonna happen...

**-Main Entrance Hall-**

Lord Gremory quickly went down the stairs, till he saw his 5 year old daughter Rias standing near the door. ''Rias, what are you doing here?'' He asked from afar while approaching. ''If i remember, you should... still... not be here...'' Lord Gremory stopped on his tracks, recognizing a person standing behind his daughter.

''Ah, Otou-sama!'' Exclaimed Rias as she ran towards her father and gave him a hug, with him still eyeing the other individual. ''You wouldn't believe it. While i was in my lessons, this cool Onii-san here said he was a friend of Onii-sama and that i was to leave early, he's even good at teleportation magic so we arrived early.'' During her cheerful explanation, the rest of the people present caught up, finally seeing Rias, and, to Lady Gremory, Sirzechs and Grayfia surprise, a certain someone else behind her.

''Th-The call... wasn't even... 3 hours ago... Hagoromo...'' Stammered Sirzechs, sweating even more than before. Grayfia was quite shaken as well, and Lady Gremory appeared shocked if at least.

''Well, you know me.'' Snorted the youth confidently. '' I always work fast if it looks like it will be fun, right?'' Behind Rias stood a youth, around 5'10 - 6'1 feet, black, kind of long hair with platinum streaks near the end, in a ponytail that rested over his left shoulder and went down to his chest. His face looked very young, and he had sharp features, kind of like the Gremorys, but exuding an aura more otherworldly than elegant(More otherworldly than demons, isn't that ironic?), bright blue eyes with what appeared to be slight slivers of bright green in them. He appeared lean but built, slender but with a defined musculature. He wore a black form-fitting long sleeved black shirt, with the sleeves tucked in, reaching his elbows. Over it a clean white waistcoat with sleek white jeans. There was also a chain coming from his pocket that came out and then attached to his black belt. All in all, quite good looking.

Itachi was the first to react. ''Sirzechs-san, just who is this...'' Itachi stopped, seeing the man he was questioning was now on the floor, in fetal position, and... crying... ''What...?''

''Don't worry dear. Everything's alright. Shhhh, it's alright.'' They then looked a little in front, were Lord Gremory was in the same position, with his wife apparently giving moral support, and Rias looking at him confused.

''Ahahaha, i know you missed me but it shouldn't be this bad, right?'' His voice sounded youthful and energetic, like a kid with an adolescent body. It should be noted all the ninja and 'not crying in the floor' people present were looking at him doubtfully and slightly scared. ''BUT!, that's just why i brought a present for you! Give me a sec...'' He then began to rummage in his pocket. Sirzechs and Lord Gremory's heads shot up, deadshot eyes present in their faces.

[His tools of torture an act of appearance will soon do. What should we do?] Exclaimed Sirzechs to his father, sounding like a robot.

[A far too dangerous opponent this one certainly is. But leaving him to run amok positive consequences will not bring. We must retreat, for now...] And slowly they slithered, silently and carefully, up the stairs till they reached the top and hid behind two columns. Silently, watching, observing...

''Fuck damn, they are better than Orochimaru slithering around...'' Mused Anko, eye twitching.

''What was that about?'' Asked Itachi to Grayfia and Venelana, more bewildered by what he just saw than with all the ANBU missions he had done previously, and that was not a good thing.

''Well...'' At a loss for words, Venelana couldn't respond. Just before Grayfia said something, the youth spoke.

''Ahaaa! Here it is!'' he then took from his pocket what looked like... a ball? The upper half was colored red, the lower half white, and there was black line tracing it's circumference, with a button of some kind at the center. ''A neat new familiar which i believe you will love to investigate. I do believe with the capabilities of this little bud' you will have yourselves something great. Here, let me do a test run.'' As the man took a pose as if he was gonna throw it, Sirzechs and Lord Gremory made magic shields. The way they hummed made them seem like they were powerful. Wait... did Grayfia and Lady Gremory take a step back...? Why do they look like they are prepared to run...? And why are they grabbing Naruto and Rias as if protecting them. Then it hit the ninjas. This was a sign as good as any that they should be running right now. Curiosity took the best of them and they stayed, a good number of steps back from their original positions of course...

''I chose you, 'i-don't-know-your-fucking-name-but-i-don't-care'!'' All present face faulted. Hagoromo then proceeded to throw the ball very much like a baseball player up to the ceiling, were it opened up, a white amorphous flash erupted and then took form. To everyone's mild surprise, it took the form of a very cute looking kit(Young fox) with what appeared to be golden fur and one puffy tail.

''Cute!'' Was what squealed almost all the girls present, surprising Itachi, since Yugao and Anko did also do it. Grayfia remained stoic, but with a slight blush. Naruto and Rias however, looked fascinated.

''Hehehehe, beautiful, isn't it?'' Snickered Hagoromo.

''Could that be... a kitsune?'' Asked Grayfia interested, which surprised all ninja present, and for good reason.

''Yep. You really have a good eye, Grayfia.''

''W-Wait! A kitsune... You said kitsune right...'' Itachi asked, looking worried.

Hagoromo answered. ''Don't worry, it's different from the one from your world.''

''W-Well, with that appearance that seems likely.'' Stammered Yugao, still nervous. ''But now that i think about it, if this is all it is we shouldn't be so alert, ri-''

''Ichi, do it.'' Snapping his fingers, Hagoromo issued a command to the kitsune, now identified as Ichi. It then happened faster than anyone expected. The kit opened its mouth, and from it a pillar of fire easily wider and longer than even Manda if Anko guessed correctly, raged from inside the kit's mouth and then rose to the ceiling, which it destroyed, and went to the sky, who was illuminated during the whole ordeal. It appeared the flame was quite special, as it spread through the room far faster than it should have. All of it was already burning by now and the kit had already stopped causing grand arson, a sizable hole spread on the ceiling, permitting the upper rooms and the sky to be sighted

Hagoromo then slowly exhaled. ''Haaaa, obnoxious quantities of fire spewed forth by massively cute and tiny animals is always the best, i swear it's sometimes better than sex...'' He then noted all present looking at him dumbfounded. ''What? Didn't he tell you i was as pyromaniac as nyancat is annoying?'' He pointed to Sirzechs direction, who hadn't lowered his shield.

''What the hell is nyancat...?'' Asked Anko bewildered.

''Ahh, yeah. You came from that universe, of course... oops.'' After turning 360 degrees, apparently admiring his 'master piece', he addressed everyone present. ''Well, using this beautiful setting as a background, i will tell you great news.'' Everyone stood impassive. These were not gonna be good news at all. ''I will be living with you all during Naruto stay in here!'' Exclaimed cheerfully Hagoromo, until a beam and chandelier caught in fire crashed right behind him. ''You do know i will not pay for this right?'' Commented the demented being will pointing at the recently fallen objects, still smiling like a child.

...

Thump. ''Ow.'' Thump. ''Ow.'' Thump. ''Ow.'' Thump. ''Ow.'' Thump. ''Ow.''

''Hahaha. You should know by now physical trauma will not erase your memories, Sirzechs.''

''Can...'' Thump. ''Ow... still...'' Thump. ''Ow... try.''

''Very well. Knock yourself out.''

Thump. ''Ow... That's what...'' Thump. ''Ow... i originally...'' Thump. ''Ow... intended.''

**XBreakX**

During the next couple of months, things were fairly calm. The major things to happen were Hagoromo's explanation of his existence, in which he explained he was the 'Librarian'. An entity of unspoken power who main work was to oversee the multiverse, and record its progress and change along the way, sometimes even using his own body and soul as the ink and paper. Obviously he had to give a couple of minutes for them to assimilate that. After all, they didn't even know that they were going to another whole world, nor that it had DEMONS, and this was even worse... He also explained direct contact or interfering was mostly prohibited, but was sometimes possible, since the god/mass of energy/thing/collective consciousness/something that birthed existence liked a ''good play'', and interference from someone so powerful like him would, ''uneven things'', and so, ''ruin the play''. There were some conditions and specifications around it however, the main one being that, as long as his influence didn't do anything to ''spoil the story, and affect badly the cast'' he could interfere a much as he wanted, and so, decided to go to this ''branch world'' as it looked interesting, and potentially land a hand. This was supported by Sirzechs, who confirmed his affirmation and admitted he considered the man very capable. Before the fact that Sirzechs, being so powerful, recognizing the man even if he made him go crazy could affect their point of view positively, Hagoromo disappeared. Not liking that, everyone searched the area. They finally found him in the garden, just as a couple of plants grew extremely big and began roaring and trashing about. Asking just what the hell was this, Hagoromo answered Sirzechs saying they were a new ''man-plant'' species born from a serum he was experimenting with. Just as Sirzechs was gonna deal with them, Hagoromo warned him by telling the traits of the plants. They (for some strange reason) were immune to demonic power, even power of destruction, also (for another strange reason) they had a huge urge to embrace and hold females of any species while secreting a special liquid that ''completely destroyed and dissolved any textile fabric''. Eye intensely twitching by now, Sirzechs was gonna depart, until Hagoromo explained the last peculiarity of this man-plant. It apparently had another huge urge to extract de male genitalia of any male in its sight. And yes, extract meant grabbing and tearing out of the male host... That was NOT a good day... Then there was the exploding rainbow clothes incident in the laundry room. To put into perspective, not even Hagoromo talked about the event since then.

He also gave a special schedule of training to everyone of the ninja present except Naruto, explaining the kid was adaptive and intelligent, but was still a 5 year old kid, he wanted him to only have the normal etiquette and story lessons, FOR THE MOMENT. Another mystery was why was he giving them counseling advice, if he didn't benefit. He responded it was due to 3 main reasons:

1 - The thought of leaving people with potential without using it to its fullest basically boiled his skin. No, he wasn't kidding. He even had a couple of photos of the event happening a couple of times. Surprisingly, they were more funny than disturbing, most likely due to the grudge almost all of them had on him for the pranks he liked to pull. Hana still wondered how the hell he made half the butlers of the Gremory household go bald with a freaking fry pan...

2 - He liked good fights, and since he had a LOT of time to spare, literally, raising the fighters in question didn't make him lose anything... most of the time...

3 - There was some doubt on Hagoromo about telling this one, but he decided to tell something, even if it wasn't much. ''Shit could hit the fan in your world in the next decade or less. What i'm giving is a special service, don't let it pass.'' That... gave them quite the chills actually. Hagoromo didn't appear to have been kidding, and in their stay here they had learned that wasn't as good as it sounded...

**-Anko:**

''I will make you all suffer sooo much...'' Hagoromo giggled like a little child in a candy store, but with a noticeably darker tone.

''How the hell creation is still standing up with this guy as it babysitter?'' Worriedly asked Anko to the cosmos will covering her face.

''A combination of charisma, sexiness, quantities of power which make the labor of blowing up a nation easy, and a special brand of 'if you don't hear me out your ancestors will cry in pain watching barny'' kind of Killing Intent.'' Bluntly answered the immortal, as if it was obvious. ''However, let's pass already onto serious subjects.'' Hagoromo then put on a serious expression, far more serious than Anko could ever expect him to do actually. ''Anko, you have good bases in what taijutsu means, being all around, only a slight emphasis in strength, so basic but intensive training should be enough for you. Begin with a set amount of training, and then raise the speed, weight, time or whatever other factor that can make the training harder by a set margin, in set intervals of times. You will do this for 1 month, 2 tops. Depending on your grow from that, you will personally decide on the exercise and methods you use from then on. I will of course give you aid, if you so desire. However, don't over exert yourself.'' Seeing Hagoromo act so dutiful and stoic unnerved everyone, even some who weren't present in the room(Just letting it be know he is talking to each one separately. I said everyone because he was like this with each of them, even if to only some extent at least.).

''Yes!'' Replied Anko, quite excited to try out this method, even if she was steps away from seriously thinking of killing her teacher a few seconds ago.

''As for genjutsu, i have heard that your chakra control is not so good. However, even increasing your ability at dispelling them can save your life one day so we will work on that, we will also look for other alternative.''

''Alternatives...?'' Mused Anko confused.

''Exactly. Alternatives.'' Answered Hagoromo stoically. ''This is a different world, with different rules and a different setting. To find something that will help in your genjutsu deficiency. You might even find something you will not expect.''

''C-Certainly... Now that i think about it, it's quite possible. Yeah, i'll definitely try!'' Confirmed Anko energetic. She was kind of meek since the instruction began, most likely still not wrapping her finger around Hagoromo's present attitude.

''Hm. That's good.'' Hagoromo smiled pleasantly. ''And about Ninjutsu, i expect a lot of that from you.''

''Eh?''

''Nature Transformation, when applied to those snake of yours, could most probably create a very devastating range of effects. The fact these snakes could slither all around silently and spray or deal the damage of the element you imbue into them, they could become quite versatile. A fire attribute snake that could spray extremely hot flames or wrap around an enemy and explode, or a lighting attribute one that could instantly paralyze with a bite, or even be used as a spear if you use the attribute well. Even more, the poison of the snakes, depending on their properties, could do an assortment of other effects if you understand about chemical reactions. The possibilities open to you are endless.''

Anko stood wide eyed, never really having taken into account all that. The thing is, she was sure Hagoromo wasn't telling her even half of it. He had more. Maybe he wanted for her to find it out herself. Although, she had this feeling, like there was something else entirely, something she would not like to he-

''I want you to use the cursed mark.'' Hagoromo dropped the bomb without hesitation, and it had the effect he expected. Anko stopped moving, and within seconds she began trembling. ''The potential strength that you could achieve in a short time if you use it is immensurable. There would be a lot of trial and error to get it down, plus some other things to get into consideration, but it's certainly po-''

''What...''

''Hm? Sorry, i didn't quite hear you.''

''What the hell... are you talking about...?'' Weakly retorted the teenager.

Hagoromo stood silent and with a calm face, as if thinking what he was gonna say. ''The cursed mark has a lot of potential. To try and take advantage of it is only natural, right?''

''That's... not it...'' Feebly answered the girl.

''Then what's it?'' Asked Hagoromo in a hard tone, as if telling Anko to let it out and be done with it.

Tightening her teeth and fist, Anko spoke out as if roaring. ''To use something left behind by that damn snake... to even think of using it plainly, as if it was nothing... do you really think i could do something like that!?''

''... And why not exactly?''

''Even thinking of his face makes my skin crawl, the memory of his voice gives me nightmares, and that putrid aura he radiated makes me wanna puke when i remember it!'' She then moved the neck area of her clothes, giving a good look of the cursed mark. ''This damn thing, just using it makes me feel like he is all around me, like i'm wearing him in my skin! I hate him so much, that the thought of using this thing drives me crazy! Even if i don't use this stupid curse, i'm sure i could still help a lot! So why!? Why exactly do i need this thing!?'' Anko then broke into tears.

Hagoromo stood impassive, not moving an inch while Anko stood crying. ''Because you wanna protect those guys.''

''...!''

''No matter how much you cry about it, in this short time, you've grown quite attached to them, isn't that right?'' Hagoromo then let out a sigh, feeling like an old man telling a brat something that should be already obvious. ''You say you hate him, but you love them just as much. You say it makes your skins crawl, but the thought of doing it for them probably makes even that disappear. Even if you're saying all of this right now, just hearing me say 'there's a way you can use it' will probably make you look for it till you go crazy, since you can do much more for them with it. The fact you're still saying this, is because you're still unsure, still fearing the snake bastard deep down, and not feeling comfortable about anyone getting near that fact, right?''

Anko didn't say a word, her face lowered and with a pained expression, and her bangs obscuring her eyes. However, with a very shallow movement, she finally nodded.

''IDIOOOOOOOOT.'' Slowly and almost absent-mindedly retorted Hagoromo

''...?'' Anko raised her gaze confused.

''You should already know it. No matter what, those other idiots will be by your side, pestering you so much you won't even remember that pedo-snake. I mean, you have been with them a couple of months only, but that should be obvious already.'' Hagoromo made and annoyed expression all along the 'scolding', as if dealing with something troublesome.

What was he, a Nara? Briefly thinking that, a small smile quickly appeared in Anko's face, before a soft laugh escaped her. ''Sorry, sorry. To have forgotten something so simple, i really must have a goldfish memory, don't i?''

''Goldfish are better off than you.'' Answered Hagoromo with a pained face while looking away, which provoked Anko only to laugh even more. Before long however, a smirk appeared on his face. ''And that thing about not wanting to use it because is something created by the makeup boy, it just gives you even more of a reason, isn't that right?''

''Eh?'' Anko seriously didn't have any idea what he meant by that .

''I mean, imaging mastering this thing and then 'boom', 'shaaz' you give him the beating of his life, and with what helping you? The same cursed mark he himself gave you. Sweet, ain' it?''

Anko stood there wide-eyed and open mouthed, shocked that the thought never crossed her mind. Of course, the thought of controlling the thing appeared impossible enough, but now... Lowering her face before her bangs once again obscured her eyes, she slowly got closer to Hagoromo, before finally embracing him. Apparently she began to cry in his chest too. Oh dear.

''Emm... Whatever is it that broke, it's not my fault right?'' Tried to confirm Hagoromo in a slightly anxious tone.

Anko shook her gently shook her head left and right. ''It's nothing... just... let my stay like this... a little longer...''

Hagoromo sighed dejectedly. He thought of just how cliché was this scene, and he kind of hated cliché things. He had made the correct 'calculations', so he was sure Anko would not fall for him or anything the like, but still...

''Thanks...'' Feebly muttered the still weeping girl.

And he let another sigh out. ''As long as you don't squeal my name during the night. I have far too many fangirls already...'' Well, it wasn't so bad once or twice in a while.

**-Yugao:**

''I have a novel to see today, so let's make this fast shall we?''

''O-Okay...'' Said Yugao, not knowing what else to say.

''First, Taijutsu. Being totally honest, this is the area i'm expecting to see the most of you from. Of course, you're also free to specialize or whatever skills you have or will develop in whatever way you desire, you can even skip my training plan altogether.''

''Don't worry, i am confident in your analytical and teaching skills. Tell me what you have in mind.''

''Very well.'' Hagoromo the opened his hand in front of Yugao. Quickly, a black substance began oozing form it, before taking a strange rectangular form and finally solidifying in a blackboard, which he put up, and then some chalk. He began to write something on it. Before long, he was done, and a Graphic with Yugao name in the top and two lines making a cross drawn below it, with 'Strength', 'Speed', 'Technique', and 'Energy' written in one each at the ends of the two lines. Yugao knew what this was. ''This is but one of the ways to address or classify fighting prowess, and is the one i'll use. I don't think i need to explain, except for technique and slightly energy. For technique, is basically the raw ability you have to take the most out of your abilities. Someone who use their energy correctly, is ingenious when using their skills, or have just honed their skills to the utmost level fall in here mostly. They are also normally quite good when it comes to counters if they give it some training, so they're especially effective against power types. One misconception is that Speed and Technique are the same or almost, but that's not true at all. An attack with force that wouldn't even topple a baby being used in the exact form and place to kill something, even if it takes three hours, would still fall under Technique.''

''I see.'' Yugao expressed her understanding, never quite seeing it like that.

''However, Speed do needs Technique to a certain grade almost obligatorily, since, no matter how fast an attack, it has no meaning if you don't have the skill to hit anything. Being proficient in Technique while leaning slightly towards Speed is however possible, like you are, instead of only the reverse. It's also possible to be proficient in Technique solely, without much focus on Speed, although it's rare to find people like that.''

''So, i'm primarily Technique with some supplemental Speed...?'' Yugao asked.

''Yeah. However, as for Energy, you should take into account it's basically divided within its own stats of Technique, Power and Speed. Depending on the overall results, the grade in Energy is chosen.''

Yugao then looked in the Graph. Her grade in Technique was almost half of her one on Speed, Power was around 3/4 of speed, and Energy was around 1/3 of Strength. She really thought she was gonna get more in Energy at least, which disappointed her slightly, even if her Tech and Spd were quite high.

''Now...'' Hagoromo took a writing brush with black ink in it, and made and drew an spiral in her shoulder.

''? what are you...'' Yugao was quickly shut up as her body started to weight a very big deal more than before. ''What... is this...?''

''A special seal.'' Hagoromo summarized in three words, before going in detail. ''It applies a certain amount of pressure on you bones, muscles and everything else, basically tensing them up as if you were on a environment with augmented weight. It was made like that to minimize possible property damage, in case the one trained couldn't leave a certain area for various reasons, or wanted to train without interrupting his normal activities, since the pressure is only applied to your body, without affecting the exterior. Of course, the result is still as if you had trained with increased weight. How much weight you apply is represented by how long the line is. Of course, you can also make a multitude of lines that are not connected per say, but it still works depending how you arrange them. You can even personalize the design. ''

''I... I see...'' Yugao barely let out, between long breaths. She then looked at her shoulder, the line made a very small and simple circle. 5 cm, she thought, was the length of the line. And it already made so much pressure... ''You really seem to know a lot about it...''

Hagoromo looked towards Yugao with a know-how expression. ''But of course. After all, i invented it, and also use it.''

At the revelation, Yugao could only snicker while whizzing. ''Ha... haha... figures... maybe someday... i can be at your level...''

''I wonder about that... After all, to go to my level...'' He began to unbutton his shirt, since he wasn't using his waistcoat today, to which Yugao blushed and tried strongly to cover her eyes with her arms even if they weighted her, she was only a teenager after all. '' You would need something like this...'' Finishing to open his shirt, Yugao still tried not to look, until she noticed something that left her dumfounded.

''H... How... can you...'' Aside from his defined musculature, there was another thing of notice in Hagoromo's bare visage. Black lines. A multitude of black lines, arranged in a complex Tattoo, pervaded the men skin. If she were to take a guess, she would say it easily covered around 40% of his skin, maybe more. If the part of the tattoo that apparently continued down actually reached his legs, Yugao couldn't even muster how many meters of line he had in his skin. Of course, it could easily be less than she thought, but if even 5 cm was doing this much to her, more than 20 would... ''How do you... even breath...''

Hagoromo began to button up his shirt again, while doing a childish smile. ''I haven't overcome the greatness of the multiverse and the fear to being gender bent only with my mesmerizing collar bones.'' Dropping the smile, Hagoromo reverted to his serious persona to continue. ''Also, aside from this, you will also undertake training to better your reaction time, by me throwing a multitude of things that can vary in size and nature at varying times, and in unexpected moments.'' He then showed a mischievous smile, which Yugao didn't like at all. ''Keep in mind, 'vary in nature' is something you should take in veeeery seriously... You can destroy the objects i throw for all i care, but...'' A dangerous glint appeared in his eyes. ''I wouldn't recommend you do it every time in the least.''

''I'm starting to have second thoughts...'' Yugao mused, sweating rivers along the way.

''And i started dying a lot more than it's humanly possible in a number of history changing battles a couple of millennia ago, but that didn't impede my '**COMPANIONS**' and '**COMRADES**'from throwing me to the frontlines with a catapult, an enormous slingshot, as the warhead of a missile directed at the enemy general, or teleporting me in the middle of the enemy territory, with a couple million bastards more than eager to gut me in all sides.''

''... Is it strange that, even after hearing that, i want, from the deepest parts of my soul, to make you suffer?'' Asked Yugao honestly while frowning

Hagoromo began scratching his head. ''Not really. Happens more often than you would think.'' He then concentrated on the black board again. ''Anyway, we're getting out of track. Ah, also, even if you can deactivate the seal, which i will tell you how to latter, i will randomly activate or deactivate it from time to time, even when i may be throwing things at you.''

''Lovely...'' Snorted Yugao irritated.

''At the start i said taijutsu, but i got off track when i explained the four attributes later. After all, Energy is related to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, so i'll tell you straight out, since it's quite simple really. For ninjutsu, i will make you train till you have a good handling of it, then we will begin some technique training. With genjutsu, i still have to look at some things, so we'll leave it for later.''

''That is it...? Sounds quite simple...'' Yugao wondered slightly, beginning to breath normally after Hagoromo apparently undid he seal.

''Simple is most times better. The problem sometimes is the direction of the road, not whatever it's straight or zigzagging.''

''Good point there.'' Admitted the young swordswoman, somewhat relieved that part of her training did not sound spartanian.

''However, Yugao... don't misunderstand please... '' Darkly let out the immortal, which caught Yugao's attention, before making her feel a chill down her spine. The man in question let a dangerous looking smile escape him. ''... Simple doesn't mean easy in the least.''

**-Hana:**

''I will train you so hard you'll puke.''

''Wha...'' Damn, no mercy.

''Your progress in Taijutsu will go nicely if we just do slight changes to your usual Inuzuka training. Ninjutsu is what makes me the most intrigued thought. About genjutsu i'm not expecting much, but that's no matter.'' Hagoromo summarized her training in a second.

''Th-That so... i seriously thought you would overwork me to the bone for a second there... But i'm also curious about ninjutsu, my clan techniques don't use them after all...'' Hana had to admit, she never gave much thought about using elemental ninjutsu, even if it should give a very good boost in fighting capacity. Makes you wonder why didn't her clan try it out more, even if their main repertoire consisted of their clan techniques, which worked well and all but...

''Ohh no no no no no, i AM gonna work you to the bone, count on that, your training will only be more straightforward. I also plan to train you in medical ninjutsu.''

''Damn...'' Hana began to get depressed quick, before she the last part registered within her, which made her do a puzzled expression. ''Wait wait... Medical ninjutsu...?''

Hagoromo began explaining, while wearing his special thinking glasses, which appeared out of nowhere at some point. ''So many people will be horribly maimed so many times that the chance can't be wasted. You have good chakra control, and it can become exceptional enough for you to be a force to reckon on the medical field.'' He then showed one of his more happy-go-lucky smiles. ''After all, to train you properly, i will not let anyone else do the healing, no matter what, so be sure to train and maintain them up and running, okay?''

Hana had long since learned. Happy-go-lucky smiles were Hagoromo way of indirectly telling someone he was serious, and the way this one looked apparently unveiled a secret message. 'You can't tell anyone or you are fucked'.

Hana stood kneeling in front of Hagoromo. ''Your great magnificence, your words of wisdom have opened my eyes to the greatness of your being. I will abide by your rules, and follow your teachings, my liege.'' Of course, it actually meant: I understand, i will for the life of me not tell them, so please don't, just don't...

_'' I may have gone a little overboard...''_ Hagoromo sweat dropped. Oh well, he didn't like acting serious, so it wasn't weird for him to slip like this. ''Okay okay, bullying is bad, i will not do anything. I will tell you the training schedule later, and will also instruct you on nature transformation as much as needed, however, i want you to get a feel at using the mystic palm technique on your own. I will leave notes and the required tools for the training, but that's it. After you progress a certain point, i will put my two cents, but you still gotta progress yourself.''

''Yes.'' Hana responded will still kneeling, looking like an ANBU. He really scared her hard.

Letting out a tired sigh, Hagoromo came closer to Hana, and then kneeled too in one knee to be at Hana's height. Lifting his hand, he began patting her in the head, which surprised her greatly, and made her gaze up, only to get startled again. Hagoromo stood there, kneeling, while flashing what looked like the most sincere smile he had shown since arriving there. ''Don't disappoint me...''

**-Itachi:**

''There it is! The 2# ninja in this manor with the highest chance to make a jutsu that could blow up everything in half a mile if the training goes well!'' Cheerfully barged Hagoromo in to the room Itachi was waiting him in.

''Thanks...?'' Said Itachi, not really caring if that was the right thing to say.

''Now now my friend, i will get creative with you. First and foremost, i will reinforce your ability in ninjutsu and genjutsu as much as i can. You're too good at the two to let that go to waste. You do have the ability to go beyond even after you reach a level in which people could end up calling you a monster.'' Hagoromo patted Itachi on the back strongly, almost making the pre-adolescent loss balance.

''A monster... i don't know if i would like that...''

''Yea yeah, you get used to it.'' The immortal brushed the young Uchiha worries aside like they were nothing.

''...You appear to be talking from experience.'' Itachi said with a stern face, knowing he could be stepping on a mine.

Hagoromo shrugged him off however. ''Meh, with all the crazy i do you would expect that, right?''

''Right...''

''Anyway, that's that, but for something more roundabout, i will train your reaction speed like Yugao. However, i will also work on getting you used to your sharingan as much as i can. ''

''In a specific way you'll like to try i'm sure.''

''Bingo.'' Hagoromo then took out what looked like a big wooden board. The board was divided in 8 parts, with a black square covering each part somewhat, apparently covering whatever it was that was on each part of the board. ''It's simply really. '' He then took out what looked like the cut out photo of a bunny. ''I will be making small photos like this cross your field of vision, fast enough that they'll appear as blurs most of the time. As with Yugao training, i will do this out of nowhere and it could be on the middle of the day, when you're training, during dinner or when we are just passing the time talking. At the end of the day, i will appear with this.'' He then pointed to the wooden board. ''Each of the black squares is blocking the view to a replica of whatever photo i used in the day. You see 8 parts here, but the number of these thing that i use will change, so it can be as little as 4 or as much as 60. It may sound like this would be for you normal reflex, but believe my it will get difficult enough that even the sharingan will only make things slightly easier.''

''I see... 60... I believe this will also make me better accustomed at remembering sporadic events instinctively, in such case that we/me cannot get a good look at something that appeared out of nowhere, since i have to report to the end of the day, and who knows if i will have something to write it down.'' Itachi summarized the other helpful part of the training.

''The notes could get lost, destroyed, or stolen by me even. It's a situational thing the remembering part, but i do believe it will come in handy in some missions.'' Finishing the explanation, Hagoromo let out a long yawn.

''Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept well lately.'' Asked Itachi slightly worried. Hagoromo was a bastard yes, but he was the bastard of the family. Believe it or not the others do look out for him.

*Yaaaawn* ''Kind of...'' Rummaging on his pocket, Hagoromo took out what appeared like a notepad, and tossed it towards Itachi. ''There. The rest of the training schedule is there, including the other three, since i'm sure i skipped a bit here and there. ''And with that, he lazily dragged himself to the door.

Deciding to take a fast look in case there was something he could quickly ask Hagoromo before he left, Itachi flied through the pages. He did not take long to find something. ''Hagoromo... this is...''

''Don't worry. The maximum any of you can take to manifest more than 5 shadow clones is 2 years tops, and that's in a worst case scenario were the training were to be slowed down a LOT for whatever reason.'' He then began opening the door to finally get out and get some rest. ''Even 3 clones are a big help in progressing, so it's no biggie.''

''If you say so...'' Itachi conceded the matter.

Just as he was leaving, Hagoromo suddenly paused, before looking towards Itachi direction... ''You know...'' ... Which caught his attention.

''What's it? It's there something more?'' Asked Itachi curious.

''... Is it weird...?'' Hagoromo spoke in low voice.

''What exactly?'' The young uchiha wondered what Hagoromo was talking about.

''Is it weird someone like my feels good seeing you four youngsters, and in a couple of months five, training and improving themselves?'' Sighed the immortal being in an almost wearily tone.

Itachi stood astonished, not expecting such words coming from the mouth of someone like this man in the least. After a moment however, his expression calmed, before letting out a snort. ''Be careful ojii-san, you're actually sounding like an old man right now.''

''Heh. Is that so...?''

**XBreakX**

**-Gremory Manor Main Library-**

In the confines of the immense library, Hagoromo yawned heavily, using the sanctuary of knowledge like some kind of shortcut, knowing the house inside out. He absentmindedly and tiredly walked, with direction to his room, to take a very long nap, until an interesting energy reaction alerted his senses. After a minute of thinking, he decided curiosity winned the round, and decided to do a small check. Inside, he found Naruto apparently working/playing/experimenting with something, and every time a flash of light appeared to materialize from the young jinchuriki hands, the energy reaction that had caught his interest apparently resounded from it. The young ex-blond. It actually took him by surprise to see him in this appearance, being very strange for there to be a timeline in which he looked so different, regardless the reasons. Pushing the thought aside, the curious Librarian decided to sneak a peek, and to his mild surprise found an assortment of different weapons spread out on the reading table the youngster was sitting in front of. He then took another peek to the book he was apparently reading, and saw it was some kind of encyclopedia, the main theme of which was apparently weapons, listing a great number of different armaments. He also noted a number of the weapons present on the page he was reading at now were the same ones present on the table. Weapon practice? It certainly was a good idea, but the quantity of weapons were quite large. He was also pretty sure Naruto had just been reading this whole time, never noticing the kid's energy wavelength in the outside garden or the inner training rooms. There was also that strange energy surge and the apparent light coming from his direction every time he felt it. Tired of thinking, he decided it was better to ask the kid directly. He then suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder.

''Yo, Naruto.''

''Aaagghh!'' Apparently he was so engrossed on his reading he didn't even feel Hagoromo come up from behind him. ''Ah. I-It's Hiei-nii.'' Hagoromo had decided since arriving that the name Hagoromo was indeed weird, so even thought Rias and Naruto were perfectly capable of pronouncing it, he decided that calling him by another name would be less annoying for them. He took an hollow sphere with a hole above it, with pieces of paper with diverse names inside. Hiei was the one to come out. Hagoromo found the irony funny. A guy that looked like he couldn't deal with kids in the least had his name being used by someone else specifically for kids calling him that.

''You appear to be doing something fun. Mind to tell me?'' Hagoromo cheerfully asked, apparently all fatigue washed away at the prospect of finding something interesting.

''Well, i'm sure you knew my mother could manifest something like chains from her demonic energy right?'' The young redhead began explaining excitedly.

''Of course. After all, i even know how to use it, plus an original technique of mine that's quite similar.'' The librarian answered, noting in this timeline, apparently the chakra chains were a technique exclusive to Kushina, and not a known, if not difficult to pull out technique of the Uzumaki's.

''Well it just came to me, if you can do chains, then why not other things?'' Naruto continued his explanation.

Understanding were this was going, Hagoromo looked to the weapons scattered across the reading table. Thinking it for a second, Hagoromo quickly rejected the idea. _''No matter how you look at it, those construct were pure energy. Once you stop putting energy in to it they...''_

''...They quickly dissipate, leaving no trace.'' Naruto unknowingly took the words out of Hagoromo's mouth. Exactly, Hagoromo thought, so it's impo- ''That's the only bad part, since i can't make the constructs permanent.'' Naruto however said so cheerfully, as if it didn't even matter. ''That's of course, until Kurama told me that using the Yin chakra in him, i could solidify the structure and create permanent constructs!'' Brightly and proudly said the redhead.

_''Wait... Kurama...? He even already talks with the fox...?'' _That one took Hagoromo by surprise. The differences in this timeline were indeed vast. _''What's more... Minato actually sealed the entire damn thing inside the kid, probably because as a demon he can withstand it much better. But...'' _Yeah, there was still something else missing in the technique.

Naruto adopted a slightly disappointed look on his face. ''Do to the fact i'm not feeding them chakra, they're not that special. I can control them telepathically and they're very sturdy sure, but they lack the brute power of the chains, most likely because of all the process of making them permanent.''

Indeed, that was very true. But if that was the case, what was that strange wavelength that irradiated every time he created a new weapon?

''However, Kurama helped me with it too!'

''Hm? How''

''He said it was something called Balance Breaker. According to him, mine is called 'The Art Of War'. He said that, if i can activate it, i can most likely infuse these weapons with whatever i like. I can make them holy or demonic, with ice or fire, shining like the sun or dark like the night sky. He even said that, due to the nature of this, i can even end up replicating legendary weapons by copying the properties... and if i go beyond... since i am the one inputting the data that says what do they do, i can even end up fusing legendary weapons to create effects never before seen... Maybe, creating my very own weapons from scratch, ones that can rival legends like Excalibur, Caliburn, Durandal, Ascalon, Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, Dainsleif and a bunch other more.'' Naruto explained calmly and evenly, unlike his kind of hip response from before.

...

_''Hey...hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Are you fucking kidding me right!? You fucking kidding me right!?'' _Hagoromo thought wholeheartedly, that he would have never thought of this possibility in any on the Naruto timeline's, even less for it to be in Naruto himself. _''Are you seriously telling me... this kid has the key... TO MAKING SOME OF THE BEST WEAPONS THE GOD-FORSAKEN NARUTO TIMELINE HAS EVER SEEN!? I-I mean, if things keep like this, a-a-and that thing really works like that, he could end up making masterpieces of unprecedented quality, something of praiseworthiness even on the multiverse, and in less than 20 years!'' i _Hagoromo euphoria attack however quickly wore off, after processing what the kid had told him a couple mins ago, and recognizing a word he did not understand why Naruto had used. ''Naruto, how do you know the term... Balance Breaker...?''

Hearing the question, Naruto only raised his arms, which had been kept hidden under the long sleeves of his yukata. To Hagoromo's further surprise, apparently, steel gloves were encased on the child extremities. They were of sleek design and black, with the metal that covered the fingers a more silver color. There was also a big, blue sphere on the back of the palm, encompassing almost all of it, with the roman number 9 in it. ''Kurama told me.'' Naruto calmly responded.

Seeing the gloves, Hagoromo was sure were the design originated from, but their original abilities obviously had nothing to do with whatever Naruto used them for, so he would leave that for later. Seeing the gloves, a very implausible, but still probable, possibility came silently to his mind. But it couldn't be... ''Emm... Naruto, what do you mean Kurama told you, and what are those gloves?''

''Well... Kurama apparently can control my body sometimes, gotta have something to do with the fact we get along far better now. As for the information, he apparently got a hobby of taking over and reading here while i sleep.'' He then put on a frown. ''And what do you mean what are these gloves!? It's obviously Kurama! I know him and i never talked much, but he's being very nice, so please at least recognize him.'' Naruto puffed his cheeks in mock anger, before noticing Hagoromo was apparently not even hearing him. ''Hey, Hiei-nii. Hiei-niiiiiii!''

Hagoromo however muted out all sounds, as his mind went on thinking mode. Sacred Gear. Naruto had a damn Scared Gear. But wait, how exactly? Scared Gear are the creation of Him, and only ones with a human soul, even if it's only a part, may get one. So how exactly Naruto got one, being a full devil? No, no. That wasn't the case. He had read official reports in the Gremory Archives, saying Minato apparently became part of Kushina's peerage, most likely a request from him himself. Then, how in the world did that happen? The answer was very simple really.

Minato and Kushina apparently got lucky some months before Minato decided to become a devil.

Okay, then that makes Naruto a half-human, half-demon. But there's still contradictions, some contradictions.

Kurama apparently was the base of the Sacred Gear, a sealed beast bringing forth it's power, the same as with Dragons Sacred Gear and those that had some entity sealed within. However, the effect most definitely didn't have anything to do with Kurama's power. He was damn sure he had never seen him spewing Excaliburs out of his ass. So had it something to do with Naruto, had Naruto latent powers do to his lineage have caused that reaction? But even if the feelings of the possessor shape the Scared Gear, it doesn't define the base structure of how it works, since that is dependent on something else entirely, and is constant no matter the possessor.

Then there's also the fact that this was **made** now. No one has made Sacred Gear since only the God of the Bible knows the formula, and only Azazel came actually close enough after some century's of research. Even then, it probably was 35-48% like the original thing. This was something else entirely. It was complete, it was stable, it worked, was damn powerful if it really worked like Naruto told him, and it came out of the fucking blue. What was the answer to these damn things then...?

Then it dawned on him.

Michael had said so himself in the original timeline, plus some others. The original God of the Bible is dead, so the Sacred Gear and Heaven system were without its creator and with a bunch a loopholes, maybe more being created by the minute. But still, this couldn't be nothing short of a miracle, no matter the circumstances. Putting the pieces together, Hagoromo stood like a statue, unmoving, and unperturbed by Naruto, who was still dazed wondering whatever was happening to Hagoromo. After a moment however, his body began to tremble, more and more by the minute...

''Naruto-sama, what's exactly happening here?'' Grayfia asked the young redhead, fully clad in her maid clothes. She addressed Naruto honorably, as was the case with everyone, even Sirzechs, when she was in her maid persona, although it took 2 weeks or so before she began doing it. Noticing Naruto's apparent lack of interest or awareness to her presence, she turned her gaze to whatever was attracting his attention so much, only to be greeted by the sight of Hagoromo, apparently laughing his lungs out to the world. He appeared overjoyed, happy, intrigued, and almost maniatic. He appeared to have been saying something within laughs and gasps, but only a little was barely recognizable to Grayfia, the meaning of which slightly unnerved her.

Interesting.

Again and again he spout the word, interesting, interesting.

This world is far too interesting...

**XBreakX**

And so time flied...

[''You mean like a seagull?''

Red: Hagoromo, interrupt me again and i will skin you alive, got it?

''Tch, stupid stingy Red...''

Okay now, where was I... Oh yeah, time flying. ]

Well, as time went, the 5 ninja's training in the underworld went smoothly and without problems, expect for the occasional (every 5 mins) prank from Hagoromo's part. It would have been well and everything, if it wasn't for the fact Naruto also took to the practice. Oooh, those were grim days...

Well, anyway, things did progress smoothly. As the years passed, Naruto was given his own pieces along Rias, since he was an official member of the Gremory. Rias at the start pouted and didn't talk to him for a few days, since he had 4 very good candidates for being pieces, and she didn't want to imagine what other monsters he would add. Hagoromo could only snicker, teasingly telling her she hadn't any right to talk, puzzling her. True to his word, before long, a girl called Akeno Himemija apparently joined the Gremory's group, a result born out of a unfortunate turn of events. Naruto and Rias were ten when that happened, and the whole group was informed of the incident.

At first Akeno didn't interact much with anyone, preferring to keep a distance while she was taught etiquette, manners, and more scholarly matters, like story and science, as was expected of a servant of the Gremorys. To everyone surprise however, it was Hagoromo and Naruto that broke the ice, with Hagoromo harassing her while lifting her skirt and Naruto scolding him in a tsukkomi style(Google it). At first she didn't appear responsive to the harassing, until one day she had enough and lashed out at him, although it was more like a child's tantrum. In said incident Akeno furiously asked what was doing an adult chasing a young child skirt. Hagoromo shamelessly replied she was cute and he was so old he didn't even care really. Just as things were coming to a boiling point, Rias roundhouse kicked Hagoromo on his unmentionables and took Akeno out of the scene. Getting her to her room, Rias comforted the girl while expressing annoyance at 'Hiei-nii' pervert acting. Nobody knows what exactly happened after that, but apparently Akeno put on a 'why-do-you-treat-me-so-nicely?' and 'i-don't-trust-people-anymore.' charade, countered by Rias 'because-you're-family.' and 'Then-you-don't-have-to-worry-we're-demons-right?' one. Hagoromo had to admit, that last one was good, even if a little used before. Things wrapped up after that.

After that, she officially became Rias Queen(She was already her Queen. but it was viewed as unofficial since they didn't interact in the least.). Hagoromo apparently was still the bane of the existence of Akeno, before they began to get along better one odd day, along with Naruto. According to Itachi, she apparently overhead one conversation he had with Sirzechs, Naruto and Hagoromo, where the first two accused the other two of deliberately acting like that knowing things would progress the way they did. Of course, they cheerfully answered with a smile, 'And so what if we did?'

Then came Yuuto Kiba and a nekomata called Shirone, later renamed Koneko Toujo. Things went kind of in the same way with those two, even if it didn't resolve the same way(Except for the harassing part. Hagoromo didn't joke when he said he was too old to care anymore. He also identified Koneko as 'The definition of Moe'.), which usually ended with a visit to the doctor and some parts of the Manor remodeled. Apparently Koneko DID understand how to use the rook attributes quite quickly.

[''Damn right she was! That exquisite petite figure... those great legs... Why the hell loli girls legs look so delicious!?''

Noah: Since they lack boobs their legs look nicer?

''Exactly, exactly! Is really a freaking torture... And her Shirone mode... Ooooh, her Shirone mode...!''

Noah: I feel you bro, i feel you. There's also Rias, and Akeno, and Rossweise, and Asia, and a bunch other girls. Damn yo! they are all s-''

Red: *Cooks shotgun* Continue. I fucking dare you.]

They all became part of Rias peerage, and apparently got along well just fine with Naruto, Anko, and somewhat Itachi do to their shared past of extreme pain(Hagoromo noted Itachi was probably the worst of the bunch, if Sirzechs hadn't intervened that is).

Also, when the training came, the results were promising.

In elemental handling Itachi stood out, since he had the most destructive firepower when it came to this, his range of techniques was vast, and he had the reserves and skill to use them in great deal while staying optimal for close quarters or using his genjutsu. Anko came next, since she had grouped up an assortment of interesting techniques over the years, taking on Hagoromo's advice to mix them up with her snakes, while adding some things of her own (Spoiling is a bad thing, so lest leave the elemental affinity of those who aren't said on the canon as a surprise for later). Yugao progress leaned towards an intriguing approach, since she developed a number of techniques that worked in tandem with her taijutsu. Hagoromo always said she was the perfect kind for tactics that consisted on getting in, dropping the bomb, and then get out when it came to powerful attacks, especially ninjutsu, so she made some for those kind of situations too. Hana however, had Hagoromo impressed. The results from the combining of her clan techniques and ninjutsu bore surprisingly good results, and apparently refined her taijutsu in some way.

About Genjutsu, Anko and Hana hadn't developed anything special except for their ability to dispel. Yugao reserves were slightly smaller and she had better inherent control than the other two so she had some of her own. As with her ninjutsu she developed a special group of genjutsu, which specialized in rapid setup even in the heat of the battle, as low chakra cost as was possible, and concentrated on fooling with the target sense in specific ways. Since that was all she needed she didn't need to use the quantity of chakra normally needed to pull out more powerful illusions since she was putting all the force on an specific aspect of it. Itachi however, as was expected, became a genius in the art. After some tests it was concluded he could trap someone on a 500 meter radius without even looking or turning at them as long as he knew their position. Of course, that would only work for those genjutsu that didn't need eye contact or to just look at the target body, both specialties of the sharingan. There was also the fact that, as long as he got a clear look at their body, he could still cast them on a genjutsu from 1.7 km, the effective range Hagoromo said Itachi farthest reaching ninjutsus had, basically sniping illusion trapped soldiers with balls of fire from more than a mile away... That was pretty darn cool.

Then came taijutsu. Hana was apparently the top dog(no pun intended) of the group when it came to it. Hagoromo specifically refined her control and precision, since her speed and raw power were phenomenal already. Hitting 5.3 cm wide white pellets being fired at 5 per second from 100 meters away was normal training for her already, in contrast to Yugao's cutting 1.4 cm one's being fired at 7 per second from 70 meters away. She also was apparently the more flexile of the 4. Yugao however, achieved an sword mastery of a very high degree. She apparently sparred frequently with Sirzechs knight, Souji Okita, and was capable of pushing him back, but she still had to win a round with him. She also had the fastest acceleration, while Hana had the fastest speed overall. Hana herself said that, if it was a fight between her and Yugao and she was on the reach of her sword, the fight would end before the clock ticked even 1 second. Anko was an all-around somewhat. She was high enough in every static to be considered a jounin level at it, but didn't stood out at anything. She did however start Bo(Staff Weapon) training and found herself somewhat talented at it. Nothing major but certainly a boon for her melee range. Itachi, as always, had a good growth on taijutsu ability, certainly better than Anko in most areas. He was a lower spec Yugao so to say, but compensated with his resourcefulness and his ability with the sharingan, standing up to her in pure close combat in spars.

They all had two or so personal perks that they had specially trained in, personalizing their style a bit more, but those are for later.

Then came Naruto... What the hell do kids eat these days?

Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The bastard was higher than Itachi on the two, and he was 7 years older! He was on par with Yugao in close quarter combat, even bare handed. The part that intrigued everyone however, was Naruto apparent Sacred Gear.

The news made Sirzechs stand with his mouth agape for a couple of hours, but he got over it with time.

It's ability consisted around the gloves. There were 9 different weapons stored in all in there, and the normal number corresponding each weapon appeared on the blue gem on the back of his palm whenever it was wielded. They all had some kind of special ability. and apparently some weren't even weapons. Naruto obviously knew what the nine weapons were, but he had so far only revealed three. A pair of handguns, a katana of very simple design, and a spear.

And about the Balance Breaker... The Gremorys and Hagoromo would keep an eye on that...

And then... finally 8 years passed... It was time to leave.

How curious... that it happened so fast, yet felt so long...

The goodbyes of course were very hard. Sirzechs and Grayfia apparently couldn't leave this time, since work to be done on Hell was quite a lot. Rias goodbye was quite a hard one actually. Everyone was sure Naruto had a crush on her, and Rias probably was the same. They denied it like crazy every time, most when a moving caravan full of Itachi's, Hana's, Yugao's, and Anko's shadow clones went past them while singing some song about eternal love and being honest about your feelings, just before Naruto tore it down to shreds, occupants included. They had grown very attached to lady and lord Gremory too, Rias peerage, and even to the servants. After the crying and the goodbyes were done, Hagoromo opened a portal to Naruto's home world. He obviously was going, getting one last look at his loving home with sorrowful eyes, he crossed the portal, off to a world that had probably forgotten him, except for a special few.

Understanding what he was thinking, Hagoromo couldn't help but laugh. Oooh, how wrong he was...

**XBreakX**

**-Konoha Village, over a random building-**

As they slowly came from the portal, stood on the anonymous building roof and looked at the scenario unfolding before them, they felt an strange feeling of nostalgia, even Naruto. Naruto now stood at 5'8 feet tall, with a defined looking body. He was wearing a sleeveless black turtle neck shirt ( A/N Noah: Imagine Soi Fong upper bodysuit from bleach but with a back, the back of soi fong suit was missing after all.), a white leather jacket with black accents at the sides and the Gremory emblem on the back, and armguards. His gloves (A/N Noah: Imagine Tsuna X gloves. Saying this for those who haven't seen the series and want a better idea of how they look.) were present, but he made them disappear. Black cargo pants with twin gun holster and black steel toed boots. His hair done in a ponytail his low back.

''Itachi, Hana.'' Catching the attention of the now young adults, Naruto addressed to them. ''You're the one with families here from us all.'' He then looked at them with a friendly smile. ''Go check on them.''

Hesitating for a second, Hana and Itachi looked to one another, before nodding at the same time.

''Understood.'' Itachi confirmed, before disappearing with shunshin no jutsu.

''Let's meet around here later.'' Hana decided before also shunshin away.

''Anko, Yugao. If it's no problem, please go to Hokage tower and tell the old man we're back.''

They also nodded. ''What will you do on the mean time?'' Yugao asked with slight worry.

''I'll...'' He then turned his face, once again taking a good look at the village. ''I'll take a walk, that's all...''

''... Understood.''

''Leave it to us!''

And with that, they both disappeared too.

''Mind if i join in the walk?'' Asked Hagoromo to Naruto, his demeanor apparently more peaceful than normal.

''Not really.'' Snorted Naruto. ''But keep your crazy down. We just arrived after all.'' With that, he jumped from the roof and down to the street.

''Yeah mommy. I will not put C4 on the street lamps will everyone is asleep.'' Sarcastically retorted the immortal like a child while also jumping down to the street. In seconds, he noted half the street was looking at them. If it was their clothing or their appearance was a mys-

''T-They are so hooot...!'' Said and anonymous female before fainting out of nowhere.

Okay, forget mystery. It was damn obvious.

''Hey Naru-chan, remember all the stories i have told you about fangirls...?'' Hagoromo worriedly asked the redhead as he slowly took step backs.

''Yeah, i remember them quite well... And i feel myself remembering them even more right now... I wonder why, hehehe...'' Naruto nervously retreated back, noticing since long ago that the space they could move in was slowly getting smaller.

''And what was the first thing i taught you, my intelligent disciple.'' They reached the wall of some building. Shit, they're trapped.

''When in doubt, run like fuck?'' Naruto looked in his surrounding for any opening to run, but it was too late. The horde moved as one, all means of exit cutting off.

And amidst the darkness, one ray of light shined hope. ''Exactly!'' Hagoromo grabbed Naruto's hand and speed through the tiny hole, but the horde is hungry, and it pursued them. It's very hungry... it's very dangerous... it's very big... its...

''FFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRLLLLLLSSSSS!'' Screamed in horror and desperation a voice slightly ahead of them. To Naruto's confusion and Hagoromo's surprise, the voice belonged to someone that Naruto thought looked quite like Itachi, but with part of his hair sticking out horizontally on the back of his head. His clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts. Understanding instantly who it was, Hagoromo called out to the boy. ''Hey, you!''

''!'' Which caught his attention.

''If you wanna live...'' He and Naruto went past him. ''Then start jumping!'' Since escaping they were escaping the horrible horde, Naruto and Hagoromo resorted to jumping between the walls of the nearby house instead of the roofs. Those demon could spot you from miles away only by knowing you existed. It was bad enough with the quantity here, so more would put things even worse. Waking up from his dumbfounded state at the situation, the young Uchiha took to the walls with them, realizing why they weren't using the roofs.

''Hey Sasuke. Fancy meeting you here.'' Hagoromo greeted the Uchiha while zig zag jumping.

''!? How do you know my name?''

''Wait... Sasuke... Hiei-nii, isn't this Itachi supposed brother?''

''Itachi!? You know my brother!?'' Sasuke almost lost concentration and feel to the wave of demons sweeping behind them. ''Where? Where is he now!?''

''Mmmm. What do you say Naruto? We tell him?'' Teasingly said Hagoromo as he asked Naruto.

Sasuke however put on an even more surprised expression. ''Naruto!?'' Looking to the extremely good looking redhead that stood almost 20 cm over him (A/N Red: Yeah they're jumping, but sasuke got a good eye.) he thought for a second it must be another person. But looking well into his face, he could see a familiarity. Naruto face at the moment was a extremely beautified version of what he looked like normally, since Minato still was his father.

''You know me...?'' No that should be impossible, i didn't even attend the academy after all...'' Trying to make heads or tails of Sasuke reaction, Naruto noted a distinct overjoyed looking expression on Hagoromo's face... ''Please tell me you didn't...''

''Didn't whaaat~?'' Playfully and childishly asked the obvious culprit as he jumped through the city. They apparently forgot why were they running in the first place.

''You know exactly what i am talking about. Now talk or i'll make you spe-'' In an intersection, just as Naruto was making death threats, he saw the familiar visage of a orange clad blond walking by the street. As they speed through the place, leaving the familiar looking blond back: Naruto looked impassive as he still jumped, but with a noticeable tick mark on his forehead. Sasuke looked back and forth between the disappearing image of the blonde and the redhead next to him... And Hagoromo laughed as if it was the only thing his body could do. That didn't impair his ability to perfectly jumps from wall to wall in the village thought.

''Hiei-nii... . .'' The only response Naruto got was the almost psychotic and extremely happy laughter of Hagoromo, as their voices drowned out with the rest of the sounds in the village.

**AND CUT!**

**Noah: Well that's a wrap guys, and ladies... why Rias and Akeno are here again right?**

**Red: They're hot, they're intelligent, they wanna be part of it... And Akeno said if she isn't in this she will show me the secret passages of the kamasutra... the painful ones...**

Noah : How come i didn't listen anything of that e.e? Akeno! What the hell is going on i thought you liked ME ... *goes and hangs a rope in the ceiling*

Naruto: Oh damn, he is goin' suicidal again...

Akeno: Arara, is this fairly common maybe?

**Red: Yeah, a lot... the most frightening thing is however, that you're the reason... and you aren't moving even a muscle...**

Rias: How do i say this... shouldn't we help him maybe...?

**Noah: *Hanging from the ceiling unmoving***

**Red: Don't worry he doesn't do it seriously. He begins but never ends. Right... *Turns around and sees Noah hanging* Oooooooooh... shit...**

Naruto: Shhhiiiiiiiiiit... RED KILLED HIM!

Red: i wha-

Rias: A most inconvenient disaster. Too bad Red, but for this crime, you can't go unpunished , you know.

Red: But, but i... didn't...

Akeno: Ara ara, ufufufu. Are you maybe trying to escape your sins? For a demon that should be normal, but being an acquaintance of the Gremory's, this could be looked upon very badly.

Red: But i am... god. I created this shit, i...

**Naruto: Technically it was Noah, so ...Look! his soul is going back to his body. Akeno SAVE HIM**

*Door is abruptly tore down, the sound of sirens behind it. Sirzechs emerges from the door, hand like a gun and power of destruction at the tip of the finger*

**Sirzechs: Red!**

Red: Aah?... Wh-What?

Sirzechs: For the crime of killing Noah, one of the god creators, lying about it, and stealing my pudding, and Noah brownies, i sentence you to being my slaaave!

Red: Emm... the pudding was Noah... and the brownies was naruto.

Sirzechs: I DON'T CARE, IT WAS YOU!

Red: But... i... i didn't... i just... Noah SAVE ME!

**Noah's Soul : Dude i'm dead. I can't do shit. And sirzechs red also took your milkshake.**

**Sirzechs: DIVINE PUNISHEME- **

**Noah's Soul: Sirz you are a devil you can't do anything divine. Just make him go purchase it at then let him go.**

**Red: IM FREEEEEE!**

Sirzechs: My pudding first...

Red: Okay... * Red is shackled and taken to the nearest candy store*

Noah's Soul: Well i'm dead, he's taken...meh, doesn't matt- Wait it's that a shinigami!? I'm running see ya next time JA NEE

***By now Naruto, Rias and Akeno had long gone to Naruto's room, having forgotten to take Noah's soul back to his body. Something about seeing the latest chapter of Raruto, whatever the hell that was...***

FIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Damn, i seriously thought that i would end writing this quicker. Well, went the universe throws shit at you, blame Obama. So it has been a hellish pair of weeks for me! Apparently, do to some fuck up from the company that gives us internet and TV, we didn't have ANY of those for three days. It sounds like very little, but when you can't go out because there isn't ANYTHING else to do outside, it becomes pretty damn boring. Just the day it comes, apparently, the damn batteries fuck up. Now if the light goes off, i have NO electricity, and still nothing to do out there. So, meh... Then there's also my father increasing his work (Plus my sisters... Yay...) so time to write became even LESS. There were some other things here and there, i don't even care trying to remember them anymore.

Ahh, also, we will update the profile if it's possible with Noah's info someday nearby, maybe next week if i can get a hold on him, along with the names of any future projects we have. I personally think we have a lot, taking in count i like large histories that take time to make.

Oh yeah, Noah moved a few days ago. Place is bigger, no robbers( yeah, right) around the area, and maybe now we can use the extra space for some miscellaneous things... things even i don't know about, but...

I know this episode my seem like a cluster fuck, i'll try to repair that bad habit of mine of trying to squeeze to much info in one chapter... I'll also try to repair my way of making comedy, since the way i do know makes it seem rushed, and i do think i put a little bit too much in there, gotta repair that habit. If you have anything to say concerning how the comedy was done, please by all means do tell. It appears the thing about wanting an average of 15 pages or so with each chapter flew through the window too... this thing is even larger than the last, almost 32 pages... So like always, i don't disdain reviews that point out the bad points of the fic. As long as it's done decently and without being a prick. If you are a prick, then you can go fuck yourself and come back when you can say something without sounding like a prick.

What else... Oh yeah. If in the future we put some kind of poll concerning some matter we can't decide for some reason or another, or because we want you to chose, please we aware of taking a vote. Last time we tried doing something about killing Danzo, the poll wasn't even touched. Maybe we sucked that bad, or maybe we didn't wait long enough, i don't know. Just asking for participation if you really enjoy the fic.

So, now...

Let's see the reviews!  
>Let's kick our cable company in the butt!<br>Let's not get a training curriculum with Hagoromo!  
>Let's not get near any golden kit named Ichi!<br>AND LET'S SEE THE REVIEWS AGAIN!

_**CHAO CHAO~!**_


	6. Chap 5: Homecoming

**Chapter 5 .. -Homecoming -**

**Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series possibly referenced**

**XBreakX**

It was around noon. The day was beautiful, with a shining sun in a clear sky. The temperature was perfect and weather was as good.

In this outstandingly normal but still refreshing day, a woman hummed a song on the kitchen of her house, as she cooked something. Whatever it was, it gave a nice fragrance, while the woman minded her own business. Cooking and humming.

She took a little taste of some of the food, and was very pleased with the result. ''Alright, it's almost done. Even if Sasuke is as stubborn as a rock after Itachi left, i'm sure he'll appreciate this well made 'Congratulations!' meal for keeping at the number 1 seat of the class!'' Happily said the woman, very sure her hard work would even make that tsundere son of hers recognize this meal .

KNOCK KNOCK

''Hmm? There's someone at the door?'' Leaving the kitchen will taking her apron off, the house only resident at present casually walked to the front door, curious as to who would be coming at this hour.

It was very uncommon for visit to come at this hour. After all, visits came rarely overall, and most of the time, it was around evening or after.

''Hi, who is it?'' The woman pleasingly sounding voice asked from the now open front door.

''You know, you should be almost 40, yet you still look like a you're in your twenties...''

That voice... The surprise overtook her momentarily. The woman could only raise her face slowly, the penetrating sunlight impeding her to see the face of the one in front of her momentarily.

''Do you know how weird it is as your son to think i will be confused with your brother, Kaa-san?'' The black-haired man teased the woman, a smile in his face.

''... Itachi.''

**XBreakX**

**A couple of minutes later.**

''I see. So you all came back just some minutes ago.'' Mikoto poured a cup of tea for Itachi, before pouring one for herself. ''Could you please not scare your mother like that? If you're gonna come, then do so properly, Baka-son...'' The women mock pouted childishly, despite her real age.

''Kaa-san, i know i said you don't look your age at all, but when my mother says something while pouting like that it really gives me the creeps...'' Itachi trembled, an slimy feeling going up his back at the mere thought of it. However, a cold feeling quickly replaced it, as his dear mother irradiated a most... dangerous aura.

''Ufufu, Itachi... It almost sounded as if you were calling you mother creepy right in front of her. But... that's just impossible, isn't it...?''

Shit , shit, shit ,shiiiit... May his peaceful living with the Gremory's and Hagoromo which ended with him being more loose on the mouth be damned. On a side note, now that he looked around... ''Hey, isn't Sasuke here?''

Letting up on the dangerous aura, Mikoto remembered she had not told Itachi. ''Ah, yeah. Sorry for not telling you sooner. He has been out for quite a while now, since he got up early.''

'Hmm, then i'll just meet him later.'' Itachi said as he took a sip of his tea, before something in his pocket began vibrating. ''Hm, a call?'' As Itachi took the cellphone out, his mother looked in curiosity.

''...What's that?''

''It's called a cellphone. Communication Device. Tell you in a second.'' Itachi went to the living room to respond the call, apparently having it come from Naruto and his gut feeling telling him something must have happened.

Funny he didn't know these devices shouldn't work on Naruto's world. Maybe he knew and just brushed it off. Anyway, that wasn't important at the moment.

*BEEP* ''What's it Naruto? Did something happen over there?'' Neither Itachi nor Hana as far as he was aware knew what Naruto and the others were up to. He had gone to his mother's home before seeing where they intended to go, so any kind of problem could have arisen. ''... Fangirls? Oh dear lord, what happ... You found Sasuke? Okay, didn't expect that one... Running from them, semi-introducing yourself to my little brother... He also found out you were the one i left with a couple of years ago... That can't be good. Wait, he said what...? You saw what!? How in the, why... Is that Hagoromo's laughter i hear on the back ground...? '' Grunted Itachi in annoyance as he face palmed.

Since a little while ago, Mikoto had been hearing Itachi talk to that strange rectangular object he called 'cellphone'. He specifically went somewhere away since he knew the call wouldn't be anything good. She obviously understood that, but curiosity got the better from her and she quickly followed him. Her son must have been quite stressed with whatever was happening, him being able to feel her coming up behind him much easier in the past.

''Yeah, i understand. I'll go to your position in a second, so don't do anything stupid. Okay okay, Not TOO stupid. Happy? See you then.'' Itachi put down the strange rectangular object as it made a high-pitched sound.

''So, you have to go already...''

''Yeah, sorry about that. Good thing is, if the village is still standing for when i have time to come back, Sasuke will most likely be accompanying me.''

''Seriously, what is exactly happening? You only came back and it seems you already have things to do.''

''Blame the people i came back with.'' Itachi sighed in exhaustion.

His mother only smiled back, apparently amused.

It didn't fool him though. Even as his mother smiled warmly, Itachi could feel the slight bitterness in her voice and in her apparently caring smile.

Truth is, Itachi had realized something painfully obvious only after leaving his home. He had left his now widowed mother alone, after the death of her husband, to take care of her youngest son as the eldest went out to god knows where for 7 whole years, just as her whole clan was going through an extremely difficult time and most of the clan members left were undergoing both extreme prejudice from the rest of the village and seen with contempt and aberration. His mother was the wife of the clan leader that was also ringleader of the Coup d' Etat'. She had probably received the most damage. God knows what happened to Sasuke since he was still very young.

Being honest, Itachi had literally begged Hagoromo in one occasion to make sure his mother and brother were safe, as he as an Uchiha couldn't really do anything even if he went himself. Hagoromo didn't really give him an answer, but there was no real sign of damage to the property, no sign of any kind of abuse on his mother body, nor did he note anything specially worrying on the way she acted, except for the aforementioned tinge of sadness in her expressions, but that was an expected result, even a desirable one considering possible alternative things that could have transcurred during his leave.

Realizing all these things and that his simple decision to leave had probably pained his mother so much, filled Itachi with a big deal of hate and self-contempt. Even now as he clenched his fit unconsciously at the point of almost bleeding, he suppressed it all in.

He wouldn't let his first reunion with his mother be ruined. He had more self-control than that. He had to have. He surely had.

''Don't worry, you were always a busy kid. I had 7 years of practice, a couple of hours at worst is nothing right?'' She smiled as if brushing it off, but it was all too obvious that it was painful for her to say that.

_Mother..._

Itachi didn't really knew if it was a conscious desire or an instinctive action, but before he realized, he found himself deeply hugging his mother.

''...Itachi?''

_One job... You had ONE JOB self-control. Only ONE._

Mikoto on the other hand, was quite shocked at the gesture. She mumbled words in her mouth trying to find what to say. At last, some words began to come out.

''D-don't worry Itachi. It's not like you're l-leaving again, right? Were you always such a mama's boy? Ahahaha.'' Mikoto gave it her best shot at trying to calm Itachi down, whatever was it that was happening to him right now.

''...''

No response.

_Mikoto comically wept tears. ''Sigh... i don't know what to say.'' Her son never really needed much moral support or anything of the sort, so this wasn't her field of expertise. ''This really is too much unlike Itachi. Was he really so attached to me before?'' As those thoughts pervaded the mind of Mikoto, a sound, no more than a whisper, left Itachi's mouth._

''...sorry''

''Eh?''

''Sorry. I'm sorry. If i had thought about it, i should have guessed... Dad wasn't here, i left the house just like that, and you had to care for Sasuke by yourself. I could have come back at any time, even if only momentarily, yet i didn't. I really screwed up as a son... so i'm just saying sorry...'' As he said this, his hold on her just got tighter.

''...''

Interestingly, it neither hurt nor made her uncomfortable. Rather, is like she could feel her son's regret in the flesh, and at the same time felt a sort of relieved sensation, for her son was opening to her so easily.

Yeah, this was still the Itachi she knew... No, this one was more open about things apparently. It honestly made her very happy. Whatever did he go through in that place, she felt it had been definitely for the best.

With a playful giggle, his mother tenderly whispered back.

''You really are a baka-son. You realized all that yet couldn't see there's a very simple solution right in front of you.''

''Simple... solution?'' Itachi asked unsure of what she meant.

His mother escaped the grasp of his hug, only enough so that they could see face to face. And she flashed a smile that, to Itachi's eyes, felt dazzling like the sun itself. ''Make up for all those days now that you're here. If you screw up, me and Sasuke just have to beat you up a little into the right path, right?''

...Itachi thought something for a moment that day, but just for a moment that quickly ended. Was this maybe the so-called motherly love that, even with stupidly simple words that bordered into silly in this situation, sounded so sweet?

Before long, he found himself laughing. ''Pfft... beat up. Never heard of a mother using that as motivational material, hahaha...''

''And that's exactly why i'm such a good mother.'' She just sheepishly retorted.

A few moments more they stood embracing each other, before they separated. Mikoto looked directly to his son eyes, her tone caring and loving like a mother's should be.

''Have a safe trip.''

Itachi smiled slightly. ''I'm going then.'' And with that shunshin'ed away.

''Haaa, being a mother sure is difficult...'' Mikoto thought this out loud as she saw her son leave. Quickly however, a part of their conversation she had almost forgotten came to mind. ''Wait... Itachi, what do you mean if the village is still standing!? ''

**XBreakX**

**-Somewhere else in the village- **

Itachi expertly speeded around the village, again feeling a sense of nostalgia after so long, before coming to stop near a 'house'. A very simple house, one floor in all. Apparently, this was Naruto's house when he was still living in the village. Considering they came here were they wouldn't draw much attention, he was sure what he told him on the phone was true. The way the conversation could turn out if it was true, they needed somewhere quiet. Of course if it escalated enough they could draw the attention of anyone in a 20 km radius in 1.2 secs flat, but he didn't think it would get so far...

...CRASH!

Suddenly, a sword came flying out of a window of the complex, breaking it. It then flied a couple of meters and barely missed a neighboring house, before striking a big tree and completely decimating it.

_''Naruto, I seriously try to put my hopes in you not turning out wrong in the head after those 7 years, or without a sense of subtlety. Please, don't make me regret that hope.'' Praying to the heavens, Itachi approached the house before the village could end up destroyed. Getting to the door, he could hear a big rattle inside. Steeling his resolve for whatever may happen, he entered unhesitating through the front door... and immediately had to duck to make sure an arrow-sword didn't pierce his skull._

''Figures...'' Grumbling with an exasperated voice that didn't seem to mind his head had been almost used as paint for the walls, Itachi tried to analyze his surroundings.

The inside was a mess, with Naruto firing sword after sword of the arsenal floating over his head. They weren't nearly as powerful as the first one he saw going out of the window, only barely penetrating the floor and walls of the room, some even bounced off. On the other hand, Hagoromo expertly dodged all of the fiery assault with chirurgical precision. He mockingly laughed in a strange way that wouldn't seem out of place at all were he a certain kinda arrogant black duck with very bad luck and a burning hatred for bunnies, while awkwardly and inhumanly twisting and wriggling his body about. He also entered one door of the small complex and came out of another as if teleporting. Mysteriously, every time the doors he could use ended all banged up, a previous one would appear unscathed for him to use. If a door wasn't available, then he just used a cabinet or a dresser. This had apparently dragged on for quite a few minutes.

''Crazy, they're crazy... One fires swords around and is called like the Dobe, and the other moves around like he was teleporting... I'm dreaming, i certainly am...'' In the corner of the living room, which was untouched by swords curiously enough, there was a crouching teen that trembled at the raw absurdity of the situation laid out before him. Itachi however, recognized this youth instantly.

''Sasuke!''

Hearing the voice that was for too recognizable even through the years of being apart, Sasuke looked up to see a very familiar face. ''Nii-san!''

''Sasuke!'' Itachi speedily went to his brother, somehow not getting hit with the rain of metal around him. Let it be known, that for some reason or another, almost every projectile that headed his way was packed with almost 5 times as much kinetic energy compared to the petrola other projectiles being fired all around. ''So you were really here...'' Displaying a warm familiar smile, the Uchiha gazed at his brother.

''Nii-san... so you really cam-''

BANG!

The warm reunion was abruptly interrupted as another flying piece of metallic death struck the wall right between the two.

Sasuke was surprised, but was more as he saw the tick mark quickly developing in his brother's forehead. ''Nii-san...?''

Itachi slowly and quietly rose up, ignoring the metal blades, plus some Shurinken, Lances, Zanbatos, Zweihanders, Claymores, Glaives, Tantos, Poisoned needles, Whips, Naginatas, actual Arrows, Brass Knuckles and even some gun shots that went by him and missed by millimeters. Clapping his hands, he got the attention of the two males in the room that were playing an eternal game of cat and mouse. Displaying a vivid and innocent smile, which veiled a sinister aura from behind, he spoke to the two.

''Hagoromo, if you don't stop this I'll talk with your secretary Aiko-san to tell her to not let you travel to any universe inhabited with girls with animal tails and ears for 5 decades. Naruto, i'll tell Anko that you ate her special handmade dango that Venelana-san made with the help of the servants.''

Before even Sasuke or Itachi could react, the room had apparently been cleaned up, all swords and assorted weapons removed, floor and wall damage repaired, and the two responsible at present sitting formally on two cushions at the middle of the living room, with a pair of doggy tails, that should not have been there and definitely weren't there a second ago, wagging them as if pets asking for their master approval.

''How... did you...'' Sasuke barely let out out.

''Good deal of personal info, ability at blackmailing, and the understanding that I'm willing to go through with it.'' Responded the older Uchiha, innocent smile still present but without the previous sinister aura. It still scared the crap out of Sasuke a good deal.

They apparently picked this skill up from Venelana-san and Grayfia-san at the Gremory's manor. Yugao was the indisputable master of it, but he wasn't far behind.

On a side note, Naruto showed his full noble heritage in that he displayed a calm anger that bordered into politeness, and got worse the more angry he was. For the others it was a way to get a point across. For Naruto it was a way to say the end had come and nobody could stop it, since calming the rarely angered teenager was near impossible. The first one who tried had to undergo therapy for fear against his own underwear and ''tini-tiny cute little fox kits'' for 6 months. The last one(nobody knows how it did not end with the first guy after that accident) discovered to his mild interest, mild as in somewhat distracting enough to forget his body had nearly become fertilizer whenever he remembered the incident, that having your tongue experience 3 degree burns made the soil taste ALMOST like strawberry once you passed the fifty feet depth mark.

It only got better from then on. Or so he says.

A silent agreement was made to never question how did his taste bud still work(if there were any left) after everyone spied Hagoromo chuckling darkly to himself after that certain incident.

Their plan to curb the quantity of time Naruto passed around Hagoromo had failed spectacularly.

Before long, the sound of the door being opened and someone walking in was heard. From the door emerged Yugao.

''Sorry for the delay. Anko went crazy midway through due to the dango shop smell and i haven't found her since.''

''That so? Don't worry about it, it was quite expected really.'' Dismissed Naruto with a disinterested face, having recovered from the threat of being maimed indirectly by Itachi using Anko as intermediary. ''Then, how did the thing with Jii-san turnout. Could you inform him?''

''Ah, about that...''

''?''

In response to Naruto's slight confusion, Yugao stepped back, letting the silhouette of someone behind her be visible.

''It's quite simple really. These old bones of mine could use the extra exercise from walking. It's also my break right now, so why not come personally? '' The gruff but amiable voice of someone said lively. Someone Naruto knew very well.

''Jii-san...''

''Hello Naruto. It has been quite a long time, hasn't it?''

**XBreakX**

**-5 minutes later-**

''I see. The Body Double Technique exam is in a week, and the new batch of ninja will be chosen then. It appears i came at the right time. Hei-nii, was this also part of your scheme?'' Naruto asked the man leisurely laying on his back at his side.

''Sorry if i can't even be punctual without you thinking is for some kind of scheme.'' Half pouted Hagoromo.

''Can you blame us after that explosive jelly incident in august?'' Retorted the redhead.

''... You have been getting awfully good at making rebukes lately.''

''Try and take a guess who do i owe that to.'' Naruto calmly took a sip of tea Yugao had prepared beforehand.

''Hm...'' Meanwhile the Sandaime just took on the scene before him without intervening or talking.

At the moment on the not so big apartment, Naruto had procured a somewhat okay table that was in the room, put it in the middle and then sat across from the Sandaime, with Hagoromo at his side, apparently lazing around more than anything. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, Itachi at his side, while suppressing his urge to talk to his brother at the moment, his curiosity in what was happening taking priority for now. Yugao was standing erect behind Naruto, like some bodyguard or underling of a boss.

She had helped Grayfia with the chores the most of the group, Hana being a close second(Hagoromo called it her ''waifu'' training. He even made a special ''husbando'' training schedule for Itachi.), and had picked up some things, maid related ones specifically. It had become almost second nature for her to do this, and she didn't really dislike it. She however didn't do these at every moment, mostly only when Naruto was in the room. Maybe had something to do with the King and servant thing, but nobody really cared.

What stood out the most to Naruto, and most likely the rest of the group that was aware of the fact this was his house before and of their situation, it's that it was surprisingly not dirty. Well, it was messy as hell, but it was obvious it had been occupied. There were a number of Instant Ramen cups piled up at one side, clothes in the floor and messily scattered about in the other, and a carton of spoiled milk previously in the table they were now currently using.

''So, jiji. I do believe nothing much has happened since i left right?'' Naruto asked the elder in a friendly and intimate tone, something Hiruzen was very happy about. He had sometimes feared that Naruto may have changed in a negative way during the years.

''Hahaha, you're totally right about that,'' Joyfully laughed the old man. ''Though that's what i like about it. Everything is damn difficult as it is with all that paperwork, so may as well things be nice and quiet.''

''Hehe, can't say anything against that.'' Naruto took another sip of tea as he agreed with Hiruzen, before a knocking on the door caught everyone's attention. ''_Maybe it is...''_ Naruto then directed his gaze towards Itachi. ''Itachi, could you please open the door for us?''

''Will be done in a second.'' As Itachi stood up to go and open the door, he found his sleeve being tugged by his brother, who had an awkward expression while looking at him.

''Nii-san, why are you with this people, and following his orders? Moreover, why has this guy the same name as the dobe?'' Sasuke finished saying as he pointed towards a certain redhead's location.

As a question mark appeared over the confused Gremory's head, Itachi tried to deal with Sasuke the best way he could. ''It's a little complicated. As for he having the same name of that 'dobe' ...'' Everyone present except Sasuke and the Sandaime looked at Hagoromo, who very conveniently had began whistling while looking in another direction since a while ago. ''All i can say is, if you wanna be 100% sure you will not have the habit of looking back every time you go to the bathroom and look inside your pillow for flesh-eating worms, it would be best if you didn't know much.''

''Eh...?''

''And_ that's_ why mom will be the one to give you 'the talk' instead of me now that dad is gone. My head is fucked up enough already, don't wanna make it a family thing.'' Like that, the Uchiha went to the door curious as to who may it be. Anko with luck would be found in a back alley in about a week, two tops, rolled over, with most of her clothes made a mess and, most likely, indulging on some dangos that would need a deep investigation to find out if she had paid for them, or just plain stole them. Most likely it was Hana.

''Who is...'' Opening the door, Itachi was confused what he should make out of what was standing in front of him at the moment...

Ding Ding Ding! It was indeed Hana-chan!

''Itachi... kun...''

...A very worn down Hana-chan, kneeled in the ground, with a face that looked like she had escaped death and was about to fall to the ground crying any moment now.

''...Your mother didn't take you leaving so early after coming home after 7 long years very well, did she?''

''The claws, the teeth... so dark, and wet... Why must it cut so...'' Falling to the ground and crying in fetal position, Itachi understood, this was the moment when being her boyfriend mattered the most. As good as it sounded when he thought plainly about it, the idea quickly lost its cuteness the moment he realized he had to deal with the cause of his girlfriend present state, PERSONALLY, and without hope of escape.

''Want a moment in the personal isolation chamber?'' Naruto asked Itachi, knowing full well what he had been thinking.

''... Yes, please?'' Itachi almost sorrowfully answered as he brought his hands to his face, a headache already forming.

''Okay, take that corner of the room for the moment. If we finish this before you come out I'll call you. Oh, and this...'' Taking a bottle with aspirins from inside his clothes, he tossed it to Itachi.

''Thanks a lot, it'll only be a moment...'' Catching it without even looking, Itachi lifted Hana and carried her princess-style to the corner of the room. He then carefully laid her down, until taking a seat beside her in the floor.

''Hiei-nii.''

''I pity you Itachi, i seriously do...''

''You and I know you will videotape it through some questionable means just to rub it in my face later.''

''… You would think that an eternity of doing the same thing to the point of people expecting it would make it less fun in some way. Curiously enough it doesn't.'' Hagoromo pondered about the subject seriously, even though he was one way or another indirectly confirming his life force was comprised of the cries of little puppies, tears of grown man, a daily bar of Klondike, and the wailing of middle-aged wifes. That last category included Venelana, but even he had enough sense to never even consider uttering such a thing.

''Hiei-nii.'' Naruto repeated a bit more forceful.

''Okay mom I will clean my room, so stop nagging me.'' The immortal shrugged childishly.

Following Naruto command, Hagoromo waved his finger a little in the air, before pointing it in Itachi's and Hana's direction. Not even a second after, their figures wavered like mirages in a desert before literally vanishing. This phenomenon apparently wasn't all that much of a big deal for Naruto, Yugao, and obviously Hagoromo, the three not even batting an eyelash. Hiruzen and Sasuke however, didn't have the same reaction.

_''Itachi... just disappeared? Wait, what exactly happened!? They disappeared like nothing, right in front of us!''_

_''What... was that... Their presences, i can't even discern them anymore, not on the slightest. I'm not an Inuzuka nor a sensor, but for me not to be able to find even a scent... or sense Itachi's chakra from so close... Who exactly is that man...?''_

As Sasuke and Hiruzen tried to make head or tails of what they had seen, Naruto grabbed the Sandaime's attention again.

''I understand if you're full of questions, the both of you,'' He gave a side glance to Sasuke, who stared at him in return. ''But this is not the moment for this. I'm very tired after just coming back, so if we could just talk normally for the time being, i would deeply appreciate it.''

Naruto's unexpected calm demeanor and polite talking wasn't lost to Hiruzen. It definitely felt weird for him to see Naruto like this, but he at least felt relieved.

The Gremory's did a good job. An spectacular job. Giving a warm, grand-father like smile, the Sandaime decided to humor Naruto.

''Okay, i understand. So... what has happened to you this 7 years?''

Giving a smile of his own as response, Naruto began to tell of the things he experienced those 7 years away from Konoha. The funny moments, the sad moments, the happy moments, the awkward moments, and a whole lot of other things. There was a mention every now and then of the strange antics of Hagoromo, most of which made Hiruzen laugh, others had him shivering, and one or two here and there incurred a very worried and skeptical look towards said individual location, which was meet with a childish looking grin in response.

He had, however, knocked Sasuke out before beginning his tale. It was quite comical since the boy had big, sparkling eyes, full of excitement. Excitement that was met with an abrupt end as Yugao introduced the back of Sasuke's neck to her karate chop.

He wasn't gonna deal with Sasuke inquiring about all those things, unless it was really necessary. Now he would have to deal with him asking why he blacked out.

Oh well, there are ways(Itachi) for that.

As the story ended and Hiruzen gave his opinion on it all, excluding certain specific comments about some events... *cough*, Hagoromo's a bastard, *cough*... he found the adventure quite entertaining, and showed a fascination with the workings of the other world.

The conversation, however, took a sudden serious turn at some point. It was about 'that'.

''So, do tell me, Hiei-nii. How long were you gonna keep silent and not say anything?'' Naruto suddenly turned his gaze towards the truly oldest one in the room there. Said old one didn't move from his resting position in the floor. His gaze had the faintest trace of annoyance in it.

''What if i say 'for as long as you didn't ask'?''

''Hiei-nii.''

''Tch, you really do sound like my mother. Twice as cute as she would ever dream of being too, as creepy as that is...'' The immortal muttered the last part as he propped himself to sit upright.

''That's an Autonomously Self-Sustaining, Self-Adaptable, Phenomena Interference Information Recollection and Alteration, Bio-unit. Codenamed 'Pillars' and 'What if's...'. Well i say codenamed, but it's more of a nickname that came with time.''

''Okay... Now you will tell me what the hell that means.'' Naruto deadpanned with an unamused face. Hagoromo always jumped the gun with unnecessarily difficult words and names when it comes to things related to the outside, primarily around his work.

''Long history short, sometimes shit happens where it does not need to happen. When shit happens where it doesn't need to happen, worlds start to break apart and go down down, and that's bad bad for me and my work. I may be a librarian, but what the hell does it matter if all the books get damaged.''

''Could you be more specific please?'' Yugao asked with obvious curiosity for a more detailed explanation of this apparent phenomena.

''Well, if i needed to get more detailed... You remember Akasha, right?''

''Of course we do. You got on 2 hours rant about the intriguingly wondrous mysteries of the multiverse and it's derivatives everytime i tried to talk out of you some info that could help me with my Sacred Gear.'' Naruto huffed in exasperation at the mere memory of said rants. ''It's that immensely complex and whatnot _Program_ that had the job of calculating every variable concerning the workings of the universe so things went in an ordered manner.''

Naruto was mostly right, but it wasn't such a simple thing. Apparently in some far past a past generation of Librarian, back when all the ones that had existed could still be counted with single digit numbers, had 'found out' that overwatching an infinitely expanding universe was a very disorderly task.

Registers from that time indicated that he suffered from obsessive compulsiveness, though accounts as to how much vary extensively. Anyway, the gist of the thing is that an ever expanding universe where every possibility manifests itself no matter what changed to a Systematically controlled program that oversaw the infinitely variety of worlds and _deleted_ what didn't work. To be more specific, any imaginable variable(s) that could be changed _would be_ changed, and the newly existing timeline where said variable(s) where manifested would be put on a text. If any significant change to the course of events concerning said world, be the way they unfolded, what made them unfold that way, who were present, who weren't, who did it affect, who it didn't, in what way did it affect, etc., If there were signs of any noticeable possible future change, it passed examination by the program and was left to continue it's merry way into advancing and unfolding itself, when in time it would bear it's own branch world. If it didn't pass, the world would be erased right there without hesitation, along with any world that had been seen as having reached it's end stretch. Since the rate at which the creation and destruction of universes passed was somewhat equal, and the vast majority of excess 'branch worlds' that diverged from the main timelines were wiped out, leaving a finite number of universes being constantly created and destroyed.

Normally infinity minus a certain quantity is still infinity, but that's common sense that just don't work in the higher order of things.

Apparently as if it had become a Governmental law of some kind, the specifics towards how the thing worked were more or less changed across the eons with every new Librarian. The thing was a very unorthodox way to address the whole ''infinity of the multiverse'' issue, but nobody would ever complain, since as every Librarian could attest to if they were still alive, the damn thing did make work vastly easier in many areas. Also as it was mostly a program that used pure information as it's basic factor at the time of doing the calculations, they could be deciphered with the proper equipment and abilities, the information concerning the multiverse as a whole could be obtained without direct intervention of the Librarian present at any given time. Of course it also meant someone didn't have the need of any kind of affiliation with the Librarian to gain access, so after a group of gruesome and very unfortunate incidents ages past, express permission in the form of a ''blessing'' had to be personally given by the Librarian of the time to even begin thinking of **entering/interacting** with the devices that collected the **undeciphered** information. As of Hagoromo's time, he had left the thing literally run wild, so the infinitely expanding multiverse of old was the present state of reality, but leaving the features that made his work a lot easier still up and running of course.

Work was the common enemy of all things mortal or immortal, living or dead, sane or insane. There's a difference in unexpected occurrences with a certain entertainment value to them, and copious amounts of uneventful and unappealing work that continually pile up and up if correct countermeasures aren't taken.

On an unrelated note, there were some 'bugs' in the system that made quite a number of situations happen across creation on occasion. Rumors say that this was an intentional thing since, as anything that lives too long, boredom may have been the main enemy of the Librarian that originally spearheaded the operation that created said system. Not even his disorder won against that desire for unexpected and enjoyable disasters.

On another unrelated note, a prototype of the system with a different set of commands and rules was tested as a preliminary assessment of it's effectiveness in the prototype stages. It was used as the base around which a certain universe developed. The results were quite interesting. Who would have thought individual celestial bodies would develop literal representations of their wills given form that disregarded all the stipulated laws that reigned supreme in other individual planets. They ended up called Aristoteles and Types of all things. And one of them, the one from the moon, had been the reason of the birth of vampires. Truly an interesting universe that one was.

''Exactly. The thing is, when things don't happen the way they should happen, a world begins deviating from its destined course, and begins breaking down. Like an edification once it's support pillars have been smashed.'' Hagoromo made an example that obviously pointed to one of the aforementioned nicknames, so that it served as an easy to understand mental image.

''Wait wait, isn't that contradicting yourself?'' Yugao asked a bit confused. ''If Akasha it's made to predict and organize every possibility, shouldn't it be also aware of things that shouldn't happen.''

''No Yugao, that in itself it's incorrect.'' Naruto corrected the woman at his side, as if lightly chiding her. ''This thing takes account of everything. Even what 'shouldn't happen' is also a possibility that it's meant to happen at some point.''

Hagoromo nodded. ''That's exactly right, Naruto. Even if it 'shouldn't happen', it's meant to happen at some points in time anyways. However, here's the catch. For one reason or another, this thing is not a very flexible system. If it's between expected parameters, it's a piece of cake. If some kind of variable changes something however, Akasha takes on quite a burden which can affect the whole system. It's not like it'll break, but problems appear.''

''Wait.'' Naruto frowned. ''Here you really lost me. Isn't Akasha in charge of making things go smoothly? So how can there be things that, you know, all of a sudden fuck things up in a new direction? Plus, i don't see how a variable changing something it's considered out of parameters. I mean, that outcome should have been foreseen already right?''

Hagoromo put on an awkward expression. ''Well... Yes and no. Akasha CAN influence things so that they go according to plan, but that ability it's there in the first place so that things don't get out of where it can handle things. There's a pre-done order so to say, and if it doesn't happen according to it, that means it's already getting out of it's predictions.'' Hagoromo took another sip of his tea, which he had reheated since it had gone cold. ''There's also things out of it's jurisdiction, really weirds variables. It's not like it doesn't take them into account, but more like it's really hard to put a given value on them, so there's bound to be some errors. I'm also one of those oddballs.'' Hagoromo pointed to himself shamelessly, as if it wasn't that big a thing. He then noted Naruto and Yugao looking at him directly. ''Oi, i didn't make the thing, don't look at me like that. Don't ask me as i don't know nor care why it has such a flaw, it's just made that way.''

''So, in resume,'' Yugao let out a sigh, the same as Naruto. This explanation was on a whole different order, and the one explaining it was doing so as nonchalantly as if talking about a some antiquity he got from his nagging parents. ''There's a whole deal of odd, crazy strange and disgusting...''

''...Hey.'' Hagoromo protested.

''...Things that can't be quite comprehended, so when they do things without thinking, the whole multiverse has to pay the most likely high price?''

''... It's that a indirect jab at me screwing things up even when i don't try to, as rare as that may be?'' Hagoromo asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Wow, you could tell?'' Naruto asked in mock awe.

''Come on guys, i'm not THAT bad right? Right?'' The immortal trouble maker whined like a child.

The two humans there looked with deadpanned expressions. Hiruzen had been unable to make any input since a while ago, but found himself instinctively doing the same.

''Hey now, i'm really not that bad. You guys are just exaggerating.'' The immortal continued protesting.

**Flashback:**

A 11 years old Naruto accompanied Grayfia as she tended to the flowers in the garden.

He had ended his training session of the morning about two hours ago, and had began reading at the great library indoors. He had history and etiquette classes later in the evening so he wanted some quiet alone time. That didn't last however as about an hour and a half later he had gone out and stumbled across some of the servants. After their respectful bowing to him, he had asked what were they doing. Apparently they were doing some due laundry that had been postponed due to some events in the last weeks. Having nothing better to do he had decided to join them.

As grandson of the master of the mansion and nephew of the actual Lucifer, such an unthinkable thing as letting him do servant work would have normally had them rejecting his offer, but Naruto curious behavior was already a widely know thing.

Gremory-sama and Venelana-sama didn't mind and actually encouraged the young boy to do some manual labor every now and then, so the servants accepted without a second thought. It was when the clothes were being hanged outside to dry that Grayfia had called out to Naruto. Which was the reason of his actual situation.

''Naru-chan, how have your studies been going along?'' Grayfia asked in a pleasant tone as she watered the plants.

''Hmm!'' Naruto nodded energetically. ''My teacher says i have been making outstanding progress, and that at the pace i'm going, i will have to be the teach instead of him very soon.''

''Ara~, that so?'' Grayfia showed a sweet smile to the young boy. ''You're really a little genius, aren't you? Kushina-sama would be so proud.'' The woman stopped her work for a second and fiddled the young boys hair, getting a playful giggle in return.

Grayfia was known as an strict and serious person that carried his duty out over anything else. What not many people knew was that she was quite the pampering woman when she had time to play with her son Millicas or her nephew Naruto. She also did it sometimes they were alone together, but work still had priority.

''Oh yeah, how has been Hagoromo doing?'' Grayfia asked with mild curiosity as she started taking care of the new batch of roses lady Venelana had just planted two weeks ago. She really liked these, likening them to the deep red and beautiful color of her family's hair.

Naruto began thinking of the man he hadn't seen since yesterday. ''Hmmm. I don't really know. I remember him being occupied with some personal business yesterday around noon. Though he wouldn't tell me what it was about exactly. He had been looking at the new sun quite intensely though.''

That sent a slight shiver down Grayfia's spine.

The new sun Naruto was talking about referred to a fake Sun-like image that had been placed at the top of the sky and made to circle the skies on the day the same way the false moon was made to do on the night.

It was part of the mass project to make the Underworld more accommodating to the resurrected demons that were formerly humans and youkai that lived in earth. The sky was still purple during the day though, so it made quite an interesting combo with the sun.

The idea for the new sun was originally commissioned by Hagoromo himself, apparently a pet project of sorts to see what effects it would have long term, thought he had been given restrictions on how he could tweak it out. It was originally out of Ajuka Beelzebub's curiosity and many petitions from Reincarnated Demons that it had been passed at all.

''_That man... Please be it so that he isn't doing something troubling again.''_ Grayfia lightly sighed. ''That so? Then let's leave him be for now and-''

''I wonder how big of a supernova this little guy can make?''

The voice of a certain male as he looked eagerly at the skies freezed Naruto and Grayfia in the spot, as they hesitantly and somewhat scaredly turned around.

As expected, there was Hagoromo.

''Shit.'' Grayfia uttered a word she wouldn't ever dare to say if it was her usual self, but now was an emergency.

''Shit indeed.'' Naruto confirmed, completely disregarding the improper vocabulary that no 11 year old of a respected and famous family should know or say out loud.

Hagoromo however paid them no mind as he struck an unnecessarily flashy pose, with his arms horizontally to his right, his right leg solidly planted in the ground, and his left leg lifted to waist level.

''Eternal...''

''Naruto.'' Grayfia called to her nephew with a clear and calm voice that failed to betray her current train of thought.

Naruto understood the unspoken message and quickly fled towards the mansion. ''Code TEDDY BEAR NINE, i repeat, Code TEDDY BEAR NINE! This is not a drill! Everyone in position!''

''Damn, code teddy bear nine! Everyone, get your protective gear and get in formation!''

''Sir, Yes Sir!''

The servants quickly grabbed a number of diverse armor plates and organized themselves in individual platoons, every platoon entrusted with important individual tasks, in preparation to any imaginable situation. As one could expect, with time the individual platoons grew in numbers and the number of assigned troops to each one fluctuated. Apparently 'any imaginable situation' WAS as vague of a term as it sounded.

''Hagoromo... again?''

''Itachi-kun, what's going on.''

''Woohoo. Hago-chan it's on it again.''

''Stop it Anko, you and i know we will all end up banging our head against the floor to forget this incident. You're no exception.''

Itachi, Hana, Anko and Yugao contemplated the soon to be disaster zone in which Hagoromo was brewing his master prank of the week. Or the day. Or the hour. Or the half a minute. How long he lasted varied a lot.

''Guys!'' Naruto called to them from the garden. ''Mind lending a hand!?''

''...Hagoromo...'' Hagoromo began to make a series of strange, flamboyant and straight out probably useless body movements with his arms and legs as he advanced forward a bit with each movement.

''MAYBE NOW!?'' Naruto hurried the teens to take some action as his composure began breaking down.

Itachi sighed in exhaustion. ''Again. Meh, at least we have live target with which to test these out. Hana, give me support. Anko and Yugao, please take a backseat in this one. You just came back from training after all.''

''Alright, Itachi-kun.''

''Trying to get all the attention, eh? Che, fine.''

''Understood. Please be careful.''

Itachi made a shallow nod. He then jumped up nearer to the part of the garden where Hagoromo was located, followed by Hana.

''Hana.''

''Yes.''

Itachi promptly produced... A violin. A beautifully carved violin, of elegant and marvelous design. It had a deep black body, darker than pure nightmares, with roses motifs spread about it's figure. He gracefully assumed a position as if intending to play it.

At his side Hana... quickly took out a whip. It had interesting designs across it too. A pure white length, lustrous and smooth looking as if made of high quality marble. Swiftly she cracks it in the ground. ''Come!'' And with that sole command, her three beloved dogs appeared. They emitted an ominous aura of pure power, uncharacteristic of her normally docile animal companions, even when locked in battle.

''Hagoromo-sama.'' Grayfia frowned as she addressed the surely deranged men. ''We have you surrounded now. Stop this foolishness lest you-''

''...FEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!'' The immortal blocked the sound off as if ambient noise as he ended his long winded technique. As he thrusted the entirety of his body forward,and unimaginably powerful laser of pure power, the inside of which had after images of Hagoromo's body in the same pose he struck as he shot the technique, flied with unparalleled speed towards it's apparent target.

The Sun.

The gathered troops stood in silence for a few awkward seconds before someone dared speak. ''Sooo... Why in the name of lucifer do we do this again? We didn't exactly stop him.''

A higher ranked soldie- I mean servant answered wearily. ''We're not the only victims. Hagoromo-sama gets a nack out of rustling the jimmies out of the other lords. This is the Gremory Family way of getting rid of any annoying requests by apparently 'putting on some effort' to try and stop him.''

''So we basically do this for kicks and giggles?'' Another lower ranked sold- SERVANT shrugged off.

''Basically.'' The same higher ranked servant answered factually, before shooting a glance to the head maid Grayfia-sama, who was at the moment brooding on a little corner while Naruto tried to comfort her to no avail. ''Of course, who gets a kick out and who gets a headache tend to differ.''

Hagoromo on the other hand was definitely getting a kick out of this, if his wide and satisfied smile was anything to go by. Naruto approached him after leaving Grayfia in the hands of Yugao and Hana. ''Why exactly did you do this?''

''I was trying out a little experiment. Apparently it didn't work. Oh well, shit happens?''

Naruto looked at the immortal skeptically. ''What kind of expe-''

His question however was interrupted by a sudden flash of extremely bright, almost blinding, light. The source of said light had apparently been the sun, which was now increasingly expanding.

''...Hiei-nii.'' The increasingly angrier youth called out the immortal.

''Yes my dear?'' The smiling immortal asked the youth.

''Did you just make a fake sun that SHOULDN'T be able to go supernova, go supernova...?'' The increasing tick of his eyebrow was getting annoying even for him.

''Hehehehehe, supernova, hehehehehe, explosions, hehehehehe, KABOOOOMM!'' The eons old man giggled like a small child in a candy store.

Naruto could only look at the men incredulously , eyebrow twitching as wildly as a second ago. ''...Unbelievable''. The young kid shook his head in denial. ''And this guy is my teacher...''

**-30 minutes later-**

''What the...'' Sirzechs face contorted in a mixture of pain, apprehension, stress and tiredness.

The entirety of the butlers and maids were doing some kind of cleaning around the humongous garden. Apparently, a big shockwave big enough to rattle the whole place had arrived about 8-10 mins after Hagoromo made the fake sun image go boom boom. That did not answer how the apparently ever expanding sphere of energy high in the skies had not wiped them out yet, nor how in the hell were not all of them completely blind at the moment after realizing what entailed the explosion of a sun.

At first everyone took this as a sign that what they saw had been a massive illusion of some sort, but the mentioned shockwave apparently put many of them with a new set of skeptical eyes on their faces.

Sirzechs didn't pay many of this too much mind as he speeded towards where he saw Naruto and his group, Grayfia apparently with them. Yugao and Hana were... Rubbing Grayfia's back and fanning her with a compact hand fan? His face immediately adopted a very confused look.

''Tough day, eh?'' Naruto had noted Sirzechs approaching them, and his very well justified facial expression.

The strongest devil and main leader of the entirety of the race of the devils in the eyes of most, if not all of the devils, hanged his head and slumped his back in depression like a weary old man. ''Any quick way to explain this?''

Naruto pondered the question seriously for a second, before getting an idea and directing Sirzechs gaze towards the cause of all this mayhem. ''Hiei-nii! Sirzechs wanna know what just happened!''

''Nobody expects the SUPERNOVA INQUISITION!'' The madman howled to the heavens.

Naruto turned to look at his uncle with a calm expression, apparently having already digested the current situation enough. ''Good enough?''

''Why is he striking that strange pose?'' Sirzechs pointed with a fed up expression in the madmans direction again.

What he meant with strange pose, was Hagoromo's current way of standing completely upright, both arms raised up diagonally to the heavens.

''Ah, that's-''

''Praise the sun!''

Naruto actually didn't expect Hagoromo to interrupt, but quickly recovered since he was used to it. ''...that''

The madman however altered his stance, moving his arms like the hands of a clock. Bending his elbows, he put his forearms inwards towards his chest. He then separated his legs even more and finally... began shining in a gold hue. ''Praise the supernova, like me and Solaire! For it is tens of thousands of times brighter and more badass, even if we all die scorched like badly done twinkies minutes after! BADASS BADLY DONE TWINKIES OF SOLIDIFIED AWESOME!''

''Plus that damned secret ingredient of his...'' Naruto murmured under his breath. The crazy idiot actually knew how to make food, twinkies included. Naruto would say without batting an eyelash he would serve Hagoromo as his bitch and lick his feet if it ever could get him another box of that heavenly deliciousness. It worked for Anko, why not him? As creepy as it sounded, he WAS cuter than her.

Sirzechs only left out an exhausted sigh. ''At least the mansion is undamaged. I have some important documents in there for some work at the end of the month. It would be a hassle to get everything ready if those were-''

Interrupting the Maou brooding and thankfulness to his sparse luck for not everything going bad, was the creaking sound of something giving in. Looking with bloodshots eyes the likes of put the red of his hair and Power of Destruction to shame, Sirzechs Lucifer heart sank as he saw the previously mentioned mansion slowly give in, before promptly falling without any resistance or support from the various pillars constructed for that same purpose... before spontaneously being engulfed in fire.

Screams and yells were heard as the servants tried to organize themselves and put the fire out. Our dear Maou however, looked through the whole show with downtrodden and hollow eyes, before looking towards his favorite nephew face with what could only be called a ''KILL ME' face.

''Sorry, no can do.'' Naruto scratched his head apologetically.

The adult devil fell to his knees, apparently done with it all. ''Shit.''

''Shit indeed, my dear uncle.'' His favorite nephew patted his back in sympathy. ''Shit indeed.''

**Flashback End:**

''That WAS on purpose so it doesn't count.'' the immortal pouted childishly in self-defense.

Naruto sighed tiredly. ''Haaaa, okay okay. So, to finish this...''

Hagoromo pouted for some extra moments before giving in and continuing his explanations. ''You were half correct. What you said relates more to things that are out of the schedule, or can't be properly accounted for since they tend to be so sporadic. What i say is when an event occurs out of order for whatever reason. Like the boss of a company with a tight schedule. If he ends up with some reunion mistakenly being pushed to when he has another reunion in his schedule by error of his secretary or whatever, problems start to brew since what was meant to happen did happen, only not when or where it was supposed too. The main difference in the example is that with the boss, the problems are the repercussions from what messing his schedule could entail. In Akasha's case, the problem is more that things got out of order in themselves. That puts pressure in the entire damn system, and many things start getting out of whack one way or another.''

''If that's the case, what's the difference in the first place between a Pillar and a What if...?''

''That would be the case that with the former, the main problem is things happening out of order as i said. With the latter, it's more of a... let's use the boss example from a second ago. It's one thing if your pre-organized dates get disorganized, but what if some unexpected event that you didn't even know could happen suddenly found his way in your already tight schedule, what could happen?''

Yugao began thinking about it, and quickly reached a conclusion. ''Well, if that happened you would be in problems so... You could try to squeeze them in, but it would affect your work definitely. It would make things a mess, and most likely affect negatively your other plans. In that case... Unless it was imperative to have them in my plans, i would do away with... Oooh...'' Yugao let out an understanding sound, before quickly facepalming. ''It was so simple. we really need to get or deductive thinking a polish or two.''

''All the new timelines that are born out of that outside interference like you that can be calculated get treated like different universes even if there are extreme similarities with other worlds.'' Naruto deadpanned, realizing how easy it was to figure it out if you thought about it enough. ''Until they are addressed properly, Akasha can not get rid of them, and that weights the system that's supposed to not be flexible from the start with a whole petrola of new info that wasn't meant to be there.'' He then looked at Hago's face. ''Let me guess. They stabilize the whole process and send data about the anomaly that caused the fuck fest in the first place if they can get some so that it's no longer some x or y factor that you can't even begin to comprehend.''

''Almost.'' Hagoromo mockingly informed him, getting a rise out of the poor redhead. ''They are programmed to take actions that make their timeline head in some direction easier to be computed by Akasha, in case the strain it's too big. Thought you surprised me with data recollection part. Didn't think you would figure it out. Well done.'' Hagoromo sipped his tea as he honestly praised his student.

''So to get back the the reason of this whole explanation, you're saying that Naruto it's one of these things.'' The Sandaime finally put some input in the conversation. As someone once called The Professor, he felt quite ashamed that he had lost himself in the conversation. Not like he could just simple voice his displeasure thought. The apparent stunt this man pulled out if that history about the 'supernova' thing was true, only made him shut his mouth tighter.

Hagoromo uncanningly adopted a truly serious visage. ''That's correct, Sandaime Hokage. Though it was more something i wanted to prepare as little naru-chan last test.''

Even as he called naruto 'naru-chan', all those in the room felt a deep chill down their spine. This was not joking Hagoromo that made your life miserable with joke after joke. This was elder being Hagoromo, of infinite wisdom and countless eons of life.

Deep down Naruto knew Hagoromo didn't think much of this. When you lived on his scale on things, the 'crisis' and 'problems' that plagued his life may as well be childs fighting one another. That thought however, unnerved him even more. He was actually putting on the effort to make him understand it was a serious matter.

''Last... test?'' Naruto asked with trepidation in his voice.

''Yep, that's right.'' He then got closer to the redhead, close enough that you could say he was violating his personal space. His piercing gaze wasn't any help either. ''But for that first i need to ask you a question.''

''W-what kind of question?'' Naruto hesitation was all too obvious.

Yugao and Hiruzen breathing was almost audible.

''It's a really simple one really.'' Hagoromo said it in a somewhat sweet sounding tone. Naruto was almost sure he was doing this on purpose by now. ''If you had to use one word to describe your delightfully short time in konoha, what would it be.''

'' '' ''!'' '' ''

The question caught everyone off guard, Naruto the most out of everyone expectedly.

''What are you trying to pull off here, Hagoromo-san?'' Yugao wasn't asking. She was demanding him.

Anything related to Naruto's past in the village was an off-limits area. The boy was a realistic but carefree person. He was kind even if he was factual. Goofed off even though logic was his main law.

The trauma from his time in Konoha however, was a deep scar that had yet to heal even now. It's not like he wasn't able to function in society, but for x and y reasons, he never really met anyone outside the main workers and his family and friends in the Gremory state. He could hold a conversation with strangers or people he didn't know much, or be in places he wasn't used to or didn't frequent, but in any of those situations, a mild/sometimes severe case of paranoia would set in and he would keep his distance instinctively.

It also extended to seeing anyone that treated him nicely for no reason, or maybe even confided or looked at him for help, as someone with ulterior motives or obscure plants, with him as a disposable tool to be used. He had first kind experience about those kinds of people after all. He wasn't an idiot though, so he could tell who actually was like this and who wasn't most of the time, but it didn't change the fact he felt discomfort from such situations.

He also felt uncomfortable around anyone that actually looked at his neck. As negative for his mental health as it was considering his age at the time he got it, he decided to preserve the scar from the incident when Sirzechs and Grayfia saved him. He felt he had to overcome it or it would only haunt him endlessly, so he kept it in hopes of using it as a reminder and to help him move forward.

The plan sounded easier than it was, as he discovered through the years.

He had gotten a lot better, but any kind of attention to it made him uncomfortable. He also had to work on those murderous sprees he went on whenever someone so much as laid their... well, their anything near his neck. Most specifically the scar of course.

Though it was a very sensible matter, it was a lot worse before too.

Due to his deep trust of everyone on the Gremory state thought, yes even Hagoromo as impossible as that may seem, if anyone of them said ''if you take care, you will be alright'' concerning a place, or maybe ''he's not a bad person'' concerning people, his paranoia devolved into a simple meek attitude. Until he got used to them at least.

''You know what's the deal with Naruto, so why are-''

''I wasn't talking to you, Yugao.'' Hagoromo's stoic voice resounded like an echo. ''Please leave your questions for the end of the examination. Thanks for your understanding.'' Sounding like those flight attendants that told annoying passengers to let off some steam in a polite manner, but with a blood curling aura that clearly meant 'shut up'.

Yugao took a step back instinctively, and decided to take heed of his warning lest he resort to more drastic measures.

''Now Naruto, what's your answer?'' Hagoromo came back to the topic of conversation. The blond had been in his own world since he first asked apparently. His mouth had opened and hesitantly closed a few times. The words just didn't come out, and when they were just about too, he swallowed them back in. Again and again he fumbled on his words, before finally setting his mind straight.

''...Hell.'' The words came out lower than a whisper.

''Hmm, that so. Could you please be more detailed?''

The redhead again hesitated, but not as much this time. ''I really don't know why but... i remember everything. People have many problems remembering from before even three years old, sometimes more... sometimes less. But i remember everything. It's like i'm not even allowed to forget...'' The redhead's somber expression was all too evident.

With a tinge of hesitation and a deep sigh, Naruto began his recounting his past. ''In my first two years of life, i had been almost assassinated, poisoned, thrown out of in some valley, almost sold off, 'accidentally' killed during my stays in the hospital, and a number of other things. I was to be put on an orphanatory by decree of Jiji, but that failed spectacularly. The people in charge of the place were as bad. I wandered for some months after escaping the orphanatory, living in the streets. Funnily enough it was easier to live. Even got my ninja training earlier since i had to rob to eat. Well that or sell the parts from the number bazillion trap that was used to try to kill me and buy something with that. They should have thought something wasn't right when all they put in my hospital room or my bed in the orphanatory disappeared, but maybe they thought someone ignorant to their true nature dealt with them or whatever, since they were never called or were put on investigation.''

Hiruzen couldn't help but look down in shame. He as Hokage had failed the child miserably, and failed his successor the fourth. He knew the mistreatment was bad, but he apparently never got the details of HOW BAD it had been. It was laughable. He was the Hokage most known for his peaceful nature and sagely wisdom, but apparently that had not been enough to even properly help one sole boy.

As a side note, Naruto had a somewhat abnormal growth rate. His mind wasn't exactly childish after the continued abuse and the need to adapt and survive, but he had been through quite a harsh life with the body of a 2-5 year old. In truth though, his body apparently reached maturity faster. By the time he was 2 yrs old, he already looked somewhat like he was four. When he had five, he almost already looked like an 8 year old. His emaciated body due to constantly been hungry helped disguise the apparent disparity of his age and looks.

Hagoromo had previously made a theory concerning 'Chakra, Demonic power and the biological differences of human, devils and half-devils all fusing into a very messy soup'. He said he didn't know if other side-effects would manifest, even though he personally saw the manifestation of his Sacred Gear as one by itself.

''Around a month or two after my third birthday, Jiji finally could get me a small house to use personally. He had been aware of my situation some months after i left the place. Apparently the report of my escape 'mysteriously disappeared in thin air' or something, so he got the info much later. He thought it would honestly be safer if i went about the roads before he got me a place. Of course it wasn't long before the place was riddled with traps again. My regeneration really started to show it's worth. I got some experience out of finding, arming and disarming traps, plus the extra cash from the parts.'' Naruto let out a dry snort, as if finding it amusing. ''It's like they were doing me a favor. Got some income and some needed experience. Not so wet behind the ears after a couple of tries. In my fourth year... oh yeah, i discovered Ichiraku's and got my first taste of human kindness for the sake of kindness. It was... weird really. Old man was a hard tooth. Kept at it constantly before i started genuinely trusting him, even if a little. Then there was also my escapades into the forest of death. The loot and things i got inside the place were incredible. Made me want to kick myself for not thinking it before...''

''You went to the forest of death!?'' The one who had raised his voice was none other than Hiruzen. ''Naruto, that place... do you even know what... you were...''

_I don't care._The message Naruto gave to Hiruzen was heard loud and clear through the stare he was giving him now. _I was at death's door everyday anyway. Getting a little closer to make my life easier was worth the risk._

Hiruzen wisely kept his mouth shut. He had been unable to even help the kid. What right did he have to even say something?

Hiruzen, however, decided to also keep shut about Naruto's behaviour, which Hagoromo had obviously noted since the beginning.

By this point, Naruto was entirely disregarding the emotional side of things. A total disjunction of the feelings in a memory. In other words, memories that hold an emotional value, becoming pure information. Like reading a book that had nothing to do with him, or remembering someone else past from an objective viewpoint. He made expressions here and there, but they felt empty.

Looking away from the ugly true, not seeing eye to eye with his past self. Like 'Naruto Uzumaki' had been completely thrown aside. An ugly rag of bitter days that he hadn't the strength or desire to even look at.

This was exactly what Hagoromo wanted.

''Well, after that... oh yeah, that incident.'' Naruto displayed a hollow smile, as if amused by the event. ''A bunch of idiots one time decided to tell me the old man from Ichiraku's had a message for him. I didn't trust them for shit. They apparently put forth more effort than i thought however. Maybe they had tailed me somehow, maybe they buyed the info off from someone with a distaste for me that frequented Ichiraku's. I really don't know. They had gotten some info credible enough about my situation with the old man. Something about low sales and a rival place not far off in another street slowly robbing the sales. It was a private theme he seldom talked about even with me due to his stubborn pride, so i buyed their story, though i was still a little skeptical. Bastards had buyed some expensive paralizant and barely pricked me. It was more than enough though. Civilians they may have been but a god i am not, even more considering i was 5. That was just cheating. They tried to kill me, an ANBU appeared, they got scared, the ANBU tore my vocal chords, they stopped pissing their pants and got onto killing yours truly with a hated passion, before getting completely decimated and curb-stomped by my dear uncle.'' Naruto momentarily extended his right arm to about eye level, hand straightening to be parallel to the arm. ''_Heil Lucifer'' _He quickly uttered before sitting correctly again.

He ignored the looks everyone was giving him at the moment.

This disjunction from his feelings was a form of stress behaviour. If you don't feel it, it doesn't affect you. Simple enough. The thing was Naruto's increased opting for behaviour closer to Hagoromo's attitude as a stress reliever. Acting like an oblivious idiot did wonders while relieving stress.

Another thing people didn't know was that Naruto was aware of what he was doing when he acted like this. It was an involuntary act he did unconsciously to safeguard his mental health, so it's not like he could make it go on and off. He, however, wasn't like those people that had some kind of lapse and were just half-aware of what the hell was happening in their surroundings. He had unparalleled clarity of mind while like this...

...which was exactly the reason he could ascertain without second thought that Hagoromo, who was smiling as if looking at what he was looking for, made his skin crawl even when he was in this seemingly apathetic honestly felt like an experiment under his gaze...

He hadn't been entirely wrong.

Hagoromo also had mentioned a 'test'. The word didn't give him any warm fuzzy feelings in his tummy.

But after living with Hagoromo so damn long, he was confident that he could take this devious scheme from the front. How bad could-

''Hey Naruto, if i said i can give you a continuation of those memories, what would you say?''

Naruto thought he really needed to stop underestimating this eons old thing, it wasn't good for his health. Well, he would have thought it if his mind had been working properly that is.

Naruto was more preoccupied right now by trying to pull off the best imitation of The Blue Screen of Death happening in a human brain he could. He would have been doing a wonderful job, had it not been the real thing.

''HAGOROMO!'' Yugao roared in fury at the state Hagoromo had left Naruto in. The young boy was trembling like a little animal, and she wasn't even sure he was hearing her. ''This... This is too-''

Hagoromo fiercely slammed his fist in the table, making a small shock wave that knocked off everyone near it.

Hiruzen deducted in a moment after he had regained his bearing that that was no simple shock wave.

It had been strong enough to push him and Yugao back. Yugao was a talented and hardworking kunoichi that had assured herself a place in ANBU at a relatively short age. He was the Sandaime Hokage, one of the strongest ninja in the whole shinobi history, even if he was in his decaying years. Yet with the force to send them to the walls, the table in question was undamaged, Naruto was in his same spot as if nothing had happened, and nothing in the room was out of order or had been sent flying.

Yugao had invested less time into marvelling at the technique and more at viciously looking at Hagoromo, before something else in the room that hadn't been there a second ago caught her attention, the same as Hiruzen.

Apparently, the false Naruto they had been discussing about had made act of presence, standing behind his creator.

''I-is this...'' The sandaime stammered.

Yugao put on a confused expression, slightly painted with rage.'' Hagoromo... What are you intending? What are you-''

''Could you just shut up for a second?''

Yugao's body jerked up in surprise, looking at the men that had so coldly uttered those words. ''What...?''

''What? Are you so surprised i created this thing?'' Hagoromo lazily pointed in the blonde Naruto's, the fake Naruto's direction. ''Are you gonna get all humanitarian with me? Tampering with life is bad? This is an atrocity?''

Yugao continued looking at the man with disbelief. ''What? No! No, i just... I wasn't even talking about that! Naruto! Yes, what do you intend to do with-''

The immortal just snickered as if hearing a bad joke. ''Come on, don't be shy. You know that's the real problem. But don't worry Yugao-chan, since you already know aaaaall that about me.''

A jolt shocked Yugao's body, as her body grew paler.

''...You know, all those gruesome parts...

With those distasteful memories...

With those corrupt dreams...

With those crazy days...

The screaming was unbearable...

The blood spilled like water down a stream...

The destroyed truth...

That mocking falsehood...

**Pay tribute to the Blind Idiot God that resides at the end of...''**

With a heavy thud, the door to the room opened and closed at neck breaking speeds. Yugao would mark that day as one of her most shameful ones, for leaving Naruto in that state simply due to her weakness of mind.

''...'' With an unresponsive face as he had no idea how to react, the Sandaime absentmindedly stared into nothing as he tried to make head or tails of what the hell had just happened.

''If you had to compare Yugao's mental state to something,'' Hagoromo cut in between the old man's musing, with a neutral tone that seemed to disregard whatever had just happened as not worth the effort to notice. ''What would it be?''

The Hokage stared with a cautious gaze towards this stranger that he had the hardest time reading since he first meet him. He decided to from this moment forth use the river analogy. This man was a river the likes of which he could not decipher its pattern, much less hope to even change its course. He would let himself be swept by the river, while steering himself through the best path possible. Until he got a better hang on his pattern at least. An ominous feeling in his gut told him that would not happen as easily as he wanted. ''What do you mean by that exactly?''

''Me for example, see her as a tall, strong fortress.''

''?''

''The problem with this fortress is that, even if it has both numerous and strong soldiers that are more than fit to protect it, the placement is all wrong.''

The hokage was having a bit of a hard time trying to make some sense out of Hagoromo's words. With a bit more thinking and after sparing a thought to the situation that had just unfolded itself a few seconds ago, he ended realizing what he meant. ''Are you perhaps talking about her mental strength?''

''It's totally out of place,'' Hagoromo continued as if he hadn't heard the Sandaime at all. He then lifted a hand, and from it a strange tri-dimensional looking image of a Tall Castle/Fortress surrounded by little soldiers on all sides appeared, making the Hokage jump in surprise. ''The troops are all over the place.''

''On the one side,'' The milliard of soldiers tightly packed themselves in formations all around the castle, giving an impression of virtually nothing being able to pass without engaging in a confrontation with any of the numerous group of guards. ''you could say they're perfectly placed, since they're put such that it appears difficult for anything at all to even get remotely close to the fortress.''

''On the other side,'' The image seemed to zoom in towards the area around the base of the Fortress. Now that Hiruzen paid more attention, the fortress itself shimmered in a light pink hue, the same as the hundreds of man standing guard around it plus the 'ground'' surrounding them. The only exception appeared to be a small area around the borders of the fortress base. A void, colorless area between the enormous wall that was the outside soldiers and the edification itself. ''There's not a single defensive position in the nearest area. The weakest part is coincidently the closest one also. Even with all of of it's outer strength, if attacked from the inside...'' Hagoromo held a finger tentatively close to the holographic construct, before making a motion as if trying to touch it, said action immediately followed by the structure plummeting downwards as if all of it's supports had simultaneously been destroyed. ''...Even a house of cards could fare much better.''

Translation: Yugao is apathetic if she so desires with ease and to a fearsome degree, yet is emotionally weak to anything related to those close enough to her.

Hiruzen, wise beyond measure and experienced with so many years on the work, understood the analogy without much thought. ''I must agree with that, as cold as it might sound. Poisoning, assassination, interrogation, outright torture. Yugao could easily do any of these jobs without batting an eyelash, but she was somewhat prone to reacting whenever anything happened to Anko and Itachi during their missions as an ANBU team before Sirzechs took them. Anko was worryingly reckless at times, and Itachi was prone to be sent on missions that surpassed his ability, as skilled as he was. Obnoxious villagers in the council trying to flaunt the kid to the other nations as much as they could, ignorant idiots.'' Hiruzen shook his head in bitter disapproval at the memory of the former members of the council.

As an ANBU, this particular trait would have been seen as a weakness and would've had either Yugao getting kicked out of ANBU and to another facility, or conditioned till the trait was destroyed or diminished enough that it was viable to use her. 2 things got on the way of that however:

Itachi had quite a bit of free reign when it came to what he could do when not on missions(A kind of undeniable bonus due to what he and his team went through on the whims of the villagers in the council), and that extended to reject any notion of or order that dictated Yugao to be taken out of his team. He wouldn't let his fellow friend go through such treatment after all.

The second was the Sandaime influence, who was somewhat close with her and the rest of the team, particularly Itachi, considering they were Kushina ex-team. He used the fact that she was introverted and antisocial enough, along with some other minor things, as a sort of excuse for his decision, as poor as the excuse was.

''Itachi had Hana, Naruto had the gremories, Rias had her pieces and her family, and Anko wandered between groups, though she was more of a loner.''

''What are you talking about this time?''

''Every one of them had their groups.'' Hagoromo continued explaining. ''As much as they were mutual friends and family, there's people you stick more to, one way or the other. I don't know if it was chance, her introvertedness, or maybe some stupid twist of fate but she hanged around me quite often. That mental condition backfired on her eventually.'' Hagoromo got up from his spot on the ground he had been sitting since he had arrived at the house and picked up the tea tray, the cups and the teapot. ''Consider those strange words and sentences i spoke a while ago a way for me to get rid of her for now, and to confirm just how deep in the gutter she got herself. I let her be for some months after she began putting a distance, but it wouldn't do to just leave it unaddressed indefinitely. Of course, to you it must have sounded as a bundle of gibberish.''

He filled the pot with water from a bottle he previously did not have before, added some herbs he produced from his hand as if they had always been there, and then lifted the teapot with his hand from the underside. Apparently the water inside was being heated. It looked like he didn't even need fire, this elusive man.

''...'' Hiruzen tried to make something out of this man words, not paying attention to him making items appear out of thin air as if it was magic. One afternoon in the proximity of this walking phenomenon was enough for him to understand trying to make sense out of him was a waste of time.

Before long, the tea was ready. Serving two cups, Hagoromo handed one to Hiruzen. ''Are you just gonna leave him there?'' Hagoromo pointed almost uninterested towards Naruto, who still had problems with his mind more or less crashing down.

''Thanks.'' The Hokage quietly grabbed the tea cup, before directing a worried gaze towards the kid. It lasted no more than a few seconds before he sipped his tea and directed his attention to Hagoromo again. ''I know better than to try to do something to him in his current state. I would do more damage than good.''

Oh yeah, he was at the moment biting his tongue in an attempt to not jump up and down from the unimaginably and indescribable taste that coursed around his tongue the moment he tasted the tea. He felt on an instinctual level the desire to not inflate this man ego's more, as much as he deserved to considering how good the tea was. There was a reason the Gremory servants, specially the chefs, called him 'Hago-Sensei' for months on end after that outdoors BBQ he organized some years ago.

''Good Call.''

''I'm also not mad that you left him in this state, since i can more or less hazard a guess as to why you did this. It definitely upsets me, but with a trauma of this kind and size, i'm willing to risk it if it can show results.''

''Looks like i finally get a little test of the 'ruthless' logic a Kage needs, eh?'' Hagoromo sipped his tea too.

''What are you planning to do exactly?'' The Hokage asked seriously.

Hagoromo's answer was a half-assed look, before signaling to the Naruto copy that had been standing upright and unmoving the whole time since being called there to come. It posted itself behind Hagoromo like some kind of bodyguard. ''I will imprint the memories this one has recollected...'' He signaled to the fake Naruto. ''...And implant them in this one's head.'' He similarly signaled to Naruto.

''That may brew unneeded problems...'' Hiruzen muttered ominously in a worried tone.

Hagoromo shrugged in return. ''That's to be expected. This is not only to get his ass up and running to get over that trauma if he can, this is also somewhat fundamental, at least in my eyes.''

The Hokage stopped sipping his tea spontaneously and cocked an eyebrow skeptically. ''Pardon? Fundamental? I really didn't think you would use such a word.''

Hagoromo's voice was unnervingly solemn. ''Hiruzen... this boy mother's decided to live her life here. His father comes from here in the first place. To look back on all about this place would be looking back on a part of them. I don't want this kid to come here as an obligation. I want him to WANT to be here. At least as a little tribute to those two.''

The Hokage at this moment, knew two things concretely. One, he really couldn't read this man in front of him. One moment he was goofing off and pouting like a child. The other, a serious face like a sage of untold wisdom. Another moment later, a bored-with-the-world look that reached into apathy. Now, he was talking about Naruto's parents in an intimate tone only a long friend that was proud or at least respected his companions would use. He was beginning to theorize he either went crazy long ago and this was just his way of acting as a result of that, or he had lived so mind-bogglingly long he didn't even care what people thought of how he acted. With what he had gathered about the man in this evening, the second didn't sound so far-fetched.

The second thing was that, as ambiguous as he was, he thought he could at least trust him. His instinct honed with age told him, as long as he didn't overstep his boundaries or relied too much on that trust, it wouldn't be misplaced. Of course this was an existence way over him, so he decided that as much as his gut feeling told it it was safe, he would take extra caution. Like when he decided to not comment anymore on that comment about Yugao's mentality backfiring on her. He would bet for a 'from this point onwards, if i tell you or not depends on Yugao'' kind of answer.

''Looks like you're at least worthy of being called a good friend.'' The Sandaime teasingly mocked. ''Thought it surprises me you actually know them.''

Hagoromo averted his gaze as if offended. ''Shut up, old man. A bastard i may be, but not without reasons. I do care for friends. Also remember Kushina was a devil. Add that to the fact they don't have childs very often, and believe me when i say i could not stretch how much that's true, and Sirzechs being born a couple hundred years ago already. She and i go way back to before the Uchiha and Senju had even properly formed. Had the privilege of being the first to be kicked in the balls after calling her a damn cougar during her beginning days with Minato.'' He snorted in dry amusement. ''Good times.''

The old man let out a snort of his own, before donning once again a serious expression. ''Hagoromo, do you really think he will accept this?''

The amused looking face of the immortal took on a more neutral look, before directing a casual glance towards the subject of the conversation. He gazed onto the boy with judging eyes for a few seconds, before letting out another snort, this one carrying a disappointed tone, like a relics collector assessing a defective good he once thought had valor.

Without a hint of hesitation or trepidation, he got on his feet and took direction towards the door. ''My honest thoughts? This kid alone will not accomplish shi-''

BAM!

A strong impact resounded. Hagoromo, inches away from the door, stopped in his tracks, understanding the meaning of the unexpected sound.

The hints of a hungry smile made act of appearance on his face, and with the slightest of movements, he directed his gaze towards the redhead at the centre of the room, the same one that should have been experiencing a heavy episode just moments ago. ''Of course, he's not exactly alone, literally. Say Naruto, how did your little talk with the fox go?'' Hagoromo asked the boy directly.

He honestly would have responded immediately, but he was more preoccupied with filling his lungs with enough air if his heavy panting was any hint. The heavy sweating and slight trembling of his body didn't make for a very healthy image altogether.

It didn't, however, do anything in abating the piercing glare he directed into Hagoromo's eyes. The equal ferocious eyes met one another, and a pressure like no other filled the room in an instant. It didn't discriminate in it's heaviness, for even the Hokage found himself a little short of breath.

''You sure? Not going back tomato-head. You realize this right?''

The panting subsided, and eventually the trembling stopped, yet the gaze did not lose it's strength.

No, it got even fiercer.

As if making an stamp on the very world, or trying to affirm its existence therein, a low but ominous rumbling, the sound of the house, of the ground itself shocking and trembling made itself known.

A piercing gaze as if intending to overpower anything that crossed it's sights. A low humming of pure power manifesting, a red aura, shrouded in deep red and beautifully flowing hair, as it danced in the air, the presence of it's owner lifting the restrictions of gravity that held it down to the ground.

The hungry smile did not decrease. Quite the opposite really, as it's borders widened and contorted to the lengths of looking almost physiologically impossible. The almost madly satisfied face of it's owner bordering on the bizarre from such vividly displayed emotions. With the dead cold eyes of the Fake Naruto that had moved at some point serving as a sick background to his fervorous ones, reaching an eager hand to the redhead, Hagoromo talked in clear sounding voice.

''So, let the wonderfully bittersweet start of something really fun begin. Isn't that right, Naruto Gremory?''

The Hokage was left gaping, shocked under the heaviness of the atmosphere, and simply speechless that Hagoromo or Naruto could show this degree of emotion on their faces.

Naruto calm expression but strong eyes made a strong contrast with the old man's one, as his hand reached for the immortals one, but a last second hesitation made him pull back. Hagoromo's mild surprise was easy to see, his curiosity as well as he took a quick peek to the redhead's face. Rather than trepidation or lack of confidence in his face, he found an annoyed grump that certainly didn't fit in this strange scenario. It was like a scene in a movie. The climax of the hero, making a deal with the devil, only for the hero to be quickly replaced at the last minute with a grumpy old man, with a face full of distaste.

It certainly was anti-climatic.

Hagoromo couldn't stop himself from sweat-dropping, seriously wondering what had just happened. Naruto annoyed voice was quick to answer his dilemma.

''It's not just Naruto Gremory anymore. It's Naruto Namikaze Gremory, dork.''

Widening slightly his eyes in renewed surprise, they quickly narrowed down as Hagoromo let out an amused laugh. ''Pftt, ahaha. Oi kid, this is the dramatic and heart-thumping scene. How can you just go and ruin it for that?''

The still somewhat annoyed looking kid answered with a grunt. ''I'm the main character, the damn MC. Like i care about such gibberish.''

Another amused snicker that sounded as if admitting defeat escaped the immortal's lips. ''Okay, i understand. Those 7 years are finally showing their worth. Looks like this Librarian may have found a good book to kill some time.''

The grumpy faced redheaded half-demon put up with his annoyed face for a few moments, before finally giving in and giving an almost competitive smile to his mentor and teacher the last seven years. ''Have a good read.''

The man snorted amused. ''Certainly.''

And with absolute confidence, they took each others hand.

Let a wonderful new legend begin.

**XBlazeX**

**-1 week later-**

The area was dark, the shining moon in it's silvery light was up, and naught a sound was heard. The rustling of branches, the chilly wind that caressed them.

In the middle of a forest in the dead of night, one youth carefully read an enormous scroll in his possession. He looked young, most likely a kid. Blond hair, whisker marks, and blue colorful eyes full with a vibrant vitality.

For a kid this age to be at such a dim lighted and dark place was unprecedented, but the youth didn't seem to mind in the least. Eagerly he read the scroll, a mischievous look plastered on his face. The wonders and secrets he found and learned from this thing were most unexpected. Mizuki was right. If he pulled off even one of this, he surely would graduate with flying colors.

Letting a mischievous snicker out, not being able to hold the excitement of Iruka's face when he saw his undeniable genius while doing one of these, the young boy continued his fervent reading in a very particular section of the enormous scroll. At the topmost part, the word ''Fūton'' could be read.

Suddenly, the unnatural rustling of branches was audible. The young boy knew by the sound. This wasn't the wind, the sound was louder and more forced. It was also moving.

It was someone.

Damn, this scroll is too important. If anybody saw it, of course they would try to take it away from him for they own use. No way he would let that happen. He had gotten it himself, with his own effort, and with his own effort he too would learn it's secrets and so easily pass that blasted test that impeded his path into Hokage-hood. Now quick, before...

''NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

...they catched him?

Was that...

''...Iruka...sensei?'' With a somewhat disbelieving face, Naruto Uzumaki, Dead Last of his village latest generation of ninjas, looked as his class teacher fervently runned in his direction. A tick mark the size of a fist pulsing in his brow, the pretty standard shinobi raced at full speed in his direction.

''WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DOOOOOOOOOONEEEE!?'' The mad looking man continued his ferocious charge towards our dear protagonist's direction, causing Naruto to wince at what he thought was another lengthy reprimanding, with special aid coming in the form of Iruka's strongest technique. The one non-imitable and utterly strongest at his disposal...

...the fearsome Bighead-no-jutsu.

With a tinge of fear displayed vividly on his face, Naruto began to step back little by little, hoping for whatever forgone gods of old to lend their assistance and make some kind of convenient distraction so that he could successfully escape. That train of thought immediately stopped as he realized something else. He had the scroll right here, Iruka was in close proximity and steadily getting closer, and he was sure it was just a matter of minutes till he got a hand of one of the techniques.

His mind clear, he turned on his heels and went towards Iruka direction instead.

''Irukaaa-senseiiii! I have the perfect way to graduate finally!'' Naruto shouted powerfully to his teacher as he steadily got closer. This made Iruka's angry look instantly reverse to skepticism and confusion. Why was Naruto running towards him exactly? Graduate? Knowing the boy, he should be making his way in the opposite direction as fastest as humanly possible right this instant. He had let his anger get the best of him and ended up shouting, alerting him to his position of course, but Iruka had also hoped to see if Naruto would actually regret his actions upon being found out and willingly turn himself in.

He had hoped even if he didn't believe such an outcome.

This right here on the other hand, he did not even humor the thought of it being possible. Naruto officially deserved the ''Most Unpredictable Ninja'' award if it ever came to exist, of that Iruka's mind was sure.

''With the jutsu in this damn scroll, the Academy test will cry of shame!''

''_The jutsu in the scrolls? Test?_'' Iruka couldn't find the sense behind those words, before finally remembering that today was the day of the Final Test for graduation. Had Naruto actually stolen such an important scroll merely to pass? No, wait. How was he aware of it's existence? Rather, how did he even know where to find it?

Iruka had a bad feeling there was something more sinister behind this. He had an even worse feeling about knowing what it could be...

...Or who could be behind it.

''_Please, let this just be my imagination.''_ Iruka shouted again to Naruto, this time without the obvious anger present a few seconds before however. He also tried not to sound as suspicious as possible. ''Narutoooo! Where did you even get the info. on the location of that scroll!?''

Naruto, towards the unexpected question, could only express confusion. ''Eh!? What are you talking about!? Mizuki-sensei told me about it, didn't you even know!?''

_Shit!_

Faster Iruka rushed towards Naruto, a foreboding feeling stirring his insides.

''Wo-woah!? Woaaaaa!''

''!?''

He had began running so quickly in fact, he couldn't properly decelerate as Naruto stepped on something, ruining his balance, and steadily running more and more unstably before collisioning face first with Iruka. The remaining momentum plus the difference in kinetic energy of the two bodies as Iruka had frantically tried to slow down to no bail made them roll around the ground with the force of Naruto's charge behind it before they struck a tree about 5 metres behind them.

''...Ooooow, owwoowoowowowow. Damn It that hurt...'' The blond head winced between painful moans as he tried to find a way to untangle himself from his teacher without renewing the pain he didn't know his legs could experience as they bended at odd angles. Nothing was broken, but damn if it didn't hurt.

''Na-Naruto... what the hell were you...'' Iruka tried to get some answers out of his students before it was too late. This kind of pain wasn't nothing for what was expected out of a shinobi, even if he wasn't a frontline unit.

The thought had quickly died out as the 'too late' in that sentence was made a reality. Very much near where their collision had taken place, and not much after the impact itself if that sound of something slicing the air he thought he had heard was accurate, stood a very big shurinken. Not like a Fuuma Shurinken, which had a lot more uses, just a simply oversized Shurinken.

The type Mizuki liked to use.

''Tch, you really have the devils luck Iruka. Or maybe its bad luck. You could have died nice and fast with that after all.'' A maniac but quiet sounding laughter resounded across the forest. Iruka quickly straightened, unknowingly twisting Naruto's body in ways it shouldn't on certain body parts, and the squeals of the youth made the dramatic scene look way out of place.

From the shadow of the numerous branches, as Iruka had expected, appeared Mizuki, fellow instructor at the Academy and a man he could honestly call a close friend since long ago.

Also the one Iruka had the most suspicions of having some underhanded plan since quite some time. You do not spend much time near someone without realizing a couple of things.

''Mizuki...!''

''Pfft! What's with that face!'' Mizuki mocking laughter echoed in the dark forest. ''Iruka, you look so pathetically lost right now that you may even have a chance to end me right here and know by making me laugh to death, ahahahahaha!'' The maniatic man laughed without remorse in his former friend's face, as said former friend looked towards him with eyes full of disdain and disappointment.

''Mizuki! How could you...! To lie to Naruto like that, only to get your hands in the Scroll of Seals?'' Iruka roared in anger at the recklessness of Mizuki actions.

The man only snorted, as if not even caring. ''Feh, what about it? To manipulate one meddlesome brat in exchange of something like that scroll...'' A dark and malevolent smile plastered his face. '...doesn't it sound like a good deal?'' Another clacking laugh escaped his lips, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying the teacher and student current situation.

''Hey hey, Uzumaki brat. Do you wanna know something interesting? It's related to why everybody treats you like such trash while on the street. Consider it a bonification for a job well done.'' Mizuki's tone was as mocking as it was degrading, trying to savor every last bit of what he was putting the two through.

He must have loved the eyes Iruka made when he mentioned that particular subject.

''Mizukiiiii! Don't you even dare...!''

''Do you remember the-''

''Nine-tailed fox right? By they way, his name is Kurama. A little respect is due i think.''

In that moment, Iruka and Mizuki became as if one, their eyes equally open and equally filled with disbelief at the words the youth had just blurted out as if talking about a friend they were bullying. Naruto at the moment was more preoccupied however with making sure none of his joints had gotten out of place and he wasn't feeling anything by pure chance. It would be just gruesome to continue as if nothing happened, only to find his left foot facing the other direction, in a perfect 180 degrees twist.

''Damn brat... What did you just...''

''...Naruto, what are you tal-''

''CCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!''

'' ''!'' ''

Before any question were asked or any rage kills were made, a deafening sound had tore the pressure in the atmosphere right through, even more than Naruto's previous nonchalant comment. Directing their confused looks towards the source of the noise, a peculiar man, seated in a movie set chair and armed with the mighty movie director's signature weapon, the megaphone. He had a beautiful face, but his features couldn't be called delicate, well kept and deep black hair somewhat long and in a ponytail over his shoulder, and with green and almost brilliant looking eyes. (A/N: Just to make clear, how many of you thought his description when he first appeared was his ACTUAL appearance? Just so you know, this one isn't it either.)

'' ''...eh?'' '' Still connected by some kind of bond as their actions mimicked the other's perfectly, Iruka and Mizuki seriously thought they must have found one heck of a weirdo, that for some reason was at the forest garbed like that.

Their bearings were not recovered fast enough, and immediately the mystery men began talking before they even could make some sense out of the scene. ''What the hell was that supposed to be!? There was no love, no sadness, no tension. THERE WEREN'T EVEN LEMONS!'' He quickly produced a manuscript of some sort in his hand. ''You see this? This shit right here!? 3 hours. 3 hours of building a heart thumping, soul healing, and conscience relieving piece of art that would have whole civilizations sucking me daily just for one damn page! And you ruin it in 3 SECONDS. WITH ONE SENTENCE!''

Naruto shrugged in obvious lack of care. ''Meh. I bet it wasn't even that good. And 3 hours don't mean a damn to you anyway, not with your sense of time.''

The immortal stood frozen in place, trying to find and muster the words to make a comeback, but it looked he was coming short. He finally huffed dismissively and throwed the manuscript like a piece of trash high in the air, before lightning it on fire. ''You're right. When you're right, you're right.''

'' '' What. The. fuck.'' '' Looks like Iruka's and Mizuki's union of body and soul had just not ended yet. They were that confused.

Mizuki apparently recovered faster, but that did not much in his ability to understand just what was this madman talking about along with the demon boy.

''_That guy... I don't know him, i seriously don't recognize him. He doesn't look like a ninja. Maybe just a weirdo...? But how is he in the village in the first place then? If someone so flamboyant decided to ever live here, it wouldn't have been hard to see his face here or there in the middle of some mess in the middle of the day.''_

Hagoromo banter with Naruto continued indefinitely, but Mizuki paid it no mind as he continued his deductions. The mystery man obviously knew the brat. Even though the demon kid has just blurted out the fact he has the fox sealed in him, loud enough for that guy to hear it, he didn't appear neither surprised or even particularly interested in it. So here we have a stranger, who Mizuki has no recollection of ever meeting or seeing, even if his face was peculiar enough that it wouldn't be difficult to do, that somehow got into the village no problem in the case he really didn't live here previously. Even in the case he did live here previously and just didn't attract any attention, he was still intimate enough with the boy if their current way of addressing each other could be used as example that they had known each other at least a minimum of some months. This, subsequently, made it even weirder if he couldn't recall his face, after all he was one of the ninjas that kept close tabs on the boys activities. It just wasn't believable to not have seen his face even once if they knew each other.

Now the problematic issue was if he truly was from outside. That meant the boy had some kind of connection with someone who wasn't even part of the village. As the Jinchuriki of Konoha, such a possibility was a very alarming subject, but as he planned to defect after getting the scroll, he didn't particularly care. The one spooky part was the possibility of that demon boy having the means to communicate with someone outside. So the risky thing was not who the boy knew, but maybe who the man knew.

This however, was more of a deductive thinking bringed to you by your dear writer yours truly more than Mizuki's own thoughts. With his mentality and the amount of care he put on the thought, he may have discovered half of what was posted here, and somewhat particularly cared for maybe only a third of it all. In the end, he had a clever mind, but his arrogance and hurriedness to get the hell out before they catched the brat and the scroll played against him.

To be a good villain, patience and insight is an imperative resource truly.

''_Tch, whatever. One more ant isn't gonna change much.'' _Skillfully, Mizuki grabbed one of his oversized shurinken and decided on a target. The babbling guy that just appeared didn't appear to be a big deal, so he would leave him for last. He would have left Iruka for last so as to have some fun torturing him a little, but he was pressed for time, so Iruka was second. Then that only left...

With a twirl of his fingers and a quick motion, Mizuki's first shurinken suddenly left the spot on the ground where it should have pierced Iruka had the brat not slipped and began making his way back to his owner, via help of the chakra string he had attached to it before. The sudden motion grabbed the attention of everyone present, and since he had it prepared so the shurinken returned to him in a roundabout path, it didn't directly come back to him. Now everyone was occupied paying attention to the shurinken that was leaving in the opposite direction of where Mizuki stood, giving him the perfect window to get a clear shot at the blond haired brat. Swiftly he throwed it, and just as swiftly it flies towards it's mark.

''_Iruka will be surprised by the sudden attack, plus the death of that brat will crumble his mental state, even if only momentarily. That's when i attack.''_

The thrown metal instrument made it's way towards the blond boy, who was apparently unaware of his life being in danger. Mizuki couldn't help but make a smile.

''_Eh? What's this?'' _The thing that had grabbed Mizuki's attention was nothing more than a strange, deep red glow that seemed to originate from the demon's direction. Had perhaps the brat noticed? No, he was still looking the other way_. _

''_Is this maybe the fox chakra?''_ Thought Mizuki due to the peculiar color. Neither, he couldn't feel any chakra signature. Something as monstrous as that releasing chakra would be easy to tell, no matter how little an amount. It was that strong.

''_Damn great, i'm going nuts. After i end this thing i'll have to make sure to visi-''_

Mizuki's musings as he waited for what he thought was the inevitable end of Naruto Uzumaki life was brought to an abrupt end, as dazzling red light like a comet flied past him at neck-breaking speeds before disappearing in the sky, high in the clouds.

Not like he could have seen it, he was more interested in this strange sensation of pain in the right side of his body. But, what was this? The pain could only be felt around his shoulder and on the parts of his right side nearer to the center, the rest he could not feel at all, like it just disappeared. That's weird, why? Why was he feeling this exactly? Trying to find an answer, Mizuki gave his right side an observing glanze.

If his pale expression was any hint, he certainly didn't expect what had just happened.

That meaning he didn't expect to lose his entire right arm and part of his right side. The true extent of the damage took a few seconds for his mind to realize, and what was at most suppressed grunts and cries, developed in full blown out screaming in moments.

''Hmm, he's screaming. That was Power of Destruction, so not even his nerves should have been left unscatched. Like i thought, gonna need to rely on the jutsu i trained with instead of this till i get it properly under control, let alone combining the two.''

''Sirzechs Power of Destruction is so great in his true form he attacks indiscriminately even when he tries not to. Considering your power level, you got it quite nicely under control. If its only for some instantaneous firepower, it's a viable emergency card.''

Naruto and Hagoromo discussed nonchalantly the results of Naruto little experimenting with his control of the power he inherited from his demon heritage, as if he hadn't just reduced a person's arm to cinders in a second, a chunin no less, as if child's play.

To Iruka, who was still in a mild state of shock at the mere bizarreness of these two, had luckily not gotten a system crash by now. He could only gape and mumble his words as he tried to understand what was just happening.

''So, does this mean the 'Let's-feign-as-if-things-are-normal-by-making-it-look-like-fake-naruto-hasn't-changed-to-trap-mizuki-and-use-your-help-in-capturing-him-as-the-reason-for-you-passing-since-you-can't-just-get-good-from-the-morning-to-the-night' plan was a success. Way to take advantage of knowing what's going to happen beforehand.''

''It was your plan, and telling me what was going to happen was a one-time service as long as i don't have anything worth your time to bribe you with. I REALLY doubt we'll find something here like that, so don't talk as if this tactic will be a normal occurrence.'' Naruto retorted coolly to the immortal, before sending him an annoyed look. ''And stop using that name. It's so stupidly large it's irritating, and i know irritating very well.''

Hagoromo just huffed with a proud look. ''Damn right that was my plan. You were struck with those night terrors and couldn't even properly go out without potentially maiming someone out of paranoia the first 3 days. I still don't know how the hell we stabilized you so fast.''

Naruto shrugged it off. ''Shit happens, and i'm still just that awesome. Isn't that what you expected of your dear disciple?'' Naruto mock asked as he snorted.

''But of course. You have enormous potential, a strong will difficult to break, and a pretty good head in your shoulders. I didn't go through with this just with dumb luck in mind. I certainly took a gamble, but my odds were pretty good..''

Naruto froze in place. A few seconds after, low mutters barely escaped his lips. ''...You praising someone so honestly. It still freaks me out, truly.''

''Credit goes where it's due. I said this many times already, but i don't deny the good points of people, i just ignore them and make fun of their bad points in public, in the most degrading way possible.'' Hagoromo shamelessly admitted with a straight face, but if Naruto was completely honest, that statement was less weird for him than hearing Hagoromo honestly praising him.

''Na-Naruto...''

''Oops, forgot about him.'' Hagoromo eyed the still dumbstruck Iruka as he sheepishly scratched his cheek.

''H-Hey... You knew, you... Mizuki. Just what...'' Iruka brought his head to his hands, not being able to bear the headache and the mess in his head.

Naruto looked at him before trying to approach him, but stood in place as he sensed something. He sighed in resignation. ''Your dear friend isn't exactly in the best shape...''

With one swift motion, he delivered one back high kick into the empty hair just to the left of Hagoromo's head. It didn't appear to be empty at the moment however, since Mizuki's head was occupying that space at the moment. Before he was sent flying by the force of the kick that is. ''...Mizuki-sensei.''

Mizuki impacted a tree with a heavy thud. He slowly stood up in the branch he had fallen in as he grunted in pain.''... You ...demon bastard.''

''Huuu, he's not knocked out, and he actually recovered kinda fast to having his right side mostly blown off. Not bad.'' Hagoromo said in mild surprise.

Naruto frowned. ''That only means i have to deal with him, and you're not helping.''

Hagoromo only raised his hands in mock defense.

They quickly dodged an incoming senbon aimed at their heads and then jumped to some branches. Apparently Iruka had enough sense to evade the one aimed at him too.

Hagoromo lazily sat on the branch as if tired. ''Well, today has been a long day. You take care of him, i'll coach.''

Naruto just huffed. ''Lazy bastard...'' He then jumped into the air and scanned with his eyes around the place. More senbon shoot from the darkness. He swiftly dodged in the air as he calmly resumed his look around the area.

''!''

There it is.

He quickly did some hand signs. ''Futon: Erratic Wind Fang.'' He calmly called out, before spitting a high speed, compressed air projectile that was very thin, like a spear, but only 60 cm long at most, like a long needle.

It struck some bushes, and a cracking sound was heard, followed immediately by a heavy crunching sound. From behind the bush, a puppet fell to the ground, chakra strings most likely connecting it to Mizuki's hands from a distance. Naruto landed on a random branch.

''So he can use puppets. Looks like it's not only in Suna. Now that i really think about it, he had some wrapped up things lying nearby. I may be wrong and he could have more, or could be something else, but in case they are then there's... three is it? Minus the one i just destroyed of course. He truly didn't make jounin just because of the suspicions on him.'' Naruto muttered as he studied his opponent, before a creaking sound, like something giving him, made him look towards the area where his Erratic Wing Fang went flying after literally ripping the puppet center apart.

A large tree, most likely about two meters and a half in its widest part, had been drilled through, a large hole big enough for someone to pass through lying at it's center. If Naruto looked back a little there was another tree with half a hole in it's right side, a couple of other trees that had been somewhat grazed, and then a destroyed piece of ground as if something had razed through it.

''Oh yeah, 'Learn to realize where the hell you're shooting if you ever wanna be in a team, you damn one-shooter' was it? Oops...''

Naruto quickly jumped away as another flurry of senbon once again aimed for him. They must have been laced with poison, so he had to be careful of them even if they were puny attacks.

He landed in a small clearing, and stood there as if waiting for something. Surprisingly, or not, Mizuki made act of presence.

''You damned demon... So you weren't just a useless pile of shit after all.''

''That even a half dead dimwit like you can tell, i must really be at a pretty high level. More like, i'm surprised you can think so clearly without one arm''

That comment succeeded in angering Mizuki, as a moment later he threw himself towards the blond-head.

''Well, looks like there's no longer any need for this disguise.'' Naruto raced through some simple hand signs, and before long assumed his true appearance. Red hair, beautiful features that could surpass a woman, and a well conditioned body that just didn't fit a 13 year old. What average 13 year old had 170cm in height and had a body more defined than some chunin.

''What!?''

''Don't lose concentration.''

With the split second distraction of his transformation, Naruto closed the distance. ''You are not anything big enough for me to use my Sacred Gear, but at least i'll pummel you thoroughly.'' With a quick punch to his chin and elbow solar plexus, he left Mizuki in a confused state and without breath for what he estimated would be a couple of seconds. ''Now then...'' He got a hold on one of his kunai, and in one swift lunge pierced his skull. His body fell limply to the ground.

''Hooo,'' Hagoromo appeared sitting in a nearby branch. ''That was quick, of course i thought you would go for a cut in the neck.''

''Is there any problem i didn't go for it instead?'' Naruto didn't even look at him, most likely mad he had pushed at the somewhat sensitive subject.

''Of course not, i could barely care. You must be aware you haven't finished yet, right?'' Hagoromo pointed at Mizuki's corpse.

Naruto just huffed. ''Shut up, you poor excuse for a caretaker. It's not like i'm not paying attention,'' Naruto diverted his attention from Mizuki's corpse on the ground, for it had promptly burst in a cloud of smoke. ''This has obviously not ended.''

The field was silent for a couple of seconds. Naruto stood at its center, his senses stretched out for whatever may come out.

His instincts suddenly called to him, and he leaned back to the point of almost being parallel to the ground. More senbon coming from his 4:30 and 8:00 o'clock struck one another above him. A giant shurinken speeded to him from his 1:00 before the barrage ended.

His stance wasn't the most optimal for dodging, so he went for a ninjutsu. ''Futon: Invisible Barrier.'' A thin screen of pure compressed air formed in front of Naruto. Deeply compressed and laced with his chakra, it was more than enough and the shurinken bounced off it.

''A pincer attack...'' Naruto mused, before a shadow blocked the moonlight from his face. He could only grimace in annoyance. ''...And it hasn't ended.''

The puppets hadn't been done yet, and one of the two, a mostly human looking puppet with a cylindrical head, something like a cowl, and a dirty rug-like cloth covering its body, produced a blade from nothing and attacked in a split second. Naruto bended to stand in his hands, getting his lower body out of the attacks range, and then used them like a spring to go up as the second slash aimed at his hands.

As he went up in the air he heard a rustling. Looking to the side he saw the other puppet, round headed with multiple horns, arms and what looked like a bandana with holes in its head, point it's arm towards him. The arm suddenly folded, and from it a pellet was fired.

''_Poison gas pellet...''_

Naruto made an effort to dodge the small but quick projectile, but had to redo his plan as he heard the sound of the puppet in the ground shooting more senbon. He twisted his body further in an attempt to escape the onslaught. That's where he realized he had fucked up.

''_Those senbon... where are they...''_

Naruto quickly realized. It wasn't him the senbon were aimed at. It had been...

''_Shit!''_

The poison pellet.

The senbon had cleanly struck the pellet, and it quickly expanded into a cloud of death. A cloud of deadly poison blanketed the area. The puppet tried to make sure and fired a couple more pellets. The toxic cloud grew even more. Iruka whose mind was close to crashing after seeing Naruto change appearance and fight Mizuki expertly was still functional enough to get out of the way as the cloud closed on his position. Hagoromo just stood in his branch, paying the purple cloud no mind.

Foots appeared from the darkness of the forest and looked on in admiration at the cloud in the clearing. It was Mizuki.

''Hahahaha... Damn kid, thinking he was actually gonna win... Too bad the smoke is blocking the view, i wanted to see his face in desperation... '' Mizuki cockly said as if marking his victory. His gleeful laugh however, was unexpectedly cut short as he heard the noise of a strong wind resound. There wasn't any real strong wind around here, so where-!

''Futon...''

... Impossible.

''... Eight Trigrams...''

...This fucking demon!

''... Mock Palms Revolving Heaven...''

''Naruto Uzumaki, you damn bastaaaaard!''

With the sound of a strong wind coming from it, the poison that was once dispersing began to converge. It quickly tightened into a somewhat loose sphere, it's form fluctuating and changing.

It didn't last long before that spherical form began to erratically change.

''Futon...''

Mizuki trusted his gut feeling and quickly left the clearing

''... Revolving Decimating Heaven.''

The sphere imploded unto itself, before quickly exploding outwards with tremendous fury. The original clearing with about 30 meters of diameter quickly expanded towards 40+ meters, maybe even 50+. Naruto slowly descended to the ground, not at all bothered by having felled almost all the trees in his vicinity, plus literally shooting high pressure poisonous gas in all direction.

''Hmmm, not bad. The peak wind velocity was about 264 km/s. It was for a split second, and the average was 213 km/s thought most of the technique, but it's remarkable none the less.'' Hagoromo praised Naruto from the same tree he had perched himself in since a while ago. Apparently it hadn't been even scratched.

Naruto frowned. ''That i already know, but that's not what i worry about. This may be a replica Palms Revolving Heaven, but it's still not as effective defensively as i would like. The stability gets harder to control once elemental chakra it's put into the equation.''

''Well, flexibility and agility could be called wind affinity strong points, so a technique where you're stationary may make it somewhat difficult.''

''I'll continue working with it later, so let's leave the subject there. First to deal with Mizuki.''

Hagoromo sighed in a bored tone. ''Just nuke the whole damn place. This old as hell forest isn't exactly a flower field. You can use the space for something better like, i don't know, a command center to spy on all the hot kunoichi.''

''NO. Nay, don't even dream, nop nop, nunca, never, jamais, mi rifiuto. I'm NOT gonna help you set a information network JUST so you can videotape hot woman take their clothes on and off, rocking the bed at night with whoever it is they're meeting in their off time, make a profit after making DVD technology wide-spread, then reveal the full atrocity of your enterprise and somehow pin all of the traces of your activities on Itachi and use that as a bargain tool to make him dress in a maid uniform in exchange for your protection from the fall out. And then killing it and telling him you were the one to screw him over, while he still needs said protection.''

The accused only moved his arms feebly up and down will crying like a little kid. ''But... but... I-I-It will only be h-here and... I'll o-only use them for my own sick pleasure a-and... W-We all laughed at Itachi like a bunch of bastards, even HANA...! I cannot be judged for making good comedy!''

Well, if it was only for his own desire... plus the Itachi thing was true. Guy makes a pretty endearing trap if you remove his tear-troughs and put some hair attachments. Of course when he broke and began destroying everything while screaming bloody murder in a couple different languages, that was everyones queue that they had crossed the line. Now Itachi can barely see a victorian maid dress without thinking how lovely it would look with a new nice charred black color.

''Well... You're weird by default, so maybe i'll let you if you don't cause pr-''

''Eh?'' Hagoromo blinked in confusion. ''What are you talking about? I already made one, i just wanted to know if you wanted one for yourself. You know, for those cold and lonely nights. Devils have too much VITALITY after all, if you know what i mean. HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE...''

Naruto may or may have not maimed into a bloody mess the being known as Hagoromo right there and then, but a sound of air being cutted from above diverted his attention. Three extra big shurinken were coming from three direction from the sky. Wait, didn't he only have two initially?

''Fuck the solar plexus, i'll kick him in the balls so he stays in place next time...'' Naruto prepared himself to dodge, making a quick scan of the surroundings. The attack was far too obvious and easy to avoid even if unexpected, so there had to be something else.

As if on queue, the two puppets from earlier, which he decided to mark as priority targets after realizing just how much they got on his nerves, appeared at his sides and began a bombardment of senbon. Apparently Mizuki wasn't really diverse in this craft, even if he did have the ability to control two puppets dexterously, three if he hadn't grinded the other one to dust.

For some reason the number and the spread were milder, enough that he decided blocking them may have been the best option.

''Futon: Palm of acceptance.''

Naruto stretched his hands towards the two barrages of senbon. Some kind of slim wind barrier that didn't look as rigid as the one he used to defend against the giant shurinken last time spread from it with the palm as the center. They didn't bounce back like with the previous technique, but rather decelerated as they got closer to the barrier before gently stopping.

''Futon: Palm of rejection.''

As if he had telekinesis, the senbon began twitching a lot, before shooting back in the direction they originally came, but with 4-5 times the velocity they had before. It was enough that they actually caused the puppets some damage.

This whole action had taken no more than 2 seconds.

The arching shurinken got closer, and with a swift bodily motion, evaded the all three in one movement smoothly.

Too smoothly.

...Did they just circle around him, as if avoiding him slightly?

The brilliance of the moon wasn't the strongest tonight, and the markedly tall trees didn't make things better, so that may have been the reason for Naruto's slip up. He could've just about dodged it after all, given his speed, even if they were just centimeters away had he noticed them properly. That however, had unfortunately not been the case.

''Strings!?'' Naruto spat in surprise as he realized his slip up, too late to remedy it.

The shurinken, veered off their paths slightly using string, had him now enveloped with that same string. Naruto tried to struggle, but it was pointless. Directing his now unoccupied attention to the shadow approaching him ominously, he whispered curses under his breath.

''I must say, for someone without an arm and fighting your supposedly idiotic ex-student with such hardships, you're doing real well.'' Naruto talked back to Mizuki, as if the man couldn't and wouldn't kill him if he did so.

The man frowned as his breath got more ragged. The damage on his right side was too much for him to try and act tough. ''Shut up, you shitty bastard... I was too caught up in your pace, but now i see i wasn't thinking clearly... Naruto Uzumaki isn't someone... that will ever be worth anything really as a ninja. You're good, even if... not good enough... Also, you don't look in the slightest like that bratty idiot.'' Mizuki declared as if irrefutable truth that marked this Naruto as an impostor. ''I don't know who... the hell you are... But the scroll is there, and i will be able slip out at this pace... so i couldn't care less...''

''Such a good argument. If you weren't high of the pain you are feeling right now, i might have recognized you just used more than a tenth of your brain.'' Naruto snarkily retorted, not preoccupied on the least if his face was any sure way of knowing. His sarcastic look quickly melted as he saw Mizuki hand's thought. ''One... handed... Okay, you weren't supposed to be this good.'' Naruto said in a tone as if accusing a fellow player that had just told him he was no big deal at the game, before showing advanced tricks not everybody knew.

The quickening of Mizuki's hands was a sign of how he wanted to end this quickly. He was just that fed up. ''I only learned... how to do it with this... one technique. This is enough for the...likes of you thought.'' Mizuki promptly stopped his one-handed hand signs. He was ready.

''Hazy Genjutsu...''

The world around Naruto Namikaze Gremory suddenly blurred out. Have you ever used lenses for people with eye problems without having none yourself? How about looking through a magnifying glass with it close to your eye, yet far away from what you're trying to look at? It could be compared, but this was even worse. It bordered on Naruto almost being incapable of differentiating proper shapes in his field of vision. It was that kind sight.

The experience did not end there however, as a feeling as if he was being sucked up distracted his senses. Looking down, he could see his legs slowly dragged under the ground. A quicksand-like effect.

''...Just beautiful.'' Naruto remarked in sarcastic tone.

Naruto left out a dejected sigh. ''Well, should be about time.'' Naruto could sense as something creeped behind him. He might have lost his sight, but the jutsu, incredibly or not, didn't really affect his other sense except for the sinking feeling. The figure was obviously hostile. Any thought contrary to that was quickly dispelled as he felt the cold kiss of metal in his back, before it pierced through his heart. A slow cough with droplets of blood coming out escaped his throat, before more came streaming out from his mouth.

It didn't disturb his satisfied smile in the slightest.

And within a moment's notice, exploded into a small cloud of smoke.

**XBlazeX**

''What!?'' Mizuki's dumbfounded eyes looked to the cloud of smoke in bewilderment and surprise. ''I could pass all those jutsu, even if some were decent... But Shadow clones!? That's jonin leve-*cough! cough!*...haaa...''

He had gotten to heated up, and his right side began hurting again. Without a moment's hesitation, Mizuki ignored the pain and lifted his two puppets to cover him. With only one hand, he couldn't rely on his giant shurinken. He hated to admit it, but the kid had better taijutsu. He would be crazy if he tried fighting him one armed in close range.

He waited impatiently.

The bushes...

The branches...

The sky...

The trees shadows...

Even at his own feet, as if distrusting the very earth...

There wasn't a sound, but that only put him even more on edge. No movement, no vibration, not even a blur. Not even a-

''You do not feel sick making so many circles in the same place? You have twirled your head looking for me like thirty bloody times.''

''! You fucker...! What are you doing up there!?'' Mizuki yelled to Naruto as he laid at the top of a large tree.

''Isn't it obvious? Watching my checkmate.'' Naruto said in the same mocking voice devoid of any sense of danger.

''Wha-!?'' Mizuki would have protested, yelled, and most likely cursed the boy while asking what he was talking about. A hissing sound had impeded him from doing so. This had taken 1st priority, even more than paying attention to the redhead. It probably had to do with Mizuki's natural instincts at the oddly but discomfortingly familiar sound.

It came from one of his puppets. Near the neck area, on the back of the head. A paper with complex letters and designs released smoke in tiny amounts, a hissing sound coming from it.

''Good that you're almost deaf on one side after that attack, now you can be helpful and give me your input on this special made explosive seal. Too bad you didn't try to turn your head more in your frantic looking around, may have noticed it sooner.'' Naruto kept the sarcastic tone to the end.

''Naru-!'' Mizuki tried to move, but discovered in quiet surprise he couldn't even turn around all of a sudden.

''W-What did you...''

''Fuinjutsu idiot, fuinjutsu. You could do one-handed signs for a genjutsu but you don't even get this?''

What!? Fuinjutsu!?

''Well, let's incur some extra damage in the battlefield just to make it look more awesome when i report i got you with 'support'.'' With that said, Naruto jumped to the air as he quickly made seals and raised his leg high, looking like he was gonna do an Axe kick. ''Futon: Grand Fall.'' And with that, Naruto axe kicked the ground, making a crater about 10 meters in diameter. He made some more handsigns, and then lifted his right hand up to the air. ''Futon: Destructo Disk.'' A compact disk of super compressed air formed above it, hovering over his hand. He then threw it without a second thought, and it razed the forest down without slowing even a bit. Trees were chopped without resistance, and the ground cracked and broke when it only passed somewhat near it.

Mizuki, in the face of this carnage, could only tremble.

''You... you certainly are just fucking around... right? All those techniques before were simple, but strong... You used them like it wasn't a big deal. You also have the shadow clone technique, that strange red light, and now fuinjutsu!? What the hell are you, bastard!?''

''All those technique's?'' Naruto looked puzzled, but quickly understood what Mizuki meant. ''Ah, you mean that couple of cheap shots i used? Sorry to tell you, but except for Erratic Wind Fang, all these aren't more than projects. Well, my imitation Revolving Heaven it's kinda being tested out, but even then you can consider it a project more than a main technique.''

''Pro... Project? You call those projects? Some... Some of those jutsu, they could reach C Rank easily... That erratic wind fang alone may even reach B rank, and you tell me they were projects!?''

''Well, of course. I needed some elementary things to see the how's and why's of what can work and what can't when it comes to Futon. They ended up stronger than i thought, but at the end they aren't really much. You need a good base with reliable info to get good results, right?''

''Such a thing... beaten by mere throw asides... you weren't even taking me seriously, were you?''

Naruto revealed a full grin without shame. The sleeve in his right arm had been completely ripped to the shoulder at some point. The light of moonlight grazed the place, as the clouds no longer obstructed it and they were now in a clearing, courtesy of Naruto.

The moonlight shone down, it's silvery brilliance combined with this inhuman creature called Naruto Uzumaki, of abnormally captivating appearance, made a combo that had even Mizuki in his exhaustion and anger unintentionally gaping. In the light of the moonlight, a strange and complex tattoo that covered the entirety of his shoulder to his elbow was clearly visible.

''I mean, i didn't even get my weights off. I used all those cheap techniques because i wanted to see how far i could go without my main armament. Be happy Mizuki, the fact i used you as a test subject just shows i saw you as good enough to serve as a decent measuring tool.''

With seething anger. Mizuki body's trembled, the only action it could carry out aside from talking...

''Oops, time out. Sorry if it ended like this. Don't worry Mizuki, even without an arm and looking like you would die, you stood your ground pretty well. Be rejoiced.''

...But the trembling slowly subsided. His face wasn't one full of murderous rage, but more of a resigned face that was already too fed up. He just huffed dejectedly. ''...shit.''

A loud bomb echoed in the night, and an upward explosion formed a pillar of fire that stretched 30 meters in the air.

''Hmm. Now that i thought about it, was he also kinda blind in his right side? Should have seen the smoke.'' The gust of wind accompanied by the explosions shockwave made his hair fly, but he didn't particularly mind.

''Hiei-nii, was this really necessary? I kinda understand considering what he did, plus he was a pain in the ass, but isn't completely decimating him kinda... overkill?''

''Naruto, let this be burned in your brain. First and foremost, there's no kill like overkill. Moar Dakka, BFG, Death of a Thousand Cuts, hell even Applied Phlebotinum made for killing things works. Second, you're supposed to be a child soldier meant to kill people if it so needs to be done. Granted you're much less fazed by it after my training course, but you're not cold-blooded killer material still. In resume, your logic is invalid.''

''...''

''Anyway, that's not the real problem. We have half the village looking for you, one chunin dead, and another probably on the verge of a mental collapse.'' Hagoromo huffed mockingly. ''Told you kid, you're too damn cute for your own good. Even your teacher is right now weighing the options of staying a respectable teacher or breaking a great many taboos all in one steamy and probably illegal night.''

''Iruka-sensei!'' Naruto decided to ignore the less than desired side comments of his real teacher and go check on his quasi-teacher.

Said quasi-teacher was now left at ground level mumbling a hundred different gibberish as he tried to sort his mind out. He suddenly felt someone's touch at his shoulder, making his upper body jolt like a compressed spring suddenly being released. His body motion that was going up sharply turned backwards as he landed on his back.

The reason had been Naruto's face had been too close. They exchanged looks and, somehow, Naruto knew Iruka understood he WAS Naruto.

This brought up a couple of awkward seconds.

A couple dozen awkward seconds.

And a couple more seconds...

With a tinge of hesitation, Naruto spoke up first. The atmosphere was unbearable.

''E-Emm... Ahh, He-Hello Iruka-sensei...'' He scratched his cheek sheepishly, not really knowing what to say. ''This has been quite a day, wouldn't you say? Hahaha, haha...haaa...''

**XBreakX**

**-In an undisclosed location of undisclosed disclosedness-**

A certain immortal being of mischievous tendencies sighed tiredly. ''Undisclosed disclosedness? Really, nothing better?''

[ My multiverse, my rules. Got a problem, easily disposable OC? ]

''And the bulk of the people at home ask themselves why the previous Librarians became mad in some way or the other...'' Hagoromo sighed again, this time more heavily.

[ Hey, people dig the dark stuff. Granted you gotta pull it off correctly, but it's worth the effort. ]

''What did you want with me again?''

[ What~? Can't i talk to my cute little creation from time to time~~ ? I came so you could get me up to speed. ]

''This is YOUR story. Yours and Noah's. You should be all knowing, so what the damned hell am i meant to get you up to speed on about?''

[ You don't seem to use this argument when you tell your subordinates to tell you 'all the coincidental misfortunes that have been plaguing their daily lives', even though you know all about them. Coincidental as in happening a few days after they screw you up, intentionally or not. ]

''Point taken. Anyway, what are you planning exactly? Let me say in advance, i do like the kid and his friends, so try not to be too much of a bastard. That's hypocritical as hell since i'll make his life miserable just as much if not more, but HEY, the thought is what counts.''

[ I have already told you before, that both me and Noah are on this. Not to disrespect our co-working, but things get messy easier with the two actively contributing. We won't make things so difficult for all of you. ]

''Don't joke with me.'' Hagoromo's tone turned slightly serious. ''You just said it. People dig dark stuff. You aren't just gonna make this a walk in the park. The two of you never did before at least.''

[ ... ]

''So, what is it?''

[ ... We took too many months getting this one out. I'm gonna be totally honest, after the half the 'file' was deleted two times, i could make some updates. This ended up much cleaner, and i'm sure you would try to end me if you saw yourself in the previous product, but i'm happy none the less. This, however, doesn't change the fact we took too long. It was my fault really, but still. Maybe i just wanted our fans to hear my voice a little early. ]

''You're quite the greedy god, you know? Well, i was born from you so i can't really complain. I ain't the brightest and most beautiful star in the sky, at least internally.'' He suddenly felt a shiver creep up his spine. ''But, half a file... It doesn't feel very good to think of a my being so easily erased without my knowing...''

[ That's no more but one in the trillions of different possibilities. Even if for me it's lost data that i'll never recover, for you it's just another countless possibility that could have been but never was. Another one of the pile. ]

''That's even creepier...''

[ Yet you still keep your work. ]

''Touche...''

Hagoromo just went back and forth at his own leisure, talking with whatever god forsaken entity this disembodied voice was. His carefree speech found itself cut short a second later, for whatever was it he was chatting with did something that he could only somewhat compare to a very mischievous little smile.

It wasn't so much as seeing as it was sensing.

[ I will restrain myself slightly over here, but i'm gonna go a little more crazy on two other future projects. And that's not even counting Noah possibly even more crazy antics. Please look forward to them with anticipation ~ . ]

''That's just greeeeat...'' The man who was going to be possible overworked like an old mule almost wanted to sink into the ground.

[ Don't worry too much. You'll only actively participate in one. That boy may have too much iron in his blood and be as sturdy as a bunch of swords, but his heart is certainly made out of brittle and weak glass. I'll look forward to his progress. ]

''And the other one...?''

[ Well, someone else is gonna go there, so whether he ends up in a mountain with an oversized lizard as his only companion for a month, meets a gold dragon that loves pantsu, or has a battle to the death with a battle-maniac in golden lion armour, is up to what he does. He may even die. ]

''Ruthless as ever i see.''

[ Whatever. Let's forget about things that only concern the future. I been waiting to see the main show after all, and will not pass it up. ]

''Main show...?'' Hagoromo looked to the nothingness with a puzzled expression, thought he quickly realized what the disembodied voice meant. ''Ahhh. Damn if this will not raise a hell.''

[ Come on Hago, what's the worst thing that could happen? ]

''... You raised that flag so high calling it forced would be an understatement.''

[ Fufufufu. ] The voice clearly laughed amused. [ What's a main dish without some good spice? ]

**XBlazeX**

No one moved. No one would even dare to.

No one shifted their eyes from the front. It felt more like they couldn't.

No one even breathed. They could feel their lungs screaming and some even got dazy, but alas, even that couldn't be helped.

This place was none other than Konoha's Ninja Academy. Today had been the most normal of days. As per previously given instructions, everyone that had passed the test the day prior had to come here at this hour.

Nobody thought of not coming, even the lazy ass Shikamaru, thought he may have been forced by his nagging mother.

Today was the day were the teams were officially formed. Groups of three would be made, the people chosen would pass most of their times as genins and an admittedly good deal of it as chunins working with these people. They would also have their very first meeting with their jounin teacher, adding more to the list of reasons of why it was so obvious everyone had come no matter how annoying some may have thought it was.

Things were as usual as everyone waited for Iruka.

Sasuke laid at some side of the classroom, secretly praying whichever of his fans he ended with, it would be a handleable one.

Chouji eating his chips, midway talking/munching with Shikamaru who appeared half dead, taking one of his routinary naps.

Ino and Sakura not being able to decide if they were fighting over Sasuke and sitting beside him or talking about how cool he looked today and how they wanted to end in his team like the best of friends.

Shino just sat on some corner, untalkative as always.

Kiba fiddled around with Akamaru like nobodies business, while trying to stay clear out of the range of the thousand different pheromones the girls were shooting due to Sasuke.

Hinata just sat in the corner, not really doing much. Perfect for not grabbing attention, she must have thought.

A few dozen minutes after everyone appeared to be on the classroom, Iruka had appeared with quite the exhausted facial expression. Nobody paid it much mind. It wasn't anything too eye-catching.

Things didn't change much when Iruka announced that someone else had been passed after the examination due to some circumstances and he had come personally with him due to some problems, part of the reason he had gotten there slightly late.

They turned a little hectic however as everyone insisted in knowing who it was. Iruka must have thought it would be easier this way, and announced the last graduate had been Naruto. Nobody had noted the young Uchiha, Sasuke, get slightly restless in his seat.

Pretty normal so far, right?

Of course, the more interesting thing was the name. Iruka hadn't used the full name Naruto Uzumaki.

He had called him Naruto Uzumaki Gremory.

Gremory? What was that? Never in their memories had any of them heard someone referring to the dead last in such a way. Shikamaru may be a lazy bum, but he had an stupidly good memory, and even he himself admitted in his half asleep usual talk he could not recall the last name anywhere.

Hinata felt there was something somewhat familiar in the name Gremory, but couldn't quite put her finger around it.

For the grand finale, Iruka told Naruto to come out of the hallway and into the class.

Then erupted Mount Vesuvio.

What everyone had expected was the same idiotic kid with a coconut for a brain and that unfashionable orange jumper called Naruto Uzumaki.

What they got was an impossibly beautiful guy(?) with long, deep crimson hair that made Ino's pride hurt deeply on some subconscious level. White skin like porcelain, thin lips, deep blue eyes that looked like the highest grade of sapphires, long eyelashes that made some of the girls question if they were natural, and all around sharp features that looked out of this world. Quite honestly most, if not all of the girls were as fascinated as they were emotionally hurt. No amount of care for their beauty and makeup of the highest quality could match that unworldly appearance.

His clothing, also, had been changed. An long sleeved black undershirt that hugged his body, as his body shape could be seen clearly through it and was the only way they had of confirming he was even a boy, and over it a dark gray, almost black open vest that only reached slightly lower than the middle of his upper body with long sleeves. The sleeves of the vest were rolled up to his elbows, and the ones from his undershirt reached to his wrists. Maybe not having quite left it, the open vest had orange accents across it. The inside also looked orange, in contrast to the dark gray outside. He had pants with many pockets that almost looked like cargo pants, but they were a little tighter against his legs, so they didn't really look baggy. They were some kind of very dark gray, much like the open vest, and also had some orange accents. Nobody could see it, but the spiral crest customary of the Uzumaki in his back, with the defining lines, the outer circles and the spiral line that went to the center, in orange, the rest was black.

Also, since his body growth was abnormal, Naruto had used shapeshifting to look like he was about 148 cm. It was a side ability of having a fox sealed inside.

It wasn't actually strange clothing. Many genin had been in the presence of the jounin Kurenai, maybe they saw her by chance in the street or shopping, and from that moment forth the bar in strange clothing had been significantly lifted for most of them. It just was... non-ordinary? Maybe just more sophisticated. No wait, that word doesn't exist in here, at least not in that context.

Whatever it is they felt, it could be compared to the word sophisticated. Yeah, the clothes were certainly different. The problem didn't reside there sadly, but rather that two things, two very opposite things, had been related to one another as if they were one and the same.

The first had been Naruto Uzumaki, with the interesting addition of the new last name Gremory, which also didn't sound like anything they had heard.

The second was this beautiful boy, that looked as if crafted by God himself to make a mockery of humanity's sense of beauty and it's useless quest to achieve it.

Everyone's brains were either frying or not able to respond.

Sasuke was still uncomfortably shifting about his chair.

Hinata had been struck by some strange case of nostalgia as she couldn't help but feel the boy looked similar, or would have been feeling nostalgia if her own brain wasn't being fried over. He was just that beautiful. Did she even register the fact that this was supposed to be Naruto?

It almost hurt when you thought about it.

''What new torture method did they use you as guinea pig for, Iruka-sensei!? There's no way that's the dead last Naruto we know!''

Someone had finally regained self-awareness and raised their voice.

The one who had spoken was Ino, the blond haired girl and Sakura biggest friend/foe.

''Exactly, exaaactly! This pretty boy here doesn't like anything like that idiot. It's like comparing the day and the night!'' Kiba, the kid from the Inuzuka clan, added fervently.

Within seconds, that seemed to wake everyone up.

''Yeah, that's impossible.''

''No matter how you look, they don't even resemble each other.''

''This must be a joke.''

''Is this a test to see if we will fall to such obvious lies?''

They said such things.

There were some other things mixed in the comments. The occasional ''But he's soooo hot!'' ''Is he even human...?'' ''Ahh, he looks like a high class noble from some rich clan'', such riff raff coming from the girls could be heard plus the occasional squeal.

Naruto was not fooled however. The opposition just now wasn't some solid opposition which base had been founded in sound logic reasons that everyone agreed with. Half the people that agreed looked more like they were trying to find some excuse to escape reality, and stuttered more than what they talked. Maybe they were still scatter brained due to his sudden appearance. The other half looked like the half going by the flow which did not understand what was exactly happening. The wave came and they just took it to not be left behind.

''Iruka-sensei, if this is some joke the-''

''Kiba Inuzuka. 5th in the class in taijutsu, thought you could be 3rd if you could fix that impatience. A big mouth that doesn't usually control itself, plus your dog akamaru appears to be the more sensible of the two. Iruka-sensei is regularly scolding you due to your bad habit of talking without thinking.''

Kiba looked taken aback by the sudden comment and the fact half of it wasn't really pleasant sounding info. ''W-What of it!''

Naruto averted his gaze slightly and his face got somewhat more rosy in color. Remember that meekness in front of people unless he really knows them or is locked in deadly life or death combat with them? Well in this case it's much less strong. His memories from his clone made things easier, but he still couldn't feel really in place here. A couple of days and he could get used to them.

''That's all irrelevant info! You could have easily researched a little an-''

''Two months ago,'' Naruto interrupted him. ''Kiba asked me to help create a distraction so you could take Akamaru out to pee. The thing is you weren't supposed to take him with you that day, since Iruka prohibited him in due to an accident two days prior. Five months ago you received three bruised ribs, one dislocated shoulder and light concussions after calling Chouji fa-'' The temperature in the room dropped a few dozen grade for an instant. ''...Big boned during a spar, and i had to get your hairy ass out of here with Sasuke's help. 8 months prior, you told me about how you had apparently put money on some kind of underground area where they make bets about various things. Something about a bet concerning Hana's estimated bra size after she got back. Oh yeah, how did that one go? If you didn't bet in F-cup, you likely didn't do well.''

Kiba just stood there wide eyed, either denying reality because he just couldn't connect the person called Naruto Uzumaki being connected to this foreign being that looked like the thing most opposite to him, or just escaping after realizing the true but deeming it to impossible so he instead looked for any possible excuse.

''...I'll take that as a no.'' Naruto said with his face still averted from everyone's sight, before getting a lock on on Sasuke. The way he slightly stirred in his seat told him he really remembered him.

Well why wouldn't he? He had stayed at Itachi's house as per his suggestion for 3-4 days. The first days after everyone got back had been expended more on less into stabilizing Naruto after he took on his clones memories. The villagers had kept at their activities for quite a bit more years. After some few close calls and the half of Naruto's old house almost blowing up in one occasion, things finally calmed down. Itachi wanted to keep an eye on him, so one thing led to another.

Sasuke had basically stalked his every move like a yandere after the whole 'This guy's Naruto? Then who's the other Naruto?' ordeal, and be it due to the clone memories or Itachi's telling him honestly Sasuke wasn't a bad child, he ended up not minding it. He even went to him directly sometimes to talk and things. They hit it off surprisingly well, but as Mikoto had said, Sasuke was a bit of a tsundere.

He would say he didn't knew Naruto and that he was as surprised as everyone else if he approached him of that he was sure.

That sadly, only made his desire to mess with him in front of everyone stronger.

''Sasuke! How you doing?'' He cheerfully called to the young Uchiha.

If there was something Sasuke hadn't thought possible, it was the day he was stared at with even more intensity than his fangirls stares on a daily basis, and not for something related to their ogling of his awesomeness.

Every living thing present, yes even akamaru, was now looking at the Best Rookie with eyes full of interest. Sasuke just sunk deeper on his chair, trying to block it all.

Naruto wouldn't let him even catch a breath, as he had at some point gotten closer and had somehow decided to sit at the poor Sasuke's side.

Sasuke glanced at the face of the bastard that had caused this mess and couldn't stop a vein from almost pooping in his forehead. Naruto was smiling in the sweetest way that would probably get even guys feeling dizzy, and with sparkles that couldn't be more than an illusory side effect.

In other words, a mocking smile.

Naruto decided to ignore his death stare as the class would never end if they didn't advance with the teams. He had sat down with that as a primary reason after all, no matter how fun was it fucking around with Sasuke.

He forgot the very tiny detail of how just IMPACTING his appearance could be however.

Everyone laid staring, not moving, not breathing, it even looked like they stopped thinking altogether.

Iruka had a pretty troubled expression. He must have felt the moment was not good so he couldn't just begin assigning, making Naruto feel guilty since it was entirely his fault they arrived at this. He looked at everyone present, not really sure what to do to get everyone out of stasis. He suddenly got an idea, and looked back to Sasuke to see what he was doing. He was still looking pissed off, but after he saw Naruto face that told him he was gonna do something he and likely Sasuke that was near him would regret, he sunk even deeper in his chair, all the while with an expression that just silently screamed 'Fuck it, go ahead...'.

With that confirmation, Naruto turned back to facing the whole class, and did something he knew he would not dare do under normal circumstances.

He wanted to make things run along fast, plus he was making up to Iruka as this was his fault, so it wasn't entirely bad, but...

''Everyone, there's a lot of circumstances i can't explain, but i would love to get along wit all of you just fine, ne?'' Naruto Uzumaki Gremory showed, in that moment, the sweetest, most inhumanly charming and just cutest smiling expression he could muster.

... There are things one shouldn't just do.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

''_Hahaha... Here it comes... Damn it all...'' Naruto internally cried in self-pity._

In what Sasuke could only call record time in his own experience, all of the girls of the class swarmed around Naruto like he was some piece of high class meat only on sale that day.

''Kyaaaa! Your hair it's so beautiful!''

''His hands look so delicate and cute, it's like a doll...''

''Those deep blue eyes... against that pure white skin, and that deep crimson hair...''

''Hey, are you really our Naruto? You must be lying right?''

''I...I certainly am Naruto...''

'Our' Naruto? Really?

''Then why did you appear like that? You're just so cute like this!''

''Eh...? Ah... sorry, so-something village related... it's a secret...''

''Ehhhh!? A secret? How mysterious!'

''Ne! Ne! Can i touch your hands?''

''A-Aah, o-of course... Go right ahead...''

''Ahhh, it's soft! Your skin doesn't just look great, it's so soft. Even your nails are perfect.''

''Hey, wait wait, i wanna touch too.''

''Ah, me too! me too!''

''Wait right there, i asked first!''

''Hey hey, can i touch your face then?''

''Ahh... ah, w-well... that's a... little...''

Naruto looked away slightly flushed with his right hand still being fought over by a couple of girls. That wasn't the most intelligent action apparently, as the girls only got more hectic.

A cute boy acting reserved in such cute way would only add rocket fuel to the fire.

Sasuke snorted still seated at his side. ''Instead of those clothes with a masculine taste to them, maybe a skirt would have suited you better...'' The uproar of women wasn't after him for once, so he took his chance to mock Naruto.

''...Shut up.''

Nobody had noted since Naruto was the new piece of attention, but Iruka's head had increasingly more veins with a new one pooping every 4 or so seconds, plus a slight trembling in his body.

All dead giveaways of the fearsome Bighead-no-Jutsu...

''SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!''

And so, order had come again to the class.

Naruto beauty certainly was out of this world, but there was a reason Iruka had nurtured and developed the Bighead-no-Jutsu through the years. It's destructive power was absolute.

Iruka could finally assign the teams correctly.

After assigning a couple of teams, he finally got to one in particular.

''Let's see... Team 10 members will be...''

Ino Yamanaka.

Chouji Akimichi.

Shikamaru Nara.

The riot that Ino had done for a couple of minutes after the team formation had been said by Iruka-sensei could only be called incredible.

It wasn't surprising really. She plus almost all of the girls in the class wanted to end in a team with Sasuke Uchiha, the Year's Rookie. Of course, it was a decision based in looks and 'cool factor' rather than actually weighing the possibilities his abilities could bring to any team.

Nobody realized but... No, scratch that, everyone had easily realized, especially Naruto, that he himself had actually beaten him in that department and now was the subject of the multiple gazes of all the girls. Not even the gaze of a pack of starved wolves in front of a pile of meat had this kind of pressure.

Ino obviously was part of said group.

Had they already accepted the fact that Naruto's actual appearance was his real appearance? If that was the case, they either had the high adaptability expected of a ninja on the job, or they simply threw that aside to drool and gossip over his new looks. With all the commotion, the ones that hadn't been ogling him till their eyes hurt, meaning most of the boys(strong emphasis in the word 'most'), had simply let the matter go since they couldn't do or say anything at the moment. Considering nobody pointed out his change in personality and only the one from his looks, he was absolutely sure it was the second choice.

Of course, he would be naive if he generalized everyones mental faculties to about the same level.

Shikamaru's and and Shino's gazes felt particularly sharp...

Ignoring all that, Naruto decided to analyze the strengths and weakness of each team. The possibility of missions between two or more teams wasn't small by any regard, plus any hybrid team formed out of individuals belonging to different teams or departments was also quite plausible.

That being said, this team appeared to have been purposefully specialized.

Chouji Akimichi. The Akimichi clan was very known for their body control techniques. Their Wide range of jutsu that used their own bodies as weapons was very recognized, plus their interesting quality of converting calories into chakra. However, more than their good offense, Naruto saw their worth in their defense. As a clan that used their own bodies as weapons even more than most taijutsu experts, they had to make sure their main tool, their body, was resilient and strong enough to carry such attacks. More than their strong, supple muscles that supplemented their powerful attacks, their enduring and tough visages that made such risky moves possible looked more valuable to him.

Ino Yamanaka. The Yamanaka clan couldn't be called nothing more than an indispensable asset to the village. Their techniques, which centered around the mind, were the single best tool in information warfare and the establishment of an effective communications network which would be imprescindible for smooth information sending and delivery and when giving orders in real time. Espionage, Information Gathering, Infiltration, even if only for a brief moment, and Interrogation. Truly abilities that shined much more in the back row than in the front row, war or not.

Lastly, Shikamaru Nara. The shadow related abilities of his clan were very peculiar, especially their trait that made them perfect for restraining targets. To free oneself from them after getting caught without external help couldn't be called nothing more than difficult. This trait was carried indiscriminately to any person, including shinobi of reputedly big strenght. Unless you were awesome yourself or had some peculiar enough craft, it was difficult to envision them escaping. Of course, this also depended on individual ability, but was a good technique none the less. Their most desirable trait however, was their intelligence. With their guidance and insight, the individual traits of the Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara could be exploited to their maximum.

Interesting.

Naruto kept making mental notes about the different teams and their individual and possible group capabilities as he indulged on some idle chatter with Sasuke. Once again, as he anticipated, a team that appeared to be made to be specialized was made.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Shino Aburame.

Kiba Inuzuka.

He could see in the corner of his vision how Kiba looked like the only one with a somewhat energetic response. He didn't look displeased at all with the team formation surprisingly. Shino barely reacted, if at all. Hinata on the other hand...

... She looked like she was on the border of fainting.

This has already been said repeatedly, but Naruto had become quite perceptive in the years with the Gremory's and Hagoromo. After getting his clone memories and sorting through them, he noted a fairly good deal of things that had gone over his clone's head.

He remembered playing briefly with Hinata all those years ago when Sirzechs had gone on the various meetings with the clans. Someone being so sweet and good to him for no reason had deeply surprised him. Hinata's sweet demeanor had really shocked him to the core, as much as he hadn't showed it.

That such a person had a crush for him... Sincerely, he didn't know what to think.

Within seconds Naruto found himself unconsciously blushing thinking about such things.

Ugh!

''_Their gazes... i can feel them, stabbing onto me. Hungry, starving... the thirst is cereal... The thirst is so cereal...! No good! Someone like me blushing will only get them riled up. Must control myself. Be indifferent, don't show emotion, put on a grumpy face like a jerk at least. Like Sasuke! Yeah, exactly like Sasuke.''_

''Why do i feel like you're thinking something that deserves a punch in the face from me.''

''Fine by me. Just be mindful of the god knows how many woman that will assault you for trying to damage my face. Of course, it would only be a pretext to get a literal piece of you and use it as a worthy tribute in their mini temple deep in their closets made especially to adore you... Right after making another one for me of course.''

The disturbingly real possibility of such an event happening froze Sasuke Uchiha on the spot. Naruto was sure he would stay like that unless someone woke him up from that nightmare.

Now, about team 8...

Tracking, location and detection. It couldn't be anything else.

The Hyuuga's Byakugan with it's 360 field of vision and it's telescopic range of vision, along with the incredible detailness and impeccability of the image even when viewing things at kilometers.

The Inuzuka's Hound companions with their sense, far better than a humans, and their own naturally enhanced senses, along with their incredible teamwork and speedy, agile and nimble movement and attack patterns, sure to aid in the pursuing of targets without losing their marks and subsequent capture.

The Aburame's insect techniques that could cover wide ranges in seconds. The kikaichu which they were famous for using were extremely good at following chakra. They also had that handy ability to basically eat away at the target reserves, most times without even being detected. Not only following the target in case of capture missions, but even wearing it down beforehand.

Yes, there was the pattern. Most teams didn't really stand out or had any eye catching peculiarity, but teams that were obviously grouped together since there was good synergy in their abilities to carry out some task had already appeared two times. Was that grouping the ones with recognized talent beforehand and throwing them in a team where abilities they would be good at even if they didn't fancy them would develop alongside their other abilities?

Certainly, if you put and Inuzuka and an Aburame in the same team with a Hyuuga, the abilities at tracking and finding would be put to use whether they liked or not.

After all, having talent in an area doesn't mean that they desire to develop in said area. This puts on some progress on this desired area, so they will not be empty even if they don't decide to develop it. True, a person who doesn't exploit the talents they have it's weird, even more for a clan member to not utilize the full range of abilities of their respective clan, but there were exceptions.

There were also those that made unexpected progress due to learning a thing or two from their teammates. What they learned may also even carry out to what they decide to specialize in in case they took another path aside from the one where their talents resided, or maybe their talents resided elsewhere from the start and this revelation just make them flourish. Of course, it may also cripple their growth, but no system is perfect.

The number of people slowly decreased, but the number of frustrated females only kept increasing as the time passed. It was easy to guess why. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto had been assigned to any team yet. After all, whatever female ended with any of them would receive the scorn of the others for years to come.

''Next is Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.''

... Well that was some quickly attained scorn. This must have broken some record somewhere.

Now i will not go into too much details, since it would be troublesome, but what followed after was Sakura bringing forth a miracle. A literal miracle, really.

A girl of her size, age and that body frame screaming so loudly in joy and euphoria yet not tearing up her throat apart couldn't be more than a miracle.

What followed after was a wave of killing intent and pressure that all the boys almost fainting to the ground. Except for Naruto, presently looking for a safe enough shelter, and Sasuke, woken up from the mindless state Naruto's previous comment had put him in, and sinking deep enough on his chair he thought he was sinking on the ground.

What was most impressing was Sakura actually standing up to the pressure with confidence that appeared like foolishness. After such luck, she wouldn't just let herself die so easily. Or something like that.

Yeah, it certainly is too troublesome. Let's just skip to tomorrow.

**XBreakX**

**-Next day-**

Well, honestly i don't think i should get to detailed on what happened as they waited for their new sensei, Kakashi.

The damned bastard, as was expected, arrived late. Of course, Team 7 itself didn't expect that, so they were reasonably annoyed when Kakashi finally made act of presence.

By the way, during the time Kakashi didn't come, the only entertainment had been mindless chat without any purpose. The information Naruto gathered through this simple interaction will be displayed next:

-Sakura will, at the most, last two weeks before dying of nasal blood loss at the rate things are going, and that is if she accepts blood transfusions.  
>-As Naruto had thought, Sasuke has a slight superiority complex. He can understand the kid. He's certainly terrific for his age and what should be expected from him. It isn't anything too big to impede teamwork however.<br>-Sasuke tsundere behaviour has lessened, so talking to him will be less of a hassle, plus Sakura show some promise in being able to stop drooling every 5 and a half seconds of coming into eye contact with us. That makes the prospect of her actually contributing in some way to the team without fainting due to anemia big enough that is encouraging.

''_A tsundere prodigy with a slight superiority complex and a crazed fangirl that has eye raped me more times than i can count... Dealing with these two so easily has made me realize how low i have fallen...'' Naruto mock cried in self-pity._

Being honest, he can work well enough with Sasuke, but Sakura has to change a little that demeanor or she will seriously be a liability. He personally found her somewhat annoying too. He totally understood Sasuke's demeanor in the school.

Now then, after everyone gave Kakashi a piece of their mind due to his tardiness, they got to introductions. They were a team after all.

''I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike... honestly a lot of things. If i had something to like, it would be training. Nothing else.''

''And your mother's cooking of course...'' Naruto muttered quietly.

''W-what did you say, dobe!?'' Sasuke's body jolted at the comment as his face flushed red.

''Shut up, you damn tsundere. Or maybe Sasudere? You may be a whole new species altogether.''

''Oi, if you wanna get it going you only need to tell me! I'll kick your ass anytime of the week!''

''Oh, so you're not gonna deny you like your mom's cooking?''

''Geh!''

''Ah, that's nice, really nice Sasuke-kun! Showing you dere dere instead of your tsun tsun is so much better. Keep it up!''

''Y-you... really wanna die... Anyway, my goal is helping my clans situation. My dad screwed it 7 years ago. Someone's gotta repair it.''

Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. A war veteran who could confidently say he had seen and heard everything one possibly could.

But this scene had affected even him. He couldn't stop himself from sweat dropping.

Sakura wasn't much better. Nobody in their class had ever seen Sasuke in the receiving end of such a conversation.

''H-Haaa, okay.'' Kakashi spoke still puzzled. ''I think that will be plenty enough. What about you?''

Kakashi was pointing with his finger towards Sakura.

Surprised, she didn't know what to say immediately. Looking at the side, she noted Sasuke and Naruto had stopped their little fight to actually listen to her. This made her felt happy for some reason, enough that she could finally say something.

''M-My name is Sakura Haruno. If it's dislikes i really don't have any, except for maybe that damn ino-pig...'' She muttered the last part low. ''As for likes...'' She silently glanced at Sasuke and, to the two male Genins surprise, Naruto. ''...Well, i can't just say that outloud right?''

''_Kunoichi at her age are more preoccupied with love than with actual training...'' Kakashi thought somewhat worried._

''As for goals, i don't have much in mind truly...''

Kakashi sighed dejectedly. ''Haaa. Then, what about you?'' He pointed at the last member, Naruto.

The redhead gave one simple smile. It wasn't neither cute nor mischievous. It was a simple smile.

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki Gremory. I like ramen, reading, training and developing new techniques, and my family...''

He could feel Sasuke's and Sakura's intense glare of curiosity over himself, especially when he said 'family'.

''...I dislike a certain smartassed guardian of mine which i will somebody strangle to death. As for my goals, those are secret~~!''

Everybody sweat dropped. Did he just say he wanted to kill his guardian?

''Yeah, i see...'' Kakashi eyes seemed blank and without energy. ''Anyway, now that introductions are over, how about we talk about tomorrow's main dish.''

'' '' '' Main dish...?'' '' ''

''Yeah. Survival Training.''

**XBreakX**

**-Tomorrow, in some desolated training area-**

Well, as Kakashi had explained to his team, being ninja's was truly difficult. From the about 27+ graduates from the Academy, 9 would pass. A success rate of 33% percent. They weren't good odds, but they weren't really bad either. Sakura and Sasuke however, having a pretty optimistic mindset concerning how things would develop, had their mood drop when they heard such a thing. Naruto didn't react that way though. 33%? That's more than good enough, may as well be 100%.

So about the Survival Training, it was really simple.

This person, Kakashi Hatake, had two bells in his person. They had to go at him with everything they had and secure one of the bells. The ones who did passed, the last one who didn't as there were only two, got sent back to the Academy.

''_...Or that it's what it looks like at least, isn't that right?''_

To Naruto's eyes, that was nothing more than a vile lie. Well, he could believe the 33%. He, however, called bullshit at the part concerning this exercise.

After keeping a close look at the team formations made yesterday, he understood that they had been done with balancing in mind. The abilities of it's integrantes naturally complemented each other or just made things easier on the long run, but what did it all matter if the team didn't act like a **TEAM**.

Two can pass but one can go. They were literally yelling at them to fight each other for the right to pass. Creating strife, it would cause competition. The competition would cause animosity. The animosity could go into full-blown disagreement if not insulting and even violence between the members. Against low-level freshly graduated genins, it would be certainly effective against most. That somehow pained him, as the aim of the test was so painstakingly obvious. Of course, if they couldn't realize such an obvious thing, that was more than enough reason to send them to the Academy all over again.

Now, the problem was if his teammates would realize...

...Who was he kidding.

Sasuke Uchiha looked on with a stoic face towards Kakashi's direction, more specifically the bells dangling of him. He then looked towards Naruto, who had a similar face to his but more relaxed. He couldn't read the emotions on that face, but he was sure that if somebody aside from him could get those bells, it was Naruto himself.

He never saw Naruto train or anything the like while in his house, but he just knew he wasn't just looks. It seemed even his brother held him in very high esteem, if not respect. Though he doubted Naruto was better than himself. The 'previous' Naruto level of ability slightly bothered him, and he couldn't help but somewhat doubt his capabilities due to that one fact, but he believed he could do something even in the worst case scenario.

He then looked towards Sakura direction. Sakura had been looking around in anxiety since Kakashi had told them how the little test would play out. It was obvious why, with her having the least ability of the team by far. Sasuke also knew this, or so told his face as he looked at her. Sakura must have understood that, as the anxiety in her face grew even more. With some regret in his face, Sasuke looked away, sunking Sakura even deeper in regret. It couldn't be helped. Her abilities were not up to par so it couldn't be helped.

Sakura herself had been frantically looking around, not knowing what to do as insecurities and anxiety slowly builded up. Sakura wasn't a fighter, that much was clear. Her good grades had been the reason for her somewhat high evaluation, so her practical abilities were subpar at best and terribly lacking to the point of tears at worst. She knew this better than anyone else, so she understandably knew this despairing feeling better than anyone else.

When Sasuke had looked at her, without words or even gestures, she understood he was seizing her up and that the final verdict had not been good. The small and fleeting hope she had held tight to her chest for a helping hand from him had poofed in a second as his gaze went somewhere else. The small feeling of regret in it was obvious, painfully obvious. She would have felt happy Sasuke had worried about her enough that he felt regret at leaving her behind, but the current situation didn't allow even that.

There had been another small but equally fleeting hope.

That had been Naruto.

Everyone had been of course surprised when they saw him, pleasantly surprised in Sakura's and the majority of the other girls case after their head had started working again. But at the end no one, or no one currently here, had put much thought into the matter. For Sakura, the Dead Last, Naruto, was her last hope as if he failed, there would still be a chance for her. No matter how bad she may have been, she still had her brain. Her grades could attest to that. There could have been something she could do, as small as it was. She may even team up with Sasuke with her formulating a plan or providing any sort of backup, and him getting the two bells for the two of them. If she helped him, she was sure that would still count.

Honestly, having such thoughts made her feel petty. This Naruto had, for the little time they talked before waiting for Kakashi yesterday, been kind and reasonable when talking to her. You could say such things were expected and common sense in any civilized conversation, but that didn't hold true in this case. Sakura was very well aware of the way all of them had treated Naruto through the years. He always took it his usual way, not giving in and acting like a fool like everyone knew he would, but if you saw it from an objective point of view, their treatment could at times even be called abusive. Maybe it was due to actually talking to him properly and face to face, but she had felt a bit of guiltiness remembering what they had put him through. For him who had been kind enough without reason even with all that, she felt grateful.

So as she thought, she felt guiltiness as she thought of leaving Naruto behind. She may have teamed up with him, but she doubted he could actually do something, plus she favored Sasuke.

This however, had been all blown away too.

Deep in thought, Sakura hadn't even noticed, but since a while ago and now that she looked, Naruto was deeply staring at her. A crystal clear and direct gaze that almost sends shivers down her spine. It hadn't that tinge of regret Sasuke had a minute ago, it was just a direct stare with no appreciable emotion put into it. That gaze then diverted itself towards Kakashi. It remained strong and steadfast, looking at their instructor without hesitation in it.

At that moment, Sakura understood, that Naruto was more than capable to pass. She didn't have evidence, reliable info or a good proof. Nothing. Just her instinct telling her.

Naruto change of appearance that was somehow a big enough deal that it was a village secret. That had been abnormal. Simply too abnormal. All in the class had just passed it as unbelievably surprising, but none understood the weight of the weirdness of such a thing. She, however, had at that moment understood. This Naruto that looked and acted nothing like the Naruto they knew, even if he was definitely Naruto he wasn't Naruto. The Naruto they knew most likely was totally false, and this was the real deal. As for the real deal, they didn't know him, so she couldn't just stick the title of Dead Last on him.

She would be the one left out. She simply knew that.

As much as Sakura understood that, she couldn't just simply give in. So even as her face paled and her knee trembled, she stood up.

'' _Aaaaand done! Now they are in full competition mode. Well, competition against me for one and trying to desperately survive for the other. In that case...''_

''Well then, now go hide. A ninja is perfectly capable to attach from the shadows and when it's target least expects it. If you wanna have a shot at this i recommend this approach.''

And they did as he said. Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to go face-to-face with a Jounin of all things, and Sakura physical abilities wouldn't let even the thought enter her mind. They quickly left for the bushes all around the training area and looked to their target with critical eye, trying to look for opening.

This professional mindset was quickly broken as a certain redhead just sat on the ground across from the Grey haired cyclops.

''... Didn't you hear me at first?'' Kakashi eyebrow rose in puzzlement.

''I heard you loud and clear, but i decided to do things this way.'' Naruto said resolutely.

kakashi could just sigh. He was on the know about the very interesting situation of the redhead, or at least what they dared reveal to a couple of the higher ranked and more trusted Jounin, but that explanation will be for latter. He only knew the kid had been under special circumstances so he wanted to see what he would do. Apparently the son of his ex-teach was as weird as he expected him to be.

Naruto just sat on the ground,his eyes fixed into Kakashi.

Couple of minutes passed. Nobody moved.

Sasuke was getting impatient, there was a time limit after all. He had waited to see if Naruto would try anything. Seeing Kakashi movements before hand would have been an advantage, but neither hadn't taken even a step since the beginning. Kakashi had taken some book called Icha Icha Paradise about halfway through the wait.

He was seriously mocking them.

Sasuke had finally gotten to fed up waiting and attacked after getting as close as he thought possible.

To make matters simple to explain, he had done the exact same sequence as in the original manga. You know, three hit barrage and then trying to get the bells, only to narrowly fail

He then used Katon: Great Fireball, also like the original manga. And finally had his body buried to the neck like in the original scene.

His frustrated face was far too obvious.

Suddenly a scream had been heard from a couple bushes away. After a while, another Kakashi had appeared scratching his head with a somewhat disappointed look in it.

''She really feel for the Genjutsu so easily?'' Naruto asked.

''Eh?'' Kakashi responded surprised as his shadow clone dispelled itself. ''You know what happened back there? You are intuitive i see.''

Naruto just snorted. ''We're ninja. I thought it was written you needed to be intuitive in the job description.''

Kakashi eye smiled. ''Well it kinda is, but not everybody has the same level of ability. People differ in their qualities.''

''I see.'' Naruto said with an understanding tone as he slowly got up.

''Eh? You finally coming at me?'' Kakashi looked interested. ''It's was about time. You think you are up to this?''

''Nop.''

''What?'' Kakashi was truly confused now.

''WE are up to it. This entire team will pass after all.''

''...!''

Now it was Sasuke's turn to also be surprised.

Before any could ask questions however, Naruto launched himself towards Kakashi.

''_Fast!''_

The Uchiha brat had been fast, but Naruto wasn't far behind.

Naruto got into range and began making light and fast attacks, mainly quick jabs to Kakashi's head. All of a sudden, a low sweep kick aimed at his knee.

Kakashi quickly jumped. Jumping like this put him in a vulnerable position, but from the motion in Naruto's kick, he knew he wouldn't recover easily nor quickly enough. He had enough time to land on the ground again and recover his stance.

Naruto however didn't try to recover his. After letting the energy from his kick twirl his body enough that his back was against Kakashi. He made his footing stable and lowered his center of gravity. He then thrusted his back against him.

Unknown to Kakashi, this was a Martial Arts technique. It was more famously known as the Bajiquan move, Tetsuzanko.

The force was much more than expected. Kakashi had blocked with his hands and it had still hurt. He was also sent flying some 8 meters. He had enough reflexes to block on time, but the force was unexpected enough that he fell on his back. Before even recovering, he saw Naruto jump after him like a bloodhound after it's prey.

With his feet high in the air, Naruto did an axe kick when he got to Kakashi.

After that last martial arts move he decided not to take chances. Getting on his hands and avoiding the kick by centimeters, he thought he could recover quicker like this than if he rolled sideways.

He quickly realized his miscalculation however, as now his waist and by extension the bells were at an arms length to Naruto.

Naruto's arm stretched out.

''_This kid...!''_

Kakashi hadn't lost however.

Since he couldn't jump back on time, Kakashi used the inertia in his body and began spinning on his hands and then aiming a kick at Naruto's head

The redhead was forced to jump back. The bells had gotten away and he would have been kicked cleanly in the head before he got any closer.

Kakashi righted himself and looked towards the redhead demon with curiosity underlying his apparently calm expression.

Sasuke, a little ways away and still buried to his head, was completely gaping. Sasuke may have gotten close enough to actually touch them, but Kakashi had still being going easy on him. After his assault however, Kakashi had gotten serious enough that Sasuke doubted he could get close enough a second time, but then came Naruto and actually managed to CORNER him in his first try.

It was impressive, simple as that.

Naruto was way better than he expected.

And it wasn't over still.

''What's this? You're actually pretty good .'' Kakashi said in his usual aloof tone.

Naruto just lightly laughed. ''I don't remember saying the contrary.''

''You went and just sat on the ground. I wouldn't call that behaviour normal.''

''Says the cyclops reading porno in broad daylight.''

Kakashi frowned for the first time since they meet him. ''Oi kid, be very careful with your words. Icha Icha Paradise is a complete masterpiece.''

''If you say so.'' Naruto said in dismissive tone.

They went quiet after that.

And so, Kakashi and Naruto began a fierce taijutsu battle.

Punches, kicks, holds, thrusts, palm strikes, locks, elbow and knee strikes. They flied everywhere, one after the other endlessly.

The exchange was fierce enough that they ended changing locations, entering on the deeper side of the forest.

After an endless stand of, they separated.

Kakashi breathed out in apparent exhaustion. ''Hyuuu, you're quite good. Hey kid, where did you get all this from? This level of taijutsu it's already plenty worthy of a chunin more than worth his salt.''

Naruto however ignored him, and muttered in low voice. ''...Everything it's ready. Time to start.''

''Eh? What was that?''

Naruto continued ignoring him. He suddenly took out a kunai.

''Hm?''

And sent it flying to some bushes. As it disappeared in them, Kakashi heard a snapping noise.

''Oi oi are you kidding...?'' Kakashi made a very displeased face.

Kakashi quickly moved out of the way of the enormous tree trunk that had begun swinging down from above his head.

A trap!

''If i could kindly ask-...!''

He rolled sideways for another trap consisting of a ton of shurinken shooting from some unknown direction

''-when did you exactly-!''

Big fuuma shurinkens with strings attached flied from all directions. These were not to attack. They began surrounding Kakashi, trying to restrain him in the string. Kakashi got out of the strings grasp before they surrounded him completely.

''-put all thes- For the love of god those kunai have explosive tags!? Where did you get all this!?'' Kakashi sensei protested as he back flipped out of the last trap that had almost maimed him instead of trying to restrain him. A dozen or so kunai with explosive tags attached to them were shot from the tree trunks. The place they had struck was clear of trees, so a small crater had been the only collateral.

However, it did not end there. When Kakashi was just about landing, Naruto appeared at point blank range and delivered a swift punch to his upper body. Being such a direct punch, Kakashi easily defended against it. The punch still had enough strength that he was pushed back. And because he underestimated him or did not think he could actually plan so ahead, Kakashi fell on his trap yet again.

''!?''

You see, Kakashi was just about to land when he received the punch, meaning no stable floor to put his feet solidly upon. In resume, he was sent flying yet again. Now, due to the fact Naruto aimed to his upper body, near the collarbones, Kakashi ended up leaning backwards.

The end result was Kakashi being airborne and with his body leaned back till he was almost parallel to the ground, immediately above a fallen hollow tree in the middle of the field.

Kakashi realized it hadn't been so hollow when a couple dozen wires sprang up from around it and bound him to the hollow tree. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just that. Kakashi was an experimented veteran Jounin, so even if he was surprised by this unexpected trap, he could cope with it good enough that he was sure he would get himself free before Naruto could even come close.

But Naruto himself knew such things as he never intended to underestimate Kakashi. The moment his body was tightly bound by the wire against the tree, hands came from inside its hollow interior. They penetrated straight through the weak wood of the dead and dried tree and got a hold of Kakashi.

Kakashi heaved a sigh. ''You're too crafty. I'm honestly impressed.''

Naruto made a small vow. ''Thank you very much.''

''Aren't you gonna take the bells?''

Naruto snorted. ''Kakashi-sensei, do you really think i'm that dumb?''

Kakashi let out another sigh. ''Looks like you aren't.'' And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Naruto clone inside the tree broke through the rest of the dead bark and brushed off the sawdust of his clothes.

''But this truly is unusual. A fresh, out-of-the-Academy Genin giving a Jounin such a hard time.'' Another Kakashi appeared about 5 meters from where the dead tree was. ''I will say though, i have a feeling you're all gonna fail.''

Naruto only put on a simple smile. ''Don't worry sensei. I can assure you that will not be the case.''

''_When he says it with such confidence even i begin to believe him a little.''_

''Are you sure? I cannot discard the possibility of you actually getting one of the bells, but time is running out for those two. Rather than two winners and one loser, looks like we'll have one winner and two losers.''

Naruto still smiled thinly.

And without hesitation went forward to assault Kakashi with Taijutsu again. His clone joined the fray and the two of them double teamed against him, pushing him back more and more.

Kakashi could go into the offensive, but going defensive to make the time run out sounded better for him. Better not to risk it with this kid.

''_But this is weird... That clone, he is only somewhat assisting and not fully engaging me? Is he afraid he'll lose it? So he only can't create 1 or 2 and doesn't want to lose his numerical advantage against me?''_

Having such thoughts, to Kakashi's surprise the onslaught of attacks suddenly stopped

''What now? Having second thoughts?''

Naruto remained silent.

''_What is he planning now?''_

Kakashi worried he was gonna be attacked by another barrage of ten thousand traps, but such thoughts scattered when he felt someone else's presence. Naruto was in front of him, Sasuke should be buried and Sakura was still KO. It didn't feel like they even tried to hide themselves.

When he turned there was...

''... Sakura?''

There was Sakura Haruno.

''...''

She was silently sitting behind a big bush that almost completely covered her. All around here, various tense wires and strings that went god knows where were around here as she grabbed a kunai tight in her hand. There was also another Naruto beside her.

Kakashi's face looked beyond puzzled. With such an expression that Naruto thought he would get wrinkles if he kept it up, Kakashi grabbed his head with his right hand, as if thinking.

He finally said, ''When?''

''When we were making our way here.'' Naruto answered knowing well what Kakashi meant.

''That long?''

''Mmhmm.''

''Damn Naruto... Did you also wake her up after i knocked her out?''

''I have the extract of a herb that it's very abundant around here always with me. It has a very bitter taste plus some other things, so it's really good at waking people up with some drops on their mouths.''

''Did she help set them up or she only helped set them off.''

''She helped set about half of them, and was in charge of activating them.''

''i see...''

For those who don't understand thus far, let me explain.

As Naruto and group had been making their way towards the training ground, he had stealthily created a shadow clone that snuck inside the woods around. It began setting traps all over the place, with caution not to get them anywhere near where Sasuke and Sakura had gone to hide themselves at the start of the test of course.

When Kakashi had gone to knock Sakura out a while ago, he had made his clone get close enough without being noticed and wake Sakura up. After that it informed her about Naruto's current plan and how he wanted her to play a hand in it, working together rather than apart.

The thing is, Sakura is not exactly shinobi material in the physical sense, but although she was very naive she did have a good head on her shoulders. With the resources Naruto had(wherever the hell he got them) Sakura made part of the traps as she best thought would work in cornering Kakashi. They didn't expect to hit him from the beginning, so they used the traps to limit his range of movement and keeping his attention all around instead of only on Naruto. As she also had a good head, Naruto let her in charge of cutting the strings to the individual traps, so that she tried to think when to best release one trap so that it would make it easier for the next one to get him, easier for Naruto to attack him, or both at the same time.

What Naruto didn't say to Sakura and Kakashi somewhat realized was that this was also a pseudo-training for the pinkette. She was nowhere good enough to see the fast movements of someone like Kakashi if he was serious, so better get her to try and get accustomed to his speed now that he was only slightly serious. Getting used to this level of speed would be fundamental if she wanted to be of any use in the future. It carried the risk of Sakura wasting the traps by triggering them at the incorrect time, or even hurting Naruto if her timing was off, but he thought it was an acceptable risk.

''Naruto Uzumaki... You really are a fearsome monster...'' Kakashi said in factual tone with a gaze much more serious than before.

''Please do add 'Gremory'. I have a big level of pride attached to that last name.'' Naruto kept his aloof nature, but his gaze was as serious as his teacher's.

''_Hmmm. His cunning is the real deal. He even jumped on a chance to make Sakura get some really needed extra experience. Though if he's already taking action to better her specs, he must be sure he can get the two bells for each one...'' Kakashi, deep in thought, shook his head in negation. ''No, it's not so simple. This kid has a good head, so he may have already realized. If that's the case maybe even Sasuke...''_

Kakashi suddenly took a whole new interest in keeping a lookout for his surroundings. He was subtle thought. Subtle enough that you may not realize unless you were really focusing on him. This, however, didn't fool Naruto, who had gone through much more than simple combat training.

''_So he already realized. That's okay though. It was just thinking it was time to end this.''_ _Naruto's smile grew slightly wider, really enjoying this training. Kakashi was not even serious still, yet it had been a fun to fight someone capable._

He directed a look towards the clone at his side. He made a small nod with his head, and the clone nodded back in response.

It started running towards Kakashi full-speed. It looked like a suicide attack since Kakashi was sure he could dispatch the clone easily, and he was sure Naruto did realize it. So it must be a trap. Either something springs up when the clone disappears, or the clone is just a distraction and the true attack will come from his blind spot. In that case, he would remain stationary while aware of his surroundings, deal with the clone quickly, and then-

''KAKASHI-SENSEIIII~~~~!''

''?''

Naruto was suddenly screaming to Kakashi. Was he trying to diffuse his concentration even if a little? Sorry kid, but things aren't so-

''DID YOU KNOW THE ENDING OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE VOLUME 3!?''

''...''

...What... did he just say?

''YOU SEE! THE ENDIN-''

''GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'' Kakashi Hatake, copy ninja, known as one of the highest elites in Konoha vast number of prodigal soldiers, and possessor of a calm state of mind that some people thought bordered into apathy, was now screaming to the top of his lungs without an inch of restrain.

Dispatch the clone!

If he tried to shut his ears now, the clone will catch up to him in the split second of him covering his ears. The mere fact of covering his ears put him at a disadvantage since Kakashi wouldn't even dream of taking his hands off if it meant the possibility of him hearing anything related to the ending, even if it only left kicks at his disposal, shutting off his ability to use ninjutsu and genjutsu for the hand seals, plus finally limiting his taijutsu capabilities by having his balance thrown off as he couldn't freely move his arms around to stabilize his more erratic movements. His center of gravity would be off and controlling it properly without his arms would be difficult.

Now, you may say 'why couldn't he just shut his ears off and play it defensive as best as he could the moment Naruto's clone got close?'. The reason was, simply enough, he didn't have the slightest idea what other traps were around. There was also the even more troublesome factor that as a trained ninja, Kakashi could do lip-reading perfectly. If he so much as looked at Naruto's face, he was scared of accidently looking into Naruto's lips and understanding what he was trying to say.

He needed an obstacle to obstruct his vision so he couldn't see the slightest of Naruto's face. The clone was perfect for that.

In the moment it dispelled, the smoke would serve as good enough cover so that he could turn around. Enough so that Naruto isn't at his center of vision, but not enough so that he couldn't see him.

Whatever else Naruto may try would need to cover some distance, they were mostly at the middle a big clearing in the forest after all. If something came at him, it wouldn't get him by surprise, even if he was blocking his hearing off.

That said, Kakashi went towards the clone at full speed. With one clean side kick, he struck the clone's stomach dead center.

To Kakashi's confusion however, it didn't dispel itself. It remained there, still very solid, and suddenly grabbing his lifted leg.

''Wha-!?''

Kakashi couldn't understand what was happening. Shadow clones were very solid yes, but the fact they dispelled the moment they got hit with one good attack was common knowledge that everybody knew.

His mind may be playing him a trick. Did Naruto use genjutsu at any point? No, he didn't see him use any handsigns. Plus, as someone with such high concentration of chakra if the reports were right, the possibility was next to impossible.

A puff of smoke suddenly came from where the clone was. Did it finally disappear? But, since Kakashi had kicked the clone a couple seconds ago already, it was too late for the clone to just up and disappear now. But the smoke didn't clear up to reveal nothing.

No, there was something. Kakashi could still feel someone grabbing his leg. So it was a clone or not? Did it dispel or not?

Kakashi confused thoughts were blown away as the smoke cleared however. The smoke wasn't due to a Kage Bunshin, but rather a Henge(Transformation). As he saw the face of whatever this disguised clone was, his suspicions the moment he saw Sakura a while ago had been confirmed.

''Sasuke, so you were in this too.'' Kakashi said with a tone of slight surprise.

''I didn't want to... follow the dobe's *cough*... orders so... nonchalantly. But *cought*... beggars can't be choosers, right?'' Sasuke had taken the full brunt of Kakashi's kick to the stomach. The kid had done well enough to endure.

It was Sasuke Uchiha. As Kakashi had thought, Naruto was using the two of them. He had actually made them contribute instead of doing it all himself.

Does this mean he realized the test true purpose?

They all had actually worked together, even if Naruto had acted more like a leader than another team member that gave his own two cents, but that couldn't be helped.

Bells or not, they all had already passed the test. He could just leave everything right here and end this hassle as it no longer served any purpose.

But Kakashi's pride wouldn't just allow him to that.

''_I don't care how good you're or if you realized the test real purpose, but if i begin to just simply give in to a group of ruggarts for something like that, then i will not forgive myself.''_

Even if Sasuke was latched onto his leg, it wasn't like he couldn't break free. The other clone, the one nearby that had been with Sakura, was coming for him and he believed he would actually manage to catch him too, but that was of little importance.

The icha icha thing was to throw Kakashi off and make him attack Sasuke head on, so he was sure he could use his hands without fear of overhearing anything he didn't want to hear.

Use the opponents own power to your advantage, get them off balance, then completely overpower them. With his higher skill and experience, Kakashi was sure he could deal with Sasuke and the clone before Naruto could get there. With no more fear of accidentally reading his lips, Kakashi tried to take a look at what was Naruto doing so he could react to him better after disposing of Sasuke and the clone.

What he saw was Naruto with his undershirt and vest sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and him wiping away some parts of a somewhat complex number of lines drawn with black ink on his entire arm, from elbow to shoulder. He wiped off about 1/4th of it.

What the hell was that? It looked like the characters for using fuinjutsu, but Kakashi could note the difference in forms and symbols used. More like, the thing looked like one thin, long black line that came back and forth to form all the complex shapes.

''_What are you gonna do now, Naruto? Sasuke surprised me actually using a ninjutsu he shouldn't be able to, so i expected something similar from you after seeing your abilities. I thought i expected too much after you didn't do anything but maybe this is it? It's making me kinda excited honestly.'' Kakashi thought with slight expectation._

By that time, the second clone grabbed onto him, trying to secure him up as tightly as possible. These two grabbing him didn't do anything else other than holding him in place, so Naruto would be doing the finisher. Good, at that distance if it's a jutsu, he had a few ways to deal with it. If it was something else, he had time to get free and respond accordingly.

If only it had been that easy.

In one moment, Kakashi was getting ready to free himself, but in the other, some very powerful wind as if something had just flied past him assaulted his face.

''Ahhh! Too much sand flew up!''

Sasuke covered his face too so he let go of Kakashi, but the clone stubbornly stood in place and grabbed the Jounin.

''Where...?''

After the strong gale passed, Kakashi instinctively felt something was wrong and checked the place the bells were at.

Nothing.

He couldn't feel them at all. They were not there, no matter where he looked with his hands. BUt he could still the chiming. If they still chimed, they must be close. Due to the strong wind, they had started chiming, but that at least told Kakashi where they were. He turned around, and the sight of crimson against the rays of the son filled his vision.

Naruto, with a smug expression, lifted his and up to where Kakashi could see it clearly alongside the two bells in his hand.

''Look sensei, don't they sound quite nice when you rock them from side to side?''

''You, how...''

Naruto just smiled. ''A good ninja doesn't reveal his secrets so easily, Kakashi-sensei. Isn't that right?''

Kakashi just kept staring at him incredulously.

Soon, Sasuke and Sakura came closer and stood to Naruto's sides and glancing at Kakashi with preoccupied faces.

''So, how well did we do?'' Naruto sounded so cheerful and easygoing that it was obvious he already knew the result.

''Sensei...'' Sasuke was plain worried in contrast.

Sakura just held her arms up fearfully expecting the worst.

Kakashi looked at the three, still kinda perplexed, before heavily sighing. ''Haaa, okay okay. Well... to be honest you all... um, passed. Yeah, you passed.''

Naruto just smiled the same as before, but the corners of his smile just went up and up.

Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand, stood gaping without words.

''Pa...pa...p-p-p-p-p-p-p-paaas...'' Sasuke stuttered.

''Passed Sasuke, P-A-S-S-E-D. It's not so difficult you know?'' Naruto mocked the uchiha yet again.

''B-B-But! The bells...! and getting them, and being the last one..! And and, and also only two bells! Just... just what is going on!?'' Sakura began yelling with a mix of anger and bewilderment.

Kakashi sighed. ''The point of this test wasn't the bells since the first place. It was about...''

''...Teamwork.'' Naruto finished the sentence for Kakashi.

''Te-teamwork?''

''Yeah, teamwork.'' Kakashi said in factual tone.

Sakura suddenly stiffened. ''Wait... There were only two bells... leaving one behind... and the thing about not eating breakfast...!''

Oh yeah, that had happened too. Kakashi had told them not to eat breakfast before coming to the the Survival Training. Apparently the one who couldn't get a bell wouldn't eat his lunch, so that was an extra penalty.

'' Yeah, that's basically it.'' Kakashi confirmed Sakura's inquiries.

''So that's why...''

''...You came and told us.''

They both looked to Naruto.

''You made your clone that had been hidden in the greenery get to Sakura, wake her up, and join your little strategy against me. You then got Sasuke out of that hole sometime after our little fight went to the forest and made him wait on that dead trunk while transformed. Gotta say, i'm impressed you could get him to join you so fast and act on your plan with only some talk.'' Kakashi summarized what Naruto had done with an approving look all through the explanation.

''If it had taken longer, you would have noticed.'' He then put his arm over Sasuke's shoulders. ''Also, i've got some skill when it comes to persuasion. Ain't that right, Sasuke-chan.'' Naruto's voice still had that slightly playful tone to it, like he didn't really take this seriously.

Sasuke frowned. ''To whose name are you adding -chan, you secondhand man look-alike with a pair of X chromosomes?''

''To nobody~!''

''But sensei... I understand what you say and know teamwork is important, but if orders say otherwise...'' Sakura voiced her insecurities.

Kakashi briefly looked at her with a stare that looked almost empty, scaring her.

He however, then said, ''Let me tell you something, you three.''

'' '' '' ? '' '' ''

Kakashi scratched his head again with a sheepish look. ''Well, to a shinobi, rules are certainly important and a priority, so they should be followed as much as possible. Those who thoughtlessly break the rules are most certainly trash.''

''...'' The three heard their teacher intently, as this was the first time they heard a serious tone from his voice.

''But you know... Those who abandon their comrades... they're are something worse than trash.''

'' '' ! '' ''

''...''

The statement surprised the trio, and they fell silent. Their teacher from whom they had not felt the slightest emotion in the two days they had meet him.

Well, at least Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto could read Kakashi's slight degree of emotions better, but the man serious demeanor was such that he couldn't speak. He had been seriously left speechless.

The atmosphere got kind of awkward however, so Kakashi coughed to break the silence.

''*cough**cough* Ahem! So, anyway...'' Kakashi eye smiled in approval and satisfaction. ''You passed. Feel proud, you deserve it.''

The notice, having flied over their heads due to surprise, suddenly hit Sakura and Sasuke fully. Before they knew it, their bodies trembled in excitement and they felt even a slight touch would make them fall over easily.

''We...''

''We actually...''

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He looked proud like a parent seeing his kids score high in their tests after trying with their all.

Kakashi just sighed again at the side, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself in with this students of his.

''WE PASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEDDDD!''

The screams of joy of the new team 7 could be heard for miles, is what Naruto thought that day. Sasuke and Sakura had to have their throat treated afterwards due to their damaged vocal cords. They deserved the celebration, so he didn't say anything.

**XBreakX**

And so, like time was flying, a week had already passed.

Sincerely, no matter what anyone had thought at the beginning, the team was coming up together fairly well.

For Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke convinced her to take on some physical and practical combat classes with them as teachers. This also served as teaching for Sasuke, as the two realized Naruto was their superior in taijutsu by an enormous margin.

Sasuke tsundere tendencies and his slight arrogance was being worked on by Naruto. Things were already showing progress, but Naruto somehow felt that as long as something incredible happened, the complex wouldn't disappear completely. Well, it was one of Sasuke's charms when you knew him well enough, as seeing him honestly realizing his mistakes and working on them after looking down at them instead and failing was a refreshing sight somehow.

Oh yeah, they also decided to punch out some of that naivety and annoying girly side of her. Treating a part of someone's personality and integrity as an human in such a way could be considered detestable and somewhat cruel, but such personal traits were no more than an hindrance and shackles that would hold her and, by extension, them as a team, down into the gutter. The same could be said of Sasuke's inferiority complex, but his wasn't a big deal. If other people were or could be affected, he could be surprisingly sensible and understanding.

Even Naruto was making progress. Sasuke and, surprisingly Sakura, realized after a couple of days Naruto's difficulty to opening up to them. After tackling the issue with him and ending in a conversation that easily spanned about 2 hours, they got a better understanding. He wouldn't tell them why it was, but they became aware that Naruto was extremely distrustful of anyone in his surroundings. Exceptions were the people in his family, people he got used to after enough time and effort had been invested, or those his trusted ones assured him were not a problem, but that last one had been told to Sasuke by Itachi. They were honestly insulted when he commented he didn't act up in the classroom due to 3 reasons:

1. Naruto knew them for too long.(A half true. He has his clone's memories, so it's basically true.) Of course, Sakura brought out the contradiction that, if he was Naruto, and also the Naruto they knew since long ago, why did he all of a sudden get these problems plus the new appearance. Naruto reaffirmed that it was village secret, and that he honestly still wasn't on the spot to talk about it.(Translation:I don't fully trust you yet.)

Naruto had to honestly praise Sakura. She hadn't gotten distracted and actually used her brain to deduce that.

2. There was atleast someone Naruto recognized and could trust in better than the rest of the class, meaning Sasuke. They weren't best friends just like that, but Itachi himself had given him his word he was trustworthy. Plus the couple of days in his house and the chances here and there to talk, Naruto was far more comfortable around Sasuke. That was also the reason he sat beside him instead of just fucking around with him. If Sasuke hadn't been there, Naruto may have been far more quieter and maybe even 'jumpy' if the kids got too rowdy compared to his initial debut.

3. And the real one that had bugged them, Naruto was far stronger than any of them in the class, Iruka included. This was also the main reason for Naruto's ability to remain calm. If not, he may have actually freaked out in a violent way due to the pushy fangirls. By the way, he IS far too much strong for even all of them to take him at once, but Naruto downplayed the gap in their abilities quite a bit. At most, he looked all around better than Sasuke with 10x to brain power, according to how he described himself objectively.

One never knows where rumors pop up or who pops them up. Better not to attract unneeded and unwanted attention.

That aside, you would think Kakashi would act more of a teacher, but honestly unless he considered it necessary, he was more of a coordinator. He had no problem giving advice or even giving actual training if it was needed, but letting them develop by themselves was preferable. He would help if needed.

All in all, it was quite a productive week. The puny D-Rank missions were completed rapidly as Naruto nudged his team endlessly to complete them. Getting that lazy and conceited attitude off of them was important. Money was money and experience was experience, even if it was a D-Rank. They even got prize money after beating the record in recovering tora, the recurring rescue mission of that spawn of satan. The cat, miraculously or not, approached them itself. Well, more like Naruto really. His face worked even in animals for christ sake.

Pretty peaceful and enjoyable days. Naruto's group had been doing jobs and odd errands all over the city and would keep at it for a while. Since they had still just arrived, he thought it was a good thing. They can't just stick together 24/7.

Getting better acquainted with his team.

Doing missions joyfully in the day.

Going home to Sasuke's home and eating his mother's cooking.

Escaping the onslaught of fangirls with Sasuke.

Combat training with Sakura.

Taking walks along the village.

Just passing the time, peacefully...

Oh yeah, he hadn't seen Hagoromo through the whole of the week. Where the heaven had he gone to?

But... maybe he shouldn't have asked.

Just ignored it and not put any thought in it. He's weird, is his thing. Even if Naruto didn't say anything, he surely wouldn't just up and disappeared

Looking back at this point on time from the future, Naruto would say 'Maybe if i hadn't thought of him , things wouldn't have gone that way.'

Or maybe Naruto had just forgot amidst the happiness he didn't expect in this world

Happiness comes as easily as despair. The fact that there's an enormous light, just means there's even more enormous shadows all around. And they, as ninjas, are supposed to live off and delve in such world.

If on that day, one week after forming their team, they hadn't gotten that mission.

That damned mission...

**END.**

**For now...**

**A/N:**

Finallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

God gracious that was long.

Well, as it is due, first and foremost before anything else, i want to very deeply apologize for the unearthly long time this took to update.

Seriously, it has been almost a full year. That's just embarrassing.

Now, i will fully admit, about 3 months were lost due to my laziness. I got a writing block and my lazy factor due to vacations and and then school was at an all time high. I DID try writing during that period. What came out was utterly horrible, and i discarded like 20 pages. I did put something here and there, so about 5 pages could get done.

Then was the next 6 months. I honestly thought i could get this out around september or october, but a sudden illness got me worse than i thought. My mind was occupied enough with class and the headache i was having. Being a healthy person who rarely gets sick is certainly a good thing, but that also means you will be horrible at coping with the symptoms.

And then, Chachan! Almost the full Tera and a half of info in the computer goes down the drain!

Fuck...

Then came the working session of my dad and sisters. No joke, the man spends all day working on this thing. If he wasn't here, which was rare, my sisters took the computer instead. They ALSO had work, so there wasn't much i could do.

Why can't i have my own laptop?

Our economic situation isn't the most favorable, so as much as it irks me, it can't be helped. Gotta learn to work with what you have.

Then comes the second erase!

Yay...

The goddamn file got corrupted or something. I don't even remember anymore. I just know i had to start with a copy i made like 2 weeks ago. It only had about half of the whole thing, so AGAIN i had to redo a lot of parts.

I'll be honest, after redoing them and a couple of other things, i polished my writing and how the scenes flowed a good deal of times and i'm pretty satisfied with the end result. I'm still unsatisfied with the chapter as a whole thought. This was stretched along an entire year, so i feel some parts may not connect with some others well enough.

Ugh. Well, what can one do.

The last months... Well, we decided to extend the cap so that it wouldn't feel so short after such a long time. To give you an idea how that ended, or previous longest chap had been 32 pages.

This one reached 80+.

So yeah, that's a thing.

As for news about us... Well, noah is going blind in one eye.

What else...Noah's got a job. Again. How long he will last, only god knows.(half copyright here)

And maybe his mom.

Meh.

Oh yeah, as it's to be expected, we will give info about any of the new moves. That also includes new equipment and the like, in case they are relevant in some way and/or show that they possess any degree of special abilities/characteristics. I personally consider my naming sense atrocious, so noah names may be the ones to appear the most.

Anyway, here goes:

**Erratic Wind Fang**

Classification: Ninjutsu

Nature: Futon

Rank: B-rank

Class: Offensive

Range: Long-range

Description: A needle of air. There's no other way to describe it. Due the way it works, it has an unexpectedly long range that, coupled with it's speed, would make it perfect for assassinations even with it being as noisy as it is. Naruto can actually put even more power on it, but such things makes the accuracy be a bit off. It's main selling point it's speed more than it's power, but the power still does it's good enough not to lose to it.

**Mock Palm Revolving Heaven**

Classification: Ninjutsu

Nature: Futon

Rank: C-rank

Class: Defensive

Range: Short-range

Description: More of a experiment. It's practical value it's questionable, but even if it doesn't make it into his main arsenal, the data collected would be indispensable in forging an adequate ninjutsu that could serve for defense. There's already a successor, but it still hasn't been tried in a practical scenario. By adding Wind chakra and letting the overall structure be more fluid and less uniform like the genuine Palm Revolving Heaver perfect half-sphere, it's ability to deal with attacks it's very much comparable to the real thing, with the advantage of the volume of chakra used and the fine control needed to use being lowered significantly, making an more energy efficient technique that had a defense comparable to the real article

. **Revolving Decimating Heaven**

Classification: Ninjutsu

Nature: Futon

Rank: C-Rank

Class: Offensive-Defensive

Range: Short-Mid range

Description: The weaponized variant of the of the previous jutsu. The air is hyper-compressed to the point that when it's all expelled out, the force produced is enough to easily topple trees, send people flying and, at closer ranges, tear their flesh apart. The real damage, unexpectedly, came from fragments of rock, weapons, pieces of wood laying around, etc... These were shot at terminal velocities due to the power of the wind explosion and acted as countless spear that teared the enemy completely apart. It's counted as a C-rank, but it's closer to a B-rank in power under optimal conditions.

**Invisible Wall**

Classification: Ninjutsu

Nature: Futon

Rank: D-Rank

Class: Defensive

Description: A super compressed wall of wind. Simple as that. It's quite a simplistic Ninjutsu, but Naruto created it to test the characteristics of super compressed air using chakra. Here he experimented how close to an actual solid the air would act, plus how much he could change the super compressed air form. It's pretty rudimentary, basic and simplistic in design, but it's ease of use and short deployment time end up as reliable advantages. Due to the enormity of Naruto's chakra reserves, the actual strength of the shield is unexpectedly high.

**Palm Of Acceptance**

Classification: Ninjutsu

Nature: Futon

Rank: C-rank

Class: Defensive-Supplementary

Description: Another 'defensive' Ninjutsu, but the application it's different. Rather than a very hard wall with physical endurance, this wall makes use of one of the most common phenomena, that is air resistance. The density of the air is pumped up to the extreme to the point that whatever is affected by this would feel as if on water swimming against a current, a current that grows stronger the higher the velocity. This defence isn't truly effective against neither Katon or Raiton, where the lighting isn't really affected by the different density, and the higher quantity of air per cubic centimeter will only make the flames flare up even harder.

**Palm of Rejection**

Classification: Ninjutsu

Nature: Futon

Rank: D-rank

Class: Offensive-Supplementary

Range: Mid-range

Description: Imagine pockets of air explosively expanding, there by giving the debris and projectiles previously grabbed with palm of acceptance an exorbitant level of kinetic energy as their are expulsed back. To augment the power even more, a 'barrel' of more compressed air is formed around the projectiles to direct the entirety of the energy forward. Of course, due to the explosive level of energy, it has to be regulated or the more brittle ones like rocks and the like would end up completely grinded to dust due to the high pressure.

**Grand Fall**

Classification: Ninjutsu

Nature: Futon

Rank: C-Rank

Class: Offensive

Range: Short-range

Description: Wind is compressed into an air sphere, hard as forged iron, and then slammed like a literal hammer into the ground. The technique can be activated with one hand seal, in a short amount of time, so it is unexpectedly effective if one knows to use it even in heated close-quarters-combat. Since the wind hammer is basically invisible, it's really good at surprises attacks.

**Destructo Disk**

Classification: Ninjutsu

Nature: Futon(can vary)

Rank: B-rank

Class: Offensive

Range: Mid-range

Like the other skills, hyper compressed air into a disc. An impossible fast spinning disc of air. In this one, Naruto made an experiment where he 'knitted' the chakra instead of adding it in bulk and using it as a fast acting concrete that hardened, fixing things in place. As a result, even if he made some some very complex ninjutsu that had to be used at close proximity otherwise it would destabilize, with this, he could 'weave' the chakra like strings and keep it in fixed patterns. This ninjutsu, which was basically a circular disk with a serrated edge spinning at 537 rps, didn't just break down mid flight. It also appeared to elongate it's activity time. In one try, the disc traveled approximately for 5 hours before undoing itself. It had to be carefully used, lest there be unneeded collateral damage.

**So...  
><strong>Finally we are DONEEEEEE! at least with this chapter ...fuck...ermmm , shiiiiiiiiiiiiit ermmm red anything to say to stop the readers from killing us?

Fuck you. :D

Yeah i expected that... well here is chap 6 ENJOY!

Let's see the reviews!  
>Let's run from the angry readers!<br>Let's not touch Naruto's scar!  
>Where the fuck is Anko!?<p>

And Let's review AGAAAAAAAAAIIINNN.

Finally...


	7. Chap 6: Innocence Lost

**Chapter 6 .. -Innocence Lost-**

**Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series possibly referenced. We do own all OC's and techniques mentioned in the story unless stated otherwise.**

**XBreakX**

A very deep forest. The trees were tall and thick enough that at ground level it was difficult to even properly tell if it was daytime or nighttime.

Unexpected quietness.

These thick trees that gave the image of an imposing forest, untouched and unmarred by the hand of man, were unnervingly quiet. There was neither the usual liveliness, the sounds of nature, of the many native animals.

At this time of day, slightly before evening even if one couldn't tell from inside this fortress that didn't let no more than a drop of light in, the sound of animals should be abundant.

Not even insects like mosquitos could be heard.

Not even the rustling of lea-...

Wait, that's wrong.

The rustling of leaves could certainly be heard from afar. It was frantic and careless, unlike the calm and relaxed pace of an animal already accustomed to such terrain. As a true expert in animal behaviour could guess at the characteristics of the sound, rather than an animal it was a human who was moving around.

It was sloppy at best, his ability to move in this forest that is. Instead of an efficient movement that maximized the harmony between a constant but fast enough pace, and the least number of movements in the most effective way to conserve energy properly, he was stumbling around and almost running his face into a tree every few dozen seconds. The way he was going from branch to branch made one think he didn't even know where was he going. Almost slipping in a few occasions, and even hitting his face with a small branch he had been too careless to even notice.

As said before, this movement was certainly human, but at the same time it perfectly fit this place, away from civilization, where animals and nature thrived and nothing more.

Yes, the sound of a cornered animal frantically trying to escape an unknown predator.

The heavy panting, the heavy breathing, the countless mistakes as it tried to run and tripped more times than he should have had he calmed down first.

How did they not notice?

In this deep forest where the light barely even reached, yet the deep green of leaves and countless tree trunks spread everywhere, how did they miss something that could stand out so much in this place?

''W... We are... d-d-dea-''

*BOOOM!*

''...Gyaaaaaahhh!''

Something exploded.

In some other part of the forest, to the right and a bit to the back. About 150 meters away, something exploded. A blood curling scream followed just after.

Either the one caught up in the explosion had miraculously survived and screamed after realizing his current state, or someone else nearby had gotten the privilege. Anybody would scream when they saw someone else consumed and ripped apart in the wake of an explosion. Any who didn't was either dead inside or was just plain weird.

Such thoughts only clouded his mind. He ran even more clumsily, so the fact he hadn't fallen to the ground already could almost be called a remarkable achievement...

But who the hell would care for such a thing in this situation!?

''_That demon... I'm gonna die, i'm gonna die, i'm gonna die... That damned demon...!''_

*BOOOOOOOOOMM!*

''_That one... was way closer...''_

Way closer, about 80 or so meters closer than the last one. This one didn't come with a scream. Was that a bad thing or a good thing? Did anybody truly knew by now anyway? He himself surely didn't.

''_If only... it wasn't... for that red haired demon...''_

Yes, that red haired demon.

That damned beast of hell that couldn't be equated to nothing more other than a bloodhound from the very underworld...

You must be somewhat confused about the present situation, so kindly let me do a brief explanation.

This man right here, along with about 11 more, were on route to a certain village. It laid about north-west from the Fire Nation, near the border with Amegakure, Takigakure, and Kusagakure. The area around this place couldn't be called no more than a lawless area.

Due to a number of reasons, most of which were rumored to be 'off-the-records' scuffles and skirmishes between Ame, Kusa, Taki and Konoha shinobis due to border problems. These weren't taken very seriously however. Ame was pretty much paranoic around everyone, with most of their outside interaction consisting of the ninja coming in and out for missions alongside the occasional cargo of goods, which was thoroughly inspected in every single occasion, in or out. Kusa was relatively peaceful, and wasn't exactly at odds with any power, being in friendly terms at best or in a silent agreement to ignore each other at worst. Taki was more or less holed up in their villages. Different from Ame that still held some grade of relations with the other countries, Taki could be said to have gone full-on NEET mode. They were more or less self-sufficient, so they didn't need exportations from other larger countries. They still did missions though, just ones that didn't have their shinoi attracting much attention. Their isolation policy also made it very hard to even request for missions.

All in all, there was no reason to think such rumors held any truth to them. But the true of the fact was that the situation in the north-west WAS bad, so most skeptics found themselves doubting their previous beliefs.

Any way, these 12 men that could be considered mercenaries had gotten a job in the nearby area of that zone. They were to act as bodyguards and extra manpower for a certain business that was being run there. Apparently they had run through some competition and wanted a hand in resolving this problem before it escalated. Maybe give an extra hand in their activities, in exchange for extra pay.

A good deal.

They were on their way there, after being slightly held up trying to figure out how to traverse this forest. A map had been provided for easing their travel burdens since the moment the deal had been made a few days ago in another village way south-south-east.

After a few days, they finally made some progress in passing this forest.

Then came that... demon.

...Or maybe an angel?

From between the bushes, something appeared. An humanoid appearance, and it looked to be wearing clothes, so they thought it was a definitely a human. They still put their guards up, for they found no imaginable reason for a person to be traversing this rough terrain alone.

Then, something happened.

'Something', vague isn't it? Doesn't really tell you much.

Do bear with us, as the poor man which knowledge we are using to provide this explanation has no better way to sum it up aside from 'something'. In the first place, considering the unsightly condition he is in at the moment, you could even call this explanation a big bonus.

To try and explain better, as they took up arms ready for whatever the intruder would do, which was slowly getting closer with a very calm walk, a ray of light, one of the few that barely reached the surface, bathed his body in light in the middle of this dark place.

They all gasped.

That appearance...

Skin so perfect a pampered noble's daughter skin would look blemished and not cared for in comparison. Thin, soft looking lips, almost making you unconsciously lift your hand to try and trace their form with your fingertips. Beautiful eyes that looked sharp and focused, but had a certain mellow softness that seemed inviting, a high and defined nose that looked in perfect harmony with the rest of the face.

There was, undisputedly, under this heaven and on this earth, not one being that called itself human that could be so beautiful while holding a human form.

They lost themselves in the deep blue of those ethereal eyes, deep blue that reminded one of the unknown deeps of the ocean. The very same deeps that instilled an unsurpassable sense of fear on so many living things, yet held an inexplicable allure that was almost seducing.

Such allure pushed people to do things anybody sane enough would call plain suicidal or unreasonable. But alas, that unending drive was humanity's greatest trait, alongside with their curiosity.

You would do well to hear this little advice reader. The man who follows his drive as he chases such alluring things may achieve great things one day, but the fly that mindlessly approaches a venus trap is one certain to meet an early demise.

They might have gotten off better had they followed such advice.

2 men.

Suddenly, two mans were eaten by the very earth. They were sucked into it like a hole had just opened and swallowed them whole. One of them was the leader of the mercenaries.

Another 2.

Something descended from the tree tops, entangled itself around the two adults necks, and in a moment's breath they disappeared into the canopy of trees far above. One of them had the map.

Lastly, 2 more.

Out of a sudden, the sounds of explosions reverberated. They weren't far off, rather, they were just in front of the mercenaries. Why would they think they were far off? The answer was simple. Even under the thundering noise of explosions that instinctively told them something had blown up close enough that the vibrations hurt their bodies and the sound made them lose their balance, they were unharmed. Not one wound, not even any fast debris had hit them.

At least the shock wave should have impacted them, no matter how weak.

The 6 who were left looked around, and to their horror found the pieces and bits of two of their companions. Apparently the explosion had some effect, but why only those two? But with their present state of mind, it's not like the thought crossed their minds. After all, everything, from the first two being swallowed to the strange explosions, had taken at most 2.3 seconds.

They then scrambled around, simple as that.

20 minutes had already passed. This man, his companions done for and not even sure of his own survival, desperately ran, even if to advance 1 more meter, even if it meant running 1 more second.

But even that last second or meter was far too much already. He had done well to hold 20 minutes in these conditions. Nobody who knew his circumstances had the right to say otherwise.

*BOOOOOOOOOOMMM!*

''Gaahhh...''

The explosion caught him. How and where did it even come from were entirely unknown to him, but as he realized the end of his life was quickly approaching him, such thoughts lost their meaning.

He landed roughly on the ground. It wasn't a perfect landing, and he had struck some rocks to boot, so uncomfortable was the first word that entered his mind. Being as dazed as he was, whether it was the explosions or being high off the pain in his legs, which had been blown off to almost his knees in said explosion, he didn't particularly knew.

Laying half dead, nothing much to say. Not knowing the fate of his companions and not even aware of the identity of his assaulter, this kind of death couldn't be called anything but unsatisfying.

At the least, if he had seen some spirit of good fortune seeing him off, or maybe even the goddess of death warmly welcoming him into the afterworld...

Faint steps.

''_Finally... I'm beginning to feel my legs already, and they are killing me. At least give me the final hit... it would be much better than lying around here till i stopped breathing...''_

He who was so scared for his life seconds ago, was welcoming his death so openly right now.

How weird, that in such an uncomfortable place, with such a disappointing end, he didn't feel any particular regrets...

Nah, that was a lie. He really wanted to atleast be seen off. Fuck any male god of the otherworld or whatever, a goddess with the tender and innocent look of those shrine maiden that made one's heart skip a beat would be heaven. Literally.

''_Pfft, what the hell?... Did i have it in me to crack a joke in my death bed?'' Laughing at himself, the man thought why hadn't the pair of footsteps already finished him off._

Then he realized, something was blocking that dim ray of light that had been striking his face since he fell down to the earth. A figure lay erect over his head, and he could recognize that same red that had froze his heart as he thought it was chasing him around the forest.

The figure knelt in one knee, making his face come closer. He was hovering about a meter above him, and was rummaging through what looked like a shuriken holster.

However, that at the moment didn't matter a bit to him.

That beauty, once again, had bathed in the golden light of the sun. Up close it was even more sublime, the unwonted element that was it's face. Was it even male or female? Could it even be called human?

Unconsciously, as if escaping his dry throat, he blurted out unknowingly.

''An angel... has come...''

The so-called angel jerked it's shoulders in apparent surprise, and looked back at the man with slight curiosity. After a few seconds, it adopted an amused look on its face, with a sarcastic smile that could only say 'how ironic'.

Like that, a kunai firmly rested in the fallen man's neck.

''_Heeh, not so bad... I wouldn't say it was quite seeing me off...''_

And in one swift movement...

''_...But that smile, as a parting last image...''_

...the frail looking neck was cut, letting red blood splurt up, shining under the thin ray of the sun that barely penetrated to the ground from the canopy of trees far above.

''_... It wasn't... half bad.''_

And so, an unknown and unrecorded individual, the name of which will be lost to the sand of times eventually, exhaled it's last breath.

Relaxed, satisfied, void of regrets...

Another nameless death, and not a soul to remember it's passing.

Barring maybe, a certain not quite human redhead.

**XBreakX**

''Heh, that ain't quite the face of a dead man if i say so myself.'' A voice came from behind. Naruto turned around as he recognized the voice, and found as expected a certain white haired cyclops whose mouth Naruto doubted hadn't been seen even by his parents.

Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake.

''That's quite the happy face.'' Kakashi said as he approached the recently made corpse with quite a natural look in his face. Dead bodies were just another part of his life by now. ''Congratulations, your face has gone past my expectations. Now even rivals and enemies die happy if they get just one look at you before going limp.'' Kakashi eye smiled, obviously joking to try and lighten the mood. Of course, the joke was of bad taste in Naruto's opinion, but Kakashi was kinda awkward about these kind of things, so he appreciated the effort either way.

Killing.

Imprescindible for any Ninja worth it's salt. You could be assigned somewhere where the chances of you ever murdering someone during your whole life as a ninja could be as low as a 1 in a million chance, yet if you hadn't even the slightest ability, no matter how low, to fight and kill an opponent, and the strength of mind to not let yourself be affected negatively by it, either you had a very special ability in some other area or you wouldn't even be considered worth anyone's time.

Naruto, under Hagoromo's smart(hellish) guidance and training, had learned to cope with it even if he hadn't actually killed a human before today.

Of course, learning how to kill and actually doing it are two very different things.

Now, he was one thing, but those two...

''It's decided. If we ever get an assassination mission aimed at some lord or renown noble, we'll let him take it and work as support. With luck, he may even feel so good before dying that he may order his vassals to reward us.'' A teenage voice was heard as it went down from the trees, closer to the white haired cyclops and the redheaded hideyoshi.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Behind him, the color of pink, a feminine figure that didn't exude the aura of a fighter, an out-of-place existance for this situation.

Sakura Haruno.

''At least you get the work done better than us.'' Sasuke scratched his head in apparent embarrassment.

Naruto could only look at him and Sakura with worry in his eyes.

Sasuke may have spit that joke a few seconds ago, but his normally strong and confident sounding voice had lowered to barely higher than a whisper and with almost no energy behind it. Sakura hadn't even looked at the corpse since she came down, and looked almost sick just being around it.

These two weren't used to killing. It wasn't weird at all, considering they had at most a week as genin by now. Sasuke wasn't weak willed or anything, so he was taking it quite a bit better than most, thought he opted not to involve himself when it came down to chasing the remnants of the group. He had, however, thought a little about it before giving any kind of answer. In Naruto's eyes, he had correctly weighted his usefulness versus how much of an hindrance he would be since he still couldn't deal with killing people easily. His slight brashness born from his superiority complex showed improvement, even if that damned tsundere idiot would never admit it outloud.

It had been only a week, but Naruto had already influenced on him so much. Was it the young mind of a 12 year old showing how easy it could be bent if done properly? Hagoromo's training for dealing with people bearing fruits? Whatever had it been, Naruto felt strangely proud, like a father seeing their son score better in their worst subject. Did Hagoromo ever felt this too, the redhead wondered.

He couldn't take all the credit however. Sakura had provided a surprising help. Looks like there's things women can do that men can't, no matter how much he looks like one.

Kakashi, who silently monitored them, had also been quite aware and as proud as Naruto in a sense.

Now the slight problem was Sakura.

''Haaaa... ahagh... ugh.. aaah...''

Even now, she looked like she could start hyperventilating any second now. Sakura was no battle-hardened warrior. Sasuke himself wasn't one either but he atleast had an easier time with these things.

Naruto and, surprisingly Sasuke who was admittedly worried for her, were not fooled by this apparent weakness however. Sakura was weak minded, that was the plain true. However, that could be said for all the students barring certain exceptions in their age group. Even then, Sakura was one of the weakest minded around when push came to shove, yet she was enduring it. After that one week period, the 'blubby and naive girl in love' part of her personality had been diminishing increasingly with time. Had it been the previous Sakura, complaint after complaint as if this was some outdoors picnic and fainting the moment she saw a corpse would've been more natural reactions. Naruto and Sasuke were quite aware of the effort she was putting into it.

''Haaa... haaaa... aah, ughuu!...'' For a second, Sakura looked as if trying to throw up, and lost balance in her feet so she wobbled a bit. Naruto and Sasuke quickly came to help her.

Naruto used his arms to keep her stable while Sasuke caressed her back soothingly.

From the sidelines, Kakashi watched in silent amazement. ''_They got this close in only one week. Impressive. As they interact with each other and try to better themselves with the other's help, they grow fairly quickly. It's like Sasuke's and Sakura's undesirable or troubling traits have been getting trimmed down little by little. I don't really know Naruto's bad traits, but that brat most likely is the type who is good at restraining himself. This, too, is a positive experience for him.''_

Deciding it was quite enough, Kakashi decided to get down to business. With a slight cough, he regained their attention. ''Well, the first part of the plan it's already dealt with. Now that the entire group has been eliminated, infiltrating using their names will not be difficult. It would've been bad if any of them survived and blew up our cover while we were on the work.'' Kakashi extended his hand towards Sasuke. ''Sasuke, if you could please.''

Sasuke understood what he meant and looked towards Sakura for confirmation that she was good now. She quickly nodded, making him nod back. He then went towards Kakashi and rummaged in his rucksack before giving him the desired item.

A piece of rolled paper.

Or rather, the map to go through the woods that had been in the possession of the mercenary group.

Kakashi looked at the roll of paper approvingly as he opened it up and checked at it's contents. ''Yup, yup. This is the one. I do believe you didn't have any kind of problems with this, did you?'' Kakashi asked with slight curiosity.

''Of course not.'' A bit of Sasuke's strong tone had come back to his voice as he slightly boasted. ''The moment the wire got around both of their necks, they didn't knew what hit them. Poor idiots ended up against the wrong opponent.''

''You sure about that? I think you were trembling up there when you brought them up.''

''And how in the hell would you know!? You were down in the ground being the center of attraction, you dubious excuse of a man!''

''Oho, Ara Ara. What's with this tone? Did i hit the nail in the head?''

''Why you...!''

''Okay okay. Sasuke, stop trying to imagine how will you strangle Naruto's neck while he sleeps. Naruto, stop teasing Sasuke. He's too much of a brat normally, don't increase my workload.''

''Okay~!''

''Can't be hel-... Wait, what was that at the end that you said!?''

*giggle*

This had already became normal in their group. Sasuke subtle(although sometimes not so subtle) boasting of any achievements he made, Naruto dragging them and his pride through the ground, Kakashi trying to make sure his team of three didn't become a team of two and one asphyxiated redhead, and a giggling Sakura enjoying the scene. Previously Sasuke boasts would be far more obvious and louder, and Sakura, would revert into her cheerleader mode or ogle the two of them at these situations. One week had made one hell of a change.

''Did we really have to do things this way?'' Sasuke frowned. ''I understand trying to not incur as much damage as possible to the map, but wouldn't it have been easier for you to use a jutsu on them all, Kakashi-sensei.''

''I already told you that Sasuke.'' Kakashi looked at him reproaching way. ''This way ensured effectiveness and minimum damage to the desired item, meaning the map in this particular instance. Plus, Naruto needed to test those seals he has been tinkering with.'' Kakashi pointed with his chin in the redhead's direction.

What Kakashi was talking about referred to the way they had approached the mercenary party, trying to maximize number of casualties on their side with their first strike will grabbing hold of the map in their possession without damaging it.

The strategy had been simple.

Naruto's unworldly beauty to distract them(Naruto didn't quite like this part in particular).  
>would use Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique and get rid of two of the mercenaries. They procured tailing them beforehand, so they had singled out the leader. Since Kakashi was a Jounin, it was left to him to make sure the main head of the group was dead. This also created discord and confusion.<br>and a Naruto clone would entangle wires around the necks of two others, one of them being the person in possession of the map, and zip them up to the tree tops. Out of the way of the main fight and the carrier asphyxiated by the wire, the map could be procured with minimum damage incurred to it.  
>, Naruto would use his brand new explosive seals and get rid of another two. This was for testing the explosive seals in particular, plus obviously to pile up some extra damage in the mercenary team side.<p>

''Anyway, what are those explosives in the first place. The other guys were right there, not even properly half a meter away from each other, yet only the two in the middle got damaged at all. It's like the entire explosion had been directed only to the guys on the very center.''

''It's not like you would get it even if i explained it.'' Naruto coolly retorted.

''You don't know until you try.'' Sasuke stubbornly kept at it.

''...I'm also interested.'' A calmed down Sakura said with quiet interest.

Somehow, when she looked so meek and quiet, Naruto thought she looked cute. He had to restrain himself from patting her head and telling her 'give me the paw' like she was a household dog.

''_Being near Hiei-nii corrupted me too much. Hana-nee is one thing, but not everyone is a dog on a human's body. Gotta restrain myself...'' Putting those troubling thought aside, Naruto decided explaining it a little wouldn't kill him._

They couldn't waste time, so they had to do it while moving through the forest.

''Does 'shaped charge' ring a bell in your head maybe?''

'' ''?'' ''

''Thought so...'' Not really surprised, Naruto decided to give a simple example. ''Imagine it like this. If i were to 'knit' the chakra into a solid shape, a bowl/conic shape to be specific, and then took the rest of the chakra, made it as volatile as possible, put it all inside the bowl or cone while leaving a hole in the base, then detonated it, what would happen?''

'' ''?!'' ''

''So you still don't get it...''

''If i could give my guess...'' Kakashi said from the front, surprising Naruto who didn't expect him to talk. ''... Then, if we thought of the volatile chakra as a explosive, and the solid, 'knitted' chakra with a defined shape, then wouldn't the force behind the explosion 'rebound' perpendicularly off of the walls, thereby concentrating all the energy behind it forward, meaning towards the hole? That would put all the power in an area immediately forward instead of in all directions.''

''...Are you a damn wizard?''

''What are you talking about? When you get as much time as me in this job, you are bound to be able to figure things out with a little thought.'' Kakashi spared a second to look backwards to his dear student, obviously smiling.

That cheshire cat-like smile which exuded a provocative aura as if mocking him from the sidelines really made him want to test his new explosives on him some day.

''Well, that's more or less it... or rather it should be if chakra followed the normal laws of matter, energy and force and their motion across space and time when in its pure state.'' Naruto muttered the last part annoyed.

''Pardon me?'' Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

''I mean, chakra in its pure state it's basically energy. However, what if in a completely undetectable level it's something based around particles like normal matter? Then would things like normal composite particles, like protons, neutrons, pions and kaons, plus elementary particles, like electrons, quarks, muons, etc... also exist? Or rather maybe they act in the same way as photons? No no, their behavior is nothing like photons in the first place, they don't even show having the properties of wave-particle duality, and that's if we could even think of chakra as a wave or as particles. In the first place, the workings of chakra easily put it in the category of 'supernatural', unbound by normal physical laws in a sense of the word, but that does not outright mean there's no set of stipulated laws it doesn't follow, nor whether there's any similarity between such laws and the common laws that reign over normal physics or not. If so, how can we find these laws? What kind of tests with what kind of procedures would be needed to uncover some shred of information? In the first place i never particularly liked physics, so my understanding of classical physics and modern physics it's barely passable at best. Even my understanding of normal nuclear or particle physics is subpar at best, but even then, that doesn't mean...''

''Emmm... Naruto?''

''Ah... Eh? Sorry, was i mumbling a bunch of incoherent stuff?'' Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

''I almost felt you were muttering some kind of curse...'' Sasuke said with a pale face.

Sakura was at the back seeing stars and with her head spinning.

She was the one with the best grades in the theoretical parts back at the academy, so she had felt compelled to try and make sense out of what Naruto was muttering. The normally aloof blonde that didn't seem to mind things much as long as he wasn't out of his comfort zone lost complete track of the outside world when he began talking, so Sakura felt she wanted to catch even a whiff of whatever was he muttering. The result was those pretty little shiny stars going 'round and 'round her head.

''Ahh, no, that's... It's just matter of research me and Hiei-nii have been indulging on for quite some time. I always wondered about the reactions that chakra would suffer under a variety of situations and circumstances and how they related to each other. Also things like if they would be affected by heat, pressure, electromagnetic fields, radiation or if it would maintain the properties of a supernatural source of energy and be solely affected by other similar sources or materials of special composition. Also, if when ninja's use chakra, what goes on when chakra is molded and altered is purely supernatural in nature or maybe there's some metaphysical or biological reason behind it that can be recognized and altered. If it does end up being biological, how does something biological hold any kind of influence in the supernatural behavior and properties of something like chakra. Then it is entirely not supernatural? Or are there at least some laws? That's kinda what i'm... I did it again, didn't i?''

Surely enough, Sasuke had a plethora of questions marks flying around his head like pesky mosquitos. He hadn't gotten a damn about what Naruto had said.

Naruto couldn't blame him, since this place called the elemental nations, their understanding of some fields like physics was quite lacking, at least in some key parts.

Naruto's curiosity wasn't common in the first place. As much of a cannon his group said he was, Naruto main speciality actually resided in seals. The only reason his jutsus were so destructive and effective was due to his humongous quantity of chakra, and that was without taking the fox into account, and Hagoromo's theory that his body, possessing chakra AND demonic energy from his mother's side only made things even more terrific. Even then his techniques were only so good because of through experimentation on his part and Hagoromo hammering the fundamentals of precise chakra control onto him by force.

As a demonstration, his level of skill on controlling his demonic power was way below his chakra control abilities due to having to spend so much time in getting it right. He was sure he could complete the necessary level of control training here, but it just goes to show that he couldn't master the two even under Hagoromo and with 7 years.

When he began to tamper with his better affinity with seals, Naruto was mesmerized by the enormous number of effects depending on the seal and the way he applied the chakra. But that same thing awakened a hungering curiosity in him.

What do the seals do that affects the outcome? What happens with the chakra? What process does it goes through to end as it does when the seal is finished? Can i manipulate the chakra beforehand to affect the outcome even more? How can i do that? What would even happen if a manipulate it in a certain way? What is even needed to make a change in the first place?

His young mind was mesmerized. Such infinite possibilities that he really didn't know what to think. He had a bit of a thing for variety due to how his Sacred Gear worked. Even if he were a bit of a Jack of All Trades, he was confident he had enough technique and pure power that he wouldn't lack in any area. However, since his Sacred Gear itself wasn't fully polished and he didn't want to recklessly use it here, he happily used his seals as replacement.

Naruto heaved a sigh. ''Haaa, doesn't matter. It's better if you don't know, the topic isn't simple in the first place?''

''Did you indirectly call me an idiot...?''

''I know you two love birds would love to keep going at it till we reached our destination,'' Said Kakashi in a sarcastic but authoritative tone. ''But i would like to make some time and arrive as fast as possible. Now zip yourselves for a couple of hours and lets first reach the area, ok?''

The two boys went silent.

After a couple of seconds, Sakura had remembered something she wanted to ask Kakashi, but was kinda hesitant due to his statement a few seconds prior.

''Ask away.''

Sakura flinched at Kakashi's unexpected voice.

''How many times do i have to say i have gone through these situations one too many times? You're easy to read, Sakura. Now ask.''

Sakura was hesitant, but after a second she said,

''This mission... what is it all about? I know we are tasked to impersonate this guys to infiltrate some kind of facility or group, but aside from that...''

No response.

The reason Sakura asked in the first place was due to Kakashi's apparent reluctance to answer any of their questions related to the mission, most of the specifics or even what were they meant to deal with in the first place. All he was willing to answer was the location and that they were meant to impersonate a certain group of mercenaries that were paid to lend a hand to whatever group was it they were infiltrating.

Sasuke had been trying to get info about the place at each one of the towns they had stopped by, but Kakashi interrupted him every time, like he was trying to stop him, thought Kakashi came up with any excuse possible to excuse his opportune appearance every time. Naruto had realized the strangeness of it all obviously, but he had preferred to keep quiet.

Kakashi was eerily silent after the question. Sakura thought that was meant to be her answer, and it didn't make her feel any better.

Kakashi however, unexpectedly spoke in a somewhat low voice. ''This mission... wasn't supposed to be given to you.''

''Eh?''

Sasuke had a look of obfuscation, while Naruto frowned at the tone of his teacher's voice.

''What... do you... Are you meaning to say it's too difficult for us or something?''

Kakashi's voice seemed to lower even more.

''Difficult is not the word. It's just...'' Kakashi directed a look in their direction. Tired eyes that seemed to look at them with pity were revealed for a split-second. ''You're still not ready for this... Not for this kind of thing...'' His eyes looked straight ahead again. ''Not ready at all.''

The atmosphere around the group turned heavy and strained. After that, no one could think of anything to say, and so, they continued towards their destination in silence.

Kakashi's mind however, was everything except calm and silent.

''_I would have been plenty enough... Any high-ranked jounin or a pair of good enough chunin would have been more than enough. The area we are going to... If the reports are to be believed, this is no area for freshly graduated genin. Hokage-sama wouldn't ever put such a mission on these kids, so why exactly...!?''_

Kakashi let out a breath to calm himself.

There was no reason to get riled up.

From the moment he received the mission and understood what it entailed, he decided to handle this to the best of his ability. There was no point in trying to fight it, and if it was gonna happen anyway, best to take the chance and use it as a life lesson for his students.

But still, it ate away at his mind, even if ever so slightly, during the entirety of their trip to their designated location.

Just what circumstances had forced such a mission into the hands of his team...

**XBreakX**

**-Konoha, Hokage Tower-**

In the quietness of evening, accompanied only by the relaxing sound of the wind caressing the nearby trees and the rustling of leaves as they danced lazily in the air, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, quietly addressed a mountain of paperwork that had piled up due to some minor but still annoying events that recently plagued the village.

A new brand of super laxative had somehow gotten mixed into the Akimichi food supplies. Terrifying quantities of catnip had made it's way into the the Inuzuka clan. Why oh why more than half of the feline population of Konoha had chokers on with bells on them, bells made to specifically ring at a certain resonance that would make any canine in a half-mile radius go literally crazy like they had gotten the rabies, was anyone's guessing. Someone had thought it very intelligent to mix hair dye of VERY diverse colors into the Hyuuga's hair care products a couple of days ago too.

Some people did find the change quite pleasant when it came to certain hair colors. Dark purple, pale blonde and, curiously, deep crimson were quite liked.

Nobody had dared to voice their opinion though. Hiashi's gaze that day looked mighty murderous, thought his exquisitely vibrant orange hair certainly made the scene hilarious.

His only saving grace was a small snack of sardine fried fish balls, some dango and a cup of warm tea given to him by one of his subordinates that had dropped by to give a simple report. Seeing the poor old man's plight, he brought those off to help him ward his tenseness a little.

Deciding a break was due, Hiruzen put aside the literal mountain of papers on his desk to the side and brought closer the plates with the fish balls and the dango plus the cup with the tea. Just as he was about to indulge on them, a knock at his door interrupted him.

''_What now...?_'' _Hiruzen was a man of sagely wisdom and patience that you would expect of a man of his age and experience, but even he had a certain boiling point. ''I'll just tell them i'm too busy with the paperwork right now, but first let's see who it is.''_

''Who may it be? I'm particularly busy at the moment.''

From the other side of the door, a familiar voice was heard. ''It's me, Hiruzen.''

''_Homura...''_

''Me and Koharu have something we would like to discuss with you.'' The voice said a bit anxious. ''It's urgent.''

Looking somewhat sad, the Hokage sighed as he put his evening snack to the side, knowing that whatever this was related to, he couldn't just ignore it.

''Come in.''

At the confirmation, the door opened, the Hokage advisers and his old teammates, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, entered the room. Their expressions were strained, and beads of sweat could be seen on their temples.

''What is the matter? What do you wanna discuss?'' asked the Sandaime in a serious tone.

Koharu and Homura looked at each other, as if trying to decide who would ask first. After a few awkward seconds, Koharu stepped forward. ''Hiruzen, we've been questioning your decision pertaining to a certain mission you have recently assigned. Two days ago to be more exact.''

''_Mission? Two days ago?'' Hiruzen was at first confused, likely still groggy from the accumulated hours of paperwork he had been dealing with since morning, but steadily his mind cleared, and he got an idea of what Homura and Koharu were talking about. ''So they finally came to talk about it. Took longer than i expected.''_

''I'll be honest and straightforward with you.'' Koharu placed both her hands on his table and brought her face closer. She looked furious. ''Hiruzen, may it be that you have finally gone senile!?''

The old monkey could only sigh tiredly. Koharu hadn't given him a chance to answer before she began talking again. ''You must be completely aware of the situation near the border in the north-west! How exactly did you come to the conclusion giving a group of fresh genin that haven't been on the job for more than a week this mission was a feasible idea!? What exactly...!''

''Koharu!'' Homura yelled, awaking Koharu out of her outburst. ''This certainly is a delicate matter we are discussing here, but remember who you are talking to. A respected elder such as yourself talking to Hokage-sama in such a tone is most unbecoming!''

That seemed to calm Koharu down as she stepped back, although reluctantly.

Homura then stepped forward towards Hiruzen in her place. ''Hokage-sama, i have known you for a lifetime. I'm sure a man such as yourself would not have taken such a decision without a good reason. Could you try to explain them to us?''

But Hiruzen didn't give an answer. He just looked straight ahead, with troubled eyes. He wasn't even looking at Homura and Koharu.

''Hiru-!''

''There was no reason really.''

The bodies of the advisers shock in surprise.

''No reason...?'' Homura said bewildered. ''Hokage-sama, stop with the jokes already and tell us...''

''Did you not understand Homura?'' Hiruzen stern tone shock the advisors to the core. ''It's just as you heard and just as i just said. There's no real, concrete and justifiable reason towards my decision. It's simple something i choosed. Is that really so hard to understand?''

''Hiruzen!'' Koharu yelled. ''Are you serious here!? No real, concrete reason!? I could have thought about it and even accepted your decision if you had some kind of believable reason, but what's with this response!?''

''Well, i will not say it was a simple decision made on a whim.'' The Sandaime calm and collected demeanor contrasted the labored breathing and bewildered expressions of his advisors. ''If i had to describe it... Intuition. Yeah, that's exactly it. My intuition told me they needed to be assigned this mission, that it was the best for them somehow.''

The Sandaime Hokage, filled with a lifetime of experience and being one of those special beings one could not simply call normal, inspired a feeling of respect and benevolence to the people around him. To his ex-teammates especially, them who were saved in countless and innumerable occasions based on the baseless and superstitious beliefs born of this man 'intuition'. They would bet their life on such baseless ideas, sure of their success no matter the insurmountable odds.

But your own life and another person's life are two very different matters.

''Hiruzen!'' Homura frowned. ''You must be lying right? Come on, whatever it is, just tell us! What exactly...''

''Silence.'' Said the Hokage in a dark tone that shut the mouths of his advisors right off. ''I'm the Hokage. Even if you two are my advisors, there's a still a limit to what you can do. If you can't change my mind all this will be futile, and i have already decided about this, so case closed. Now, since i doubt you have anything more of importance to inform me about, i would request you two to kindly leave if at all possible. I have been working on this mountain of paperwork since morning and was just on my way to indulge on these snacks to relieve my stress and take a well deserved break until you two interrupted me. Could it be possible for me to continue?''

The two advisers were speechless.

Hiruzen, as Hokage, certainly took on a cold and collected persona when he thought it was truly necessary. They were no idiots. If it was for the safety or the good of the village, they wouldn't hesitate for even a second to take very dreadful decisions themselves.

However, this was different. There was no appreciable reason. No objective, no goal, no nothing. Just Hiruzen's so called intuition. That's why it didn't sit well with them, why they just had to consult with Hiruzen about this, and they decided they wouldn't back down from this. But from Hiruzen's tone just now, even they couldn't...

Within less than 30 seconds, the monkey Kage was again alone within his office, the deep fried odour of his sardine fish balls and the lukewarm warmth of his tea the only companions.

''Haaa, seriously.'' The Hokage tiredly complained. ''Why must an old man like myself deal with so many troubles. Wherever you may be Yondaime Hokage, i truly do not like this extended work period you have imposed on me.'' A sigh escaped his shriveled lips.

Hiruzen hadn't been lying. This decision had truly been made based on intuition. It hadn't been, however, his own intuition that had made the choice.

''_No, that's incorrect. With that man there's no such thing as intuition. I don't know how, and i'm afraid to say i would never like to know, but he knew about this. When he told me to do this, there weren't any ifs or maybes, he knew exactly the outcome from the outset.''_

When Hiruzen had said that man, he obviously referred to the enigmatic entity, Hagoromo.

To try and clear things up, the day before assigning the mission, Hiruzen had been dealing, like always against the worst enemy his aged visage had the misfortune of ever meeting: Paperwork. Something about an awful lot of 'incidents', 'pranks' and inexplicable 'inconveniences' all around the village. And as concentrated as he was, he was very surprised to find the company of a certain immortal that he hadn't seen or heard off about since the Mizuki incident one week prior.

He futility tried to strike up a discussion with the man, having found him somewhat fascinating since meeting him. Hagoromo obviously didn't have the same thoughts as he unhesitantly told him he was the culprit of all the mess in the village. Long story short, a couple of tries at incinerating a certain immortal's body, a smuggling of questionable photos that certainly weren't related in any way to the largest kunoichi exclusive public bathhouse in the village, and some plates of smoked mackerel plus some drinks later had to pass before the hokage calmly returned to his seat.

''This was certainly enjoyable,'' Said the old monkey as he deposited the smuggled goods on his personal safe while weeping his nosebleed. ''But i would still like to inquire as to the reason of your visit.''

When Hiruzen turned back around, he saw Hagoromo snooping around with the documents on his desk, looking at some particular files with interest. Some drawers were open, so he must have been looking for something specific.

''What's that you have on your hands?'' Hiruzen got closer, and in doing so, recognized that the bundle of paper Hagoromo was reading with interest corresponded to a bundle of missions between Rank C and A.

''Ah, are you perhaps interested in doing some missions? I do truly do not understand under what set of rules your behaviour works, but i have the certain feeling you're one of those that would do things more for entertainment than anything else. I'm sure you're a capable individual so-''

Suddenly, a paper with information related to some random mission was thrust into his chest. Hagoromo had not said another word since he started fiddling around the bundle of papers and documents on his desk, so Hiruzen didn't really know if he was asking to get the mission or for something else.

''That mission.''

He pointed at the paper resting in the old man hands.

''O-Oh...'' He looked at the paper with the information about the mission, and put on a displeased expression. He recognized the mission. He looked towards the immortal with some hesitation. ''This request... Did it peak your interest in some way? Do you perhaps desire to-''

He began walking towards the window.

''Give it to the kid.''

And then Hiruzen froze.

''Eh...? What did you... just...''

And after that, it was complaint after complaint. Hiruzen protested and asked, trying to understand what was Hagoromo thinking. For the longest time, almost 40 minutes, he tried to ask one way or another what was Hagoromo's goal, but the man repeatedly evaded the question. He also went into a long explanation into the details of the mission itself and the condition of the area where it was meant to be taken, but Hagoromo didn't mind it the least. He then even began to talk about the situation of team 7, since Hiruzen was damn sure Hagoromo wasn't just referring to Naruto, and how it could be mentally detrimental for them if this were not to be handled with care. Even then, he still didn't say anything,.

And then came the last question.

''Are you perhaps... helping him?''

''...''

''You're no normal men, of that i'm sure. You know it somehow right, he and his group coming back after somehow toppling this obstacle, you had some way of seeing it right?''

''Hiruzen.''

''Eh?''

''Please don't misunderstand me.''

''What...?''

Hagoromo turned around, and Hiruzen took a good look at his eyes as he looked at him.

''I'm not some genie in a lamp that fulfill your heart's desire. I'm not some strange traveler telling you the way through the maze. I'm not some magical animal that knows the way to a magical kingdom with a cure-all tonic. I'm not a fundamental truth that will help you overcome your internal struggles and sorrows. I neither show you the path nor do i promise you riches at the end of the long and arduous road. I will certainly 'lend the boy a hand' from time to time, but what you consider 'lending a hand' definitely isn't what i have in mind, you know? ''

He put one foot outside the window, apparently ready to depart, but he certainly wasn't done talking.

''I'm no more than an eternally bored librarian looking for the next page where upon my long wornout bookmark will rest. When you read so much, there comes a point where you just cannot hold back anymore and want to paint the world in the books with your own unskillful worlds, no matter if you degrade a masterpiece into a laughing stock with them. I already put down my own two sentences, and my door is no more than one within the vast number of them. If even after i showed it to him he does not desire to open it, that will be his choice. Of course i don't desire that, since things would get boring if he did.'' The immortal let out an amused snicker.

Hiruzen stood there, agape, not really knowing what to say. Was there ever something he could say in this situation in the first place?

''Now, will you open your own door, Hiruzen Sarutobi?''

The Hokage's body shock and he looked at the immortals being face with surprise yet again.

''To assign or not assign the mission, it's your choice rather than mine. If you desire to take a peek at my own two sentences, be ready to put your own two as well. A tale cannot be two sentences long after all.''

The immortal jumped out, already done with his business, but some echo with a bone-chilling tone to it remained still for but a few seconds more.

''Think well before you grab that doorknob. As not everyone is lucky, some of them are smeared in blood.''

**XBreakX**

The sea of forests opened up, and before them a wide meadow expanded forth. A wide line of mountains that spanned to the corners of one vision before drowning in the sea of trees at their back, completely surrounding the area as far as one could see. They must have really traveled more than they thought, since team 7 certainly didn't remember having sighted any prominent mountain ranges when they went into the forest.

''This immense mountains cover almost the entirety of our borders with Kusa. Makes traveling a pain.'' Kakashi scratched his head, as if he had first-hand experienced the troublesome steep ground and dangerous cliffs of the rock formation.

''Then how exactly merchandise is able to pass through there? If i remember correctly, Konoha exports goods towards Kusa quite regularly.'' Asked Sakura curious.

''Well, we are in good enough terms to trade some goods after all. If it's about the way...'' He pointed with his finger to a somewhat specific location in the span of the mountain range. ''About there? There's a big chasm right around that area. We believe the earth had eroded quite sometime ago by the action of some long dried up river that passed by a relatively low area of the mountain, the walls of the chasm aren't that tall compared to the rest of the range after all. Anyway, the thing wasn't really deep enough back in the day, so a conjoined effort between Konoha, Kusa and Taki before their isolation policy began to get fiercer began to make it bigger. Now it's traversable.''

''It's that so...'' Sakura looked somewhat mystified at the direction Kakashi pointed. Looks like she had enjoyed learning something new.

Kakashi response to her gesture was a sour expression, or what could be recognized as one through his mask.

Sasuke and Naruto felt worried.

''Ah yeah, Naruto.'' Being called suddenly, Naruto's shoulders jolted. ''We'll be coming in contact with settlements from now on, and we don't know how many of them have lookouts meant to inform if something happens. Better for them to notice us now rather than to see us appearing out of the woods right from the middle of nowhere.''

Naruto nodded his head, and made a hand seal.''Kage Bushin no Jutsu.'' And then 8 clones were made. 9 Naruto's, each close to the other. Sakura Haruno dropped to the floor while holding her nose that was dripping blood.

''Sasuke...''

''I know, i know! I was supposed to shut off her eyes before you used kage bushin so she didn't have another fit. I was distracted, my bad.''

Sasuke helped Sakura get up while wiping her bloody nose, as the pinkette was too busy muttering something about ''nine redheaded hunk butlers is the highest of heavens'' and ''If i put him on a dress, it would be lovely! But, but... i may end up eating him up! In a dress he will... look like a girl, but, but...!'' and also ''haaa, maybe i'm just weird like that... or maybe it's because it's Naruto-kyun! Gufufufufu...!''

All nine Naruto's shuddered on the spot. The freaky thing was that none had heard particularly well whatever Sakura had muttered. That plus the fact they all shuddered regardless, made them tremble even more.

''Stop already with the games and get ready.'' Kakashi said authoritatively.

Naruto again made another hand seal. A puff of smoke appeared around the nine Naruto's. As it dissipated, the clones had taken new appearances. They looked like 9 of the mercenaries they had killed.

''Okay, now our turn.'' Kakashi commanded as he also transformed, looking like the leader of the mercenaries. Sasuke and a calmed down Sakura also transformed.

''You alright there?'' Said one of the transformed clones.

''Sasuke may only need some rest, but won't you get exhausted Sakura?'' Added another one.

''We can invoke one more clone and get you to do a double transformation with one of the clones to look like one person. He'll take the burden.'' Cheerfully suggested yet another one.

The original Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had expected her to have a nasal blood explosion at the prospect of traveling while clinging to a hotty, but surprisingly she declined with a straight face.

''No. Due to my low quantity of chakra, my only redeeming trait right now is my above average chakra control ability.'' She looked sadly to the ground. ''That by itself will not be enough. Not at all... that's why...'' She looked straight at her teammates. ''Please don't pamper me. Even if i get hurt, let me take it by myself. I'm not the mascot of the group or anything like that''

''Sakura...''

The other integrants of her team looked at her with dumbstruck awe, even the clones. They certainly didn't expect it.

The original Naruto got closer and put his hands on her shoulders.

''Sakura.''

''Y-Yes?'' Asked Sakura puzzled.

Naruto lifted his face that was almost looking to the ground, slowly... and revealed a teasing(more like diabolical) smile. ''Your feet are trembling. If you really are so brave, then you're body is not showing it. Heh, how cute.'' Sakura's face was dyed red, ear to ear, from embarrassment. ''Don't worry, you can lean on us. Little, cute but naive Sakura has nothing to be afra-''

And so, a transformed furious pinkette red from embarrassment, transformed semi-tsundere with a dubious expression, transformed cyclops with his nose buried in his book, transformed pack of 8 clones laughing like madman, and finally transformed redhead with a quintuple bump on it's head being laughed at, slowly walked forward towards their destination.

**XBreakX**

They passed by at least three decently sized villages along the way. They had actually arrived around evening when the sun had already been dropping, so they settled for a common meal and staying at an inn by their second village. They ate breakfast, got some snacks by the third village just in case plus some extra provisions, and then went to the site of their mission. They arrived around 2:30 PM, meaning the day was still clear.

Where they had reached was a city very near the mountain range they had seen when they first came out of the forest. The place had a normal size, and looked plenty okay without anything unusual.

Well, mostly not unusual.

The houses and stands had a... worn out look to them, like they hadn't been taken care of regularly. There was a heavy air in the area, and the place didn't seem particularly lively.

Oh there were people out, walking about and what not. There were some haggling and buying by the stands and stores, kids were out playing, people talked while walking.

But there was some... heavy atmosphere hanging around. Like everyone was a little strained, scared, on edge.

''Let's go.''

The genins didn't quite like the place, but they continued forward anyway.

''We are looking for a very big warehouse-like building painted in black. We will head to the middle of the city and then split into 4 groups. Me, Sakura and a Naruto clone. Sasuke Naruto and another Naruto clone. Then two groups of three Naruto clones. If anything happens to any of the groups and the clones dissipate, we will be informed quickly through Naruto.''

'' ''Yes.'' ''

''If we are employed by someone, wouldn't it be easier to find some local lackey and have him guide us?'' Sasuke asked curiously.

Kakashi's eyes became strained. ''I would prefer if we didn't rely on that method...''

His tone made Sasuke clam up, and they walked for a few minutes like that, before something caught the Uchiha's line of sight, which made his face make an expression of surprise.

It quickly changed to absolute anger.

Naruto caught the change on his face, and looked at where sasuke's hateful gaze was directed. There appeared to be some kind of stand in front of a very modest house. Looks like they sold dango, plus other snacks. That was all well and everything, but the main problem were a group of five man harassing the post.

No, harassing may have been putting it too lightly...

'' 'Please, give us more time. Our sells are not good enough'. Blah blah blah.'' A man grabbed a woman that looked about her mid twenties by the hair, pulling her up like she was at animal with a collar. ''You have already 3 fucking weeks without paying. Are we a boy scout group or something? Maybe a bunch of kids playing games? Do you think this is a mother fucking game, bitch!?''

'''Ghuuaaahhh!''

He trashed her around without letting her hair go, obviously hurting the woman. He suddenly stopped moving her around, but after putting on a look of disgust for some reason, delivered a kick clear to her torso.

''Buuha...guuggh!...kaha!''' The woman was left short of breath, and even looked like she was about to throw up.

''Hey, that pay must be done by the end of the week, or i can assure you nothing. You know that if you don't want your sisters to enter the business, you gotta pay the weekly quota.'' He then put on a sly smile full of disgusting pleasure. ''Thought if you wanna form part, i wouldn't exactly mind. You are quite a looker yourself, if i may say so myself.'' His gruff hands began caressing near her navel, all the while making one or two short passes by her bountiful chest. ''There's pleeeeeeeenty of space on the business for you.''

The woman was certainly a looker. She had an height were she could be at eye level of above average man in height, had a charming face worthy of an Older Sister type of character, with a very curvaceous and enticing body. Her hands were kinda rough, she must have done most of the housework in the house. Her hair was also chestnut color and had it in a high ponytail, and her eyes were a sparkling light blue. She wore a standard kimono.

''Of course, your two sisters could also suffice, They aren't quite bad themselves.''

Now that one looked, behind the stand into what looked like an open area of the house filled with chairs and tables, most likely for anyone that desired to seat instead of hurrying along while eating, there were the other 4 mans. They were packed together into a tight group, and in the middle, were two other girls. One early twenties, the other mid-teens. The men were harassing and groping them all around.

The older one had a more conservative look, with some kind of working shirt with long sleeves, a dirt brown long skirt underneath, and a long, white apron that almost completely covered her skirt from the front. Her brown hair was in a bun, and her deep turquoise eyes seemed calming. She had a mellow face with an sweet feeling to it. Her figure wasn't as voluptuous as her older sister, but it was refined and pleasing to the eye.

The younger one had what Naruto would call this world equivalent of a black t-shirt, a somewhat tight one at that. Shorts on her logs that exposed her legs made it quite a dangerous outfit. Her face wasn't quite so alike compared to the other two, having more of a sharp expression, most likely a tomboy, with dirty blond hair in pigtails. She was somewhat short, but her body was a more lithe, 'tight' type of body, like the one of a woman that works out.

''No! Wait wait! I understand! I really understand now! W-Will find some way to pay you, and if not i'll go with you, i promise! Just please, leave them alone!''

''Hmm, that so? I don't sound really convinced. Right boys?''

The man harassing the sisters let out a perturbing, wicked snicker escape.

''A-Aiko, please h-help... I ca-Aaannggg... N-no, don't... touch, aaghh!''

''Aiko-nee-chan, please!'' The tomboy girl struggled a bit more than her sister, but it was futile. ''Hey, get that hand off...! Abuuhh...! aahhgg..! aahh, Aaahhh!''

''Please...'' The oldest sister named Aiko begged.

Looking from a distance, was team 7. Sakura had been gaping while covering her mouth since a while ago, trembling. Kakashi's expression had turned grim, if only ever so slightly. Sasuke was fuming with such fury Kakashi was surprised he hadn't activated his sharingan with this. This certainly counted as an stressful moment. Naruto was...

''Halt, Sasuke.'' Naruto put his arm between Sasuke and the shop, stopping the Uchiha before he almost rampaged. ''Don't go like this.''

Sasuke's frown digged deeper into his face, his rage apparent. ''Whatever the fuck are you referring to, Dove? You certainly aren't telling me to stop my hand and do nothing, isn't that right!? Or are you really-''

''Look.''

''?''

''Look around you, and you will see.''

Sasuke looked around, still seething with fury, before realizing something he didn't see before.

Nobody was looking.

They went about their merry ways, without even sparing a look or trying to do something. No, they did look, but it was quick and dismissive. They weren't even thinking of trying anything, that was the farthest thought on their minds evidently.

Through their eyes it was clear. Fear, trepidation, hesitation.

This incident hadn't been the first time, and likely they thought it wouldn't be the last.

Sasuke's anger boiled even further, and he directed his burning gaze towards the redhead. ''So what? Because they wouldn't do anything, we shouldn't also!? Don't tell me you were always that class of scum, Do-''

However, Sasuke had been immensely wrong.

From his eyes a piercing glare that seemed determined to erase anything in it's gaze. If Sasuke's anger was a burning fire that burned everything, his was a deep cold that dragged you to a never ending black. His piercing blue eyes, that shouldn't have been blue due to the transformation, that even under the light of the sun seemed to shimmer with animalistic but controlled urge for blood. Even Sakura began trembling profusely, and Sasuke had all but forgotten his rage at the scene over his momentary fear of the redhead.

From the four, at this moment, without a doubt, Naruto Namikaze Gremory was by far the most angered.

He soundlessly shook his head, meaning to tell Sasuke to calm down. He himself had not even blinked since a while ago, and his eyes were becoming even more intense.

No talking at all. The Naruto right now decided not to say even a word for the moment, lest he release himself and cause a bloodbath of disgusting proportions in the middle of the streets.

''O...O...Okay...''

He directed his gaze towards the silver cyclops. What should be do, Kakashi-sensei? He was asking.

''Hmmm, i did say i wanted to not deal with them, but...'' he sighed. ''What the heck. Possible failed missions, imminents dismemberments of epic levels, and untold quantities of dispatched bodies lying around the floor after being surrounded by a couple hundred enemy soldiers. Just what i call a thursday.'' Kakashi had tried to use his unsavory jokes to lighten the mood. It had sadly not worked.

Kakashi's group approached the five men, with him putting on big smile. ''Hello, hello. Would you happen to work for whoever is the boss around here?''

The main man, the one that had been 'talking' with the eldest daughter, Aiko, looked displeased in their direction. ''Who are you? Ah, those clothes...'' He seemed to remember something. ''You must be the new guys, the one meant to give some needed military power.'' The man kicked down the head of Aiko and held it to the ground with his boot. For the slightest of seconds, the man felt a shiver that made him want to run, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Even some of the people on the street and the mens inside the open area of the house flinched for a moment, and some kept trembling like the temperature had dropped twenty degrees for a while.

Before approaching the group, Kakashi had put himself at the front alongside a Naruto clone, and behind the clone was Sasuke. Behind him were about another three clones, Naruto and Sakura, and then another 4 clones.

Maybe it was because their creator was raging collectively for all of them, but the clones kept themselves controlled. They put Naruto in the middle to calm himself down and not cause some nearby old man a cardiac arrest with his aura, with Sakura trying to calm him. Of course, she was more terrified of him than actively helping, but nobody could blame her.

When the man had stepped on Aiko's body and Naruto had flared up, Sakura had instinctively hugged him. She needed to do something, but out of fear she was hugging his midsection, putting her head firmly against his stomach, not being able to see him face to face.

The terror wouldn't let her.

Still, she needed to do something.

As everyone was confused, Sakura felt something touching her head and she shook like roller coaster in surprise, but didn't let Naruto go. After a couple of seconds, something once again touched her head, but unlike what her frightened brain expected, something soft began gently caressing her head. She looked up, still glued to his midsection, and saw an still transformed Naruto looking down at her, calmed down. He then lightly smiled. Sakura was shocked for a couple of seconds, before letting out a sigh of relief, before noticing her pink hair was back.

Her transformation had undone itself due to pure fear.

Her mind became disarrayed and complex in thoughts, and her control over her chakra disappeared. Looks like there was something else to add to the list of 'Things to Improve', making her sigh dejectedly.

Naruto's only response was a small, amused laughter plus an expression that said 'Don't Worry'. His tense hands and strained muscles didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, however.

''What... that was...?'' The leader of the harassers stroked his arms, filled with a feeling of goosebumps like he was inside a freezer.

''Eh? Ara? What could you be talking about?'' Kakashi said with a look of innocence, as if telling he had no idea what the men was talking about. ''Sorry sir, but i can't really understand what are you referring to. That aside, could you guide us towards your headquarters? We aren't acquainted in the least with this remote place, so we're kinda lost at the moment.''

''Eh?'' The man looked up puzzled. ''Ah, is that so? Tch, this is why i don't like getting outside help. They don't even know how to find something within a city of this size.''

''Hahahaha! Whatever may you mean?'' Kakashi said in a carefree tone, trying to sound amicable. ''This city isn't certainly one of the main villages, but it's big enough nonetheless.'' He then casually glanced towards Aiko, her sisters further back and the men that had stopped harassing them in interest at their conversation. ''Oh yeah, could you try to stop this?'' He pointed towards Aiko and the two girls.

The man put on a displeased face. ''Stop this? Whoever the fuck are you to be ordering me around?'' As expected, he didn't take the suggestion very well. He looked plenty ready to bloody his hands already.

''Aahahaha. Please, please. Calm down!'' Kakashi acted frightened as he raised his arms in mock defence. ''I'm not trying to spoil your fun or anything, it's just that-''

''Shut it, you arrogant bastard!'' The man bellowed, interrupting a troubled Kakashi. ''You just arrived and you're already patronizing someone you don't know!? What were our recruiters doing, employing such idiots who don't even know their proper place!''

''Ahahah... well, like i just said-''

''Not like i care though!'' The man interrupted yet again. He had missed the tick mark developing on the head of the transformed cyclops. ''This is just perfect for me. If we hired someone who isn't even worth their salt...'' The man cocked back his fist... ''Better for us to realize sooner than later! Show me what you can do!'' Threw a punch with all his might!

Of course, Kakashi easily stopped it by grabbing him by the wrist. He almost let out a snicker from the so-called 'punch' of this guy.

The other 4 harassing the 2 sisters got up and raised their arms, ready to fight. The 8 Naruto clones, however, took a step forward and moved their cloaks to the side a little, letting the mini arsenal of weapons they had apparently hidden inside their clothes be seen. To the shocked man that didn't know what to say, one of the clones held up a hand tentatively, pressing his index finger against his lips, his eyes almost showing a glimpse of sadistic glee while doing so.

''Well, well, you see these guys...'' Kakashi put pressure on his wrist, and the man winced while leaning forward in pain. Kakashi's face had gotten a whole lot closer, and with his finger he pointed to his 'subordinates'. ''These guys here, those three, they are fresh meat, new recruits. They aren't used still to these things, so i implore...''

He pressed the wrist tighter.

''Muuuh..!''

''...from the goodness of my heart...''

Tighter.

''Ughh..!''

''...could you please...''

Tighter.

''Ghufuu...!''

''...i don't know...''

Tighter!

''Aghh!''

''...tone it down a bit?''

Tigh-!

''Alright, alright!'' The man broke his wrist free and stroked it in pain with his hand as he eyed Kakashi full of hate. ''I understand...'' He talked to his men, without stopping to look at Kakashi. ''Stop it already, we've got job to do.''

''But, sir-''

''Do i need to repeat myself, you pieces of shit...?''

''Ugh... N-No, sir.''

''Good.'' He then began walking, his other hand massaging his hurting wrist. ''Let's go. I'll show you the damn place.'' The hostility on his tone was so evident that Kakashi would consider it an achievement if nobody tried to kill him in his sleep during the night.

The man began walking.

His men followed.

Kakashi reluctantly copied them, with the 8 clones on his tail.

Aiko, still in the dirt of the ground, struggled to get her hurting body up. ''Ughh... *Cough* My chest... h-hurts...''

Just as she was going to fall back down again, a hand grabbed her and kept her up, before helping her sit up in the ground. Raising her face, she found one of the mercenaries from the group helping her out(Naruto). His two companions (Sasuke/Sakura) were helping her sisters also.

''Th-Thank you... because of yo- Ugh! *Cough*'' She tried getting up again, but fell down almost immediately.

Naruto, having extensive medical knowledge due to his training(Not at the level of an actual medic nin or a normal medic thought), realized the internal damage that she had suffered when the bastard had kicked her, no more than 3 ribs had to be broken. So he took the best action he could think of.

He lifted her princess carry style.

''Eh!? Sorry mister, what are y- Agh!''

As she tried to move around, uncomfortable with an stranger picking her up like this, her chest hurt her again. She suddenly felt something in front of her lips, and saw the strangers middle finger in front of them. Stop moving, he was saying. You will only make it worse.

He put her on one of the chairs, and her sister rushed to her in a skip beat.

''Aiko! Aiko-nee-chan! are you alright!? You aren't hurt right!? That stupid man didn't do anything right!? Aiko-nee-chan!''

''Natsumi, calm down!' Your sister is not feeling well at all. Give her some space.''

''Natsumi, Kaori, calm down. I'm alright, My body is-''

A certain index finger appeared, interrupting her. It was from the mercenary that had princess carried her. The finger moved from left to right. Your body isn't alright, he meant. Don't lie.

''Eh? But...''

Interrupting the young woman again, he presented a small bag. Taking it suspiciously and investigating its contents, Aiko and her sisters found herself eyeing various very small cubes of some material. They had a very strange color, a mixture of pale pink and green that melted together, with miniscule spots of chocolate-brown here and there.

Before they could ask anything more, Naruto began making a number of strange hand gestures somewhat fast, leaving the three sisters completely befuddled. They had barely understood something about a 3, no something and something going pretty fast.

Naruto looked troubled that his message hadn't gone through.

''Ingest 3 each day. Nothing more, nothing less, or it could be bad for your body.'' To everyone's surprise, one of the mercenaries(Sakura) began explaining the strange instructions. ''Before meals. Don't exert yourself nor move much. Laying in bed for 3-4 days should be enough. Zero work, zero moving, zero anything except resting. That's what you meant, right?''

A poker faced Naruto moved his head up and down energetically. It was a bizarre sight for the two teammates that had just seconds ago seen an expression that seemed to call for blood.

''Eh...? Eh? Eh!?'' The three sisters were somewhat slow to receive the message, but when it reached, all three were gaping in disbelief.

All in all, a good deed. They saved the three girls before things turned sour, and Naruto even gave her special medicine to take her out of her pain and back to best condition as fast as possible.

Happy ending!

Or not...

''You said 3 to 4 days, right...?'' Kaori, the middle sister, inquired. The same poker faced Naruto nodded vigorously. ''Then... If it's grave enough that you recommend absolutely not moving, it must be something really grave. But for something that bad, 3 to four days for a complete recovery sounds unexpectedly short. This medicine... it's some kind of special medicine, right?''

Naruto again nodded vigorously. It was truly freaky, but nobody said anything or it would have been awkward.

''Then, it must be... expensive right?'' Her body began trembling, and the three genin had easily noticed it. Sasuke and Sakura shoot a troubled expression to each other, but Naruto kept his gaze straight ahead, looking straight at Kaori. ''Expensive... No, more than expensive, it must be... a real hassle to obtain it... Why would... anybody...'' Her eyes became moist. ''Give something like..*hic* this to...*hic* *sniff*... people like... us...''

''Kaori...''

''Kaori-nee-chan...''

Under this circumstances, Sakura and Sasuke were truly troubled. They didn't know what to say, what to do or even why things came to this.

Unimpeded by such thoughts, a certain transformed redheaded idiot walked straight to her, and knelt in one knee to be at about the same eye level, seeing as Kaori had fallen to her knees crying. The approaching feet seemed to stir something, as the trembling from the crying changed to something more. A feeling far too well known by Naruto.

Trembling due to fear.

It may have been due to not really trusting him in the least, or maybe even a natural response to his figure merely approaching, but that distinctive way of trembling, he wouldn't miss anywhere.

What a nostalgic scene.

Had he just replaced this beautiful woman with a dirty blond, his clothes filled with dirt and his body soaking wet, his expression even more despairing, and the look of a malnourished body that hadn't touched food for days on end, it would have fitted perfectly with a certain distant memory of his, except the image wouldn't have been but a reflexion in the unclean surface of an unremarkable abandoned mirror, one stormy night as the rain poured endlessly.

Naruto swept aside such useless thoughts, though an strained expression had certainly been on his face, if for a couple of seconds. He put his hand on her shoulder, making her body go rigid. Maybe out of even more fear or out of curiosity that briefly surpassed the fear, but Kaori lifted her face to try and read the mercenary's expression. What she saw was a celestial face of deep red hair, white porcelain-like skin and deep blue eyes that seemed to pull her.

''Wait, Naruto...!'' Said a worried Sakura, low enough that nobody except them could hear here ''This is a cover op- I mean, we aren't supposed to show ourselves! If you do something like-''

Sakura was cut short, as Sasuke put his arm in front of her, telling her to let it go. His expression also looked worried and even somewhat pale, but he didn't withdraw his hand.

_Ah, i forgot. Sasuke was pretty angry with what was happening here the moment it entered his sights. He's most likely worried too, but... He's believing in Naruto. If we leave things like this he will not feel satisfied, so he's betting on Naruto even if it may affect our mission._

Naruto however, didn't really do anything much. He just smiled, plain and simple, with sincere kindness and warmth, and nodded with his head. In their cruel reality, where hope should not be held and a miracle couldn't be expected, he was telling them that the hope that was him showing this kindness was neither a lie nor a cruel prank.

Kaori and her sisters, had been pulled in with this simple gesture. Naruto was still Naruto when he had his true face out, so the three girls were profusely blushing, even though the face of this attractive redhead was attached to the body of what could only be a thirteen-year older. Granted it wasn't his true body, but is what he disguised it as. They apparently hadn't minded at all, or maybe they still hadn't realized.

Finally, the redhead got up and went towards Aiko and Natsumi, with Kaori still looking at him intensely as he moved. Aiko looked like she would fall over from her chair any moment, and Natsumi seemed close to fainting. Naruto put a hand on the bag he had handed them, took one of the cubs, and promptly swallowed it.

'' '' ''?!'' '' ''

After audibly gulping down the cube, he gazed towards them and made a face of accomplishment, along with making a thumbs up. They still were dazed, so the three sisters didn't get the action at all.

'' 'This certainly doesn't have poison or anything of the sort. I'll eat one and show you', that's more or less what he is saying.'' Said Sasuke, translating this time in Sakura's stead.

This surprised the three sisters, which looked again towards the strange redhead that felt like a fairy tail to them. Said redhead however, had already transformed yet again, walking towards the rest of their group that had already left them far behind. Sasuke and Sakura shortly followed him as well.

''W-wait!'' Kaori called to them, and the three genins looked back with perplexed expressions on their faces. Kaori talked with a clear voice, as if her chance would slip if she didn't speak clearly. ''Please, tell me your names...''

Again, the three youths looked at each other, troubled expressions on their faces. At the end Naruto made a 'Ah, fuck it' expression, and somehow his teammates reciprocated the feelings.

''Sasuke. My name is Sasuke Uchiha.'' Sasuke said with as much smugness as his teammates had expected of him.

''I-I'm Sakura Haruno. Sorry if i don't seem really reliable, unlike these two...'' Sakura's answer was full of her nervousness, but it felt honest and fresh.

The last one, Naruto, didn't seem like he would talk. The three sisters must have not realized, but Naruto had not uttered a single word since his rage picked a few minutes ago. This had not been coincidental. Feeling agitated, the half-demon fidgeted around, not knowing what to do.

Lucky for him, his teammates were better than he honestly thought.

''Naruto.'' Said Sakura, perplexing Naruto.

''Naruto Uzumaki Gremory, if you want the full version.'' Sasuke added in, drawing Naruto's still startled gaze towards him.

''Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki Gremory...'' As Kaori repeated under her breath like a chant, a small snicker escaped her lips. ''It's really weird.''

An embarrassed Naruto shot her an angry glance, making his two teammates and even the three sisters laugh. But it was enough, they had done what they wanted to do, and so with one last wave, the three genins that had acted certainly out of expectations resumed their walk back to their original group.

All the while before their figures disappeared between the dozens of other persons walking the city, Kaori, Aiko and Natsumi kept looking in their direction. They certainly wouldn't forget this anytime soon.

As for our trio of idiot genins...

''Hmmm~~, we were basically in front of the street where everyone could see, but nobody said anything about us. If such an intense event happened between strangers all of a sudden, it should have drawn some eyes. How suspicious that it didn't happen~~~! Right, Sakura~?''

''Exactl~~~~~y, Sasuke-kun! It's likeeeee~, i don't know, someone very good at using seals somehow sealed the area by using special-made seals that make anybody outside incapable of gaining interest or awareness of the sealed of areaaaa~! Hmmm, how very strange...''

An certain flustered and blushing transformed redhead directed his murdering glare to what may very well be his next targets for those brand new explosive seals. The Hokage had already warned him about the many reasons why 'blowing up half of the forest of death at 2 AM' is something that will not repeat itself, so he needed new targets...

''Ahahaha, don't put on such a glare. It's just a joke, consider it revenge.'' Sakura patted Naruto's head. He really liked when people did that, so Sakura learnt to use it as a trump card to calm him down. To Sakura he wasn't more than a big cat with the potential to kill them all, but still fun to pamper and tease. He more or less treated her like his personal dog when he thought she acted cute and meek, so he couldn't really say anything.

''Thought that wasn't for consideration for them, was it...? Naruto, was there something there that maybe riled you up?'' Sasuke asked carefully. ''I mean, we understand you are like this when you deal with things that disturb you, but... this seemed, i don't know, personal to... you?''

Naruto went unnaturally quiet. Sasuke and Sakura decided they were inching closer into the mine zone, so for now it would be better to put the issue aside.

''Well, whatever.'' Sasuke put his hand into Naruto's shoulder. '' We are in theory a team, so you can talk about it when you can. If you drags us down with your stupid sentimentalism, my name will get nothing but mud on it, you know? Keep yourself together, geez.''

A minute of silence.

''Sasuke-kun... If you are trying to tell Naruto he can confide on us, at least trash the tsun tsun and just leave the dere dere. It isn't cute.''

''Who the hell is tsun tsun or dere dere or whatever the hell is that bloody word this fucking Dove has been saying non-stop since he met me!''

''Tch, tch. Not cute at all.'' Sakura shook her head from side to said, seemingly disappointed in Sasuke.

Naruto perfectly copied her, his mouth still sealed.

''Ahhhh! Fuck you! Fuck me! Fuck them!,'' Sasuke pointed with his index finger to a random couple going down the street, who promptly distanced themselves from the transformed Uchiha in pure fear. ''Fuck each and everyone of YOUUUUUUUUU!''

''Damn, he snapped...'' Said Sakura almost apologetically since it was technically her fault.

Almost.

She watched Sasuke disappear down the street, chasing Kakashi. They had caught up with them, so they could see them from far away, meaning there were no chances of him getting lost.

''Well, there isn't much to it but... let's try our best. Okay, Naruto?'' She directed a reassuring smile towards Naruto, and he realized instantly she was lying. Her face muscles were tense, he could clearly see the beads of sweat on her forehead and neck, and her tone of skin looked moderately pale.

She obviously, like all of them, had gotten nervous about this mission. The state of considerable disrepair of the village, the heavy pressuring atmosphere, and the scene they witnessed no much longer after setting foot inside.

Certainly, there was something wrong.

However... he had been trained for that. When one said he had received training from hell from Hago himself, it was, by no means, an exaggeration, to put emphasis on hell. To put a LOT of emphasis on hell.

He was trained for unexpected situations, had the abilities to pull these off, and companions that were reliable in one way or another.

He would be alright.

They would be alright.

Everything would go well, and they would go back safe an-

**XBreakX**

**-Somewhere undisclosed-**

''Back safe and sound... Maybe i didn't get him to read TVTropes enough. That flag it's so high it even sickens me, ahahahaha!'' A voice sounded from somewhere, and said to no one in particular.

''Sorry boy, take this as a test, for you and your little friends. Party is only gonna get louder from here on out, so see a piece of the embodiment of hell that are humans. You will deal with them closely later on, so don't hate me for this sneak peek in advance...'' The voice sounded ecstatic yet melancholic, happy yet sad, overjoyed yet mournful.

Truly, the world is a cruel place.

This mere trifle couldn't be compared to the horrors of the universe and beyond, to the hungry dark that made a lightless night seem cozy, and the despair inducing truth that laying places that shouldn't be ever reached, yet he felt bad for them as much as he felt he was genuinely helping them.

What war veteran suffering from PTSD would feel bad about a child crying as his toys were wrecked by the school bull, or a teeneger despairing about scoring badly in tests he has plenty of opportunities of re-doing?

Why, the lost voice that didn't talk to no one in particular asked curiously, why didn't you just break me fully and made my senses fully numb.

**XBreakX**

They walked and walked, until the noticeable appearance of a big building like a warehouse, painted black that contrasted the burning sun up in the clouds. Now that they were at the site itself, Kakashi apparently loosened up and began explaining some core information that was needed. The sour look on his face didn't make the atmosphere any lighter.

The henchman which wrist Kakashi had almost broken, was talking with the guy guarding the complex door about something. ''Basically, the boss of this place and all his men make a living in illegally trafficking goods.''

''Black market...''

''Exactly, Naruto. They don't even have any kind of public face, like a trading company specialized in exporting the specials spices that grow on the surrounding soil or anything, they actually conduct their activities openly and in the public eye. Since this area has been a pain in the ass to administer since way back, they took advantage and established their main base of operations here. If they will not receive any kind of interference then the extra effort needed to mask their activities can be used for something else. Plain, old and simple business.''

''I-i can kinda... understand that.'' Sakura said with her hands kinda trembling and her face slightly paler. Now that she began to better understand what they were doing here, she began to get nervous. ''But... if that's wh- No, if that's the case, then what are we doing here?'' Her face suddenly stiffened. She must have thought she sounded like a really scaredy cat. ''I-I mean... after so long, suddenly being given a mission to deal with the problem... sounds kind of...''

''I can understand where you're coming from, Sakura. But let me remind you we are still in a covert mission. That isn't the kind of attitude i would expect from an experienced mercenary, and a grown man fidgeting around isn't normal at all. Pull yourself together.''

''A-ah! Sorry...''

''You're dealing with this better than i thought, so don't hold it against yourself.'' Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. ''About the mission objective...''

They would have kept talking, but the henchman guiding them finished talking and urged them to move their asses. To their surprise however, they didn't enter through the front door.

According to the guy, that door was used when the carriages that transported their goods to where they were going to be sold had to go in or go out. They were normally in an adjacent building that served as a maintenance area, but went inside the main building since the goods in question were kind of heavy on average and taking them from the main building all the way the carriages to be loaded was just too much of a hassle. Sasuke asked why couldn't they simply use equipment to more easily move them from place to place, to which the henchman replied that their goods were of the 'fragile' variety. Their value would drop immensely if they didn't look the part.

Or so he said.

They instead ascended a flight of stairs that was meant to take them to a suspended walkway inside the facility. From up there they could take any of the supplementary stairs down to ground level.

''Continuing from where we left before...''

Seeing as his genins wouldn't let the theme off, Kakashi swapped places with one of the clones when the henchman guiding them got distracted for a second. Now there was a Naruto clone transformed as the mercenary group leader, in front of the group, with Kakashi looking like one of the normal cronies of the team. This way they could talk easier.

''The real reason for this mission is to try and get someone's trail. A certain missing nin we have been going after for quite some years now.''

''A missing nin?'' Sasuke asked puzzled. ''Which of them? There are so many that's almost embarrassing.''

''Keep talking like that and you will end up on the bad side of quite a lot of jounin, Sasuke.'' Kakashi warned with a not-so-caring tone. ''This one isn't any normal missing nin. That guy is the kind of monster any of you shouldn't ever meet if you wanna live any kind of reasonable life. He slithers out of our fingers each time, leaving us only with his shed skin as a souvenir. Calling him outrageous is beyond an understatement.''

''Well, Orochimaru tends to be like that right? It cannot be helped sadly.''

''Eh?'' Kakashi asked bewildered. ''Naruto, you know about Orochimaru? I didn't expect that one.''

''Please Kakashi-sensei. You should be aware of my connection to Anko-san well enough. All the high-ranking jounin should be on the know after all.''

''Oh yeah, there was that.'' Kakashi had a look of sudden realization. ''Sorry for forgetting.''

''Anko... Do you maybe mean Anko Mitarashi? THAT Snake Mistress? Naruto, how exactly are you acquainted with that kind of person? She is one of the main members of the Torture and Interrogation forces, and since her return from some kind of unspecified long trip, has shown incredible ability in other areas of Intelligence Division like data gathering and information deciphering. There also rumors about her supposed fighting ability skyrocketing, even though there hasn't been any proof!''

''You sound like a crazed fan...''

''But of course!'' Sakura said in utter joy, still she remembered to keep her voice low. ''As a fellow Kunoichi, to see someone of her ability and fame reach such a level is nothing short of utter inspiration for me!''

''_Anko, it has been a 2 fucking weeks... what the hell have you been doing for this kind of reputation?'' Naruto nervously thought._

As she began to babble about the also returning Yugao Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka, Naruto thanked the gods above and the demons below that Sakura didn't connect the dots on her crazed stupor of fangirling. Thought if she knew he was also related to those two, she may realize things. He wasn't still at the point of telling things unfortunately, so he didn't want that.

''Ahem, going back to what we were talking about before...'' Kakashi interrupted. ''This man, Orochimaru, has been known for his knack for experimenting, and it's known that he has a number of bases scattered all around the elemental nations. And don't bother asking what does that have to do with catching the man. Simply said, what he is doing costs obviously crap tons of money and materials. We are aware that he has played around with the market a bit to get funds, and his hands have reached underground organisations activities and all kinds of shady dealings. In other words...''

''This organisation is somehow affiliated to him?'' Sasuke hypothesized. ''Isn't that clue kinda vague?''

''That it is, but is the only trail we have got in months. That's also why we needed to infiltrate, seeing as simply dealing with this group wouldn't yield much. As a nice bonus we get to fuck with their organization from the inside. Even if we can't deal with most of the problems, lending a hand to this zone when we can will not kill us... probably...''

''i didn't quite like that last part...'' Sakura replied coldly.

''Heh, who would?'' Kakashi retorted.

However, Naruto had only gotten more tense. Kakashi's balled fists and the slight tension on his face told him all was not that simple. What was he not telling them?

But... if he thought a bit.

Black Market...

Exportation...

'Fragile goods'...

The incident on the town earlier...

The man had said 'if you don't want your sisters to enter the business'.

It couldn't be...!

''_Shit, how didn't i realize sooner!''_

''Kakashi-sen-!''

Kakashi, however, had already swapped with the clone, who was still bewildered as he had not expected the change. The man walking them up the stairs hadn't turned even once since the beginning, and from this height nobody would see them clearly, so the clone had the luck of having plenty of time to get his thoughts together after Kakashi forcibly swapped with him.

Naruto didn't even have to ask. He just needed to look at the ninja's back and he knew. Kakashi wouldn't utter even a single word more. Was he pitying them by not saying anything?

At last, they reached some door high above the complex that connected to some poorly lighted hallway that went deeper inside. The hallway wasn't really wide, so it feel oppressing.

But he didn't have time for that. He needed to tell Sakura and Sasuke. They were still young, and the kind of things he had trained for, they certainly didn't.

The least he could do, so that their mind and nerves could steel themselves, warning them about it, telling them beforehand.

But even that failed. They had reached their destination.

In front lie a door, and beyond it a open room, very very wide, tall enough that people on the ground would look small, and wide enough that Naruto could have runned from side to side and it would still take him an average of 6 seconds to reach the other wall.

A ninja's average running speed was truly incredible, and Naruto was already above such average, speaking volumes of the unexpected size of the complex.

But that sadly...

''Ughuuu!...fuaaah~~~!''

''N-No mor-Hyaaaa!''

''Ahh~! Deeper, deeper, deepe~~~er! S-some more... Ahhhh~~! Yeah, just like that! Ahhh~! Ahhhh!''

''F-Father... Stop that... w-w-... Why are y-Ahhh, Hyaaa...''

''Don'T touch me... Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, DON'T TOUCHH M-!''

...wasn't what caught their attention...

Below their feet, below the suspended walkway, on the ground...

''Neat ain't it. We prepare them so they are ready for shipment. Well, this is just the upper level were those that completed their 'training' are 'tested' one last time, so it isn't anything grand.''

Below them, countless cubicles, like the ones in modern offices, were spread around the floor. They were bigger than a standard cubicle, but at most were big enough for 3-4 people without being tight inside. And on each of them, lie a woman.

Some were on strange seats with belts, others on tables with lights flashing from above, others were just suspended in the air by multitude of belts and ropes holding them aloft.

Some of them were even...

Each individual cubicle was unique. Diversity of tools, different persons in each one, their expressions and movements, their clothes and their mannerisms, the obvious feelings splattered on their faces. Insidious instruments with unknown purposes were again and again used on the bodies that seemed to be without life, or sprang up and shock in either drowning pleasure or agonizing pain, or was it perhaps both?

And the tools they... Again and again they... penetrated, pierced, hooked, punched...

Bored, pricked, punctured, stamped, needled, embossed, dented, crushed, breaked, bruised, crumbled, mashed, squashed, squeezed, crunched, pounded, cleaved, drilled, gashed, probed, stabbed, grabbed, splattered, heated...

A body dropped to the floor.

Sakuro Haruno lay unconscious on the floor.

Sasuke Uchiha, heavily breathing, lay behind her, his hand lifted in a palm, as if he made a chopping motion.

''Good call.'' Kakashi complimented him, but it didn't held any weight for the Uchiha.

Hearing his sensei's voice only seemed to make him more miserable and distraught. It didn't even look like he had knocked her out by conscious thought.

''Well, don't worry. He(Sakura) is still a newbie, so i'm almost sure he was gonna yelp(Scream) in horror or something. Better to have him out of it than doing that, it would lower our reputation.''

Sasuke's heavy breathing didn't subside in the least. He didn't even sound disgusted at the scene, or angered at their teacher that didn't tell them anything. He just looked confused and out of it.

Naruto... was calmly standing there. His expression turned blank and his eyes looked empty.

Naruto ultimate course of action in the face of disturbing events, environments or memories that reached a certain threshold. A total disassociation with his feelings and sentiments, locking all brain functions related to emotions off, and killing his sympathy and empathy for others to cope with the pressure.

From now on, everything registered here is no memories, since memories hold emotions and subjective elements on them. This is just information, experience. Pure data and knowledge uncorrupted by misleadings sentiments.

In one small, forgettable place of his mind, Naruto calmly lamented about something.

Looks like my training, sadly, had not been enough...

**XBreakX**

Now you may wonder, why such a strong response?

Yeah, human trafficking and whore houses were a reality, one ninja hopefuls like genin were painfully aware of. If their conditioning training only got them so far in dealing with things in some simple whore house, such a training system had to be redone from scratch.

But this was not some simple whore house. To Sasuke, who had a clearer and much less naive head than most kids his age, what this 'testing' the henchman had been referring to entailed was something he would expect of an interrogation session directed by Ibiki himself.

And this was supposed to be for _whores_. What fucked up people were they meant to be sent to for them to require this kind of 'training'?

The henchman had also mentioned 'levels'. This wasn't all of it.

It certainly hadn't been all.

After Sasuke had calmed himself enough(It took him close to 40 minutes, making the man guiding them quite impatient.), one of the Naruto clones hoisted Sakura's body into himself piggyback style while another helped Sasuke support himself. They then, as an 'introduction' to the facilities and so they knew their way around, were given a tour of the place. As they found out, this place was even more massive than they thought. There were 6 levels on total, not counting the ground level one. The two at the deepest were the living quarters. They must really have thought they would never be attacked or anything of the like if they put their main living quarters on such a vulnerable location.

The other 4 levels were used for the conditioning.

There was an area where women received their 'normal' training, intermittently besieged by the sensation of their body being violated, from the inside to the outside. The workers also called it the 'happy playhouse' since they could have their way with many of the more resistant ones that didn't break easily. Sasuke was completely sure he heard a weak 'help me', drowned in ballings of forced ecstasy, inside a tent where they were training a particularly rowdy member.

He didn't look back.

His weak heart already felt like cracked glass...

**...**

There was also another area, where previous wives or widows were dealt with. Fucking these ones up was quite a hassle, so things like raping the members in front of their kidnapped family and closest friends was rudimentary. Unlike many of the woman in the first area, these had some kind of strong bond with another person, maybe many, so that's why there wasn't only wives and widows.

He didn't look back.

He didn't know these people, he didn't care for them, he couldn't help them... Repeating these words like a mantra, he kept moving forward.

**...**

Those were the areas of conditioning so they stopped resisting, but then there were the training areas...

There was the area for BDSM.

Many of the woman there were whipped in frequent intervals. These could escalate to the point where it was obvious some skin was getting ripped by the force used in the whip. Other had piercings in their nipples, on their noses, on their fingers(Sasuke just didn't understand what that had to do with any sexual play), even on the lower areas and the groin. Many suspended with chains, grabbing from these same piercings. The screams and strange ripping sound told him they put too much force accidentally quite a few times.

I will not look...

I will not look...

I will not look...

If i look i will break, therefore i cannot look...

**...**

There was also the area where they were acclimated to a number toys and plays with them, and Sasuke finally reached the conclusion these people were sick fucks that almost didn't give a damn about sells and only went crazy on the feeling of torturing these women's. There was an area where some kind of device was fixed into the ground and the hand somehow was placed inside and held into place. He didn't see it well, he didn't desire to even more, so he didn't know how it worked. All he knew was that if the woman moved too much, the thing put pressure and pressure and pressure into the fingers until... They banged the woman's as tests to see how much they could resist moving around. As if sadistically grinning at their futile attempts at perduring, the devices had specials syringes, connected to a small part of the device that stored potent aphrodisiacs, making the women's move violently around by something as simple as caressing their skin a little. That's what he overheard from some of the guys working.

Fuck them all. To hell, to heaven, to the otherworld. Wherever it may be, just...

Fuck them all...

**...**

But there was that section, where Sasuke had finally truly vowed inside his heart, that he would find the way to burn the place down to the last beam and wall, along with all the bastards working in it.

The interest for the 'younger' area of this industry has allegedly augmented with the years, so Sasuke shouldn't have felt surprised to see a scared 9-10 year old walking into what looked like one of the tents, they had put earplugs so she couldn't hear anything, and instead of bandaging her eyes, had been very careful of not letting her see anything else as they brought her in. When she went inside, the only thing Sasuke had desired was jump at that sole moment and thoroughly torture the bastards that played the innocent part as they unrestrainedly brushed their hands around her young body like it was the most normal thing. The minute of quietness broke in a sea of screams that seemed a melted fusions of pained bellows and a try at what must have been pleasured moans.

Sasuke hadn't heard any of it still, as a Naruto clone behind him had preemptively covered his ears. Using wind chakra to interfere with shockwaves, he didn't let the sound pass.

And somehow, even though he burned with the desire to get the hands of him, not caring and even wanting to drown on the rage and liberating this swelling in his chest, he felt happy nevertheless.

Closing his eyes he shut off the world, and for a while, he desired for dear life that it would stay that way.

**XBreakX**

''Hinata!''

A gruff voice that sounded reckless and with a ting of childishness. Inuzuka Kiba called to his teammate, Hinata Hyuuga.

Behind him was the image of stoicness. A stiff aura that wouldn't fit even an adult. Shino Aburame.

They were calling towards their fellow teammate.

''O-Oh, K...Kiba-kun.'' Hinata said, her weak voice sounding like the jingling of broken bells. ''What m-may you be c-calling me...for?''

A weak atmosphere, a faint light that passed unobserved with ease. But in that faint light, something shined tenderly. A gaze that would calm any anxiety, a voice that could cure any wound, a smile that could lift a despairing spirit. Hinata Hyuuga

Even Shino in his quiet monotonous behaviour found himself wondering since the formation of their team if Hinata's strange, calming aura was some sort of hereditary trait or maybe a kind of strange power. Even the unbearable Kiba felt easy to handle.

Of course, her persistent awkwardness with others and difficulty in social situations did seem to hamper that natural ability in some way. His eternally objective mind somewhat grieved such a misfortune, seeing it as Hinata's ability would make her a must for political missions. Such a wasted talent.

''Eh!? What have i told you about getting so nervous so easily!?'' Kiba stopped dead on his tracks a feet and a half away from Hinata. He then pointed accusingly with his finger. ''Didn't. .Already!? We are teammates! That kind of attitude does nothing more than hurting us. We feel like outsiders!''

''S-sorry...'' Said Hinata in weak voice.

''Could you not include the word 'we', Kiba? It would be deeply troubling for me if you associated me into your weird misgivings. Also, nobody would be able to feel like an outsider with how high you voice your thoughts. We could be at the other side of the village and i feel we could keep conversing with you if we kept our voices at that outrageous level.''

''Shut up, Shino!'' Kiba lashed at the bug boy angrily. ''These are the kinds of moments where you lend a hand you know!? Man, and here i was hoping to get a te-''

''Kiba.'' Shino interrupted, making Kiba almost bite his tongue. ''I understand that keeping your mouth open till at least 20 words or more have escaped from it is like a requirement for you to keep living, but i do pray you haven't forgotten why did we come look for Hinata in the first place, or have you?''

Kiba yelped. ''Ugh! Damn...'' He turned back to Hinata with a grumbling look. ''Well... Here's the thing. We have just been given the notice that we are to take a very important mission soon, in about a week i think. The Hokage got all worried and all as he thought we wouldn't have time to organize things, but some shit happened and now the date for departing has been changed. Tch, what a pain, and when we finally got a good one to show off.''

''Don't get cocky, Kiba.'' Shino chastised him. ''Even if it's a mere C-Rank, we will be going quite far out. The chances of unexpected occurrences getting in our way and making things substantially difficult is very high... And what did i tell you about that vocabulary.''

''Can it man! Like i give a rat's ass about my damn vocabulary! You don't see me saying anything about that monumental stick on your ass, do i!?''

''Stop, Kiba. Little dogs who bark too much get their fair share of pain if their bite isn't up to par. I would heavily advise you to buy a new leash for that tongue of yours...''

''Y-y-you two, s-stop it...''

As you may expect, this was as common for this team as the sun coming out from the east. The stoic and strict Shino and the upbeat and bad-mannered Kiba just didn't see eye to eye. Hinata was the only one if Kurenai wasn't with them that could stop them, which obviously didn't always work with her extremely passive personality.

The two stared at the other intensely for some strained seconds. Finally Kiba gave in, scoffing angrily while looking away.

They sounded more excitable than normal, so Hinata decided she wanted to inquire more about the mission details.

''This mission... Where...?''

''Oh? You wanna know where?'' Kiba said curiously. ''Well, Shino did say we would go be somewhat far from the village. If i remember it was... Uhh...''

''Haaah...'' A quiet and almost inaudible, but obviously exasperated sigh escaped Shino's mouth, making an offended Kiba grumble in response. ''As Kiba's brain has shown once again being inadequate at holding important pieces of information for extended periods of time, i will take the responsibility of properly informing Hinata. I do believe there's no objection, right Kiba?''

The dog boy grumbled even more audibly, but had no say on this considering he had actually forgotten, so he kept quiet.

''Good. Then to properly explain, the location of our mission is South of the village, near the ocean and somewhat close to the border with the Land of Rivers. Why do you ask? Because we have been appointed as bodyguards for the man in charge of the construction of a bridge connecting an island to the mainland.''

''Island...? B-bodyguard?''

''Yeah, as bodyguards Hinata.'' Said Shino in matter-of-fact way. ''In other words, or next mission will be in the Land Of Waves.''

**XBreakX**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND~~~!**

**END!**

Yeah, that just happened. We just sended Naruto and group to somewhere completely different and unrelated to the Land of Waves while another team, and possibly the most poorly made for this kind of mission to boot, goes there instead. You already saw what happened the first time, so i wouldn't call it a stretch to see that this is a mayhem waiting to be unleashed.

Oh well, we needed some chaos anyway.

That aside, i'm... Yeah, i'm still not convinced. I have never written in my life, not for something like this, as i may have already say, so you could say i'm trying to find my style.

Yeah, it's not working so well.

Because it's mostly Noah's story(With my own ideas or changes added to a couple of things) and my adding the flavor by making the texts and how it flows, you MAY feel some sort of dissonance.

I don't know truly, you judge.

That said, you may also review my writing style. Grammatical errors aside, i would like you to tell me about the writing itself. Whether it's adequate for this fic is another matter altogether. I want you to judge or at least talk about the way i word things or i describe or just how i write. It really would help.

Oh yeah, i let the 'disturbing' things till last so i could more or less show how's a day to day situation in the team right now, and because i'm gonna take my time seeing how exactly can i fuck their heads up even more in the next chapter, which i may not do so well due to my poor level of talent regarding long-term planning.

Yeah, really need to fix that. Maybe i should take lessons for Fiction Writing...

Meh, i'll think about it.

If it's about the highly unnatural atmosphere and way of handling things of this... emm, 'facility', i'll just say Orochimaru didn't just sink his fangs in to leech off of their monetary gains. The guy is a mad scientist with a side of pedophilic tendencies(Or that's what we, the bastard fandom, love to pin on him) through and through, so the kinds of experiments that need to be done on mass, or are too time consuming for whatever freaking reason, he could just leave to a subsidiary to take care of. There's a reason he had a Kabuto(Yes, i just said 'a Kabuto'.) as assistant and people like Karin overseeing some of the facilities. The overworked bastard couldn't manage everything himself.

It's pretty easy really. If he wants to make mass tests of a drug, just hand it to the bastards in this place and say it's a new kind of aphrodisiac with severe side-effects being tested to see how to get rid of them. Nice and easy.

Believe me, with the number of 'goods' in that facility, even if they made 100 or something injections with a 90%+ mortality rate, they wouldn't lose a big part of their assets. For some undisclosed reason, they are that terrifyingly big.

Just to say it but, you may want to look out for Sakura. Things could get plenty hairy if they aren't careful...

Oh yeah, that aside.

Fate/Stay Night UBW.

Good do i love that thing. I just saw the 10th episode and on my way to the 11th with my sister. I almost thought i should get nervous for the ''make a connection with Rin for using UBW correctly'' thing, then remembered the **MOTHERFUKCING NIGHTMARE** blessing that were the almighty CG Dragon and CG Dolphins... however the fuck that thing could be called a dolphin...

But yeah, my sister dropped de- i mean, went to sleep, and i had the sole pleasure of seeing Gil using Ea to most probably wake up 2/3 of the whole damn city.

I must say, they are changing a good deal of things, but i personally see it for the best. The things changed make it appeal much more as show than as a novel, which IS kind of the point because it IS a show, not the original Light Novel. If they had taken their liberties in ANOTHER sort of way**(I'm looking at you DxD...)**, things would be a whole different story. The part of the original VN readers that are shouting foul should understand that. Of course i'm not addressing all VN readers when i say this. I don't want undesirable misunderstandings.

What else, what else...

Oh yeah, i have been indulging in some books recently. The _Percy Jackson _series , which I personally call Pervy Jackass, i'm beginning to get into _Harry Potter_, shortly the _Dresden Files_, also finished _The Great God Pan _from Arthur Machen, plus planning on frying my brain by entering the dreaded black zone known as the Cthulhu Mythos. Let's hope the Great Old One doesn't mark my sanity as a target. Of course if he doesn't, the Creeping Darkness may not be so lenient...

Oh well, what i want out of these reads is, basically:

See the actual writing style of other actual writers. It may end up helping me heavily, since i do think i may end up shuffling my style depending on the story I or me and Noah will be working on. It may as well be one stale style with some changes here and there, but let's see how this ends.

Get more to date with the better know and very much used materials for other fanfics. I mean, for God's sake, Harry Potter is the second most prolific material used in FanFiction, just second after Naruto. This goes double with The Great God Pan and books of the Cthulhu Mythos, since graphical and mental horror of indescribable proportions it's something i would like, and may indeed end up, using in the future for other stories, most likely more in the parts where i reveal bits and info about the Multiverse as a whole. The frame of things that i see it's a little bit bigger than just creation and all of reality. If there's a creation, there's a creator. But if there's a creator, it's because he came up from somewhere. From where?

Well... i just like reading them. I, of course, will pick up some more books if at all possible, some of them recommendations from a friend of mine(To give and idea what kind of recommendations, go look for Psycho-Pass, the Manga Monster, Evangelion, Lain, etc... And you will get an idea what she reads) to further my view of such subjects applied on books. I also just recently remembered i had ended _Angel and Demons_ and had still not read _The Da Vinci Code. _Dan Brown is a Master.

Well, that will be all for now. No new Jutsu or anything the like so no new info. Too bad.

Well, till the next time.

Now for the end..

Let's hear the reviews!  
>Let's see the comments!<br>Let's make Sasuke and Sakura shit their pants!  
>From where the fuck did Anko came from!? Wasn't she lost!?<br>Don't bully woman in front of our redhead!

And Let's REVIEW AGAIN!

_**TANK YOU ALL!**_

(Nop, this wasn't a typo..)


	8. Chap 7: Massacre of Nescience

**Chapter 7 .. -Massacre of Nescience-**

**Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series possibly referenced. We do own all OC's and techniques mentioned in the story unless stated otherwise.**

**XBreakX**

**-On an underground, poorly lit passageway-**

*BAM!*

A loud crash.

The sound of a door opened forcefully.

Loudness unsuited for this dead place drowns itself in the quietness of the abandoned room.

Nothing. There's nothing here, and nothing it's exactly what he least wants.

''Shit! This one is empty too!'' With an equally loud sound as before, the door is forcibly shut. As the echo of the door slammed shut disappears into the quiet halls, an unnerving atmosphere is formed, and pressure like no other can be felt.

The harsh breathing of exhaustion and irritation it's the only audible thing.

They had still plenty of time before departing. Why the hell didn't he properly memorize the map?

Footsteps. Someone coming closer. Gotta get-

Wait, isn't that...

''Hey! Over here!'' To the distant figures, he screamed in anxiety.

There was someone with a ponytail, looking mentally and physically drained, and there was someone he was supporting, his long hair blocking his expression from the outside world.

He couldn't help grimacing with an extremely sour face, as he opened his mouth time and again trying to let words out. They tied into a knot fastened onto his throat which felt as if it would tear it apart if he tried to talk further.

At last,

''What happened in the upper floor...?''

''...''

''...I see'' He balled his fist till they went white. ''First this shit, now him, and i can't even know why... What a fucking day...''

A straining silence. Suddenly,

''I'll tell you...''

''Eh...?''

''I'll tell you i said. You deserve to know a bit, and i'm sure he agrees,'' He shock his right shoulder a bit, making the corpse-looking person leaning on him move. ''So it's no problem to tell you. However, we're already wasting time. I'll tell you as we keep searching.''

''...Ok.''

And without another word muttered, the three shadows speeded off through a random, poorly illuminated corridor.

**XBreakX**

**-Blackmarket dealers complex. Underground Area, Sector 6, Living Area(Present Day)-**

''Hiya, Good morning! What a beautiful day this is, isn't that ri~~ght?'' Kakashi Hatake beamed to his students, a couple of bags in his hand with what seemed to be breakfast...

''Drop dead, bastard...''

''Go fuck some gorilla in the back...''

''...''

...of course, the responses that he got were less than desired.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto lay with their faces resting above the top of the table in the middle of the living room. Yeah, living room. Some way or another, these guys apparently got the founding to clear some MASSIVE space for each of the floors. Just to make an example, here in the Living Area, which is the second floor if you go from the bottom up for some stupid constructions reason, had enough space that with the number of houses, there was enough for every ''worker'' even if they divided it one house for every 3 people, and they had a few hundreds working for them.

Yeah, let that wrap around your head.

Did they receive inhuman funding from Orochimaru because he held such promise for this place, or did they actually make enough before properly beginning construction that they could pull this off themselves?

Any way he looked at it, it just sounded stupid... and honestly somewhat impressive, thought Kakashi.

Oh yeah, here's the punchline. Apparently they did make each level big enough that each house has about two floors, three for the _BIG _members of the organization, or at least the ones that even live here. Why exactly such big houses in an underground complex, even more without any outside scenery? They are either very determined in their work or utter idiots.

After a few days pacing around and seeing the structure of more or less the whole place, Kakashi didn't feel so sure this wouldn't become a line of dominos the moment one of the upper floors collapsed. This was advantageous to them if they decided for that kind of action in the future, but it was still unnerving. Did they speed up trying to finish this massive thing as fastest as possible and screw the construction over? Every floor should be able to at least support itself even if the entirety of the other floors went down, have some kind of ventilation system disconnected from the other web of vents and the like in case the main systems screw up. Alas, 10+ idiot points for them. 20 points more and they'll get a complementary toy along their Happy Kick in the balls when they trash this place.

''Come on, at least have some respect for your sensei. Look, i even brought breakfast.''

''Fuck yourself over in the floor, bastard...''

''Flip around till you vomit, then go fuck some gorilla on the back when you do, come here to flip again, and repeat from there...''

''...''

''...Hey, that's cold.''

And that was the situation here.

They have been for a few days here already, and so these guys have obviously taken... a turn for the worse? Well it isn't like they are becoming delinquents or anything like that, at best they are extremely irritable, at worst they are acting the best way they can to cope with the pressure.

Sakura, to his utter surprise, resorted to verbally attacking him at every opportunity. Her range of curses is way bigger than she let on. He was honestly surprised.

And considering how she was like that mostly to just him, just a tiny bit sad...

Sasuke wasn't so much different, except he had some fixation with ending his insults with requesting, ordering, adding to the side, lightly suggesting, etc etc... that Kakashi grind himself against a gorilla for some unspoken reason.

Something about how he hadn't the dignity to even roll in the mud with a human, so the most approximate thing, monkeys and gorillas, should suffice. Then, to Kakashi's annoyance, he remembered his silver hair, and decided that a manly Silverback was the best thing to ''sodomize his sorry ass''.

Naruto was... well, he was quiet at least. It felt good to not be insulted, but seeing how he never stood up for him in any way, it was kind of hurting.

Unlike the other two, he closed up like a clam. Unlike Sasuke and Sakura that dumped their stress on him, Naruto closed up to deal with things internally without outside interference, or something like that. Just like a boat sealing entire sections off so no more water can get in. Even if you can see the Deck(Surface), you can only hazard a guess of how bad things must be inside(Mind).

Though following that same logic, two other ships(Sakura, Sasuke) could serve as support and help the stranded ship that isn't even in position to get rid of the water or arrive at a port to make repairs. How much could be done when those two were like this was another thing entirely.

As he mused at the entrance, bags still in hand, Naruto suddenly got up somewhat clumsily and went for the door out.

''Oh, wanna take a walk in the morning? Don't you want to eat first?'' Kakashi raised the bags suggestively, which Naruto answered with a series of hand signs. ''Even if it's just to take some air you should eat a little first. I have no use for a hungry idiot, you know that right?'' Another series of hand signs. ''Well... If you're gonna go outside, it's true you can buy something. But come one, let's all at least eat like a real team. You know, bonding and all that. Right guys?''

''Shut you fucking mouth, you damn creeper. You think i don't know how you ogle all those little girls in those guys _factories?_ Go please yourself in the bathroom with a cucumber, shitty pedofilic piece of smegma. Probably lost your eye aiming wrong when you were massaging your ''buddy'' down there one lonely night...''

''Go get done by a Gorilla. No wait, better go do the Gorilla yourself, it's the most that pitiful worm dangling between your legs could prove to do during it's entire existence. No wait, better yet, get done in by a group of Gorillas. Sure that masochistic ass of yours would like a good, monkey size fisti-''

''Can you smell the kindness? Don't you just want to eat with such cordial and cute teammates?'' Kakashi interrupted Sasuke before his insult got more creative.

A long string of hand signs.

''Well neither do i but i'm team leader so...'' Said Kakashi in a thin voice, lower than a whisper. ''Also, you could have just said no. Why such a detailed and colorful denial?''

Naruto made a deadpanning expression, then looked towards his teammates skeptically.

''They are also stressed out you know?''

Naruto then looked at HIM skeptically.

''...Sorry, you're right. I can't stand them anymore either.''

Naruto then shook his head left to right, a disheartened expression on his face.

''Don't you dare make that expression, you damn brat. I'm the one on the receiving end of both of their temperaments.'' Kakashi said in a somewhat scolding tone, but Naruto had already transformed to his mercenary disguise and opened the door to go out.

''Wait, i'll go too.''

''Me too, a good breath of hair would be good.''

''You two too?'' Kakashi sounded troubled, but almost immediately shrugged after that. ''Oh well, being here all day is certainly hellish. If a bit of air can make something about that attitude of yours, i won't complain.''

'' ''Thanks, Sensei!'' ''

... Did they just talk to him without insults? Were they really that uncomfortable inside here? Well anyway, Kakashi didn't mind those things for the moment and decided to go straight to his room. He then heard a knock behind him and looked back. Seems like it had been Naruto to catch his attention. The transformed redhead then did a series of hand signs.

''No, too tired. Unlike you kids here i have been actually working my ass off, so i want some sleep. You all go out if you want.'' With that, the cyclopes made way to his bed in the second floor. ''Also, don't cause any troubles. With how you've been acting, it's a record we have been here for one entire week. Don't blow it up.''

**XBreakX**

And just as they said they had gone out. Surprisingly enough, the living area of this massive complex was quite comfortable. The many houses were constructed according to a design, so there was enough space for neat street-sized paths. The entire place was also very well illuminated, enough that it seemed like daytime no matter what time it is. They EVEN had trees, vegetation and little sections like parks spread here and there to make the place not be so bleak, and the houses themselves(not all of them thought) were painted in actual colors instead of being left as the dull grey it would have looked like after construction. The leader of this group apparently wouldn't stand for something so ''depressing'' as a badly light place with only the gray of the building to look at, or so were the rumors.

Seriously... what the hell were they thinking off when making this place?

Sakura and Sasuke talked about something behind him, but Naruto wasn't hearing squat. Rather, he was thinking deeply.

''_Looks like i failed. Tch, really. What were those 7 years for? If it had been Itachi or Anko or... No, that's wrong. Hiei-nii was never really drastic with this part of the training. If he had tried, i would we a lifeless husk that wouldn't have batted an eyelid at this. I know that much.'' He calmly breathed in, and then slowly out. ''Remember, adjust. Be malleable without breaking. Adapt yourself without losing yourself. Think, never stop thinking. This are your strengths...''_

He had trained all that, so even if he was caught off guard, he at least needed to get his bearings and start acting efficiently aga-...

Wait.

What made him lose his bearings exactly?

The guys in this place made a lot of noises when they worked, so Naruto and company, except Kakashi sometimes, always used auxiliary paths that didn't directly connect to or went through any of the sections. Even then the sound was maddeningly loud.

But after living with the embodiment of chaos, Naruto could withstand those.

With the gloomy atmosphere of the town on the surface, his mind had been weary lately, so it must have been it.

And the taste of anger from that little accident when they first came here, with the three sisters in the dango shop, had made him so sour he seriously didn't want to talk, so there was no helping it. If he didn't felt like it, he wouldn't push himself.

Thought, something about the incident escaped his memory... Something that made him pretty angry.

Suddenly, a thought popped inside him, distracting him from the depressive thought.

''_Hey Kyuubi, you there?''_

''_**...''**_

''_What, still nodding off? Or maybe angry that i didn't say Kurama?''_

''_**Don't talk to me like that, insolent brat.''**_

''_Ahh, so you __**are**_ _there!''_

''_**...What do you want?''**_

''_Nothing really. Can't i even talk to you? You have been dead quiet all this week. I tried to talk a few times, but you said nothing.''_

''_**Since when am i an imaginary friend for you to entertain yourself when nothing more eye-catching is in proximity? Are you humans so feeble in your ability to stay your mouth for longer than mere minutes?''**_

''_Come on don't be like that big guy. I know you have been lonely, haven't you? Poor thing, trapped in some damned place without hope of escape, and your only possible diversion happens to be one kid.''_

''_**... You are perfectly aware that unsealing me is within the scope of your abilities, brat. Are you perhaps mocking me?'' **__What could only be identified as a low growl resounded in Naruto's internal world._

''_Hahaha! He's angry, he's angry! And in less than 3 minutes! New record!''_

''_**...Brat, you cannot fathom the glee with which i imagine what i'd do to you if my power was in any way unsealed.''**_

''_Not like that's ever gonna happen, so it's really fun to think of such impossible scenarios right? Makes one's blood boil in excitement!... Or in your case, yours boil in anticipation of seeing mine boil. But hey, that's valid too right?''_

''_**...Fifth, i have come to realize that i didn't hate you for sealing me. I just fucking hate my containment cell. And to think i have wrestled with myself as to the source of this unworldly amount of hate within my body for the last 13-''**_

''_-Actually, 12 and somewhat a half.''_

''_**-Appreciated, year's stuck on this damnable container. Wherever in the Shinigami's otherworldly gut you may be, seriously, fuck you and all your descendants. No offense.''**_

''_...Yeah right.'' Naruto mentally scoffed. ''Also... For all your yapping and complaining, you don't seem to mind going along with my weirdness whenever we talk.''_

''_**My age borders in the centuries. At this level, you learn to adapt or be left behind, mocked, ridiculed, and called a variety of names that while plenty amusing, are certainly hurtful when you lay at the other end of them.''**_

''_... Personal experience?''_

''_**Not exactly... Thought now that i said out loud, i'm beginning to remember why Shukaku hated me to death, or why he went kind of crazy... Hehehe.''**_

''_That snicker at the end didn't sound very repenting...'' The redhead mentally deadpanned._

''_**That's none of your business, brat.'' **__Kurama dismissed in an intimidating tone, but Naruto knew him enough that he understood he wasn't really trying. _''_**I can tolerate your constant chattering, but remember not to get so cozy with me.''**_

''_Is that so...?'' Naruto thought, not sounding convinced. ''Hey... Kurama.''_

_The entity rose an eyebrow from inside it's prison at the change of tone. _''_**What?''**_

''_You... did something happen?''_

''_**...''**_

''_Hiei-nii told me. You... normally, according to his info, you would be growling with murderous intent towards me 24/7, trying to take over and screw over everything about me. So i just wondered... Oh and! I know this isn't exactly the... best situation and it may be weird to ask now, it's just... I'm trying to take my mind off things...''_

Take my mind off things...? What things...?

''_**He didn't say that to you, did he? Then are you implying all those times you wanted to ask something and you gulped down a half said question, it was about this useless topic? After 7 years? More like, this is our second week here. What's this, the timing of a baby that broke his pacifier and doesn't know where to curl up and bawl his eyes out?'' **__At the mention of that, a small mental yelp, like he had just been chastised, came from Naruto, causing a pretty unsettling laugh to blurt out the fox's maw. By now however, Naruto was used enough that it just barely made him shiver. _''_**What term did that mentally decalibrated master of yours use? Something on the inside, whatever on the outside? Well, whatever. Acting all tough on the outside and all creamy inside, humans truly baffle me like no other thing... And about your question, there's nothing to it really.''**_

''_Really?''_

''_**...'' This silence was somewhat unnerving. The fox never outright ignored Naruto, for better or for worse, when he asked a direct question.**_

''_?''_

''_**No... Forget it, it's nothing. That aside, you really are a wreck. Are you positive your card house of a mind isn't falling apart? Normally you shutted off when in deep discomfort or remembering trauma, then that stupid habit of emotionally disconnecting yourself. Was that to not become utterly useless any time you slipped under the bed to weep some? Who knows. Now you're shutting off and using me like some kind of portal therapist, and don't even make me mention how sometimes you take on that goofy attitude from that aberration of common sense that calls himself the Librarian. If you break, i technically go homeless. Pull your bloody self together, damnable imbecile.''**_

''_...Don't worry, i will.'' _

''_**You can't barely go 8 minutes into sleep without waking up screaming like a banshee unless i regulate you from the inside. Don't even conceive the thought of lying so straightforwardly when you're aware of that.''**_

...Did i ever take it so bad to be disturbed by such an atmosphere, it's what Naruto thought offhandedly, in a way the Kyuubi wouldn't hear.

''_If i didn't say it like that you would have scolded me, you second-hand fur coat.'' Naruto frantically retorted against the unfair treatment from his furry tenant. ''Also, i'm finally calming down. I hate this place and surely can't wait to bring it down the moment we find the info we want, but i'm at least-''_

''_**Guh,'' **__A sound suddenly interrupted. _

''_**Guahahahahahahahahaha!''**_

''_!?''_

''_**Under control! Ahaha, you have this under control!''**_ _Naruto certainly didn't expect this. From this laugh that seemed to reverberate in the confines of his inner word with intensity such that he thought his real body shock as much, pure cruelty and real amusement could be felt from the mad laugh of the Kyuuby. _''_**Hahahahaha! How idiotic, Naruto!''**_

''_!? Wha-!?''_

_The icy tone and deathly cold on his tone, Naruto would think as he remembered the scene, had made him shiver unconsciously. _''_**Deal with it? Calming down? Don't make me laugh, you stupid brat. That's your weakness, your fatal flaw. You certainly are spectacular, Naruto Namikaze. Only an idiot that doesn't know the extent of your abilities would say otherwise. But! Do you hear yourself, as if this was some playground? Hell? Don't like it here? Be serious, brat. You either get completely paralyzed when stressed or avoid everything when facing your traumas. This is a shit hole, the last circle of hell, pandemonium, at least for you puny monkeys. Don't try to not look tragedy to the eye, brat, or someday you will downplay the severity of the hell waiting just next door. When the flames reduce you to ashes and the ashes get trampled down upon, the fault will be none but yours. Utilize some of that ingenuity, draw its full worth, don't close up like an idiot. My bloody fur is on the line the same as your worthless ass.''**_

''_... That's... really unlike you, Kurama... It's really rare for you to be so... passionate.''_

_The burning well of emotions that was the kitsune slowly calmed down to a cooling point, followed by a quick really annoyed sounding snort. _

''_**I have been dealing with this stupid trait of yours for years, so call that 7 years of restrained complaints. Getting so worked up for a mere monkey, i'm will be a laughing stock if the other tailed beasts got wind of it.'' **__The fox sounded so annoyed as he said so that Naruto thought it wouldn't be the best idea to poke at the subject any time soon._

''_**Your deranged teacher thought it good training for you to realize it yourself. You didn't do well enough when we had to bring back your childhood, so don't blame me for being annoyed. You humans are far more trouble than you're worth.''**_

Eh...?

''_What are you babbling about now, Kurama? No matter how bad i get, i'm sure i can clearly call out my past.''_

''_**...Tch, so it's that bad. Whatever, not my problem.'' **__Kurama huffed angrily, and his voice and presence slowly receded. _''_**This is your disaster to clean, brat. Work fast, or things will end up blowing up on your face.''**_

''_...''_

The great fox's voice abated till finally disappearing, at the same time the young redhead anxiety inflated.

What did Kurama mean? He ''didn't look tragedy in the eye''? His past was distasteful, and he would much rather erase it true, but it was still as clear as day.

What the hell had he been talking about?

**XBreakX**

**-Underground Passageway-**

''You shitting me!? Another wrong!?''

Ponytail had confirmed after coming down and sweeping around a little, the map hadn't been completely correct. East Section had been a deception. Most of the spider-web like corridors in the East were just like the map had pointed out, he said, but beyond that the over placement was extremely different. They had somehow apparently foreseen this kind of scenario happening sometime.

A punch struck the hard concrete, making a dry sound reverberate along the dark passages. It hadn't been a shitty day, so he knew he was in his rights to act like this. However, something he had just been told about was upsetting him even more. Glazing behind, the Youth frowned as the figure leaning against the shoulder of that guy on a Ponytail entered his field of vision.

Apparently, his mind had been overwhelmed by something deeply traumatic. It had been quick and unexpected. Without no warning signal, and if Ponytail was saying the truth, he simply didn't deal well with these sorts of things. Not that he ever told him personally.

What had really screwed it over however-

''He seals them off.'', he had said, ''It was on your mind, right? Why this reaction? This is first try all over again. He screws up his own memories so that any undesirable element is left out, and everything necessary so that he can roughly understand his situation without becoming aware of whatever he sealed up is kept. If even that would make him aware in any way of whatever it is that made him clam up, he'll modify the memories themselves. Of course, he ends up unaware of all this, even as his brain works subconsciously... Seriously, what is this? Even the shittiest software doesn't have such a fucked up emergency system...'' Ponytail spat this last part in a mutter more to himself than anything.

After Ponytail had said as such, the Youth found himself wondering something else. Influx of despair? Horrible memories? When did memories ever just flew into your mind? Also, if he went by Ponytail's explanation and what happened after, they avoided those zones in the upper floors each time they went out. No, actually, when everything screwed up, they were in the Living Area. Wasn't that were it started?

And then Ponytail told him of the plan. Of the way they were to deal with this place as a whole when they were done, their trump card and what could give their words weight if by some chance they were discovered.

After getting the specifics, he finally understood. If that Jutsu was the pivotal point, then everything made sense. If that side comment many hours ago to explain the nature of how they pulled off such a large scale search operation had been accurate in it's descriptions, he understood how such a bizarre accident entered the realm of possibility.

Wait, was that why he had suddenly left with a bunch of unknown woman...?

But first of all...

He, obviously, hadn't been told about said plan.

It was reasonable. Even if part of the team, the Youth's position and rank wasn't that high. No, more than that, his aptitude wasn't enough. No matter how much his talent, it surely wasn't enough to fill the gap in the experience he lacked and the effect of working in such a disgusting place.

So then why him? Why did he know?

But through huffs of involuntary jealousy, such accusations were shut.

He was the core of the whole plan, it began with him and would end with him. Wondering about his awareness of said plan when he was the cornerstone of it, was tantamount to stupidity.

...But, if he gave it a good thought, that wasn't exactly right. Ponytail here and the others, ''they'' would have known. The slumped figure, with his long hair dangling closely to his face. He himself, even though he was the core pillar that sustained it all, he could bet he wasn't even aware. At least if he followed what Ponytail had said, considering what the plan entailed, he surely wouldn't be aware of the core of what was really happening, even if he was aware there was a plan itself.

But still, the Youth couldn't help feeling disappointed. Even under such conditions, he had the idea that he would pull through. To see through the deception imposed by his own self, and of his colleges. He admitted it begrudgingly, as with grinded teeth he couldn't look away from the simple truth that he was his superior in all aspects. And so, as if to preserve his own self-worth, he selfishly

...Or were these conditions really so unfavorable that he couldn't get himself straight?

But letting his thoughts drift off yet again, he couldn't help arriving at another unanswered question. Where did it happen?

''... You already saw it.''

''Eh?''

D-Did he read my mind!?

Wait..., I already... i... when...

It all began in the Living Area... How the plan worked... What happened there...

That woman!

Couldn't be...!?

''!?... It couldn't be... The girl, when we found that dude in the sixth floor!? She was a-''

''Move aside!''

''!''

Suddenly, his shoulder was pushed. He couldn't know as he tried to get up from suddenly getting pushed, but the corpse-like body was being dragged no more, as a new ferocity the likes of would make one freeze up in fear got hold of his senses. The long haired one wrestled the pony tailed one, apparently needing his shoulder to lean on no more. At last he got free for but an instant. Taking the chance of a split-second, his body bolted with demonic speed towards some kind of goal. His speed was dazzling, animalistic in ferocity and inhuman in nature.

Leaving behind the two dazed man, the ponytailed one didn't waste even a second as he bolted right after him, but he did spare a second for his lungs, as they uttered ''fucking hell'' in desperate rage.

What had happened!? No time to lose! Putting every bit of strength he could muster in his confusion, he chased the long haired one and ponytail.

Were they human!? Even if he was still a genin, praises and awe was a normal thing in his time in the Academy. He was confident on his speed, not losing to even one of his fellow classmates.

So why was he being left behind with the greatest of eases!?

''W-Wait...! how the hell... do you...!''

But little by little, the long haired person seemed to slow down. So did ponytail apparently, till he was slow enough that Sasuke caught up and could keep pace, at great costs.

''Hey! Ex... explanations...'' Sasuke panted and wheezed air. ''...Please!?''

''We know where.'' Sasuke didn't understand in the least, but ponytail did the great service of explaining further. ''It just came to me, the info. We found the room, you hear me!?''

You what!? ''R-Really!? Where, where is-... Wait, how did you even-!?''

''Too much talking and not enough running! I put a seal on him! Now his ability to move his muscles is constrained, but he still is gonna get ahead of us if you don't put on some effort there!''

''W-Why do that!? You were going so fast a minute ago! If you really did that, better get him now!''

''Because i don't wanna tire myself out, you idiot!'' He spat angrily. ''Our main priority hasn't changed, and he's going directly there to boot. We may need some firepower when we reach there, and calming him down would mean knocking him out. I can't do something so stupid!''

''So we can only follow and hope we can control him when we reach!?'' He asked disbelievingly. ''Why!? What's even gonna happen if we leave him like that!?''

''Well, for starters, he'll end up killing everyone in range! That means, you, me and likely her by collateral!'' That last comment awoke something inside the one who asked, and made him realize what had made ponytail so frenetic.

But...

I mean...

Kill them all...?

''And second!'' He shouted as they speeded up a bit and turned sharply at a corner. ''Well, the chance is somewhat small but... Yeah, we'll likely end up buried, along the entire fucking complex. After all that crap to get info on Orochimaru, that kind of ending it's just too shitty.''

**XBreakX**

**-Forest, east-southeast of the blackmarket dealers complex(2 Days Prior)-**

A dozen kunai went flying by, a dozen struck their mark.

''Guah!''

''Guh..''

''Agh...!''

In front, lay 12 fresh corpses. Behind, a couple of dozen more. Beyond the 12 new bodies, many armed men, frightened woman hiding behind them. Aggravated, fearful, anxious, panicked, petrified, even some awed. Simple tools, for simple purpose. Now, brandished in fear and with trembling hands. The thing these makeshift weapons were pointing towards, certainly wasn't human. That 'thing' to them was nothing but a monster, what what were them to it?

That garbe, certainly a mercenary. A strawhat, obscuring the face. But those ferocious movements couldn't be of this world.

One attacked, a cheap sickle. A downward swing, sidestepped with boring ease. One swipe of the hand, one new corpse on the ground. No blood, no mess, no disaster or useless spilling of fluids. The skill of a professional. The deftness of an expert.

Finally understanding their place, one final cry of resistance, they all charged, they all went forward. The woman all prayed, trying not to lose faith.

Nobody retreated, even gripped by the cold hand of fear.

Likewise, sadly, nobody succeeded. Here a new mountain of corpses now made its stand.

**XBreakX**

''You're late!'' A gruff voice said irritated.

The place looked as if deep within the woods. Light was blocked out, but not to the extent one couldn't see enough. Rather than an unnatural darkness, it was closer to refreshing shadows protecting from the stinging sun, ever so hot these last months, especially at evening. Small and simple looking houses.

A simple village somewhat lost amidst a simple forest.

A man, garbed with diverse ragged clothing and a simple cloth that covered his upper sections and conical straw hat that obscured his face. Following behind him, a group of women with their hands tied behind their back, a single and long rope connecting to all of the knots tying their hands. It looked like a herder moving cattle.

A mercenary.

''At least you brought the woman.'' The man scowled. ''I can only hope you didn't do anything stupid. One unnecessary bruise and their worth could lower by half.''

''...I'm sure any bruise they get will look cute compared to what they get when you bring them to get trained...'' A low voice whispered.

''What...?'' The man grunted in menacing tone.

''Nothing! Nothing at all, Hideki. Just a little stressed with work, it's all.'' Dismissed apologetically a guy that looked somewhat similar to the one that just had come from the woods, except he lacked the conical straw hat, had a quiver and bow in his back plus a tanto at his side, and his wild, long and ratty hair went everywhere over his face. A group of women similarly tied walked somberly with grave expressions behind him too.

The man, apparently named Hideki, wore a displeased expression that said the answer didn't satisfy him. ''...Hmph. Whatever. You made sure you didn't miss any of them?''

''Double sure, my good sir!''

''...Good, bring them then.'' By his tone, he clearly didn't like this mercenary. ''We gotta mark them up and organize them. Don't want none unaccounted for. I can't standing getting shit for a couple of wrong numbers. Bring them.''

Acart located in the outskirts of the village, partially covered by big bushes and the shadow of tall trees. The 3 man, followed by the tied woman, approached it. As they arrived, Hideki took out some kind of accounting book with a pencil, and a brush. A bottle of paint was placed nearby.

''Hmm, let's see then.'' He took the accounting book and leaned on the back of the cart. He gave the bowman mercenary a dirty look.

''Ah.'' Said the bowman, in slow realization. ''Sorry, sorry. I was distracted.'' He then turned around the face the girls. Looking better now, there were around 30. A good fetch for such a small place. ''Hear me now! I'd like if you organized in groups of three, ten in each! After that, each group stand in line around the back of the cart and facing Hideki here, so he can get a good look. If he calls you, you go. Understood?''

The womans and girls, apparently resigned to their fates, slowly formed three groups. The first group positioned themselves around the back cart, making a wide line. The two others stood back in wait for their turn.

''Heee, not bad. For a little village in the middle of nowhere, ain't this a good harvest?'' He silently and greedily looked at every and each one of the woman's. The comment had made some grumble and click their tongues, but he didn't say anything.

He looked at the one at the farthest left. ''You, come here.''

A somewhat attractive female, maybe in her twenties, with braided her, stepped forward. She looked more ashamed than angry or gloomy.

''Yeah, yeaaah. Not bad.'' Hideki began circling her, and the woman's pulse must have shot as her expression evidently told. As he began patting and brushing her arms and thighs, it only got worse for her. At last, he seized one of her breast as he gently traced his fingers across her face. Some of the woman in line had been burning with visible hatred or disgust. One even had taken a step forward, suddenly facing the back of that straw hat wearing mercenary. His steely eyes, looking over his shoulder, set her in place.

At first they countered his gaze with equal animosity, but a bit later when Hideki had apparently lashed out at a particular female that, as he said, ''was giving him the bad eye far too much'', and then did something similar with one girl that looked barely 16 because her almost crying face ''was bumming him out'', they realized his earlier pass at their disgruntled grunts was no more than he going on a world of his own as he lecherously looked at them. Realizing their blunder, the females silently apologized by a low, quick bow. The only response was the same steely and very brief gaze.

When the same cold look was directed at the perverted Hideki, still groping away at the first girl and getting bolder each second, making him say ''Alright, alright! I'll waste no more time. Stop looking at me like that!'', they sighed in relief that at least someone was on their side.

Grunting displeased under his breath, Hideki took the brush and paint. Dipping the brush into the bottle, he wrote something with the black paint into the girl's shoulder.

AN-12

''Tsk, well, that's that. You, come next... Yeah, you would be BE-6, the nex...-...be DW-8...-...ou go to EN...-...aybe to th...-...Help me here y...-...Yeah, you'll do in A...-''

And with that, they were done.

Oh yeah, since the complex had seven levels, it was divided A to G. G was a multi-uses room mainly for storage, and F was the living area, so only A through E were used for ''work''. For further division, they were cut up into four areas. N-North, S-South, W-West, E-East. Even beyond that, where the individual numbers. They weren't that very important thought, as there wasn't much of a difference in what was done between number and number as there was between area and area or floor and floor. It was more of a division for the proper organization, so that space wasn't wasted.

With them all loaded up and ready in the cart, Hideki climbed on the driving seat and grabbed the horse's reins.

''I'm gonna bring these ones first. Make sure those friends of yours are done with their thing. Pillaging after God knows how many minutes. Just how much is there to take from such a small place any way?''

Whipping the reins to get the horses moving as he complained aloud, the cart began slowly moving as it was difficult to move on this terrain.

As it slowly went away, treading over varied roots, the females in the back looked hesitantly towards the two mercenaries. Clouded expressions of uncertainty.

A stoic mercenary and another that waved good bye. They made an interesting contrast.

''Gooooodbye~. Good riddance~! Safe triiiiiip!''

After a while, they were far enough. Now, this is were things began.

''That's about 50 counting the ones yesterday, and about a total of 150+ for all the ones in the last five days. How many could you-''

''About thirty.'' Said the brisk and muted voice of the strawhat mercenary.

The bowman mercenary blinked. ''Thirty?'' He sounded unconvinced. ''I mean, that's quite a lot for your rank, i feel asking for more would be... But are you sure thirty will suffice?''

No response.

'' 'You don't have a right to ask if you don't even know that', something like that?'' Kakashi laughed exasperatedly, but he wasn't truly upset. ''I understand. Sorry for asking so much when you're already pushing yourself. How are the others then?''

''They should be ending shortly.'' The strawhat turned towards the forest. ''Let's look for them.''

The bowman mercenary walked behind him.''You were tasked with explaining how they were to proceed once we began distracting that guy here with the new cargo. So, do you think Sasuke and Sakura will do correctly?''

''They've been high strung this last week, but they'll manage.'' The strawhat was looking around him as he walked. ''If they can't for whatever obscure reason, 'they' will help.''

The bowman scratched his head. ''I'm still surprised you can keep those so long. I mean, after you made them when we came out the forest, you haven't dispelled them to make new ones. I know they haven't used any jutsu, but that's outrageous.''

''I have been working on a theory about the use of ninjutsu. Our handling of the chakra as it's molded and the way it's teached at the Academy it's just wrong. It's like mashing things together with glue, instead of weaving a good foundation, after which you can begin making a respectable construction.''

''You say that-''

''-Like it's simple? But it is, if i can complete my theory correctly and find the best way to simplify the main processes. There's only a handful that show a knack for putting a bit of thought and real effort as chakra is molded and the elemental property is added. As you could imagine, those normally reach far longer than the rest.''

''A cheeky 12 year old questioning a whole system...'' The bowman looked to the side in amused disbelieving.

''As far as i remember, the founders of the original and revolutionary ideal that were the Hidden Villages, were two small kids that coincidently meet before, during, or after one of their respective clans many clashes.'' The youth informed in a matter-of-fact voice

''Touche...'' Answered the bowman amusedly in a defeated tone.

They stayed quiet as they went to the site of rendezvous with their companions.

''Hey,-''

''No.''

The bowman began suddenly, but the strawhat cut him off almost as suddenly.

''Are you gonna be stubborn still...?'' The bowman continued with foreboding tone. ''You should be aware-''

''Who do you think proposed the plan in the first place. I'm plenty aware, as are them.''

''Are you really sure of this?'' One eye looked thoughtfully to the strawhated youth.

''Sadly sensei, i really am. This our problem.'' The strawhat frowned. ''After all, it's not like we haven't tasted hell before. This will just be a stronger dosage.''

**XBreakX**

**-Upper town, a certain dango shop(Present Day)-**

''NARUTO-SAN!''

A certain redhead suddenly whipped his head around in surprise, looking all around, looking altered.

''Jeez, Naruto-san. I'm talking to you and you ignore me so easily? That's not gentlemanly at all you know?'' An annoyed person huffed angrily.

Gazing towards the cute waitress talking to him and remembering on which side of the earth he was standing on, Naruto quickly began some signs.

''Sorry sorry, Kaori-chan. I just got caught up remembering something about work yesterday. It will not happen again.'' Another mercenary laying back-to-back with Naruto translated, even though he wasn't even seeing the signs.

He was one of the 8 clones Naruto had made at the start of the journey that hadn't yet dispelled itself, currently transformed to look like a sellsword, unlike his un-transformed creator. For convenience sake, he was named Ichirou(First Son), since he was assigned a good deal of workload, most of it unrelated to Naruto, and because according to him he was the first clone created.

Not that Naruto remembered.

''What do you mean Kaori-chan?'' Kaori began reproaching the redhead. ''I'm older than you, older. Show some restraint!''

Naruto's signs flayed across the air.

''But that would be such a waste.'' Ichirou translated, this time sounding amused somehow. ''Such a vibrantly beautiful woman such as yourself, calling you such distant things like Kaori-san would drive a stake through my soul.''

''Eh!?'' The flushed woman quickly became bashful. ''Wh-What are you saying!... in such a p-public space... Couldn't you... show some r-restrain?''

''_Too easy.'' Mentally thinking in a smug way, Ichirou and Naruto fist bumped without even looking at each other._

He wasn't honestly playing Kaori that way, just some playing around, which Kaori was aware of, of course. Her reactions were the real thing anyhow, so it was personally satisfacting.

''Though i still can't believe it. Ninja's rarely graze this region. To meet actual ones...'' She glanced to the side. At this moment she and Naruto were sitting around a table near the dango stand of her family. In another table Natsumi, her younger sister, played something with Naruto's teammates, the un-transformed Sasuke and Sakura... Well, the pretext was that they were playing. Natsumi was actually talking about clothes, sweets and such things with Sakura, Sasuke needing to endure through it all with an expression of extreme boredom. Aiko, her older sister, was engaging on some small talk at the side with him, pitying the poor boy.

''Things are difficult, this whole area is the perfect example of that. Ninja actively passing thought here would not be anything good, if at all.'' Ichirou translated quickly. Kaori wasn't looking at the signs anymore, Ichirou didn't seem to need them to convey his messages, yet they didn't say anything about it. Were they playing him for a fool?

''I suppose, Shinobi appearing anywhere... Must be because of work, considering how their type is, problems and the profit from them would attract them...'' Abruptly Kaori lifted her face, looking shockingly towards Naruto, who looked puzzled. A second later, she bowed her head. ''My sincere apologies... I forgot who i was talking to, and then made such unsavory commentary...''

''Knock it off, it's no matter really. Shinobi jobs do tend to be of the rather unsavory variety, and a good deal are certainly like how you describe them. There's no need for apologies.'' Ichirou, the translator, said so seriously like it they were talking business. The real talker in question, however, was quietly sipping his tea as he purred like a cat with a satisfied expression. In simple words, it was bizarre.

Kind of cute, though.

''...If you say so,'' Kaori said slowly, sounding regretful still. ''However, Naruto-san...'' The regretful tone, turned quickly into a worrying one. ''Are you... truly alright in such a place? You even live in their living areas, in spite of having more than enough money to rent a room on an inn...''

She said it with such severity and worry Naruto felt honestly astounded, and shortly after felt a weak nudge at his back. Looking back, he saw his clone making a kind of expression, which he understood the message of quite quickly. If she seemed so worried, he needed to make the correct expression, otherwise she'll think he's lying or downplaying it to make her feel better. He thanked him wordlessly with a slight nod, and then turned back.

He put on a grave expression, but took care not to overdo it. ''Don't worry about me. It's certainly bad but, you get used to it whether you want to or not. I really have no words to describe, but i'll manage.'' Ichirou translated.

Naruto noted the omission of 'the sounds are unbearable' got swapped for 'there are no words'. Was his clone better at playing his cards than he was? No, that couldn't possible be right.

Impossible.

Preposterous.

Unthinkable.

...Or was it?

''Naruto-san...'' Kaori said yet more worryingly. Looks like he was looking nowhere absentmindedly with a perturbed expression. Naruto silently yelped in dread as he understood he was brooding way too much about his clone apparent superiority at handling woman, making Kaori worry. If he put on such a face after saying not to worry, he'll only make her worry even worse thinking he lied to make her feel better.

...Technically he DID, but that and this were different.

He felt another nudge at his back. This time he didn't need to turn, the clone grabbed his hand and tapped with his finger in morse code. Naruto tapped back 'seriously?' with an hesitant look. The clone tapped back reassuringly.

''Sorry...'' Naruto hand-signed(A/N:It's this word legit?) with a pained expression. ''I assure you, it's not bad. But you worrying about me bothers me more.'' He softly caressed her cheek, as her face looked close to crying. ''That look on your face really pains me, so could you please stop worrying? I'm fine.''

At once Kaori threw her arms around his neck, swallowing tears back with crystal clear difficulty. Naruto again understood another part of the corruption that was that bastard he called Hiei-nii. Even as one part of his brain was pained with guilt so much his face scrunched up like he ate a sour lemon raw. another one was taking on the full deliciousness of her full body pressing against her. Kaori certainly had a very sweet body...

What? He's thirteen, he has the right to be perverted.

Also Ichirou, you could at least try to stifle that laughter a bit more.

Did he sense what he was thinking and gave this as an apology? Well, he did no wrong, so calling it an apology may be a little... Also, he totally knew why Kaori was crying so badly. Was it really such a big deal?

After a minute or two and with four fixed gazes stabbed on his back, an anxious and worried Naruto finally calmed Kaori down.

She repeatedly apologized for her behaviour, which made Naruto feel like the worst douchebag.

''Don't worry. And also, not all shinobi are like that.'' Said Naruto for the hundredth time as Kaori still apologized. ''Quite a bit of them are plenty more than decent. I'm sure you would love to meet them.''

''Really?'' Kaori was wiping the remainder of tears in her eyes. ''Do you really think... they are good people?''

Naruto opened his mouth cheerfully, happy seeing Kaori finally calming down... But, no words came out. They were trapped in a knot on his throat for quite a few seconds. Kaori puzzled look awoke him, and he started talking once more as if nothing had happened.

''Yeah. There's a lazy bum who says everything it's annoying, a fata-'' After a dreadful shiver that sent him quiet and somehow reached Kaori and even the four on the other table, Naruto felt he had just evaded one very big mine. ''I mean, big boned friend who eats a lot, a blondie who gossips about half the villages secrets, a doggy idiot that most likely doesn't know what's a bath, a methodical and insect loving semi-robot that doesn't ever smile...'' Naruto stopped a second time, but this was very much shorter. He wore a somehow happy expression. ''And a careless, bighearted klutz who could fall over walking on flat ground.''

Kaori looked mildly astonished for a second. She said in a small and shrill voice, ''That last one... you seem kinda fond of her.''

Naruto looked somewhat absentmindedly mindedly at the air. ''Fond?'' He frowned. ''Nah... that's not right. I certainly feel something different about her. But if i had to call it something...'' Naruto smiled in an awkward way. ''I'm indebted to her. At least to me, i'm very indebted to her.''

That was the true, even if Kaori sat there blinking even more confused.

True be told, Naruto wasn't comfortable calling any of his schoolmates trustworthy. He had plenty of time to carefully dissect and analyze, part by part, the transferred memories of his clone's time here.

Honestly, he couldn't see malice in any of them. But that was just his memories of a him that was not him, of people he hadn't had the personal time to meet himself. It could be compared to buying a house and being sent photos of it beforehand. Even if they covered every nook and cranny in HD, he wouldn't now if he liked it till seeing it in person, walking inside in person, feeling the inside air in person.

The conclusion drawn from his memories at least calmed his mind enough, so he could meet them and even work closely with them without incidents. The mental confirmation that he was superior to them in any recognizable way calmed him, knowing he could overpower them if they ever turned on him.

Except Shikamaru... That intellect, it frightened him greatly. If Shikamaru ever found out about the main details of Naruto's circumstances without ever meeting him, he wouldn't be surprised.

The others weren't that big a deal. The information gathering abilities of Shino and Hinata if she used her Byakugan and Kiba's superior senses, he could catch up to with his many resources.

His seals weren't his main talent for nothing...

About Chouji raw power, he was no problem. His firepower was way on the high side, maybe a bit too much as noted by his companions, experienced and talented Chunin to Yonin level shinobu plus one genius, so it counted for something. Ino's Yamanaka techniques wouldn't affect him if he took precautions, and he could even replicate the effect on some way with sufficient conditions and equipment. Shikamaru however... On that line of thought, Shino also terrified him. He was very hard to read.

Of course, he had LEARNED to read people, but trauma was something that didn't listen to ''stupid logic'', so at most he could feel mostly relaxed around them, if not slightly paranoid around Shikamaru and Shino.

Kaori and her sisters didn't come under the rule. He had sympathised with them on some level, and had witnessed and understood they were incapable of any real harm.

...Honestly however, his hand trembled whenever he came here for the first 3 days or so.

Hinata however... was another thing altogether. He, as said before, clearly remembered his childhood. This included, to his utter joy, the first time he had meet Hinata, when Sirzechs had been going around the clans, having meetings to make the various clans seriously consider swaying to Naruto's aid if he ever truly needed it, though he gave them the benefit of choice, so nothing would come if they thought it not necessary or they just didn't want to help.

That time, he had meet Hinata and Sirzechs decided it best for the blank looking Naruto to indulge on some deserved fun, the type someone his age was entitled to. That time, Naruto, felt for the first time, happy as a 5 year old should have. He was happy when he was saved, but that was the happiness inherent on his first close human connection, something considered natural for any child. In Hinata's case, he just played with another child with breathtaking ease and peace floating around his chest. It felt natural and right, like he belonged to something like that. And the smiling Hinata, superbly angelical in his eyes, shared her toys with him, talked to him, looked and acted worried when he didn't look well(to her), didn't discriminate him, didn't insult him, didn't shun him. To this nameless kid, she was a literal angel.

He may have exaggerated it over the years, but he could vividly remember a small Hinata briefly looking to his neck area, which made him freeze in fear, to which the small white angel didn't look fearful nor astounded, she didn't sneer nor scowl at him, her white face framed with that black hair didn't reject him neither condemned him. Rather, a truly divine smile, burned into his mind for the rest of his life, full of pity and perceived sorrow, but beaming happily as if beckoning him to something better, had healed him in incomprehensible ways.

He may not admit it now, but he was positive she was his first crush, if such notion still existed inside his then broken mind. The maids and butlers talked vividly about how he repeatedly mentioned about ''That white angel draped in black''(she had wore a black yukata like his at the time), and Rias jealous expressions later on as he was reminded of his earlier days repeating about the white angel.

Naruto noted absentmindedly his own giggling and downright laughing in mute amusement at Sirzechs misgivings and other things, his scar the only thing that seemed to disturb his cool mind. Looking at the past, Naruto couldn't identify with that Naruto. No matter the joy of Sirzechs and Grayfia coming, he couldn't ever see himself acting normally and consciously after the trauma that was his past. He came to the conclusion he went through some weird case of Dissociative Identity Disorder. Unlike the general cases, he remembered actually doing those things, hearing those voices, the touch of things with his very fingers.

It was freaky...

But still, without intending to, he found himself thinking. About Hinata, hoping honestly she was alright. He had landed here after all, so that terror was a real thing, not a mindless passing thought of an acquaintance hoping like any good person for their well being.

It was completely unrelated to this situation, but still the words and musings flied about his head. If it was to help her, even losing an arm sounding totally alright to him.

''Guys!'' A familiar voice bellowed from afar.

All of them turned heads, and the three shinobi caught the sight of their transformed sensei running towards the dango shop.

''Sensei, what are you...?'' Sakura cocked her eyebrow puzzlingly.

''Wait.'' Kakashi said in a low hush. Looking to the sides quickly and subtly, he gazed towards Naruto's direction, as if asking confirmation for something.

The blond nodded slightly.

''Okay.'' Kakashi undid the transformation in a puff of smoke, which went unnoticed by everyone on the streets.

One of Naruto seal arrangements, the one which diverted attention from an area, had been engraved somewhere close. Naruto only needed be in range and he could switch it on/off whenever he liked.

Kakashi didn't know, as on their first day on town he had left Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto behind to deal with the three ladies of the dango shop. He knew they were gonna do something and left it to them, but the details had remained obscured to him.

''What's the matter, Kakashi-sensei?'' The nervousness in Sasuke's voice was palpable. Kakashi-sensei had actually come looking for them.

''Guys, our chance has come.'' Kakashi's normally leveled voice had a tinge of excitation to it. ''The boss of the facility... Looks like he finally wants to meet his prized mercenaries to congratulate them for their job well done this last week.''

**XBreakX**

**-On a forest path, on way towards Wave Country(4 Days After)-**

'' I say, and will keep saying, are you sure these damn brats are worth anything? As i said, it's my life here in danger. I don't feel particularly protected looking at them.'' Tazuna, the bridge builder, said out loud to the three kids that were supposed to serve as his escort alongside that strangely dressed woman.

''As i have already assured you, Tazuna-san,'' Kurenai, said strangely dressed woman, retorted in a professional tone. ''This kids are plenty qualified. Their looks may deceive you, but they are highly capabl-''

''Aghh! This damn heat!? What's with the damned weather these days!? First an stupid idiot of a client, then this unbearable heat! Is the world against me today!?''

''T-Two. Two of them are capable enough.'' Kurenai almost drowned in her saliva before swallowing and proceeding with practiced ease and speed.

''Hmmm...'' Tazuna's skeptical look was his only response.

''I-I...'' A quiet voice that was hard to even properly hear re-captured his attention. He understood it was that shy, pale girl who looked like she would faint if he looked at her wrong. If she talked of her own volition, that certainly would grab his attention. ''I d-d-don't know h-how... well we... we can p-perform, but... I can a-...assure you... We will try our... o-our best!''

The same of skepticism remained still, but his softer looking expression displayed... satisfaction?

''Yeah, you beat on that, you damn old dude! We'll keep that sorry old ass of yours stable, looking as you might not be able to yourself with how old you look! Leave everything to use!'' Kiba's voice somehow instinctively annoyed everyone there simultaneously. Even the shy Hinata, even if never in this timeline did she dare utter it out loud.

The skepticism came back full blown, and now disappointment and weariness washed the satisfaction off. He sighed sorrowfully will looking towards Kiba with pity.

''Oi! What's with that look you're giving me old fart!'' Kiba yelled. ''You looking down on me!? Just wait, i'll wash that schmuck expression of your face!''

''Kiba.''

''What now, Shino!?''

''I'd recommend you really start training that tongue of yours. It's a complete disadvantage no matter what you may do in the future, it's honestly completely useless.''

''Wha-!?''

''Why you ask? Because connections, reputation and image are enormously important things for any shinobi. That goes double for the ones at the top. That mouth of yours has stepped all over any chances open to you and will keep doing it on the future. Even if you don't care about such things, I, and i very much believe Hinata also, do have goals in the future and responsibilities. Surely you wouldn't have the name of the next Hyuuga heiress and the prominent Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha dragged all around the mud for the inconvenient timing of your mouth, would you?''

''!...Ghh... Guhaa...!'' Kiba's body twisted in anger, unable yet again to retort toward Shino's snide remarks.

Hinata understood that Kiba could really get on someone's nerves, so anyone as logical and methodical as Shino would get aggravated just hearing him go. But to Hinata, Shino's patience wasn't so feeble, so she honestly thinks he doesn't abhor the least malice for Kiba.

If only she could be more forward and try to explain to Kiba, they wouldn't get on so many arguments...

''Tch...'' Kiba slowed his walking pace till he was last in the group. ''Damn them, they don't know what they are talking about. Ain't that right, Akamaru?''

The normally supportive dog evasively dogged his master's gaze after his silence at his question. Apparently even his close companion had turned on him. Of course, Kiba wouldn't admit he was wrong anyway.

''Aaaaahhhhh! Hmph, like i care you idiots! Hate me or despise me, i don't care! When the time comes, you'll see my greatness!'' The bellowing yell coming from his inexhaustible energy and those diamond hard vocal cords made everyone present audibly sigh, except one awfully shy Hyuuga.

Under the bellows of rage and the exasperation in the air, the clinking of metal and splashing of water went too unnoticed without a second glance. Not like that made any difference. These two prided themselves on their stealth, their bread and butter alongside their teamwork.

Steadily and silently, so they wouldn't hear. From the unsuspicious puddle of water, they pounced.

'' ''One down...'' ''

**XBreakX**

**-Underground Passageway-**

''Oh crap...''

''What?''

''I forgot he had that!''

''Tha-... Oi! Don't suddenly speed up. Oi! Wai-''

His protesting voice shut off, as a sudden flare of light and a sound like fire, searing hot fire shooting up from somewhere.

In this dimly lit corridor where proper light was scarce, such a blinding illumination out of a sudden would blind anyone for a good few seconds. Luckily, he kept running stable enough that he didn't run into a wall, and ponytail appeared to have fared way better than him.

But still, even if his eyes got used, that light was a...

a...

''Is there... fire coming from... his hands and... feet?''

''Eeeehh... well, not exactly?'' Ponytail's difficult expression made it obvious it was more complex than just that.

Out of the uncovered palms and the sole of the feets of the long haired blur that kept running as if possessed even as his muscles were supposedly burdened by a seal courtesy of ponytail, something like corporeal light was ejecting out of his hands.

It was luminous like lightning, and felt fierce like fair, but it had a recognizable form that made the material seem almost tangible as it ejected furiously, yet disintegrated into dozen twinkling lights that disappeared almost as fast as they appeared. It certainly didn't look like any nature transformation he had, but more importantly...

With hands straight and aimed backwards, aligned with his body, feets together and upright, he was propelling himself with whatever force was caused by the spewing shower of lights from his hands.

''Well, fuck. Why did Rias make him read Katekyo Hitman Reborn after that fucking Iron Man movie? I couldn't care less about how they travel, there's bloody consequences!'' Ponytail facepalmed while complaining to someone that obviously wasn't there.

''What ar-''

Suddenly, some person came from some side passageway, and blocked the way forward for the speeding bullet that was long hair. Sasuke understood even on his exhausted state. As he saw his steely gaze and the hands that speeded up as they flared through many hand signs, this person was an expert shino-

Long hair, in one swift movement, had sent about 12 shurinken. The ninja easily evaded most and deflected some, even if he had to break his string of hand signs. As he took some steps back to retreat and resume, he found himself paralyzed. Confused, distracted and finally scared. In a moment that didn't surpass an instant, long hair closed the distance, maneuvered his body to comfortably touch the ninja's head, just a slight touch, before speeding of like a bullet down the passageway again.

He had barely made distance before the guy's head exploded. If ponytail hadn't keep going forward, with his feet still visible even amongst the recently made cloud of dirt and smoke, it would have been difficult to keep running at this velocity.

''Well, at least he hasn't lost his touch.''

''What...?'' Even though he asked ponytail, he was more preoccupied by the fact this random ninja's head had blown up for no reason. Also, that he had probably just stepped on some of his splattered brain matter.

''Those 12 kunai, that's wasn't all. Among them, he shot quite a bit from more inconspicuous angles, and they bounced off the walls. Apparently caught him from a blind spot.''

''Is... is that really so easy? Shurikenjutsu... can be difficult...'' He was saying that, but thoughts of the fact there were actual ninjas here, and probably more and who knows what more ahead, made him uneasy. But the scene of the strange easiness with which the ninja was dispatched made him feel less anxious. If ponytail didn't lie, that may very well happen to him if this turns out bad, but the feeling wouldn't recede even after realizing the obvious.

''Well, not exactly. The light from those things makes visibility mostly troublesome, so confiding on your ears would be more crucial. But as you probably heard since a while ago,'' Ponytail pointed to his ear, partially covered on his beautiful red hair.''that thing also makes a fair bit of noise. A place like this just makes the noise echo endlessly, so it's even worse. Cleverly making many hit the walls at the same time, he likely made the sound of more that one kunai bouncing off the walls, sound as just an individual hidden attack. But of course, shuriken number #19 and #22 hit each other in flight very much near the ninja, and 19 changed course, so it ended only barely grazing his finger. Looks like he had quite a potent paralyzing venom at hand, however.''

''I'm failing to see this supposed derangement that's supposed to be fuking him up in the head since quite some time!? Also, that doesn't explain why in the 9 circles of hell his head exploded!''

''Idiot! Even if the mind doesn't, the body remembers well enough! Though if he does still remember how to use 'it', we may be screwed...'' Ponytail said as he produced three kunai from his punch, and launched them with pinpoint accuracy. There wasn't even proper time to ask the why, as the kunai only barely got his arm, partially shredding his sleeve from the elbow down. But as ponytail irritatedly clicked his tongue, whatever was it that he had been looking for was apparently there. Feeling curious, the one accompanying him tried to take a closer look with difficulty in this badly lit place, and the only divisible thing ended up being a stripe of black halfway between his elbow and wrist that neatly wrapped around his arm. What was that...?

He was interested.

He was really interested.

But somehow, he understood he wouldn't get any real information if he asked, so he kept shut. As much as he internally chided himself for thinking such, he began hoping they'd cross the path of some other guard along the way so he could see more.

And oh good they did.

There were a trio of men that looked like they lived 24/7 under the shadow of some inconspicuous rock. Subterfuge and agility looked obviously like their forte, moving in synchronization so that one could draw attention from the others as their strange movements catched the eye, and this darkened environment just suited them perfectly. It certainly came as a surprise when the speeding figure with tongs of light stretching from his extremities clapped quickly his arms and a blinding light robbed everyone of their vision. Next anybody saw, the three men were bound by chains and their necks were twisted around. Ponytail urged forward, as long hair had obviously advanced with reckless abandon after almost instantly dealing with the men. For the fleeting moment of a second, strange inscriptions on the walls and ceiling from where the chains had been summoned could be recognized.

A stout man, of obviously resilient build, stood now on the hallway. They had turned about two times, so it was a surprise they had ran into someone again. The stout man didn't waste time and in minimal hand seals made a wall of thick stone. Long hair was of the same mind apparently, as he quickly placed the upper side of his forearm against the thick wall, the unnamed black line began glowing, as he punched said arm with ferocious strength, squarely in the glowing line and against the wall. Ponytail dived to the floor, dragging his companion down with him. The walls rumbled like an earthquake had hit the place, and as they lifted their heads, only a gaping hole easily 1 meter in diameter was left. As they went through it as quickly as they could, they noted the wall was easily 1 meter and a half thick. The stout man lay dead on the floor, the front of his body and his face completely shredded to pieces by the shrapnel. So many rocks, at such velocities and all from tot he front without defense. It was no wonder he was dead.

They again found someone, in a very open random area. Many pipes and the like littered the walls and loomed high on the ceiling, criss crossing like the threads of a spider's web. From where they were and to the next door to continue ahead were roughly 30 meters. A puppet was at the end of the corridor, eyeing them with its lifeless eyes. At once, Ponytail couldn't help muttering ''traps!'', but as if making fun of the statement that he should have certainly heard, Long Hair bolted forwards without hesitation. At once, kunai, shurinken, senbon, chains, literal metal balls, there were even some explosive seals mixed in. Everything was being thrown indiscriminately. Long Hair didn't even seem to acknowledge them, and with a gentle and gracious swipe of his arms, the weapons just disappeared. He simply swiped his arms near them, gently touching them near his forearms, and they faded like mirages. Ponytail could only nervously utter ''Yay, new equipment...'' with a hollow laugh, and he wasn't the only one nervous if the movements of the puppet that had been giving support since the beginning were any tell. Looking like he wanted to end this, from a puff of smoke Long Hair materialized a green pellet. Throwing it, it exploded and a viscous material of some kind covered the puppet all over. At first it just tried to get it off itself, but as the puppet's movements became more sluggish, it was obvious it wasn't simple slime. And with the simplest of eases, Long Hair advanced after being done with the not very effective traps and, his hand glowing, grabbed the barely visible chakra strings that connected the puppet to his master, pulled on them, and some unknown dude, lean and elongated in his features and a gaunt face such that with a little paint he would make a perfect halloween skeleton, fell almost face first from somewhere way up in the dark, pipe filled ceiling. To simplify, he was astonished, and presumably even more as he found the cold steel of the kunai piercing at his chest.

Grabbing chakra strings... That was possible!? But still they followed closely on his tail.

''He-Hey!''

''...''

''Hey!''

''Don't get annoying now.''

''What was that!? I don't know anything about puppetry bu-''

As ponytail suddenly stopped, obviously, it was no surprise that he crashed into his back and hurt his face.

''Oi, you idiot! Even if you're not gonna answ...er... that's...''

Not understanding why he suddenly stopped without reason, the Youth began to complain before suddenly realizing the reason that was right in front. Ponytail's face had been twisted into the the strangest mockery of what a smile should look like, either filled with so much joy or fun or so terribly terrified that a normal expression just wouldn't have suffixed. But he wasn't looking at that, not at Ponytail's face. He was looking right to the front.

Long Hair was there, glued to the spot. He was looking straight ahead, without even turning. He was gazing directly into the interior of a very well lit room, the door of which he had forcibly opened, miraculously not breaking it. For the first time his eyes were visible under the mountain of hair, and for whatever infernal reason, they were eyes no sane or totally human person could have.

''Well, look's like this is the last stretch. Better get ready while we still have time, ain't that right? Might even want to make some kind of testament, just in case.'' His voice hoarse and dry, Ponytail evidently wasn't having a great time, but he held on somehow. ''Hey, i actually have some paper here, fancy that. So Sasuke, wanna write something to make sure you don't have any regrets, or do you wanna go into the last boss without a savestate?''

**XBreakX**

**-Underground Area, Sector 6. Living Area(2 Days After, 2 Days before Team Kurenai departure to Wave)-**

''Fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!'' Sasuke Uchiha threw a chair towards a random wall of their house, mad with anger.

''Calm down, Sasuke. Acting like a kid will not-''

''Will not what!?'' Sasuke scowled. ''Make this better!? Like we can do anything! Make this worse!? How!?''

Naruto stood in a chair of the Living Room, the only one Sasuke hadn't trashed.

''I understand how you feel, but we must think logically. Going crazy with rage and having a tantrum like a child will not resolve anything!'' Kakashi reprimanded Sasuke in an uncharacteristically deep and serious voice. Sasuke had finally stopped trashing the place like a typhoon, but he certainly didn't look better.

''...Haaa.'' Kakashi sighed.

The problem was... where did they screw up.

'' _I let Sakura come back alone. Even after seeing her in such a condition... It's my fault.'' Kakashi blamed himself grimly. _

To explain a bit better...

**XBreakX**

The group had finally gotten a chance to talk with the leader of all this ''enterprise'' directly, whose nickname apparently was ''Old Man Daruma''. Kakashi had already confirmed using genjutsu, none of the normal rank goons in this place knew squat about Orochimaru. Their only safe bet would be any of the higher ranked persons in here, meaning those at the very top.

Due to exemplary results, including the decimations of a good couple of resistance groups formed from local populace that had been nagging their business immensely lately, they had finally gotten the invitation to come directly in presence of the Daruma man personally to earn some ''well deserved compensation''. The date was scheduled for 3 days after the announcement, meaning tomorrow. All was going right and well, things were going smoothly, and if they finished everything properly and executed their plan correctly, this whole place would be in ruins and they would have gotten info on Orochimaru.

Then things turned to shit.

As a premature ''gift'', the Mercenaries (Kakashi's squad) was called suddenly two days after, meaning today. It was very early in the morning. Naruto made some extra clones for backup, as he and about 3 of the other clones that he had first invoked when they arrived, now part of the team as if just another teammates, were making modifications and evaluations to their plans for tomorrow. This was extremely important, and Naruto was the core of the plan, so Kakashi took his suggestion and went with the clones as replacement for the 4 of them.

One of the goons had been prepared to guide them to the site. On the way, he and Kakashi engaged on some small talk, mostly the goon expressing his idolization of the group. According to his words, the boss rarely took interest on things aside from work and the oddly good 'specimen' that reached their business, taking it into his hands to personally 'value' it's worth. The comment had made Sasuke and Sakura visibly upset, and Kakashi had to quietly calm them down when the goon had been distracted with something else for a second.

All along, they were taken through a strange passage that they didn't particularly recognize, but the man's comments irritated the two genins enough that their concentration and that of their Jonin who tried to calm them, didn't focus enough on the environment.

Finally, they had reached their destination... The fourth floor, known best in here as the floor that treated mostly with the ''flower buds'' of the business.

That was their slang for underage kids.

In a ''magnificent'' demonstration, about 40 'specimens'' of varying ages, from 8 to about 17. But according to the many men there, there were 'specials'' here and there, referring to older woman with almost childish or just not very developed-looking bodies for whatever reason. A mattress had been spread on the floor in one of the most open areas in the fourth floor, East area, and on said mattress laid the full range of girls. Some had blank looks, a few lacked... body parts(And we're not gonna get detailed on what some lacked, seeing as such things would be difficult to count absent without a... deeper look.), many had various piercings, others were literally ''drowned'' on BDSM gear, such that their forcibly open mouths and the tissue surrounding their inner thighs was the only visible thing. Others looked... very visibly afraid.

As the group gasped in horror, one of them somehow got on her feet and tried to fruitlessly run. For some reason many of the men present screamed, but more in disappointment or unhappiness, confusing what little of the consciousness of the two genins present wasn't internally screaming. About half a minute latter, a dull *thump* was heard, and amidst groans and whispered complaints, the girl that had just tried to escape came flying in before falling full-force into the ground, part of her skull caved in and cracked, oozing blood.

The cause had been an almost 2 meters tall man, big, with bulging muscles and a crazed appearance. An unknown worker told Kakashi in whispers that the two genins heard, he was part of a special force stationed as guards in each floor. Called the Rakshasa Demons, they were experimented on with various drugs, and as consequence, had incredibly short fuses and were alarmed with everything. The very scared girl must have crashed into him accidentally.

And to Kakashi who could still process information, that sounded awfully like a product of Orochimaru's perverted experiments. He took silent note about them.

It still wasn't enough however, and when one of the nameless goons passed the transformed Sakura a knife, things truly went to shit. Sakura, on the border of fainting, asked what was 'he' supposed to do with that, and the man explained the girls were expendable and on the house, so losing all of them or them using the girls beyond becoming unrecognizable was no big deal.

To the still flabbergasted looking 'mercenary', the man finally explained in more detail while whispering in 'his' ear. It went that ''as they went somewhat far on them, most were pretty freaking flaccid unless you took matter into your own hands and made them all nice and tight'', also saying that ''two or three fingers should be enough'' while pointing to the knife.

At that moment, they had screwed up.

Thing is, the moment they first arrived to the facility, Sasuke had knocked out Sakura almost instantly on reflex. After that, she hadn't been anywhere close the real action of any of the floors. Meaning, she hadn't seen anything directly. She KNEW what was happening, and had gotten a very quick glimpse before Sasuke knocked her out. She had cried and trembled on her room on the 6 floor after waking up and remembering everything, understanding where they were and their situation, for almost 3 days. On the fourth she had finally calmed down, and she resumed operations on the fifth. It had taken its effect as all of them could clearly see, but nothing worse had happened.

The problem was... She STILL hadn't seen anything of this first hand. Nothing, absolutely nothing, even in the slightest except for that brief glimpse. All of a sudden and without preparation, however, she had found herself into a worse situation than Sasuke and Naruto the day they arrived.

Her conscience had broken like cheap glass, and Sasuke could swear he almost heard the crackling sound of glass as he nervously waited for Sakura to crumble down and fall to the floor yelling.

She didn't however, making Sasuke eyes almost pop out from how much they opened and Kakashi sharingan almost activated reflexively from shock after seeing her suddenly act out having a very sudden case of stomach ache, and needing to retire herself. Kakashi was not fooled, and could visibly see the tears that almost went out of her bloodshot eyes that she hid with the bangs of her hair somehow.

After he had awakened from his momentary stupor, he tried to give some of the transformed clones the task of getting her back home after asking for the other present goons permission. They had grabbed the bait of Sakura's act too easily, and for the thousandth time since that week he fervently praised their stupidity in his mind. Sakura however wanted to come back alone, and even slapped the hand from one of the clones that tried touching her in unmistakable fear.

Sasuke was still paralyzed in discernible shock, and Kakashi thought he was almost in tears as much as Sakura.

He didn't like it, he didn't like it in the least. Sakura on such an state rejected the clones almost immediately, Sasuke wasn't going to be much help in his own state, and there wasn't much he himself could do in a limited amount of time without it drawing suspicion, no matter how crude and stupid were the workers here.

He couldn't even take her himself. He didn't think she would accept him any way better than the clones and he couldn't leave Sasuke alone, even if the clones could deal with the situation.

He didn't like it, he didn't like it in the fucking least, but there wasn't much alternative one way or the other, so Kakashi reluctantly told Sakura to go back alone.

And she did go alone, but things went south when she was halfway home. The emotional stress couldn't be held down any longer and her transformation undid itself. Crying to the extreme she may have dehydrated herself, slumping to the ground with hands covering her wet faces, her expressions weren't even of disgust or fear. She honestly looked more on the border of an actual mental breakdown. Just then, she was found by some of the area workers that had come out of their homes to start their shift(she had at least reached the sixth floor) and were quite puzzled at this unknown girl silently crying on the street. They theorized she might have been a miracle girl that somehow escaped from the upper floors tight security, before seeing the forehead protector on her head.

Immediate alert was called, the news quickly reached the upper echelons of the place and an order was even more quickly sent to dispatch any and all personnel of rank 3 or higher towards the central area of Sector 6 and for the girl to be sent there on the double.

Said area was a place of greenery that could be called a park. Again, the rumors of the site boss love for green and plants was the only guides used in fathoming how such places get constructed in such locations used for such things.

But any way, in the center was a park stage. Nah, stage was too grand a name. It was just an area of elevated floor, 9 x 5 meters. A slightly bigger, simple wooden ceiling, elevated by four slim columns at each end.

Nobody understood what was it purpose.

It never could rain here.

It was used exclusively for any kind of announcement, mostly done by the higher ups.

They supposedly passed their time in the lesser and smaller areas doing management, where the light system was supposed to be worse.

Maybe they were just weirdos that didn't like bright places.

But that was beside the point.

About four hours after the call was made for team Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, fainted with hands and feet tied, was taken like some kind of wild trophy worthy of showing off. A sudden notice was made, for all personnel to remain alert and open eyed. The fact that a ninja had squeezed through their security and somehow reached such a deep level by herself most likely meant she couldn't be alone.

The many workers asked what were they even supposed to do if they met them, to which they were reminded of the special alarm system that would send a direct alarm warning to the main office. They hadn't ever needed them, so they the announcer hadn't expected anyone to remember them.

He then decided to explain their course of action. With a crooked smile, the announcer reported the boss's idea, telling each and every one of them to hold varied conversations centering around the topic of the girl, mostly about the kind of things she would be subjected to in the meantime. They didn't know how aware the infiltrates were of the situation of their captured teammate, and so wanted to arouse them into action as fast as possible.

The faster they find them, the better.

Lastly, one unnoticeable worker asked if they had any kind of possible culprit in mind, to which the announcer said they were going to comb all the files about any recent activity and members for information.

Lastly, as all of them dispersed to their work areas with the higher ranking ones organizing themselves, orders fast on their minds and an air of anxiety lingering for the first time in many years there, another man at the stage, possibly another of the nameless higher ups of the place, asked just what were they supposed to do with the girl.

''My sincerest apologies, maybe i didn't make my point clear enough?'' His shifty voice was as unnerving as his smile. ''Did you not hear the orders clearly perhaps? 'talk all about the girl everywhere you can, mainly about how bad we'll screw her.' right? Did you ever think i was joking, perhaps?''

And then passed one hour... And team Kakashi came crashing towards their house in Sector 6. Naruto looked thoroughly scared by their sudden racket and by how violently they had suddenly entered into the house.

They asked at once if Sakura had reached home, and to their horror Naruto put on the pluzzed expression they dreaded to see as he innocently asked, ''Wasn't she with you?''

And so, we had arrived at the current situation.

**XBreakX**

''You say we gotta collect ourselves and plan, but what options do we even have!?''

''Sasuke, i already told you to calm down. You're really starting to upset my nerves.''

''Ha! Upset your nerves? I'm sorry, your highness! This situation couldn't be more stressful for you! Do you by any chance want me to get to prepare some nice and hot tea? Maybe i can bring it to you in a tray? Surely your stupid leg nerves are too upset to even get up, right!?''

''Sasuke, watch your tongue!''

''Shut your trap Ichirou! I don't see you getting up and giving ideas, are you!?''

''How am i supposed to provide any input when you're acting like an spoiled baby. Eh, Sasuke?''

''You two, enough!''

''Haaa, so i'm a baby now! Big thing coming from a false idiot made all from chakra! One good punch on the gut and you would become smoke in a flash!''

''Sasuke, that's enough already! Calm down!''

''If you can't control yourself, we'll have to do it ourselves...''

''Saburou... Rokurou... So you guys too... You're all, utterly, and completely, use-''

***BAAAAANG!***

After an extremely loud and surprising sound, the almost fainted Sasuke, the eight clones and Kakashi, saw with mild surprise the now destroyed table and a hovering hand that most likely had something to do with its destruction as it lay there clenched into a tight fist.

A neutral looking Naruto gazed, directly as if piercing him, at Sasuke's eyes. Without either malice or irritation or even reproval. It wasn't looking at him encouragingly or supportively either. He just looked at him closely, and then nodded, making Sasuke pay more attention at him due to curiosity that surpassed his previous anger. Or maybe it was embarrassment?

He drew a very long breath, and then an equally long exhalation. Most likely telling him to calm down.

Sasuke groaned in irritation and denial, but Naruto, just as if he were attacking some unnamed weakness of his, only smiled sweetly.

Sasuke groaned even more loudly, like asking him how he dare do something like that, and Kakashi almost put himself between the two from the look of rage he was giving to Naruto, but Sasuke unexpectedly followed example and drew a long breath, before profoundly exhaling.

He sat down with legs crossed, his furious and... blushing face looking to the side grumply.

For just one very awkward second in this strained atmosphere, Kakashi-sensei felt particularly worried about the very near future of one of his students.

Looking at Naruto's bright, hopeful and... very freaking beautiful face that he used to calm Sasuke down, the fear just settled itself more deeply.

''So... what are we supposed to do?''

''So you truly calmed down, Sasuke.'' Kakashi huffed in relief. ''Well then, let's think. If we believe the rumors we heard in the way here, the most likely place is wherever it is that Old Man Daruma resides. If the other rumors about his lack of appearance are to be believed, wherever that is must be where he passes the rest of his time, but i seriously doubt it's located in the Living area like the rest of the houses. Following that logic, most of the houses of the higher ranked members on here may be somewhere else too. As far as i've seen, most orders come from the speakers installed on each floor ceiling, meaning from a range. They may not even be in the facility itself.''

''Nah, Kakashi-sensei. I do believe we can count on them being here.''

''What makes you say that, Saburou?''

''It's already been confirmed that the announcements and orders given from the area on the center of the sixth floor are directly given by the higher ups of this place.''

Another Naruto clone, Shichirou, interceded after him. ''As you know, this place has some kind of ranking system that decides the level of influence and responsibilities everyone is meant to shoulder, going from 1 to 5, and then the main higher ups beyond that.''

Another one, Shirou, continued thereafter. ''From the list of personnel we acquired from among the files we covertly inspected the day after we arrived, as i am sure you remember since you left the bulk of the file to us and went to the more easily manageable areas...'' The clone said accusingly with an aloof expression, but the cyclops only shrugged while huffing. ''We have confirmed the faces of some rank 5 and upper members plus the names of fewer of them all around the factory. Apparently, unless something of big enough importance its related, they don't normally mingle with the normal workers.''

Ichirou then finally ended it. ''We have already extensively combed the surroundings and even beyond that and we can ascertain there's no other such places where they could be. We have already looked into buildings of interest, inconspicuous looking places that wouldn't attract much attention, and made mass searches in whatever place was left.'' He interrupted Kakashi as he saw him open his mouth. ''Yeah, that also means underground and in the near mountains and forests..''

Going from what could be told in his mask, his mouth hung open in surprise for quite a few seconds, before filling with skepticism. ''Really? Pardon me if i'm somewhat untrusting of how through a search operation handled by the 8 clones of a genin could be, not being even sensors. In the first place, you were most or less here the entirety of the time. In light of Sakura's inability to participate for the first 4 days and the quickly escalating mountain of work we found ourselves thrust into, i can't see where did you find time.''

''Ho? Didn't you know?'' Ichirou asked mildly perplexed, as if what he was about to say was common sense. ''Clones can make even more clones by themselves. If they can use ninjutsu, it's just common sense for them to be able to use Kage Bushin. Naruto's chakra is so big that we can create quite a lot by ourselves.''

''Is that ri-... Eh? Wait, what?'' The cyclops sole eye blinked cluelessly. ''That's... actually doable?'' He had heard about it being possible in theory, but he hadn't quite contemplated on it being possible, or even viable, to be done. Rather than dismissing it as impossible, it just honestly never crossed his mind.

''Sorry, it really shouldn't be too surprising if you didn't know.'' Ichirou began explaining in factual tone. ''In the first place, normal rank-and-file ninjas, even most Jounin, wouldn't have the level of chakra necessary to make lots of clones. As the chakra is evenly divided between the clones, and Naruto's reserves are outrageous, even like this, any of the 8 of us probably has more chakra than sensei and Sasuke together.''

That particular comment made Sasuke's face scrunch up in disbelievement. He was painfully aware of the difference between him and Naruto, unlike 2 weeks ago, but this statement sounded plain ridiculous.

''Well...'' Ichirou looked to the side. ''Only 8 of us were created back then, so the difference in chakra between 'them' and us could be a fair bit...'' He looked straight ahead again. ''But that's besides the point. Also, in the first place, clones are like a net constantly connected to each other. If we dissipate, it's not only experience we send back, but even our chakra. The same way but inversely, Naruto can manipulate ours with ease from a range, even out of sight. Ah also, the experience it's not sent just to Naruto.''

''You mean... All clones get it?'' Sasuke asked inquisitively.

''More or less. There are persons that don't even realize that they get experience from the clones as they disperse if they learned the technique without proper information about it. It's kinda how the brain makes you believe you know more than you actually do. Try and ask someone how an electric fan works or how a bicycle really looks. They'll say something like ''really? that's simple'' and then describe how the fan works and draw how the bicycle looks completely wrong. Even if they shouldn't, they may 'vaguely remember' how they got such info, or just fill the hollow areas with incorrect information like in the example above. That's why even with a few you's getting new info at the same time, it's not weird if you or them don't realize.''

''If you're training then... All that experience... Not only you get better, the still training clones also get better...''

''Yeah it sounds good, but that's on paper. Think of hundreds of hours of mental stress born from unending training flooding your brain in one sitting. Believe me, after you make a certain number of clones, you will need some sort of technique to deal with that or a really thick head. If not, it's gonna literally explode.''

Sasuke grimaced.

Kakashi on the other side, was beginning to grow really wary of the one called Naruto Uzumaki. A 13 year old kid with this level of ability was close to a blasphemy. He hadn't been 13 when he left, but even the monster Itachi wasn't at this level while so young.

He had seen his abilities first hand, but the pathetically easy missions on the village had not been enough to showcase how truly monstrous they were.

Also... he would pretend to turn a blind eye to the clones changing the subject. For how through they normally were, they sure forgot quickly about his inquiry on how the clones of a 13 year older could make an effective search of that magnitude.

''In other words,'' Kakashi reset the conversation into its original course. ''if we take your word for granted, it means they are here, hiding somewhere. Then the problem is something else. Where is that somewhere?''

''Do we not have any good idea? We've been here for a week! There must be something right?'' Sasuke started sounding heated up again, but for now stayed calm.

''Not exactly, but i do believe you can answer that for us. Right, Kakashi-sensei?'' Ichirou cocked his eyebrow. He himself wasn't talking however, as he had been translating Naruto's hand sings. The redhead had finally decided to join in properly.

Kakashi stood impassive, and against Sasuke's expectations who was about to open his mouth, Kakashi heaved a tired sigh. Although he looked grumpy rather than tired. ''When?'' He asked flatly.

''Does that really matter?''

''Wasting time it's counterproductive.''

''Just start talking. Sasuke looks curious after all.''

Three of the clones retorted almost immediately, yet Kakashi knew they were enjoying themselves, the bastards.

He let it slide still.

''We certainly have been here for quite some time.'' He started explaining. ''And in that time, i have noted some things. You remember the speakers on the ceiling right, Sasuke?''

''How couldn't i?'' Sasuke frowned. ''That stupid music they put through there all day has almost driven me crazy. Who the hell listens to such garbage? Wherever those higher ups must be, i bet it must be soundproof.''

''That music is certainly detestable, but that's not the main problem.'' Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. ''Sasuke , you surely remember that map we found of the entire complex? The one in that room in the seventh floor, along the other files.''

''Ahh, that one...'' Sasuke said thoughtfully. ''Yeah, i remember. It's thanks to that thing we could even properly plan our escape routes depending on how this turns out.''

''Yeah, those ones. About them, sorry but i lied.''

''Eh...?''

''Those were just the normal maps of the overall structure.'' Kakashi stood up and went to somewhere up in the second floor of the house, leaving a confused Sasuke in the air, looking to the clones. A minute or two after, he came with some scrolls, about 10 or even more.

''These however...'' He set them on the table, and Sasuke wasted no time grabbing them and opening them up. A map of the fifth floor much like the one he already knew was drawn there, but additional legends, side info written at the side, and a very large number of lines of different colors that he certainly didn't remember were drawn all over the map.

He opened the next one, and it was the same but with different info of floor 3.

And another one.

And another one too.

''These ones show the schematic diagram for the electrical network of each floor plus one of the entire complex. There's some extra info like the locations of the main generators, 'special' areas with backup generators in case of a black out, some areas of concern where the energy tends to get cut out, and other additional information they added as time passed. These show the sewage system of this place, and i'm surprised to say it is quite efficient if this data tells the true. There's also one for the ventilation pipes that let us breath in the first place, and reports about some past project to make this place have passive cooling. For how much they put into the massive size itself and the housing, you would expect they could spare a few coins to make sure people don't roast alive in here. Well, maybe they just thought that would be more effective rather than mechanical systems.''

Sasuke drifted in a world of his own looking at many of the scrolls and examining them thoroughly. Maybe he already thought they could do something if they had this.

''Then,'' Sasuke suddenly said. ''What are we going to do? How is this going to help us?''

The cyclops scratched his head. ''Well... i was quite suspicious about some of the things in here, mostly about the backup generators?''

''The generators...?''

''Yeah. Come, look.'' He signalled to a particular area of the map. The one from the seventh floor, the Storage Area. ''Look at this. There's some backup generator connected to the main lamps and other parts of the lighting system. Don't want everybody stumbling into each other if energy goes out, right? But what's this?'' He pointed to the same area again, a certain part of the seventh floor. ''There's one main generator, and 2 reserve ones. They are using them in...'' He circled his finger in a particular zone. It covered about a tenth of the whole floor. ''This enormous area over here. What's here?''

''What's there...?'' Sasuke repeated absentmindedly.

''Plus,'' Ichirou added. ''We have seen first hand the awfully large number of the rank 5 workers snooping around mostly in the seventh level. If you post yourself near the elevators or the stairs, you'll most likely see them going to or from floor seventh at very specific hours.''

Sasuke stood shut for a couple of seconds, digesting the information before making any comments.

At last, he talked. ''Then what?'' Sasuke sounded anxious. ''They most likely are there, but so what? Are we sure Sakura it's even there? How do we proceed about this? Do you have any plan? Do we just charge in or something? It may not be even the place! What if we screw up and they kill Sakura!? What if-!?''

''Sasuke, calm down!''

''I am calm!''

''You aren't!''

''Then start telling me something concrete for a chance, would you!?''

Ragged and weary breaths were the only sounds for a couple of seconds. Breaking the silence, Kakashi-sensei decided to talk.

''We reached a dead end. Our guess about their locations remains a guess at worst and a promising prospect at best, we don't hold much time in our hands, our's and Sakura's situation gets worse by the minute, it's only a matter of time before we, the outsiders with little more than a week here, start getting attention, and these favorable conditions where we can still strategize and think our next action without interruptions or distractions will not last long. We move fast and we move now. The issue however, how?'' He looked around, seizing everyone's expression.

''You already know it, Kakashi-sensei.'' Said Ichirou, but Kakashi knew from the tone that he wasn't the one talking. ''The plan was already decided. We go as stealthy as we can. If Sakura's there, Old Man Daruma is there. We get the info, fight our way to the surface, and then cave the whole place in.''

''Are you really sure, Naruto?''

''Don't underestimate me, Sensei. If you really need to ask, my pride as ninja will be hurt.'' Said the redhead through his usual hand signs.

He could see his sensei put on a grim face, and couldn't blame him seeing how they had fallen in such an abysmal situation in under half a day. However, there was a personal element there.

It wasn't like the brooding face of a calculating strategist, appallingly assessing their hopeless chances. Rather it was what Naruto saw in Kakashi that made him realize he was the capable leader of a group of genin, he saw the fragment belonging to the caretaker of a group of inexperienced children he cared for, even if he was a bit socially awkward. And right now, that part seemed almost weeping, in its own odd way.

And whatever had it been, that cold sense of foreboding made him think things were worse than they all may have thought.

**XBreakX**

''Do we even know where we are going?''

''Just keep following. We're gonna take the stairs down to the 7th level. The one's on the East side leave us the closest to where we wanna go, so that's our destination.''

''When did you plan all this?''

''Hey, what good ninja hasn't got a backup or twelve in case of royally screwing up?''

''Touche...''

They had all left the house transformed in their mercenary looks. One new clone had to be created to fill the space Sakura left. They couldn't arouse suspicions for as long as possible.

Depending of various variables, things from now on could very difficult. They may end up escaping without even dealing with the place, but that wasn't their biggest concern.

They could end up(thought they wouldn't never let it happen) escaping while leaving Sakura behind.

They may wreck the place while still inside, and lose some people. Worst case, they lose everyone, but depending on circumstances, Naruto couldn't see Kakashi dying from just that. Whether he had enough skill to spread that benefit to them was another thing nonetheless.

They had analyzed all possibilities, accounted for all their resources, and planned in advance for a diversity of possible scenarios, yet their chance at making it out of here while completing all their objectives just weren't the best, putting it nicely. In case they decided to pull through anyway, whatever they decide not to throw out may be the weight that decides the fate of them all.

Included the possibility of that same fate ending right there...

But of course, there was something any of them hadn't ever thought possible.

A single, devastating scenario.

A snake's venom is a truly dreadful thing. Not even in person, yet capable of creating such wanton despair...

''There they are. Well, wasn't this easy?''

''!''

At the shrill and spine-tingling voice that said such an ominous thing, the 12 mercenaries directed their gaze towards three individuals.

The one in front was very well clothed, looking important or reasonably wealthy. Contrary to what such an image may tell you, Kakashi could see he was lithe and of surprising strength underneath his attention-grabbing garb, from what little info he could recollect looking at his mostly covered arms, legs and posture. His face was presentable but wasn't anything out of this world, he was bald, and a single scar crossed vertically along his left eye, a patch covering it all except the outer edge of the scar. His only other eye, a naturally beautiful clear blue, was clear and easy to see.

Behind him, were two hulking man of upright gait. They wore loose clothing, had somewhat pallid complexions with long, unrestrained hair. None of their extremities could be clearly recognized, their wardrobe obscured the details. Even their faces, the only easily visible area of their body, were covered at the eyes, with long bandages tightly wrapped around them.

''Pardon me?'' Asked the transformed Kakashi.

''Are you perhaps deaf? I said you don't need to feign ignorance anymore.'' His sharp eye and groomed eyebrows showcased the intensity of a predator, seizing its prey. ''We already know of your identity, shinobi-san. I would be quite thankful if you dropped the pretense to at least talk face to face.''

Some of the members squirmed in surprise, mainly Sasuke.

This wasn't part of their calculations. So fast? How?

''Ho-''

''Hohoho, not only denying my request so curtly, but even making inquiries of such type when all i desired was peaceful negotiations.'' His crooked smile almost made Sasuke go over the edge. ''You know, for the pinkette? I very much apologize for my rudeness, but i can't foresee a future where you come to achieve your objective. Why not settle this under better...''

The bald man spirited and confident voice suddenly went quiet, as he analyzed with detail their expressions. They were looking back at him with equal intensity as he was, not backing down.

Since quite some time ago, a number of workers had been rounding up around them, not surprisingly discussing their surprise of the supposed infiltrates. Some made hilarious comment about how had speculated about their allegiances from the start, some marveled about the speed of their discovery, eyeing the bald man and his supposed henchmen with critical eye.

The unfamiliarity in their gazes alerted Kakashi and Naruto even more about this mysterious individual.

Some more joked that this may be a practical joke on the part of the upper brass to see how they react, and some more hadn't even settled into a reaction, looking absentminded. The true, almost all were shititng themselves.

Their accomplishment and stunts were already stuff of legend. The speed at which they recollected woman was astounding, and places of heavy natural fortifications because of the forests or animals, or even hunter tribes residing in jungle-like areas deep into the vegetation, knowledgeable in the area like it was the back of their hand, were dominated and dealt with in a matter of hours, sometimes minutes.

More than anything, they were scared shitless at the prospect of meeting them in battle. The same Rakshaka demons supposedly for defense apparently escaped their thoughts as quickly as they began to tremble. They didn't seem to be putting much confidence into the strangers confronting the mercenaries at the moment.

The bald stranger, looking exasperated by this, sighed regretfully.

Kakashi, not missing a beat, questioned the stranger about something that piqued his interest, before things devolved into less civilized interactions. ''You must be pretty capable, but it still seems weird to me. Our disguise is pretty good, if i say it myself. I had predicted getting undesirable attention sooner or later, seeing as we are the latest group to do business with you, plus we aren't related to this place. However, how? Whatever you used should have given us away since the first day if it was something everyone could do, so i can only think you possess some special ability.''

The man frowned slightly. ''And you think i'll tell you, why exactly?''

Kakashi scoffed. ''I don't know what expectations you got, but either way, it's only us or is you coming out of this alive. Why care about secrecy if the secret dies with you if you lose and we can't divulge about it if we screw up. Here, we'll even cancel our transformation.'' Kakashi said casually as a puff of smoke obscured his figure, from it appearing his real form, a middle-aged ninja with somewhat youthful looks for his age and uncharacteristic silver hair. ''Here. Pretty neat deal, eh?''

The bald stranger stood a moment there, as if appraising the offer. There was nothing in it for him, but looks like Kakashi was gambling at his desire for some fun. If even the workers hadn't ever seen these guys, they probably didn't go out much. They also didn't appear to be of the sort that doesn't like to feel restricted.

If it worked and he revealed his trick, they may have a shot at stopping this from getting worse for them.

After holding his gaze for a moment, the man turned his sharp and discerning eyes towards the rest of the group. Was he accepting?

The rest understood, and great quantities of smoke out of 11 different puffs of concealing smoke, obscured everything from some tense seconds before Their figures were revealed.

Naruto, Sasuke and the 9 clones were now in their true forms. You may have expected shocked gasps at seeing the same ninja multiplied by 10, plus that unearthly appearance, but almost like everything else in his arsenal, Naruto had tweaked the Shadow Clone jutsu quite a bit.

The main telling sign to anybody that somehow recognized that they were Kage Bushins, was that they were different.

They ALL were different.

Ichirou, for example, possessed a face of a more boyish type, unlike Naruto's mostly femininely and pretty one. Even if he had the grace and elegance that was obvious on his creator, somehow, one could understand he was male. He had a bit sleeker nose, fuller lips without looking feminine, longer face and more fierce and piercing eyes. He was about 8 cm taller, his hair only reached a bit past shoulder length and he tied it into a ponytail. He was very slightly more robust than Naruto, but that wasn't the main reason Ichirou looked more bodily manly, so to say.

Naruto's waist to thigh ratio was... quite a bit different from a men's. Naruto had become immensely happy when his abnormal bodily growth rate plus his sufficiently noticeable muscles as a result of training made it significantly more obvious which gender he was, but probably as a side-effect of having to constantly take on this appearance because his original one, as said, looked significantly older and would make for very unneeded attention, this younger look emphasized the difference between his waist and thighs way more. The killing point was that he has somewhat narrow shoulders, and his back looked deceptively smaller due to how he stood up. His hair made it worse as it obscured the finer details of his upper curves and somehow drove eyes to his lower ones. The stupidly long and beautiful hair by itself made things way worse, so the side effect was something Naruto wasn't quite fond of.

As Hana and Anko liked to very much remind him, his waist to thigh ratio was probably better than theirs, and Yugao kept unnervingly quiet if she was ever present during such conversations. Then Rias and Akeno grew up a bit and Anko almost tore out her hair in frustration one night as the topic of conversation drifted to that during one ''improvised pajama party'' on Rias room, one of the biggest of the mansion they were at the moment. Surpassed by pre-teenagers and a MAN, this was surely one of those topics you would want to keep in mind if you desired to ever derail them a bit, consequences be damned. Meaning, Hagoromo got quite a bit of precious material for the next few months.

Scratch that, make that decades. That shit will never get old.

Jirou, Saburo, Shirou, Gorou, Rokuro, Shichirou, Hachirou, and the recently created Kurou, they all looked different. The biggest exception was Kurou, who looked more or less like Naruto, but seemed to be leaning into an even more feminine look, thought there wasn't much difference yet.

To anyone not on the know, the change of appearance was a meaningless detail. Transformation? Genjutsu? Maybe an hallucinogenic they carried around. Those interested would try to find an explanation, and those who weren't would dismiss it without a second thought.

Shadow Clones? Who look different? Who cares? Does the looks even mean something?

If only they knew...

But the thing was, there still were 10 extremely attractive redheads all of a sudden... More like, Shirou and Rokuro appeared like full-blown girls, it was just natural that many gasps and open mouths could be seen and heard.

When the smoke had finally cleared, the entire team directed their gaze towards the bald stranger, expecting him to hold his end. To their astonishment, he was already trying to remove the patch on his eye.

''Very well, soon-to-be-dead opponents of mine.'' He sounded amused, and the corners of his mouth curled up. ''My name's Arata. I'll let you see my trump card as a celebration of your ability to infiltrate inside here so easily. Consider this a privilege.'' He finally removed the patch, and again, gasps could be heard.

Kakashi was the most calm, but his furrowed brow gave away his state of mind. The clones kept level-headed, but their hands could be seen trembling as their eyes tried to take the scene in their eyes. Naruto caught his breath but was still taken off guard. The best was Sasuke, looking ready for a nice, long nap on the floor to sort out the information quickl - ...Oh wait no, he's close to fainting.

My bad.

But seriously, how many times do you see bald strangers/assassins(?) dressed in good robes and with strangely shrill voices, a three tomoe sharingan on their left, scarred eye?

''Orochimaru...'' Muttered Kakashi with furrowed eyes. ''So he's truly keeping it up with his experimentation.''

Arata's eyes opened with surprise and small delight. ''Aha, so that's your goal. Searching for information on Orochimaru-sama is it?''

''Looks like i was right...'' Kakashi looked even more apprehensive. He had seen it, so he could confirm it. Orochimaru was still up to no good apparently. To even get sharingan samples, just where...?

But the confirmation weighed on him even more, not knowing what else was supposed to be in this place. Worse case scenario, and this guy wasn't even that special...

''But telling us your trump card, you seem awfully confident. I don't know how good that it's for you, but i still wanted to point it out.'' Kakashi said cautiously. '' Are we really such small fry to you?''

''Kushishishishi...'' An icy laughter like cold water trickling down one's spine.

''...?''

''It's that really so? It's this my trump card?'' Arata looked deeply amused. ''Maybe it's something else, i dare say. Maybe i have various, or even none if i may suggest the possibilities. But what's a trump card? Am i the type that screws with people's heads and plays as if an enormous match of shogi, or am i deceiving you and my main strength its upfront confrontation? Maybe the trump card is a trump card, but not meant for me, or maybe it's a trump card that's literally meant for **me, **and whatever it does to **me, **will screw **you.** Have you thought about that perhaps?''

Shit, he was special. No doubt about that.

What could go worse...?(A/N:Yeah, i just raised the damn flag)

Out of nowhere, unexpectedly, a figure shot off. It's destination, Arata.

It was one of the girls from the higher floors.

From where...?

''STOP IT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!''

With a bellow that threatened to deafen them, Kakashi and Sasuke turned quickly to their sides. All of the clones looked terrified, or rather, horrified. The one that yelled had been none other than Ichirou, who looked almost mad with the expression on his face. He looked ready to push forward and stop the girl, confusing the Jounin and Genin greatly.

But it wasn't fast enough. Before they had even remembered what was going on, a loud crashing reverberated in the air and the floor. A sound like stone breaking could be distinguished, and so, they looked.

Another man, more or less garbed like the two ''guards'' behind Arata, had descended from somewhere, stopping the girls charge. Stopping, in this case, meant plunging a sword through her ribcage, pinning her to the ground. After a while he stood up slowly on his feet, and looked towards Arata as if asking confirmation for something. Arata just shallowly nodded.

''S-sorry!'' One random guy said all of a sudden. ''I-I... took her here... Y-you see! I have been doing o-overtime recently, so i was lent... the girl... as a bonus today.'' The man looked frightened to death as he talked. He must have thought the the bald stranger and his companions would do something as punishment. After that display, anybody would.

Arata just looked at the man pleasantly, and smiled softly as if trying to calm him down, but only got the reverse effect as the man probably misunderstood the message of the smile.

Losing interest in such, he slowly turned back towards the ones that had his interest at the moment, but at once took on a most befuddled expression. Those redhead look alikes had forgotten his existence so it seems, and where rocking one particular redhead back and forth.

''Naruto! Naruto! OI, NARUTO! LOOK AT ME!'' Ichirou roared.

Kakashi and Sasuke froze on the spot. What was this?

'' I... Was... **damned bastards**

pROstITuTES filthy...

aBuSe... TRAiNInG **get away.../NO!/Stop it.../**

**SHUT UP!/Do you wanna/Marie, don't go... away**

... i... wHi...

MaWSTeR? **master? mwaste?, ** **magnaster? ganstar? gans, gans; ganssss...**

**PLEASE NOT...!**

**DON'T HIT! DON'T BURN! ** DON'T DON'T...

D0N'T... D0N7... D0|\\|'7... **D0|\\|'7****...**

|)0|\\|'7...**|)0|\\|'+**

WHat aRe YOu!... stop... get that...

**AWAAAAAAYY&%&$# * $^ #!$%^ %&*$ ^!''**

Naruto, to their eyes, and possibly everyone else's, had gone completely maniac. He muttered utter incomprehensible gibberish as his nails dug ever more on his snow like white skin, and the disturbing red of blood quickly entered Sasuke's eyes. The contrast of that beautiful white and the deep red sent a strange shiver down Sasuke's spine, unrelated to Naruto's behaviour, which he didn't comprehend.

''Kakashi-sensei...'' Ichirou's low voice caught the cyclops attention. ''Please... go on ahead...''

Kakashi blinked a few times, the message not reaching his ear. ''Ichirou... what are you-''

''Please...!'' Repeated Ichirou, a bit more forceful now. ''Go with Sasuke to the east area and descend down to the seventh floor. We'll work something out here...''

''Ichirou.'' Kakashi frowned. ''What's the meaning of all this? Explain properly! Also, what do you mean work something out! Don't you realize ou-''

''Just go already!'' Ichirou turned, and Kakashi gulped down his next words as he saw the forlorn expression on his face. His lips were quivering, his teeth clenched and his eyes looked watery. He suddenly aimed his gaze to the ground as he now looked apprehensive and angered, before shutting his eyes and drawing a deep breath. He didn't open them again. ''Please, just go... We'll manage, i can assure you. We don't have much time, go ahead.''

Kakashi could only look confusedly at Ichirou, seeming as lost, but as an actual ninja with experience, he recovered in short time and, for some reason, quickly looked in the direction of Arata, only barely missing the smallest whiffs of remaining smoke that quickly dissipated, and the confused look of Baldy head as he tried the comprehend why the woman that tried to attack him had suddenly disintegrated into a puff of smoke.

As everything suddenly became clear, a new clarity washed over Kakashi's brain.

''Sasuke, we are going. Follow quickly and don't get left behind.''

''Wh-''

But he was cut off without hesitation as Kakashi speeded off into the East District direction.

He could only helplessly look back and forth between his sensei's retreating back and the clones which wouldn't even turn their faces towards to him.

Whichever it was, by his own decision or bitter resignation, Sasuke ran off after his sensei's retreating back.

Arata seemed somewhat confused by the current course of events, but also appreciably unworried.

The clones didn't turn their back for even a second.

**XBreakX**

They had somehow reached the 7th floor.

It had been easy, unnervingly so.

Maybe it was just their strung nerves getting them paranoid, or unexpected cynicism born from disaster upon disaster fouling the mood. Whichever it was, it was a distasteful feeling.

At least, that was one of them. The other, he was only filled with pure confusion and rage. Confusion that filled rage and rage that should not have flowed out in this tense and delicate situation, but it was exactly that unbearable tenseness that made them burst out

''Explain yourself...''

Kakashi turned with a grim expression without waiting a second, already knowing what was coming.

Sasuke's fists were trembling and he looked like he was at his limit.

''What... what is... what was that!?'' He yelled shakily.

''Sasuke...''

'' Don't 'Sasuke' me! Exactly how did things turn out like this!?''

Kakashi's face hardened. ''There's nothing that i could have done. The appearance of that man named Ara-''

''Do you think even i don't realize that!?''

''Eh-''

''Like any of us had any control of that!'' Sasuke looked aimlessly towards some place, apparently barely holding tears, and looking at the cyclops face probably didn't make it any easier. ''But... but... but, but, but, but, but, BUT...! Naruto just collapsed out there! The other maps about this place! You seemed to even have some kind of plan for when we left or something, but Sakura and i never knew shit! Or even... even...'' His hands balled into fists so tightly they turned white, and lowered his head till his expression was obscured. ''... even the fact we were coming here, in the first place...''

''... Things aren't so simple, Sasuke...'' Kakashi retorted after a bit, in a wholly more direct and professional tone.

''They ar-''

''No, they aren't.'' Kakashi interrupted. ''What would have you done? Hm? Run back? Say no? Then i'm sorry to tell you, but for whatever reason, this mission was a direct order from Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama is an immensely wise person, so i wouldn't judge his choice. No matter how it may look, i'll confide in Hokage-sama's decision. In the first place, as a direct order, we have no right to say no.''

''...Fukcing adult bullshit.''

''Then you'll need to get prepared my dear student, because so far you haven't gotten even knee deep in this mountain of shit.'' Kakashi added while looking casually away.

As they stood silent for a while, Kakashi seemed to realize this wasn't the best time and began running deeper into the level, in the direction of the supposed spot where the big-shots should have been. Sasuke silently followed him.

''You could have at least told us..."

''Are you gonna keep it up, Sasuke?''

''Of course i am!'' Sasuke's voice began to sound broken. ''How can i simply trust you!? Even if we only have 2 weeks together, or even if i'm just a no-good brat that can't be trusted with such things yet, still! It's the sensible thing, no, the rational thing! But this has nothing to do with rationality! If human emotions were such an stupidly simple thing, we wouldn't have so many mission! How can you ask me to simply trust you like so from now on after this!? It isn't... It just isn't right!''

''... You're sounding an awful lot like Naruto you know?''

''... That idiot talks too much sometimes, so some things got stuck in my head.''

''It's that so? Maybe you should hear him out a bit more.'' Kakashi said objectively.

''Even when you're rejecting me right now?'' Sasuke asked acussingly.

''Get something straight, brat.'' Kakashi said in a lighthearted manner. ''This and that are different an-''

Skidding to a sudden stop, both Kakashi and Sasuke readied a kunai and faced forward.

''Hoo, aren't you getting better?''

''Shut up. I can't even concentrate since we came here, so i haven't been at my 100%. Plus, if sensing this obvious presence is something you would consider an improvement, i'm somewhat scared you may have severely underestimated me.''

''Don't go sounding like a pro, you snott-... wait.''

But from the darkness nothing other than 2 unknown woman came forward. Sasuke was flabbergasted, but Kakashi seemed to understand.

''When did you even get time to get here... No wait, 'how could you ask something so stupid' is gonna be your answer, isn't that right? Sorry but i'm not in the mood, so let's get into business. Sasuke, let's begin wit... Oi.''

Sasuke was looking at him rather coldly. For a mere moment he looked at him through hard eyes, and then he turned suddenly.

''Looks like the unknown things keep piling up.''

''Sasuke...!''

''I wasn't informed, so i'll likely just get in the way. I'll go look down this direction.''

''Sasuke!'' Kakashi said hurriedly, but no success, his students already was running off the opposite direction. From the sound of his footsteps he had turned at a corner somewhere.

Kakashi looked lonely as he stood there seeing his students retreating back.

''...Don't worry, i'll take care of him.'' A careful and exhausted tone said from his back.

Kakashi didn't even turn. ''...You're already here? I see... Whatever, making me look bad, i already don't care about that. Let's try to get down with this before i become the first to get a causality within my team.''

''Don't ridicule yourself, Kakashi-sensei.'' A ponytailed youth with a long haired one leaning, or rather being dragged while somewhat leaning, on his shoulder appeared beside the silver haired cyclops. ''You could have certainly produced much better results than anything we have done if you just had teammates that could properly take care of themselves.''

''So i'm a good lone wolf, but a shitty teacher? If someone like that talks about teamwork, it can only be hypocrisy. I'm not quite content with such a description.''

''There's nothing i can do about that...''

''...''

''I'll keep him safe...'' Ichirou began walking forward.

''Thanks...'' Kakashi said as he turned around, following the two women whose voices hadn't escaped their mouths even once since they appeared.

They ran somewhere else and, within seconds, Ichirou was left alone. He exasperatedly tried to comb some loose strands of hair back with his hand, or he just felt troubled at the moment. ''What a pain... If you thank me so straightforwardly, i'll feel pressured.''

Saying meaningless words to nobody in particular, he soon picked up speed as he chased after Sasuke.

**XBreakX**

**-On an underground, poorly lit passageway(20 minutes later)-**

*BAM!*

A loud crash.

The sound of a door opened forcefully.

Loudness unsuited for this dead place drowns itself in the quietness of the abandoned room.

Nothing. There's nothing here, and nothing it's exactly what he least wants.

''Shit! This one is empty too!'' With an equally loud sound as before, the door is forcibly shut. As the echo of the door slammed shut disappears into the quiet halls, and unnerving atmosphere is formed, and pressure like no other can be felt.

The harsh breathing of exhaustion and irritation it's the only audible thing.

They had still plenty of time before departing. Why the hell didn't he properly memorize the map?

Footsteps. Someone coming closer. Gotta get-

Wait, isn't that...

''Hey! Over here!''

...

**XBreakX**

They stood silently, but most of all, they stood scared. Ichirou had the muscles all over his body tensed like a panther ready to pounce, or most likely run in this case. But the time for such thoughts was cut short as an unknown deep voice was heard from inside the unknown room.

''So, someone actually reached in here.''

Even as Naruto stood on his immobile quietness, Ichirou and Sasuke, having jumped from the sudden unexpected voice, edged closer to the door, before finally standing in front of it, the contents inside the room finally visible.

The two were positive that they had found the so called Old Man Daruma.

A large, stocky man. With his build it would be difficult to know which it was, muscle, fat or big bones that made his frame so broad. A square face with a jab that could replace for a hammer if you had to work with nails, thick eyebrows that would probably dull any kind of blade if you tried to cut them, and big, round eyes that made him look like a strange beetle.

''Salutations youngsters.''

''Oh damn, a fancy talker...'' Ichirou muttered under his breath.

''I'm somewhat pleasantly surprised you found us so soon... Well, some others found us, but they were plenty disrespectful, so i had to do away with them.'' Old Man Daruma said with annoyed grunt. ''Little tricksters ninjas are, aren't they? The two i liquidated just puffed into smoke like they hadn't ever existed. That i troubled myself such with useless illusions, i felt particularly offended.''

''_So that's where the info came from...'' Ichirou noted in his head. ''Though i'm quite interested in how exactly he did such thing.'' He thought as he looked around the room. ''Wait... there.''_

An area straight ahead, two holes in the ground. Just in front of Old Man Daruma, two parts on the floor completely destroyed. Was that...

But aside from that, the room itself...

The room was immaculate white. Plainly, it was really white. It was a general rectangular room, wider than in it was long. Daruma man stood in a extremely comfy and big chair that looked closer to a bed full of pillows, the almost invisible trails of thin smoke that rose from burning incenses nearby where noted just because of the faint smell. There were multiple screens all around him, and they all showed familiar locations. From the living Quarters, from the various sections, from the... town.

''_Shit... Did he knew? Naruto's seals don't work in electronic equipment unless it's specifically targeted to interfere with them. It doesn't look like there's any kind of cameras installed inside the houses but i can't be sure these are all the displays. That goes double for the sister's shop above ground...''_

But as he better looked around, Ichirou suddenly caught sight of what had begun this whole mess. His mouth gaped slightly and noticeable sweet formed in his brow. There was a knot in his throat, but not because of fear or anxiousness, but because he didn't want Sasuke, still transfixed by the multitude of screens and Old Man Daruma's appearance, to notice.

It was still futile he knew, and he was babying him unnecessarily with this, but with such an image, he felt such protectiveness was justified. It didn't last long regrettably, because Sasuke had at some point noted Ichirou's continued gaze towards the left, into the rest of the wider than long room. The left, bigger side looked like some kind of bar. There was a counter on the same wall as the door they were in, filled to the brim with all sorts of expensive and rare beverages, mainly alcoholic ones. Directly in front of the counter, multitudes of chairs and one of those catwalks that were used in brothels or in the so called ''clubs'' in Sirzechs world(More specifically the human world, but that was a moot point here), where prostitutes and strippers danced around and 'round could be seen clearly. The area where Daruma was probably counted as an extra area to relax or something, as there were more bed-esque ''chairs'' lying around, and the side-bar was also longer than than Daruma's room. They couldn't see its entirety from here. What they could see however, was the traces of pink amidst a bunch of strange dudes. They were huddled up together like a bunch of hungry vultures all over whatever it was that was tinted pink. Another difference was the walls on Daruma's room all colored in white, while the club area had black or very dark purple colored walls. The illumination wasn't very good, or was just set low, so nothing much could be seen very well. But that small fringe of pink was unforgettable.

''SAKURAAAAAAA!''

At Sasuke's bellowing yell, the herd of men parted as they looked in the door's direction to see what was the commotion. As they readjusted themselves trying for a better look, the pinkette was open to a better view.

That may not have been a good thing.

Sakura's gaze seemed lost and her eyes were simply blank. There were traces of tears and her eyes looked swollen or sore, so this wasn't just recent, nor had been short. Her qipao-like clothes had the zipper down, and her small and underdeveloped breasts were out like it wasn't a big deal. Her black shorts had been in the process of being torn apart, with one of the man hands still clutching the torn parts.

A little more pressure, and Sasuke Uchiha may have died here. A vein in his head was popping out so much, it looked like a simple pinch with something pointy would make it burst.

''You bastards...!'' Sasuke, looking absolutely ready for murder, tried to approached the man in the catwalk. He hadn't taken more than 2 steps before the ground before him blew up like there were explosives. Sasuke quickly jumped back by instinct, but unfortunately a bunch of pieces from the floor that had gone his way had pierced his arms. He had luckily raised them on time, or his face may have very well become a pincushion.

''What may you be trying here, young one?''

''Heh!?'' Sasuke sounded like a furious, wild animal.

Daruma on contrast, was relatively peaceful.

''That girl is my prize. What exactly are you trying here?''

''Pri-Prize...!?''

Daruma huffed bored. ''Not again, another goody two-shoes...'' He fixed his gaze directly on the dark-haired Uchiha. ''Even though i haven't done nothing to you or your people, you still come meddle into my affairs. If you're coming here to do exactly that, you must be prepared for the consequences.''

''Consequences...'' Sasuke gritted his teeth. ''What kind of fucked up old man are you to consider something like this consequences...!''

'' 'Fucked up'? Please, ignorant toddler. For you, someone who isn't half my age, to speak to me as if you know about life, what kind of lord have you thought yourself?''

''Shut up, stupid old fart.''

''Tsk, and now even falling into petty name calling. How detestable, today's young can't even hold a bit in a battle of wit or words. People like you worsen my mood.''

''What was that!? How can you say such things calmly with such an skewered common sense!?''

''Skewered common sense... Funny for this to come from the child-soldier boy that has been trained to kill people by age 12 or 13.'' This remark made Sasuke visibly flinch. ''Everyone does a bit of ''bad'', but is mine worse or better than theirs? I don't particularly care, but that's all good guys like you know how to spew out. There's thousands that obviously yearn for this bad, if you see the flourishing kingdom i have established here.''

''Don't try to justify yourself! This kind of shitty thing, murdering people so easily, killing so many without batting an eyelid!''

''The same you kill in your countless missions, or the same you tortured by the thousands or more in the days of war and even now onto the present?''

''...!''

''For your benefit, for my benefit. Some did it ''for good'', but to remain in power or grow ever stronger, such actions are like breathing; Necessary, constant, never stopping, unless you wanna die off that is. Your gonna fault me, just for the worth of their actions keeping many alive? Their intents are possibly even worse than mine, and their methods likely even more wicked. I do it for my own, they do it for theirs, but theirs save lives or kept them afloat. Is that the ultimate barrier between evil, lives?''

''Do you think twisting things around will make you sound any less crazy, old man...?''

''Are you really that blind...?'' Daruma huffed exasperated. ''I don't care by any volume about such trivial things, youngster. The law isn't opposing me, you are. The law isn't staring me down into the eye, you are. The law isn't at jumping distance to slit my throat, you are. You think i'm wrong? Think so by yourself, stupid brat. Your point of view and mine differ, and i'm not gonna compromise, since i haven't a reason to. Have something to say...?'' He leaned forward. ''Come here to my face and tell it to me directly. You have something wrong with what i do? Come destroy it yourself and stop using stupid, childish pretexts.''

Sasuke had been long grinding his teeth such that it wouldn't be a surprise if some broke any second now. His face just twisted more, as if he was trying to hold something turbulent inside himself. It became obvious that something was his own temper, as he barely restrained himself back enough that he took a good, long breath, and then exhaled out.

''Then?'' He told Ichirou, who looked at him puzzled. ''What are we gonna do!'' Sasuke noted his own rising tone in spite of his previous attempt at leveling his emotions. ''Come on, Ichirou! I can't...!'' He gulped the rest down, stood there in an awkward silence, and finally seemed to regain some fragment of his voice. ''I can't... anything... I... please, help... i ju-''

''Hyaa...''

Ichirou had almost composed his mind enough to give Sasuke an actual answer, Sasuke was on the verge of crying or falling to his knees, a strange and unnoticed change was spreading across Naruto, and even Daruma seemed ready to interject and talk to the intruders again, though for what reason was that would remain unknown as a certain sound catched everyone's attention.

The pile of men towering over Sakura continued as if unrelated to the happenings just a few meters away from them. In total there were about 5 men, a couple pudgy and sweaty looking like human pigs, another had sunken face and cheeks and looked like a shut in that may or may have not lived in this underground area for months at a time without engaging in any kind of physical activity, considering his lanky extremities, a fourth one that looked marginally smaller than the other and somewhat robust, kind of like but not to the extent of Old Man Daruma, and a last one that looked out of place with his eye-catching good looking-ness, and his somewhat fit body. He had to be a VIP that was privy to their best ''goods'' and ''services'' visiting the place.

One of them was fiddling with Sakura ''down there'', all the while a myriad of hands caressed her body invasively, and one of the two pudgy man began sucking off of her left breast like a starved baby.

*CRAAACK!*

''Shit...''

Twice since these strange intruders had appeared had they gotten rudely interrupted as they indulged themselves on the flesh of this young intrusor. All the men here were utter pervs and creeps, but none of them thought anything of it, about themselves or about each other.

To get so sorely disrupted twice in a row by such-...

''CALM DOWN, SASUKE.''

They could have expected many things.

Yeah, many.

But...

''DON'T YOU GET IT? THIS ISN'' T THE TIME FOR YOUR CHILDISH RANT...''

They hadn't expected...

A juvenile Uchiha with their famous Sharingan, activated and pointing in their direction with murderous rage filling the blood red orb. The floor under his feet was mildly cracked.

Right, 1 tomoe.

Left, 2 tomoe.

Or WAS directed at them...

But even worse than that...

The one most surprised by the awakening was surprisingly Ichirou, because what was happening to the one that stopped the young Uchiha from either stepping to his death by Old Man Daruma's strange weapon, or somehow circumventing all obstacles by virtue of his unleashed heritage, was far stranger.

His vibrant red hair lingered softly in the air as if lifted tenderly by unseeable hands, as a tainted blackness slithered down the length of every single strand, coloring every one in inky blackness.

A revolting shadow creeped up his skin as it engulfed his white, porcelain like skin. Rather than covering, it looked like it rather ate up what it found in its path as it continued ever deeper. The beautiful white plundered deep in an sheet of distasteful black.

Was that a mouth...?

Was that an eye...?

What exactly... creeped from beyond that dark curtain.

''THIS POOR CHILD... POOR, POOR, DELICIOUS LOOKING...''

''_**HEY HEY, WHAT'S THIS? BOSS! THIS PLACE IS QUITE DISTASTEFUL, YOU KNOW!?''**_

''QUITE A LONG TIME, QUITE A LONG TIME INDEED. THE EXTERIOR, GIEHIEHIEHIEHIE...''

''Dust to Dust, Ashes to Ashes... Kanata e... Negai no Hahen yo Todoke...

Dust to Dust, Earth to Earth... Kanata e... Negai no Hahen yo Towa e...''

''KYA KYA KYA KYA KYAHAHAHA! 1000! CAN'T ANYONE REACH 916 YET!? CENTIPEDE CAN DO BETTER THAN YOU! 1000-7! LET'S SEE HOW THE NEXT LAS-''

''**SHUT UP!**''

As if the horde of disembodied voices wasn't an ominous enough matter, the disappearing figure that the encroaching darkness threatened to completely swallow yelled suddenly in a furious tone of rejection. Like a child doing bad being suddenly called at, the darkness jerked back as if reproached and slowly inched back, but not totally. It kept at a distance, but the edges and borders ebbed and advanced, back and forth like the ocean at a beach. There was a certain organity to its movement though, as if it were truly conscious...

The strange red-turning-black-head had interchanged his method of communication for hand signs, and the preoccupied rather than surprised looking redhead at his side quickly followed up on them.

They exchanged a couple of short sentences, mainly about him coming back to his senses, the unnaturalness of his quick recovery and something about a hago-someone, their contamination due to less than optimal conditions and how they would need to check them, and how they would deal with the present situation.

Daruma was still plenty bewildered, and the 5 man in the club area were pretty much rooted in their spots.

The ending point of the conversation was when Naruto passed a side comment of ''only becoming conscious, and still being knee-deep in'' in a carefree tone.

Ichirou's expression made clear this issue was anything except normal. He suddenly looked urged to do something, before realizing the nearing footsteps that could be heard from the corridor.

The other 8 clones had arrived!

...Well, only 5. 3 had been sacrificed. Naruto confirmed the fact as he had ''received'' them a bit before during his rampaging across the corridors to this place. He had also at some point looked through the sea of info he had gotten from the other minor clones. Aware of the situation up there and in here, he came to his conclusion.

''Sasuke, take Sakura away from here. Run out of here.'' Ichirou's voice said matter-of-factly as he translated.

Since being initially grabbed to hold him back from charging a while ago, Sasuke had been rooted like a plant to his spot. As the other strange voices erupted from Naruto, he had unconsciously shrinked in size as he wondered why his skin crawled and his body trembled.

So now when Naruto talked to him, his body didn't jerk in surprise or began trembling more in unknown fear, but instead straightened his back, and bolted towards Sakura.

Daruma's weapons didn't do anything, and he stood on his place. He should have realized the situation and balance of power had drastically changed.

And also...

That strange black thing, like ink that spilled and went sideways instead of downward. The one called Naruto if he heard well had his hand in the wall, and something black that had extended from it had crept all the way to their opposite wall, the one to Daruma's back.

''What are you doing?'' Daruma frowned as he inquired.

''Where did you get these...?'' Ichirou asked neutrally.

''...!'' Daruma's eyebrows furrowed.

''These aren't exactly normal goods... Rather, they shouldn't exist, unless... What has Orochimaru's interest sticked to? Though his obsession with his goal is so big it may not even be his. Maybe another one of the labs...?'' Ichirou dawdled on the many possibilities. He wasn't translating for Naruto, these were his own words.

''Who are you...?''

''Sasuke.''

Translating once again, Ichirou talked to the passing Uchiha in behalf of Naruto, before he departed for the hallway and outside. The Uchiha turned to face his teammate, Sakura limply laying in his back. The man on the club area hadn't dared to put a hand on him as he went to fetch her.

Sasuke wasn't thinking about this at the moment, however.

In this moment where he felt the redhead was a full head and maybe more taller than him, looking down at him like nothing, he forgot they weren't that much different in height. Was he becoming smaller and more insignificant, or was that his imagination...?

Naruto put a firm hand heavily upon his shoulder, ignoring the agonizing Sasuke whose problems and insecurities should be imprinted into his rigid face.

The next sentence blew that all away.

''Be proud Sasuke. Where me and Sakura have been beaten upside the head, you kept your head high. Unlike me, you reached until here without crumbling. You can be proud of that. Whoever tells you otherwise, beat them in the ass.''

A sudden weight lifted off his shoulders. Compared to before, flying or something similar seemed easy. The weight of Sakura or Naruto's firm hand over his shoulder felt like feathers that further reinforced the weightlessness.

But more than his words, more than his hand, or more than the sincerity on his voice, his look it's what truly cemented it. Those words made him tremble uncontrollably. It wasn't for fear, but sure as hell he didn't know what it was. But as he looked at Naruto's eyes, something stood up. Something calmed down, fell into place, and then everything alongside it.

Naruto was looking at him directly. Not comfortingly, not reproachingly, not dubiously, not exasperatedly, not dejectedly, not wearingly, just directly. In spite of all that was happening, and what Sasuke suspected was the crumbling of his consciousness, though he may have been very wrong about that, he looked at him, exclusively and only, with his full attention to deliver this sole message filled with simple honesty.

He would be crazy.

If he couldn't go, free of regrets and without slowing down even a step after such a thing, he would've been completely crazy.

With such light feelings, Sasuke Uchiha speeded off down the dark corridor. Naruto made Shirou follow him as precaution. She worriedly asked if he would be okay, but retracted the question before an answer could come.

Such inquiries were unnecessary.

Now, his attention was undividedly concentrated on that troublesome Daruma.

''Where did you get those railguns?''

''Railguns...?''

''Oops, i keep forgetting they aren't supposed to know these terms...'' Ichirou muttered under his breath. ''Forget it. Where from? That doesn't look like Orochimaru's field of interest. Granted, he isn't exactly the only one with a penchant for science, in whatever way or form that may help his ideals, but this still doesn't smell like him. The came-from-other-bases option is already unlikely, as they follow Orochimaru's intentions. Is there anybody else?''

''...''

''How helpful.'' Ichirou bitterly snarked.

They kept like that for a few seconds.

''I'll ask again...'' Daruma's deep voice broke his previous silence. ''...Who are you?''

Naruto eyes swimmed around a bit, as if actually contemplating the question.

''A local that just came back... Or maybe the naive youth that came back for fame, a prosper life, or the answer to a weird question, ending up being tested by a capricious and kinda asshole-ish God? Which fits better after this i wonder?'' Naruto had a placid smile all the while he silently said this. To Daruma, it was anything but placid.

''...'' Daruma was unresponsive.

Did he find the answer somehow satisfiable? Or was he, like any normal human, stuck trying to find what was the supposed response to such a response?

''How do you know about these instruments? I'm informed their existence is information of utmost secrecy.'' Daruma's face remained impassive

'' 'Secrecy'? From who... Well, not like you would answer me. You're not the only one with connections, Daruma.''

''A kid like you?'' Naruto almost heard the repressed snort.

''Is there something wrong with that? Daruma, you looked impressively capable considering how you responded to Sasuke just a short while ago. Don't tell me such a person takes the worth a person gives out by his appearance at face value? Surely you see beyond that.'' Naruto made a face of mock surprise.

''Don't get bratty, kid.'' Daruma lightly scoffed, but not on a pretentious manner. ''What you say may certainly hold true, but fooling someone by appearances can only go so far. No matter from where or how i see you, you're a kid.''

''Hmm, that's quite interesting.'' Naruto smiled slightly. ''I never knew the definition of kid was 'i can't utterly destroy your ass till it's like your mom's was last night'.''

''!''

''Oh sorry, the mother part wasn't supposed to be there. A quite dry friend of mine is the one that tends to use that phrase. Seems like i heard it too much and it's now stuck to my head. Pardon me old man, this kid right here it's a bit too young, so it's difficult to resolve such issues.''

''How did you find out about them in the first place.''

...Does this old man react to anything?

''You already saw it.'' Naruto said in carefree tone. Well, at least that's what his face seemed to say. Ichirou's voice as he translated didn't quite sync with his expressions. Even then Daruma paid it no mind.

''That strange ink?''

''Did you know Old Man? Chakra it's quite weird. It changes into very diverse forms, brings about a ten thousand effects, can easily do over one hundred thousand things if you're creative, and even normal people could do something extraordinary if a million got together and somehow harnessed their own in anyway. It's also an effective vessel for information. The sensory ninja's abilities, my shadow clones whose chakra comes laced with their own experiences and memories, so i thought maybe i could use that.''

''How...''

''It's quite easy really.'' He took out a paper with a seal in ink inscribed in it. Daruma had no idea what ever the seal may have meant or represented, but understood it would be clearly explained in a few seconds. ''Here.'' Naruto touched the ink of the seal, and like metal getting melted, the seal melted off the paper along with more ink that suddenly emerged from it like the paper was sweating. The ink remained in it, but didn't dry or smear the paper as it moved.

''This is a special creation. Once I activate this, the ink i have especially sealed here and that of the seal itself liquify and go under my control as long as it has a direct physical contact with me. Anything that's touched by the ink, i can collect basic information on it.''

''Isn't that inefficient in any way?'' The old man inquired. ''I do believe you would need to redo the seal after using it even once, and i have the slight suspicion that once a bit of that ink gets separated, it turns normal. It's one thing if you have many, or if you can do them quickly, but it still seems troublesome.''

The corners of Naruto's lips went slightly up. ''You really are sharp old man. But don't worry, such things aren't worries, not anymore at least.''

Daruma's eyebrow rose, but Naruto simply caressed the murky blackness that was eating his body just moments ago.

Almost affectionately.

''It, every part of it, is here after all. Always with me.''

''...''

Again, Daruma had no answer to such a reaction, or didn't feel the need to make one, so he remained silent. He decided to ask something else.

''... That's quite unusual, thought i wonder how exactly did you work out they were these... Railguns you called them?''

Naruto blinked a bit. ''Wow, surprising. You didn't even bat an eyelash.''

Daruma frowned. ''But of course. It was already obvious you had done some pretty weird trickery. And it's not like i could have noticed that strange black ink creeping unnaturally to the wall on my back in these white walls, right?''

Naruto snickered. ''Good point. Though to be exact, I don't get a concrete answer or just know everything. This isn't psychometry, i don't know the object's history or the like. I can only tell the number of materials, their base composition, their positioning relative to the other pieces, their state, their thermal signature, and whether there's any kind of electrical charge passing through.''

''You call that not much?'' Daruma rose a dubious eyebrow.

''This information doesn't hold any value unless i have the knowledge to know why piece A-6 at the back of the machine being made of copper and being hot and the one directly below it constantly electrically charged has any relevance. I need to know as much as an mechanical engineer to even properly use this ability. And that's sadly mostly when i work just with machines.''

''... You have a point.'' Daruma nodded affirmatively, glancing around the room fixedly. 4 of them had entered the room, those strange redheads that had been standing near this even stranger redhead. The one that had been translating since latter stood by his side still, but they finally fully entered the room. They had been hanging almost outside on the hallway, and the long haired redhead had only truly entered when he had stopped that abrasive young Uchiha from jumping to his death by his weapons fire. The permanently open door was finally closed behind their backs. They weren't getting out of here till they finished their business.

''...''

One latched onto the left wall, or the right one from Naruto's perspective.

Another just stood in the middle of the white room, amidst a bunch of fluffy and comfortable looking chair-beds.

Another one... Walked past Daruma and latched onto the wall at his back. Daruma didn't even look at it, but it was obvious he was keeping all his senses attent on it. Or someone else was...

''Did you really think i didn't notice? They barely can hide themselves.'' Said Naruto as the last clone went and latched on the wall opposite to the wall on the right, on the side of the bar. The still frozen guests still hadn't regained their motor abilities.

''...!''

If Daruma was surprised, he didn't show it. Naruto was quite impressed by that. Now, somewhat troubled... the left side of his lips was very, _very_ slightly twisted.

He had guts, or was a stubborn bastard.

...Maybe a bit of both.

''...Looks like an apology is in order.''

''...''

Daruma lowered his head slightly. ''I sincerely apologize. It looks like, no matter how lightly, i underestimated you. It seems like age has finally put a dent on me.''

''You're quite old fashioned.''

''I'll take that as a compliment...''

Daruma smoothly snapped his fingers, and with the smallest of sounds or disturbances, a sizable number of forces appeared.

Rouges.

Assassins.

Mercenaries.

Soldiers.

He had quite an arrangement.

The white room itself had around 30, 20 of which kept close to Daruma, but the bar area which was sizably bigger had many times that number.

''...still, do forgive me. A compliment isn't quite enough for me to let you just walk awa-''

''Twinkle, twinkle, little star~ ...''

Daruma noted the abnormality between seconds. Those redheads... A glossy and thick secretion came out of their feets and slowly covered the walls, and floor...

It was black, like ink.

''How i wonder what you are~ ... Up above the world so high~ ...''

Maybe it was instinct, fear or a silent command on Daruma's part, but the forces attacked the clones, whether they realized the true graveness of the situation if they let them continue. But as fast or as skilled, as strong or as durable, and as cunning or shrewd as they may have been, they could do nothing.

''Like a diamond in the sky~ ... When the blazing sun is gone~ ...''

As they got closer, the dozen or so forces suddenly stumbled into each other and the surroundings, seconds after letting out gasps of surprise and terror. 'I can't see~! I can't see~!'' they screamed.

''When the nothing shines upon~ ...''

In what could only be called a flash of intense black, they were gone. The last clone, at Naruto's side, had finally taken for his position. In the ceiling, the only place the light wasn't encroaching upon. Like a beacon that called to them, the black inkiness began reaching out for him.

''Then you show your little light~ ...''

As the artificial dark encroached, the being called Ichirou began emitting incredible light. The other clones already looked like they were disintegrating. Against his better judgement, Daruma sent about 30 of his men forward.

''Twinkle, twinkle, in the night~ ...''

A strange darkness blacked everything out for the smallest fraction of seconds...

''Then the traveler in the dark~?￢ﾙﾫ...''

...And the previously disappeared guards reappeared. But, they didn't seem normal.

Unnatural smiles, like true euphoria.

Drenched in a black substance, that more and more setted on their bodies.

Trembling extremities, spasming bodies.

And those cold looking hands, that grabbed their companions with terrifying strength...

''Her light is so warm~...''

''Thanks you for your little spark~?...''

...And sunk them into the sea of suddenly bottomless black sludge. Some muttered about 'the light' and 'her beautiful spark'.

The ones dragged down, they may not have known, but a world of nightmares was their only world now.

Would it eat them first...?

Would they eat it back...?

A personal reality, a haven of true black. Nightmares that consume, as they separate you from the surging storm outside. But do they feel the chaos outside their hellish haven?

Oh, they feel it.

And so they yearn, for an actual end. The end to the nightmares. The hellhounds no more, the blood red moon leaving them in solitude, the stalking spider unending whispers going away, the centipede's counting down, each one by seven... Between such an insanity and a turbulent chaos that would bring them joyful end, such an obvious question is redundant!

...Or is it truly such a joyful end?

Those tormented till insanity becomes your closest friend and only company.

Those that consumed away their defense of madness and burrowed until they reached no more than an unending vortex of screams.

But of course, how could Daruma now about any of this. All he saw, was the sickening sight of the pool of black inkiness.

''He could not see which way to go~ ... If you did not twinkle so~ ...''

''THANKS, TWINKLING STAR!'

''!?''

Showing a clear sign of surprise for the first time, Daruma looked befuddled as almost 30 or more of his men ran into the sludge, which suddenly had lost the deepness that had eaten those 40 man, and ran directly bellow the clone which shined bright like star. The desecrating folds of black had already almost covered the room, and just that inch more they covered throwed the room into deeper dark. It was starting to become really troublesome to see. What got Daruma's attention however, was the group of his men that just lay there, kneeling and crying, shouting to the 'star' above.

''THANKS!''

''OUR SAVING LIGHT!''

''WE WOULD BE LOST WITHOUT YOU!''

''THE BEACON OF OUR SALVATION!''

''WE ARE TRULY THANKFUL!''

''DRIVE THE MAD DARKNESS AWAY, WE BEG YOU!

''When the blazing sun is gone~ ... When the nothing shines upon~ ...''

''SHIT, IT'S COMING BACK!''

''THE DARK, IT MURMURS... NO MORE, NOT IN HER LIGHT! I'M SAFE!''

''THAT'S RIGHT, WE'RE SAFE! OUR BEACON, OUR HOPE! IT WILL SAVE US!''

''BUT WHO'S CAUSING THIS FALLEN DARKNESS? WHO TORMENTS US!?''

''SOMEBODY IS THE CAUSE!? WHO!?''

The crazed man looked frenetic, sounded frenetic, acted frenetic.

That wasn't a good sign.

That black that spread covered everything like a ragged a cold blanket ever so slowly. Light was now so dim the light from the... star up in the... sky hurt.

Why did that... that clone, it really looked like a bright, shining star...

Only a bit after did Daruma realize the crazed looks of the frenetic members, looking back fixedly at all of them.

''Them...''

''Why are they in the dark...? Do they favor it...?''

''Crazy... do they like those whispers...?''

''No, but maybe... the whispers like them.''

''The whispers?''

''Yeah, the whispers...''

''But it's their fault, the whispers fault. They tell malicious lies and talk of impossible things. Her light is our only...''

''So it's them...?''

''It has to be them?''

''Them? That so? They threaten her with their whispers of black, their dark seductions and their malicious desires? They brought this?''

''Yes, yes they did...''

''Then what...''

''What what?''

''What do we do... they must have brought it... the fucking bastards...''

''So what do we do...''

''We do...?''

''Yeah, we-''

''We kill them. Maybe... she can forgive them like that...''

''Though i know not what you are~ ... Twinkle, twinkle little star~ ...''

The last thing Daruma may have remembered seeing had chilled his blood like ice unlike anything else...

It wasn't his man fighting for survival against each other...

It wasn't the crazed man cannibalization of those that fell, either on his side or their side...

It wasn't the cold darkness that had pervaded this room, or the bodies of his 5 guest that looked like they were dissolving into the floor below...

It wasn't even that eerie, shimmering star. That twinkling... twinkling little star... He had seen the clone transform into whatever that was... but all he could see now was a tiny, beautiful and inexplicably warm little twinkling star.

It was those clear eyes of deep blue, still see-able across all the darkness and the chaos, like a last beacon, like the twinkling star light was deserving only for him, for those eyes...

And the mouth, sing-songing with that ominously lovely little voice, that eerily beautiful little song.

**XBreakX**

What happened after that? That's a tricky question indeed.

If asked, he would have said he ran.

He just ran, nothing more.

What else happened? Now that's where the trickiness is.

If asked directly, Sasuke would have answered as directly something like...

''Fuck off you bastard.''

... this.

The ordeal hadn't been a fun or happy one. Whether there was something to be gained or some important experience to be learned, he didn't see it and honestly also didn't care. He only cared that he wouldn't have to put on black clothes and go to somebody's funeral after getting back to the village.

He sprinted at his maximum to the point he seriously considered stopping mid-battle and taking a rest before he began sweating blood out of his pores.

What? Yeah, mid-battle.

Whatever had been the plan, a bunch of the woman that were supposed to be slaves, many of which Sasuke recognized from those they had ''harvested'' as they put on their mercenary facade, and probably all of them demonstrating a level of martial ability that made him very momentarily slow down in awe at seeing so many individuals with such level of skill fighting in unison or individually. What kept him forward was seeing Shirou at his heels, making him remember the reason he was pushing himself so much.

He saw tons of woman, fighting the many workers and the fewer dudes that were supposed to be security. There were also those Rakshasa demons, but damn did those have inhuman strength. Sasuke could barely remember one tearing a piece of rock, almost 2 meters in diameter, out of the floor using his bare hands. What intrigued him most...

Were those woman that ran directly to the main supporting pillars of many of the levels and promptly exploded, taking either a big chunk or half the whole pillar.

What had been that...?

Another thing...

Almost all the girls on most of the floors disappeared. What was left appeared to be getting evacuated. What was left, if anything was left in the first place, of the security and anyone else giving resistance after the last ones were evacuated, was utterly decimated in moments. They were holding back to safeguard the slaves, or were they drawing it out to play with them...?

The slave drivers still had some that easily stood out from the normal mooks, and they geave the woman a fair run for their money. Even that Arata... who was nowhere to be seen.

But all that had ended, as he was now on the surface, outside that big, black, warehouse-like building that was the only floor on the exterior. The woman and the slaves were nowhere to be seen, and Sasuke began visibly worrying. Shirou kept comforting him, and after he had gotten better, she had tried to take Sakura quickly to one of many inn rooms they had rented in advance in case they needed to change places without leaving the town, or when they wanted more assured privacy.

At that moment had appeared Kakashi, so that was interrupted for the moment.

Sasuke obviously was restless, Naruto still inside the complex and not knowing if all the slaves were out, though Kakashi eased some of his unrest confirming all the woman had escaped. Sasuke would have known Kakashi had to be aware of their location, but at the moment he didn't care. He was just happy.

Deciding it was a good a time as any, and they couldn't do nothing till Naruto himself came out, Kakashi decided to come clean about the whole real plan with Sasuke.

Kakashi was aware he may end up killing the two if he interfered, even if it was Naruto that ended with Daruma, their original target.

To quickly resume, all of the caught woman were actually released and, along with the males that had been ''killed'' but actually only knocked out by a special paralyzing venom using light scratches, relocated to somewhere they could be safe and wouldn't be found again. That had been repeated with all places they had ''harvested''.

Instead of the girls, they were Naruto clones. As Kakashi explained, Naruto had somehow tweaked the jutsu over the years(However the hell that was possible for a kid his age), and his brand of clones could attain a level of sentience and individuality disconnected from the originals ego or sense of self that would easily mark them as individual beings and their own person. As Sasuke digest the information, he inadvertently ended up gazing in Shirou's direction, who confirmed to him it was as he suspected and that she was the best example he could have along with any of the other 8. Also something about their form changing as their ego develops, which is why she looks like an actual female. Though she muttered something about ''different'' and ''us''.

Anyway, with newly created ones, they could be tainted in someone else's colors, ending up as a very close approximation of the target person, if enough information of the target can be gleaned. Sasuke questioned the necessity for this level of complex disguise, missing the whole fact of Naruto remodelling a high level technique when he likely hadn't been even a decade old.(The more he repeated that last part in his head, the more Kakashi realized what he had just said and that Naruto never said he spent the whole of his time out only on that Jutsu. If his mastery on seals was any indication, Kakashi needed to reevaluate his opinion on Naruto.)

As Kakashi made Sasuke remember the horrible conditions and things these clones would need to pass through, in vague but clear enough details that the message got across, he simply affirmed he didn't want the slightest slip up if it was however possible. Individuality and a discernable ego didn't mean they could just sculpt themselves into whatever they wanted, and Naruto confirmed they may very well adopt a personality completely unsuited to the job of going undercover. They became the tortured woman, literally, the more time passed and the more tortuous things they experienced further nailed the mindset in their brains, but at the same time they were still the clones Naruto had tweaked himself. When the time came, they wouldn't be help up by fears, terror, hesitation or traumas.

Also, the exploding ones was a special Jutsu. It was a variant of the Kage Bushin that made explosive clones with a sizable load of chakra as fuel and an incredibly lethality due to how difficult is it to discern them from regular clones.

Naruto only made a certain number, enough that he was sure they could take down the place.

After everything became clearer, Sasuke understood the nature of the redhead's breakdown when that woman had been killed. The weight of the pure trauma on his unprotected mind that had wiped clean of himself any trace of ever witnessing what was really happening in this place, his mind was attacked with direct memories and experiences, and the developed ego of those ''tortured woman'' was like a cannonball that directly hit his senses and confused him ever more. Shirou added that the sudden desestabilización actually disrupted some of the clones still in their designated areas and made them disappear also. The extra influx of memories had only made things worse, but they had intervened and cutted him off before he affected more clones. Because it was the moment to act, the 9 ''brothers'' took command of the clones and began the whole operation ahead of plan. Fortunately, things had proceeded smoothly from then.

As Kakashi said, this wasn't the only group that dealt with this kind of business, but was unquestionably the biggest one by far. Taking down the whole place and taking as many members with it as possible was imperative, even if their mission was something else. There was also the potential as a bargaining chip, 'we can blow this place when we want, so don't be reckless', like that. The 9, at the moment 8, clone brothers agreed fully with this idea, which was why they proposed the plan in the first place.

Understanding fully well the consequences of this plan as far as Naruto was related, or rather having seen it first hand, Sasuke could only gaze into Shirou's eyes. She knew the meaning behind that gaze exactly, so she could only look to the side ashamedly. She commented, or rather muttered, that they had planned to start in conditions where they could have stabilized Naruto much better in an off-handed manner.

Sasuke still couldn't avert his eyes. Shirou probably felt the full brunt of their screw up as she felt his gaze, so she actually began tearing up a bit. That woke Sasuke up, and he looked elsewhere nervously.

The awkward atmosphere was interrupted in the worst way possible. The complex began to creak, and the black Warehouse-like building was collapsing.

Without a clear thought, they ran. Kakashi, Sasuke and Shirou with Sakura on her back. They went as near as was safe and watched with short breath the second that long red hair would bolt out of the complex at great speeds, making them all able to breath again.

But such moment didn't came.

There was no red hair.

The place still collapsed on itself.

There was no sight of him, even as everything disappeared.

At last, everything fell down. The previous building of black had now submerged under, collapsing in its own weight to the floors below, and only by half a meter did the wreckage surpass the height of the floor after every had calmed down.

Sasuke was speechless.

Kakashi had a very sour kind of expression.

Shirou was bawling on the floor, Sakura still on her back by pure luck after she fell to her knees.

Sasuke had quickly asked Shirou if she couldn't confirm Naruto's condition, and she said she had cut the connection with him entirely, one of the special abilities Naruto's clones had.

Naruto was still very much influential on them, and as she had been charged with protecting them, the torrent of negative emotions of Naruto may have been disadvantageous. She couldn't confirm his status nor location, and they hadn't done any kind of test to confirm if they would disappear without him, so she couldn't take the fact she still existed as any proof.

Sasuke didn't press for more. She had answered while crying her eyes out in such a way, so he just couldn't. Did the clones have some kind of special connection in another sense to Naruto, their creator? Shirou's reaction was surprisingly strong.

He turned to his sensei, but he himself had no answers. Sasuke asked about possible Jutsu, but most that came to mind where mainly Earth Style. He had no way of knowing, but Kakashi strongly felt sure that Naruto hadn't such an specialty.

As all hope seemed lost, a soft melody grabbed the attention of all there. They didn't know this sound, and Kakashi couldn't identify the instrument. Shirou, however, was the exception.

She ran to the source of hit, somehow remembering to properly grab onto Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi hot on her tail.

They didn't know what was she after or what was the sound she appeared to recognize, but they settled for following her instead of asking unneeded questions.

They went beyond the border of the town, the black warehouse-life building had been very near the north-north-east border, and just a bit away from there was a forest. Shirou frantically moved forward through trees and branches and other things in her way, possessed as she kept forward, called by the unknown sound.

At last they reached, a clearing at the border of which was an humongous tree.

At the roots, a figure, to which a crying Shirou threw herself in top of as she checked every nook and cranny with meticulous care and a worried expression.

At the top, in the branches, a man in black. A crow mask that didn't let his face be seen, and even a hood that obscures even more details. Gloves that extend all the way up the forearms, and a cloak that covers up to his feet.

The only thing, until his sudden disappearance amidst shadows of looming trees, was the figure of something compact, held delicately on his arms.

Kakashi and Sasuke wouldn't know of it, but the name of said instrument was Violin.

**XBreakX**

**END**

**Yaaayyy!**

Finally! This feels so fucking god.

First and foremost, i'll say clearly we may not be able to get a Beta Reader.

Just some issues. Not saying that it is impossible though.

But yeah, the main reason i say this is because i have very painfully realized just how bad my grammar was at certain places here and there, in quite lot of places in earlier chapters.

Eh...

I do hope i can get better, or remember to double check enough, that it will not be an major inconvenience to the history. I can only hope i get good enough that a Beta Reader may not be necessary, but still.

So yeah, the deal with Naruto and people.

That guy Arata, we may or may not use him more extensively, that's something Noah and i will discuss more later. I do like him so far even if he only appeared a bit and he only feels like the usual elitist prick, but if we do end up using him, i hope i can properly develop him, however much he lasts into the story.

Daruma, i just used as a way to remind myself something. Not all ''bad'' people are utter idiots, if they are successful, it's because some had at least some meat inside that brain. Also the whole good vs bad, wrong vs right thing he had with Sasuke? So far, just a side thing. I really don't believe i'm anywhere the level where i can use the theme satisfactorily and without utterly screwing it up. Noah may decide to pursue that alleyway if it grabs his interest, and i'll try to deliver, but i don't know.

The whole slavery and the complex and whatever deal? That was, honestly, to derail the whole path Team 7 was onto something wholly different. Sasuke's attitude will surely change, how exactly will have to wait. Sakura...

Yeaaaahhhhh...

I'll have to search around for articles related to PTSD and the like. It may not have seemed like a big deal(or my sense of what is a big deal is warped by what fiction has to offer and you do understand the gravity and possible repercussions of what i have made Sakura go through), but i can assure you it is. I may go into more detail later.

I'll have to give some thought and balance out the Re-experiencing, Avoidance and Hyperarousal related symptoms normally associated with PTSD.

Naruto... Yeah, he will change, but not out of trauma. He'll come to realize that no matter how much Hagoromo may genuinely care and look out for him, even if he can be an utter asshole, he is still primarily, a higher being of unknown logic that for all he knows functions in a different set of rules. They may have lived 7 years, but that Hagoromo was out of business, for a lack of better words. He seeks more from Naruto and the redhead has already painfully realized it, which may be related to something else he'll realize about himself later on. About how he will react to his discovery of his mental condition, and a few other things, that's for later.

So yeah, Team Kurenai.

Ulala, oh god.

This will be another furthering of Naruto's development, nothing small or slow, but quick and direct to the gut. Looking at this calmly again, i do think i will not go for the slow-sometimes-fast-and-sudden-and-then-slow-again kind of development. Meaning, i'm not gonna make Naruto have significant changes across a whole plethora of small accidents and few rare, bigger accidents. Rather, i'll throw every weapon on my arsenal at him without restraint and leave it to him to sort out his injuries and his situation under pressure. I'll throw the big hits, maybe one after the other, and he'll be forced to calm down and think things through even if i don't let him space to even breath. It may be various cases of sudden accidents and shit happening to him in very shorts amounts of time, then a long break, then the next proverbial atomic bomb instead of the small events that dot a series and the occasional big event happening to induce him into a significant change, and then repeat again.

I'm fairly bad at expressing myself, so i hope you don't misunderstand me. There's also the fact i'm just giving my thoughts. Things may change later on or Noah and I may decide from something different.

But yeah, this'll likely also force a change on Team Kurenai. kiba is the hard head, so i aren't very sure just how much of a change i will be able to induce on him. it's not like i wanna remodel him, but i want some progress. I hate wasting potential, i really do.

Shino... I'll try to see what to do with him. We have some ideas already in the power development district, but we'll have to think a bit more on the character himself.

Now Hinata...

Oh boy.

I'll stay shut, you'll have to found out in the next chapter.

I'll try not to be an ass and take the better part of a fucking semester again to deliver. You may insult me to your liking if the long waiting is as annoying as i'm believing it is.

I will not update techniques this time.

That special ''black thing'' that enveloped him will be explained better later. Maybe next chapter, maybe a bit later, but it isn't gonna be far away on the future. It's related to Naruto's expertise with seals, thought at this point he has developed in a very strange direction that holds them closer to strange runes. I'll try not to get out of hand with that.

Now, about those ''voices''.

Yeah, they'll hold relevance later. How much relevance will depend, again, on everything after Noah and i discuss.

I feel that we discuss too much or not enough.

Aside from that...

Oh yeah, Overlord.

I never honestly expected for that thing to get an anime. I saw it one time as i surfed through Baka-Tsuki, thought of letting it advance to read later... That had been like 1+ year ago.

Wow, time sure flies. I'll be happy to see how it advances. I do find it interesting.

Also, GATE. I didn't know the novel even existed, so you'll find i was quite surprised to see it. There's always quite a couple of obscure novels nobody knows about, that goes for both the West and the East.

Well, more reading material.

Yay.

There's some other things here and there, but that's enough for now.

Now to Noah :D

So... Yeah, i guess you guys were waiting for this chapter as much as we did, i can go ahead and tell you it wasn't easy to deliver.

Me and Red had to review tons of different outcomes to and scenarios to give you guys this chapter

**Red:** I call bull-

Fuck off Red.

**Red:** Tch, okay...

Anyway... We might even surprise you with the route we're going to take. Either way *-*.

**Red: **We may end up being predictable, you never know.

Also, i just started reading some weird Mangas.

Green Worldz.

Rikuddou.

Both of them weird as hell but cool.

Anyway like Red said we need a bloody beta reader i guess the both of us agree on that.

Ain't that right Red?

**Red: **I like chocolate milk.

He likes chocola- Wait a moment... Red, did you eat the green brownies again?

**Red: **I know noth-... Green?

Yeah you know, my mom's special Green dyed brownies.

**Red: **Hiya there, Percy! Did your mom Sally get fed up with blue and is now going for the other colors?

Those aren't for me those were for her, the one for me is the red colored one... Did you eat them or did you not?

**Red: **...

...

**Red:** Well then, till we meet next time!

Mom is going to kill you.

So yeah, till next time.

Ciao~

**Red:** I can still run to the ends of the Earth!

Yeah, you're dead.

**Red: **Yeah, probably...

SO, anyway!

Let's see the reviews!(No seriously, review. We honestly would like more feedback.)  
>Let's eat some green brownies!<br>Let's hope Naruto doesn't go crazy!  
>Let's make Team Kurenai suffer!<br>Don't woe Kaori so much, you damn twelve year old gigolo!

LET'S REVIEW AGAIN!

...

I really, REALLY like chocolate milk.


	9. Chapter 8: White Queen, And So It Begins

**Chapter 8 .. White Queen, And So It Began**

**Disclaimer: Noah & Red don't own Naruto or Highschool DXD (Dragons of Dragons) or any other series possibly referenced. We do own all OC's and techniques mentioned in the story unless stated otherwise.**

**XBreakX**

In the week Naruto had been away on his mission, many things had noticeably changed.

First, his dear and beloved teacher, Hagoromo, nickname Hiei-nii, had apparently become a known enough person among the ranks of the ninja that it was difficult to find someone that wouldn't remember his name before you were finished saying half of it. Apparently, he had taken the mercenary choice and was doing jobs for the village(Normally such deals aren't made since it means less income for the village, however small the quantity, and depending who they hired their reputation may be lowered, but there is always exceptions), and his spectacular results were already a normal subject to be hearing people talk about. He didn't take any time-consuming ones, for whatever reasons, but as always rumors abounded.

Another, that the clan leaders were obviously not aware that this new addition to their forces, sort of, was the reason for all the grief that had befallen them lately. Naruto had already asked the reason for all this mischief to the man itself(He thought it was a bit too much, even for him) in the past and the only answer had been ''Just paying someone a favor'', and nothing more. He wouldn't pry on to that.

In the time of a week, an enormous residence, its owner obvious, had been erected in record time. Asking about this most peculiar occurrence, the response went something like ''Hasn't it always been there?'' or some variation of it. Evidently, he also didn't need to question whatever had happened. He knew his mentor's ways and capabilities since long ago. But the most curious part of this information was that... the house had been empty. To make a long story short, Hagoromo obviously knew this was gonna happen and made sure he would know the way to his actual home.

Naruto had long gotten accustomed to Hagoromo's strange techniques for transferring information directly to the brain, from range or automatically if certain conditions were met. The time the memories of his ''clone'' were implanted on him wasn't the first, but it was the most vivid, so there was no way he would forget. Accessing the sort of... teleporting device, for lack of a better term, that he got informed of the moment he took one step in Hagoromo's empty residence, he was transported to an unexpected aerial view, his back to a little house's front door. His feet were firmly planted on solid ground. The little house rested on a patch of floating land, the house's 'garden'. Noticing a very small distortion in the air every now and then at the edge of this piece of land, he extended a hand and found it couldn't go past the limit set on the edge, something like a force field. It also likely had enough space for a backyard too.

He advanced to the door and didn't think it twice before knocking. He heard a grunt from the inside, which he interpreted as a 'Come In'. The sound of something clicking on the door was his first indication. This being his mentor's domain, he entered with extreme caution.

A small, dingy room about 1.5x times the size of his own and with the same look of someone untidy living in it. On the corner of the same wall where the door was and to the right was a bed, a bit bigger than his own. Opposite to the bed on the other wall, there was a sink, many cabinets, a fridge and a sophisticated looking stove. At the other extreme of that same wall was the door to the bathroom, which likely took the rest of the house's space. In the wall perpendicular to the door was the closet, and on the wall between the bed and the kitchen was a number of televisions stuck to the wall. They only displayed static, and the man in front of them making a one-handstand wasn't even looking at them.

''... Whatever the fuck are you even doing?'' Naruto blurted in surprise and disbelief at the scene.

While hand-standing, Hagoromo's 30cm long tongue, which Naruto didn't remember, was holding a pair of dices while also clutching some papers in his free hand.

''Rolling for anal circumference, obviously.'' The 30cm long tongue evidently didn't impair his speaking ability.

''... Should I even-''

''If you even need toYAY, AN 11! TAKE THAT MY BARELY STRETCHABLE YET UNEXPECTEDLY PLEASURABLE ASS!ask then you're not afraid enough.'' He stopped hand-standing and adopted a much more comfortable cross-legged sitting position on the floor. ''Be afraid, Naruto. Be _very_ afraid.''

Naruto evidently had forgotten the whole ana-... that and caught some not very desired interest on Hagoromo's less than... expected statement. Less than expected was his modus operandi but he thought he had limits.

Hagoromo hadn't so much as turned to look at him, but he had obviously read his mind, as next he said, ''Yeah, I have just the nicest little hole. Girls go crazy. And before you even ask, even if it sounds like that, I was **not** the one receiving.'' Hagoromo sighed in remembrance. ''Rin and Ciel, little innocent birdies, 'Taste some of your medicine' my ass. Oh, wait...''

Ignoring Hagoromo's coincidentally ironic use of words, Naruto's mouth opened and closed, thoughts of how the one that should have been on the receiving end apparently not, even if it was biologically impossible, why was Hagoromo even doing this in the first place, all coming and going, crawling up his throat and dying just at the tip of his tongue. At last, he settled with the pursing of his lips and huffing through his nose.

Ignorance can really be bliss. This universal and sad truth was just reinforced in this being's presence.

Naruto threw aside all the pointless subjects and thoughts as he hadn't come here for such banter. After waking up, he talked with Sasuke, with Kakashi, even with Hiruzen, who had been close to tears even as they talked when news of what happened during the mission reached him and learned of Sakura's condition, residing in the hospital. He became aware of the situation, while talking to Hiruzen helped clear his mind.

Their mission there had not been a whim on the Hokage's side. Not that he thought it a whim even from the start, but he doubted the absence of some input by a third party.

''Tsk tsk tsk, don't even dream about it.'' Reading his mind again without even looking at him, Hagoromo addressed the redheaded boy. ''Whatever weird mental condition that you can't even remember you may have, it's not my problem. Do you know something, Naruto? If you had just a little bit of better self-control, you may have had a chance. Well, you made progress, so there's something.''

The response ignited his repressed rage in that instant, but he kept himself under control.

''Don't say things in such a detached manner when you weren't even there! Sasuke could have died back there... And even Sakura...!'' Visible anger and irritation flared in Naruto's eyes. He took some tentative breaths, controlling himself. ''Can't you at least... try to explain yourself? What did you even get in exchange for all this madness!?''

Hagoromo casually looked at Naruto. Putting a finger to his lips, thinking for a few seconds, he gave Naruto his answer before long. ''More or less 2 reasons... It amused me, and I was testing you.'' He raised two fingers absentmindedly. ''...More or less?''

''Testing me...?''

''I thought you'd jump all over me when I said ''amused''!'' Hagoromo beamed in a delighted manner. ''And before you ask anything more, I must kindly remind you that I'm no guardian angel, and I didn't come here to sightsee.''

He let out a snort, and look of strange pity could be seen on his lightly smiling face. ''Poor Sirzechs. He simply wished his nephew a second chance at living in this place his sister so loved. I can't blame him for disliking me.''

''Is it really that bad?'' Naruto's tone sounded harsh but it was calmer than before, not that his furrowed eyebrows relaxed even a bit. His small interest in hearing what Hagoromo had to say helped him control his anger, but only for now.

''Well... It's a love and hate thing. He knows me enough to... Nah, that doesn't matter.'' Hagoromo waved his hand dismissively. ''But considering how you were supposed to arrive at this not-so-hidden-in-the-grass-I-mean-leaves-sorry-you-are-not-pokemon Village in 2 or 3 more years, I surely put him in a bad spot. Luckily, he believes in you and, weirdly, me, enough to not go crazy worrying... Though being as observant as you were, you should have realized this ages ago. Why ask now?''

Naruto's eyes became downcast. ''Sirzechs's expression was sour since the time I decided to leave early. He also evaded you. Even I could notice it...''

Those few words were the last spoken for a while, Naruto evading Hagoromo's question. Suddenly, talking about how much he desired to smash Hagoromo's head into the floor since he wasn't even trying to explain his reasoning or goals(if he had any), felt unnecessarily uncomfortable.

The sudden silence wafted the room in an uncomfortable pressure.

But the redhead knew this pressure only affected him. The being in front of him was definitely unaffected.

However, this was not enough. He still needed to ask. The ''cool but weird uncle-like'' image that Hagoromo gave for those 7 years, the one he slowly realized hid bigger depths than he understood, and which he could never decide if he wanted to know of(Or if Hagoromo would ever even talk about them). What part of that was real before this new image that seemed uncaring and guiltless, like a small kid playing with ants? Naruto wasn't enough of an ''adult'' to throw away emotion and use simple logic to arrive at a satisfying answer.

Beyond his anger and dissatisfaction with Hagoromo's decision to send him and his teammates to such a place, he wanted to clear this incongruity in his head.

''Be clear with me, Hagoromo.'' Naruto's voice sounded stronger than before, but also, more leveled and controlled. ''What am I to you?''

''A television program,'' He said without hesitation. ''I would say a cool YouTuber making nice content since nobody sees TV anymore, but the analogy is kinda shitty. You don't even have a program logo or quirky name! Though you do have lots of fan art...''

''... Don't use words to play around.''

''What? Do you think I'm lying to you?''

''I'm thinking you're skimping a little too much on the important details.''

Naruto didn't stop looking at the dimension traveler that had made 7 years of his life into the wildest and weirdest ride he could have thought possible, demanding the answer he immensely desired.

The figure remained unmoving. If Naruto couldn't hear the very feeble sound of exhaled and inhaled breath, he could have believed he wasn't even breathing. A weird stillness that unnerved the redhead to no end.

But suddenly, very softly, very slowly, in an oddly 'human' voice, with emotions Naruto couldn't understand, Hagoromo gave a response.

''... Even when it may be a simple program, you love those idiots, you hate them too, you may cry with them, you may laugh with them, you may get depressed and you may even grief a bit. Entertainment surely is good, but...''

Hagoromo looked Naruto in the eye directly for the first time since he set a foot in that house. He was faintly smiling and his piercing eyes didn't feel deceiving.

''...If you died, I would certainly cry. I can assure you that.''

''...!''

Naruto was left stunned. Not only the words, the tone itself, the strange look on the being's eyes, that plain sincerity, like a child assuring his parents he loved them with all their heart. It was a confusing, overpowering, unexpected sensation.

Naruto hastily averted his eyes, looking flustered.

He came here all angry to try and vent out some of his frustration on Hagoromo, and here he was blushing and bashfully ignoring the existence of the culprit like a high school girl in the middle of a confession. He felt like those tsunderes in the Japanese programs Rias so loved. Even as he pursed his lips and his narrowed eyes looked angry, his heart beat fast and his blushed face was tinged with embarrassment, obvious past all the irritation in his deep blue oculars.

Though Naruto was lucky such a thing happened in such a secluded place.

A blushing him(of course in his living environment, he never got to realize this) would have set off some terribly gigantic chain reaction that would have ended in mindless chaos. He drove people crazy enough when he did _nothing_. With this expression, though... all hell would break loose.

''... I'd advice for a change of expression. You don't do a good 'I'm a man and I have the equipment to prove it' impression even when you dress like a dude, so with those looks of yours and in this crampy space this is getting a little-''

''Shut up.''

Naruto's fists tightened as a tick mark appeared on his temple. The nice atmosphere had been mercilessly butchered in an instant.

The redhead drew a calming breath to steady his mind. He felt a different kind of irritation since his anger had calmed down in such an embarrassing way, but now his head was clearer.

''Then... about Sakura and Sasuke-''

''I didn't mean for those things to happen. In my eyes, if you had remained calm, things would have ended immensely better for all involved. Though, it was an accepted risk.''

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at this.

''I knew about that weird mental coping mechanism of yours, so you could say I was also aware of the possibility of it being more easily triggered by weird circumstances instead of only when you were stressed. The problem is that the circumstances in your mission were extreme rather than weird, so I'm not fully aware what triggered you. As bad as that scene was, I'm positive it shouldn't have been enough. It may have been those sisters, but I doubt it.''

''Of course, you knew...'' Naruto contemplated Hagoromo with a derisive glance. A look of strange realization hit him a second after. ''What... you doubt? Aren't you sure? You can easily know what I'm doing at the border of the country, but you can't be sure about this? Aren't you-''

''-All-powerful? Kinda, sorta, not exactly. However, I'm here in the first point to have fun. You only use the cheat codes when you have r*ped NG+99 across all holes known to man and some only known to monkeys.''

''You could just use your insight. Millenniums of experience should be a good boon when making guesses.''

''You have nooo idea~!'' Hagoromo began playing with the dies while laughing in a tone that told Naruto he couldn't fathom how right he was. ''But the relative way in which I see and interact with things like experience is different from yours. You could say I can even 'limit' the effects said experience has on me, like saved data I can't process. I can limit my cognitive processes pertaining to any new or previous experience in my head, the act of processing information into knowledge. Though I'd probably still work it out if I really tried to regardless... Maybe. Probably. Somewhat likely''

''But that'd spoil the fun.'' Naruto repeated the obvious reason. ''Obviously, simply letting me die would be even more anticlimactic, so you're sure enough it will not screw me over completely latter.''

''You do learn!''

''What is gonna happen to them?''

The redhead's tone turned serious and calm, Hagoromo calming down in response.

''This ended up being good for them. Sasuke had his eyes a little opened. He isn't at a level where he can solve things himself, and he himself is thinking he may not be at the level to do it even with help. However, what happened to Sakura and that little pep talk before he took her out of the complex steered him on a good path. Sakura now... She's gonna need help from you both.''

''How is that a good thing?'' Naruto asked in faint disbelief. Getting a clearer idea of Hagoromo's less outspoken thoughts had a calming effect on his nerves, so he was not going ballistic over Hagoromo regarding Sakura in such a way.

''You may not know it, but Sakura isn't in as a good a situation as it may appear.'' Hagoromo somewhat explained, and Naruto edged in closer, wanting to know more.

All of a sudden, Hagoromo threw his dies to the side and lunged to his bed. Instead of lying down normally or even sitting, he had to, of course, lay face-down ass-up as he shaked it shamelessly. Naruto could still hear his voice crystal clear as he said ''come closer~''. The earlier anal circum-whatever made him less than eager, but he knew he hadn't much choice.

''Sakura's parents are divorced.'' The ass shook from side to side as the unconcerned voice of its owner kept explaining. ''Her mother was a prominent member of the civilian council and it's main backbone that kept the influential normal villagers at her beck-and-call. She had the weirdest charisma for those sorts of people. Of course, until your uncle screwed half the civilians and her by proxy. Tensions in the family ran high after that and Sakura's dad couldn't stand his wife anymore, so he went to some unknown town or village in the fire nation. Unmistakably, her problems were more important than her daughter. That bubbly personality and irritating girliness were the end result. Obsessing herself with cute boys and the like was easier. After this, getting to the true core of who is Sakura Haruno may be easier, even if there are side effects... Though, you were doing a remarkable job. She got better in a mere week, much better. 10+ bro points to you.''

''Considering a tragedy a lucky shot... I'm not positive I feel happy about this.'' Naruto grumbled low in dislike.

''Also, make sure Sasuke starts getting serious.''

''... Meaning?'' Naruto dismissed how Hagoromo just disregarded his earlier comment in an instant. Weird old uncle or uncaring spectator, when Hagoromo meant something, he truly was meaning it., no buts, what ifs, whys, hows, and maybes. Though he himself admitted once in the past it depended on his 'mood'.

Naruto had felt then that this mood he talked about meant something different from what should normally be.

''He can use his Sharingan since years ago, and has even trained.''

Naruto didn't say anything, though his eyes did visibly widen for a moment, waiting for an explanation. He didn't need to wait long.

''The Uchiha situation hasn't been good since the start, so it was a matter of time before some intense incident happened. Mikoto may be a former kunoichi, experienced, good, strong, nice, friendly, sexy as hell... damn that shapely-''

Naruto coughed just a bit loudly to get the idiot dimension traveler back on track.

''ASS! THAT AAAAAASSS! AND THOSE HIIIIIPS~~! WOOOHOOOO! I JUST WANNA GRAB THOSE TITTIES AND... MMMMMMMMPPPHHHHHH! FUGAKU, YOU LUCKY SON OF A-''

Naruto forgot who he dealt with, facepalming as he felt his brain dying while he blocked out the rest of his fervent speech on Mikoto's sexiness.

... Just for the record, he didn't disagree.

''... Please.''

''Eh? Ah, yeah. Anyway, she may have been a former Kunoichi, but she underestimated the senseless anger of the villagers and how far they could go. With some very high luck, they managed to almost knock her out. The very young and very scared Sasuke likely recognized just how badly things were... and so, he utterly annihilated the bastards who didn't expect much from a kid. Half of them were killed and the rest ran the moment they realized his Sharingan was active. Hiruzen apprehended and dealt with them later,''

''-While Sasuke ended traumatized. It's a possibility he didn't remember exact details, but it's impossible he wasn't aware of what was happening.''

''Yeah.'' Hagoromo's ass swiped quickly to the left, and Naruto decided it was like nodding his head. ''The trauma of killing and at such a young age, plus the stressful situation. The hate for clan Uchiha was apparent even to the little brat, so he began scorning those eyes that also scared him. Though that little brat is nothing if not determined. After supporting his mom or some other such thought became his goal, he decided to grit his teeth and accept reality. A few times he has trained. It didn't yield much but it's something.''

''What's coming?''

There wasn't a response till various seconds after.

''That obvious?'' Hagoromo huffed.

''You apparently didn't think it necessary to inform me of this when you sent us towards that hell, yet you've coincidently decided to tell me now. What its so bad that it warrants this free piece of info?'' Naruto murmured with a tinge of skepticism in his voice.

''Team 8 is going towards a _very_ dangerous mission. Rather, they set off right this morning.''

''Hinata is-!?''

Naruto's body jumped forward almost like he was gonna pounce Hagoromo. The change was instantaneous, but he immediately retreated back and gained a bit more composure.

''Don't you mean _Team 8_ and not _Hinata_?''

''Geh...!''

At the accusing tone directed at his slight, Naruto jumped back further with a sudden jerk to his shoulders.

''It's that obvious...?''

''You actually dare to ask me that? Okay, let me play your game. Naruto, is the sky blue? 10 seconds to answer! Answer in time and you get a naked apron! Take too long and a screw through your chest!''

''Tch, I get it already you little...''

''Should I even call it love? Is your hormone-filled body getting you hot and bothered already? You little foxy brat~!''

''...''

''Look at me like that a few hours and your eyes will turn so red you may achieve Sharingan too. Anyway, let's move on.'' Hagoromo dropped the subject, and Naruto's flushed face regained some of its original color, but all the embarrassment turned meaningless and somewhat stupid when he remembered the issue at hand.

''What's going to happen? Can't you give me more details? Something more concrete? When? How!? Wh-!?''

Naruto shrank back shortly after he lost control asking Hagoromo relentless questions. The Librarian had lazily turned his head a bit, just a minuscule bit, enough that the corner of his eye was somewhat visible even as his face was still submerged in the bed sheets and the pillow.

Those eyes which Naruto knew well, even as their color, their shape, their iris, whatever strange feature Hagoromo may have changed, still just as piercing and as captivating, were, at this moment, gazing at him, glaring, regarding him with strange intent.

Even as he stood frozen wondering the whats and the whys, Naruto understood that peculiar glare. He let his body drop backward. A sofa that hadn't been there a second ago caught him on his fall. Now on the peculiarly soft and comfortable sofa, Naruto rested his head and sighed deeply.

''Need to fucking relax a bit...'' Naruto breathed out. The anxiety of his body seemed to escape alongside his hot breath and the tension of his body exuded out like some demonic essence being exorcised.

''Was that so bloody difficult?''

Naruto had gotten too caught up in everything and hadn't taken a good rest for good measure. Even before, unconscious as he was, he could vividly remember experiencing a few nightmares.

''Any difference?''

''Hm?''

''When you went crazy down there and covered the place on some of your weirder seals, turning it into some maniac world of dark and despair and 'all hail light-sama', it began to activate and 'they' somehow began to talk. I thought 'they' were 'inert' unless you put them into a clone as a vessel?''

''Well...'' Naruto scratched his head in small befuddlement as he remembered his crazed rampage. Making Daruma's workers turn crazy and attacking each other, submerging the spacious room into a suffocating darkness that smelt of despair and even trapping some of them into small sealed zones till they were driven out of their minds. Honestly, it was much more a mind trick that used light, shadows, and some other thingies. Still nightmarishly effective.

And 'they' started going crazy.

Just for the record, after being informed by Kakashi about what happened, though he could only lean on Sasuke's information for everything after they parted ways, Naruto angrily realized he had just busted the mission since their first objective in the first place had been information on Orochimaru.

Kakashi took the chance to ask what happened to Daruma, to which Naruto quickly denied his obvious suspicions about Old Man Daruma being dead, and in response Kakashi, with a very puzzled expression, obviously came to the conclusion that if that was the case, why wouldn't they be able to extract information from him.

Naruto just remained quiet.

He certainly couldn't call him dead, but Daruma's present state was one where it wouldn't have mattered even if they tried interrogating him. Though he didn't say these thoughts, Kakashi's expression told him he more or less got it.

Veterans are scary.

The saving grace was that Kakashi _did_ find some important faces filled with juicy information, taking the chance to vocalize his suspicions that Naruto's clones didn't plan to get him to Daruma in the first place.

Naruto didn't know this, but the clones had simply needed to change plans after things(Naruto's condition) went awry, so he honestly answered he had no idea.

''9 of them were out and they didn't seem to go crazy like them. As far as the ones locked up, they calmed down soon after I passed out... I think. What actually worries me is my damned seals going out of control. I used Lvl 1 extensively and entered Lvl 2 easily if I go by what Sasuke and Ichirou described to me. That sounds problematic.''

Hagoromo just shrugged his shoulders.

''Also... 'He' began singing... Last Stardust.''

''Pfft, Pfffhahahahahahahahahahaha!'' Hagoromo heartily laughed and his ass shook from side to side. The sight was nothing if not peculiar.

''Can't you tell me more about whatever is putting Hin-... I mean, Team 8, in such danger? Kurenai-sensei, one of our best Genjutsu users, is their sensei. How dangerous is this dude to-''

''**_Dudes._**'' Hagoromo clarified.

Naruto facepalmed in frustration. ''Perfect.''

Hagoromo remained silent.

Naruto remained equally still, the only thing showing he wasn't a statue was his back going up and down, up and down as his lungs expanded and contracted. His head hung down and he rested his arms on his knees, looking thoughtful.

A significant number of minutes passed before a long and noisy sigh broke the silence. Naruto lifted himself up, going for the door. He looked positively more at peace than when he entered through the same door just a while back.

''Thanks for the talk, Hagoromo, and for warning me. I greatly appreciate it.'' Naruto regarded his mentor with a simple but pleased smile, which Naruto himself felt very satisfied giving. He, however, then closed his eyes while his expression turned sourer. ''... But I still can't quite forgive you about Sasuke and Sakura. I'll come kick your ass later.''

At some point, Hagoromo changed position, lying on his back, his upside-down head looking at Naruto with a cockish, entertained smile.

''Take a ticket and get in line...''

Somehow, that response simply incited a small smile on him, though he had no plans to change his statement. He WOULD try to kick his ass. Knowing Hagoromo, he would give him an actual chance to get some enjoyment out of it.

Finally going through the opened door, he took a few steps before suddenly stopping and realizing he didn't know how to go back.

''Touch the invisible wall directly with your hand. State your name and the location, since I've installed 'doors' all around the village. Though you only know of one right now.''

Naruto nodded at Hagoromo's instructions. Though he was honestly surprised he even bothered to get up and get to the door so he took some time carrying the instructions out.

''Also, tell Sasuke this!''

Unlike before, Hagoromo's voice suddenly sounded upbeat and jovial like a child's. It caught Naruto by surprise even more than seeing him stand up and so turned slowly, the strange sight ahead of him entering his sight bit by bit.

Hagoromo wore a scarf of most beautiful and vibrant red. Even when it was obvious it should be made of fabric, it seemed to gleam like a high-class ruby that would cost an arm and a leg. But even in all it's splendor, it was normal. Not some piece of refined clothing for royalty, just a very beautiful scarf. But maybe, it was that same simplicity that appeared to enhance its appeal. These contrasting feelings confused Naruto.

''Red...!'' Hagoromo struck a dramatic pose worthy of a tokusatsu show from the 80's.''Is the color of **_HEROES_**!''

''Eh...?'' Naruto said dumbfounded.

''Hahahaha! Didn't you know, idiot? Red is the color of heroes, secret agents... and really good big sisters.''

Hagoromo had said the sentence, especially the last part, with a weirdly contagious degree of happiness. Even now there was a wide and placid smile on his face. He was being fully serious, in his own strange way. This was likely related to one of his God knows how many acquaintances.

Whenever he had the chance to, he would talk very fondly of them, as long as there was time and someone to lend an ear. One of the weird and rare moments when Naruto saw _that_ Hagoromo as a... person. The elation, proudness and... _affection_, of all things, with which he addressed them would be obvious even to a deaf person.

''As a hero, he has the obligation to uphold justice, beat baddies all day every day, have a secret base, lots of side-kicks, liberty from any kind of monetary backlash due to copious amounts of collateral damage...''

Naruto sweatdropped and lost the small bit of respect Hagoromo was making him feel just now, even if just for an instant.

However,

''...And choose his own destiny! Now isn't the time to be afraid of a toggleable eye tattoo. However, heroes shouldn't be solitary beings. If he ever tries to enact a 'lonely plan', make him clench those teeth with a punch using your all and call him back to reality.'' With a certain twinkle in his eyes, Hagoromo then added, ''And take a snapshot. We are gonna fill the fridge of Mikoto's house with happy happy, heartwarming and soul-tingling sweet, little memories. Hey, I alreayd have a name for that specific photo! '_My first milk teeth and me! With the help of a friend!_'. And I don't care if it's not his first teeth. Whether you don't brea- HELP extract out any that isn't a real milk teeth, it's the thought that counts!''

... No, it didn't matter. He didn't even mind that last part. Now, right at this moment, even in front of his family, Naruto wouldn't have been embarrassed to admit he was feeling respect for Hagoromo.

And with a soft whisper, Naruto's body began disappearing. Exactly like when he had come here just a few minutes ago, weird sensations spread under his skin, like a billowing wind gently grasping his body. But this time, it didn't feel unpleasant, as his head wasn't heated with thoughts of anger and a desire for confrontation.

The faintest whispers of a song reached his ears as he disappeared. The tone of the one singing was melancholic yet energetic, cold yet warm, distant yet intimate.

_''Akaneiro, onegai. Kore ijou, Dareka no mirai o kowasanaide...''_

Later that day, Naruto realized something was on his pocket. It was a hard but small something, alongside a small note, written by Hagoromo, whose letter he recognized.

''Things are deeper than they may seem. Don't be overcome.''

It said.

Naruto didn't understand one bit of it but realized the possibly great importance of the message. He would have also found out what the other small object was, but he was called in the instant by Kakashi and Sasuke, who had finished packing everything necessary for the mission.

The unknown object remained as such. Unluckily(Or luckily...?) for Naruto, it didn't remain so for long.

**XBreakX**

''...sing piece of info, we have ascertained Gato Transport, magnate Gato's shipping company, which is itself a front for shadier business like transport of illegal goods and drugs, is currently in control of Waves entire shipping routes. He has created a monopoly by cutting off export and import completely, the real reason of their present impoverished state. Tazuna's bridge, if completed, would get rid of all of that. Tazuna misinformed us, asking for protection befitting a C-Rank mission, but if we consider Gato's influence and money, it's clear as day that this falls into a B-Rank, if not A-Rank mission. Kurenai is one thing, but covering for herself and her three battle-inexperienced genins is asking a bit too much. We were surprisingly short-handed so only we could go, but since you two were so adamant to go when I told you, Hiruzen gave the ok.'' Kakashi wearily sighed. ''Seriously, does my opinion matter so little...?'' He muttered under his breath, so low that it almost was unintelligible, 'I'm your sensei you know...?'.

_'' 'A piece of information from a reliable source', was it? Oh gee, I __**wonder** who could it be!'' Naruto mentally scoffed, even though he also smiled inside of his mind. With this, he had a justifiable reason to chase after Team 8 without much hassle._

''We are to search for and support Kurenai's team, assess their situation and inform them of the circumstances. If the situation is worse than we thought or worsens as we stay with them, you two are to go back alongside Team 8's genins and inform the Hokage. So, are your orders clear, both of you?''

''Yes!''

''Yes.''

''Hm.'' Kakashi nodded in understanding. ''Then, let's speed up!''

They hurried quicker from branch to branch, quickly growing into colored blurs to untrained eyes. Even now, the two genins were using Chakra Channeling, the better footing making it easier to accelerate faster as long as they didn't lose concentration. It was training rife with risks if they screwed up in the middle of it, even worse considering they were supposed to go to Team 8 to provide support, but Kakashi was past the point of doubting Naruto's skills as long as he was confident of it.

Of course, he still kept a close eye. Pride was quite a normal weakness. Sasuke would likely try even if he told him not to, so he could only keep even more attention on him.

However, make no mistake. This wasn't leniency as much as it was trust. Kakashi had the funniest impression that such training was the norm for Naruto, or almost something automatic like breathing. Like an experienced ninja, he used it without thinking any time the situation demanded it. Sasuke was obviously behind, but his control was already way above the level of a fresh genin. According to him, he had already started such training way back on his mother's advice. Her activity as a kunoichi was non-existent by now, but all of Sasuke's and Itachi's talent wasn't coming just from Fugaku. She likely schooled him better than the Academy did.

He could relax a little knowing they would at least not be exhausted by the time they caught up with Team one thing was worrying the jounin and, by extension, Naruto, who had also noticed.

Sasuke's lower top speed and mastery of the technique compared to Naruto meant they had to adjust to his speed.

As they had come to realize, Sasuke had a bit of a complex about his ability. It was more on the level of comical rather than troubling and not something like Hubris, but at least, some response was expected. When none came, the two had been confused. But it could only be seen as a good thing, so they kept silent with nothing to talk about.

However, after a while, Naruto broke the silence with another theme.

''Sasuke.''

''Hm?''

The Uchiha eyes looked sideways to him with questioning eyes. His expression curiously asked 'What is it?'

''I had to deal with a bit of something today, so I couldn't properly visit Sakura. How is she?'' Naruto asked in a casual tone. Sasuke felt he was trying to be sensitive. After the ordeal, the subject of Sakura was still pretty fresh and so was left at the side for the moment. ''I couldn't even visit her, but I heard that you and your mother passed the entire time in her room after she had been stabilized and visitors were allowed.''

At the subject's mention, Sasuke's eyes narrowed softly, before they opened normally again with his head still facing forward. He, however, lightly smiled as his eyes looked at Naruto. ''Nothing too bad. She didn't have any sort of serious injuries, so the medic-nin didn't need to do much really. They are now waiting for her to wake up so that they can begin examining her. Inoichi from the Yamanaka clan has been called in for extra help, so everything should be alright.''

''Got that.'' Naruto smiled back as he nodded, but after a bit of consideration, he asked something else. ''Did Sakura's mom... pass by, maybe?''

''Eh?'' Sasuke actually turned his head this time as he raised an eyebrow. ''Her mother? Well... Now that you mention it, I don't think so... Why?''

''Nah, I just heard things are... difficult for her at the moment. Sorry, it was just a rumor but my interest got the better of me. Forget about it.'' Naruto lied to Sasuke. He was not gonna make him worry even more about Sakura. ''But your mother was with you, right? Did something happen?''

At this, Sasuke lightly blushed. ''Eh!?... ah, well... thing is...''

''Idiot wouldn't leave the hospital, so his worried mother couldn't do anything but go to the hospital too to check on him. You wouldn't believe her expression when she found out her son wasn't resting, but worrying like a madman inside a girl's room.'' Kakashi offhandedly said without much care. Sasuke glared with twitching mouth and scarlet colored face at the cyclops, while Naruto, at a loss, looked at him puzzlingly.

The graying cyclops answered by pointedly wriggling his eyebrows.

''Oh...'' Slowly, it dawned on him. ''Ooooooooohhhh!'' He looked at his teammate, and equally wriggled his eyebrows. ''Ooooohhh!''

The Uchiha did his best attempt at pretending he didn't hear or see any of it, but as Naruto could clearly compare his hair and the Uchiha's face to see which one was redder even as they were moving around so much, he was failing really miserably.

''I mean, it's not like I'm not happy...'' Naruto explained with an amused smile. ''My cute, little, tsundere Sasuke is finally climbing the steps of adultho-''

''Shut up!'' Sasuke's face contorted in rage, and even more in embarrassment.

''You're not a loli, you don't use a miniskirt, you haven't got twin-tails, pink hair, red hair, so why are you so-''

''Stop talking so much bullshit and just shut uuuup!'' Sasuke yelled desperately, and the only reason Naruto thought Sasuke didn't squeeze Naruto's head between his hands was because they were still moving at high speed.

''Hahahahahaha!''

His students had gone through a traumatic experience, they had just finished a really gruesome and dangerous mission a bit less than 24 hours ago and were on route to another likely equally lethal mission, if not more, but you wouldn't know any of it seeing this scene.

Kakashi could only wearily sigh, wondering if he could keep up with these children.

''Wait...''

''Hm?''

Sasuke had been angrily gritting his teeth and keeping his fists in check as Naruto unrestrainedly laughed at him. While the redhead was having a blast making fun of him, Sasuke's expression turned serious as he frowned, having remembered something.

''Kakashi-sensei.''

''What is it, Sasuke?''

''Those girls... That mission ended up being such a mess because we tried to save as many of them as we could while making sure to blow the whole place up. What happened with them? Are they alright?''

Sasuke's words made Kakashi remember that extra detail about their mission. After the whole place had blown up and caved in, Kakashi had been sure that the girls had been evacuated only because he had seen himself the multitude of transformed clones handling the matter after everything became chaos. He had been dealing with different matters underground in the lowest floor, but he had gone up before either Sasuke or Naruto and had seen the girls getting carried out amidst all the fighting. He didn't see even one hair of any of them by the time they had come out, of them or of the clones. It was only when they reached Konoha that Hiruzen had explained and informed him that the clones had taken the saved girls directly to the village to get them sorted out.

The 'sorting' out went in 1 of 3 ways.

1. They were taken back home. For those few that had somewhere to go back to and hadn't been broken mentally(Not fully at least), this option existed. Many took it, and with Hiruzen's help and direction, steps were being taken even now to help them accomplish it.  
>2. Dying. For those that couldn't bear it, were mentally damaged enough that they were considered a lost cause, or just those that had lost their will to live after the atrocities they had experienced, there was the option of killing them to end their pain. Unexpectedly, though...<br>3. Take a third option. This was how it was described to Kakashi as not much info. could be disclosed. Apparently, Hagoromo, that phantom mercenary that had already made a name for himself in the few days he had been in the village, had arranged some things to deal with the remaining girls that had nowhere to go but weren't quite desiring death, and for those 'lost causes' that he had chosen himself, saying they had some chance left. Aside from that, nothing more was known. A surprising number of the girls had taken or had been inducted into this path.

This last one also had Kakashi suspecting Hagoromo from being someone of importance but in another sort of way. He doubted that was his real name and was sure he was either acquainted with the Hokage or with someone the Hokage knew. To let a complete stranger deal with something so important seemed nonsensical otherwise.

And except for that last detail concerning Kakashi's suspicions, he had explained all this to Sasuke.

Contrary to expectations, Sasuke was calm after the explanation. The number who killed themselves wasn't small, but the number trying to go back home also wasn't by any means. The cyclops wouldn't have known, but Sasuke already knew the man called Hagoromo and his connection to Naruto, and, by extension, Itachi. The man's connection with his bastard teammate and his brother was enough to keep him at peace with the third choice, easily the one with the biggest number.

Of course, the logic behind this was more 'he's Naruto and Nii-san's acquaintance, so I obviously have nothing to worry about' rather than 'I know him enough and he's a nice fella, so I obviously have nothing to worry about'.

Naruto wouldn't have any of it obviously, so he broke Sasuke's moment of apparent maturity and began teasing him even more. The initially tense atmosphere got lighter, something you wouldn't guess between the Uchiha's yells, the Uzumaki's laughter, and their Sensei's sighs.

This all ended abruptly in a second.

''Kyaaaaaaah!''

A cry of desperation broke the pleasant atmosphere, and the three ninjas changed gears at once and began moving towards the source of the noise. They stopped on the branches just on the border of an empty road.

Well, it wasn't really empty.

A group of 3 youths and a dog, 2 male, and 1 female. 1 woman on the floor, bloody and apparently dead a little way away. An older man looking nervous behind the 3 kids. Opposite of them were 2 grown man. Their faces looked menacing and their postures ready to pounce.

The two genins identified Kiba at the front of the group of three alongside some wounds on his left arm that looked shredded and traces of blood on Hinata's face, who was behind him and to his left. For a second Kiba looked like he was gonna yell something, but the two ninjas moved before he did.

Kiba was taken by surprise and so hastily ran forward to meet their charge, followed by Akamaru. They maneuvered around him, trying to surround him in their chains.

''Ha!'' Kiba uttered triumphantly. ''It's that all you got!? With my Four Legs technique, this is n-''

Kiba's body had stopped moving. He looked like he was struggling.

The two brothers snorted amusedly at the young ninja's stupidity, but before they could secure him and shred him to pieces, Akamaru managed to jump to the face of Gozu, one of them. He grabbed the annoying dog and roughly threw it to the side. The beast boy was still paralyzed, the pale girl didn't stop trembling even as she took a clumsy stance and the weird boy with the glasses remained static in place. They only needed tug from each their sides and the beast boy would be shredded to pieces.

''Two dow-''

But they had been too careless. Only a second was necessary, and Akamaru had provided.

Insects in such numbers that they looked like black mist swarmed from all around and enveloped the two brothers, who tried futilely to swat them away. Their energy reserves must have been miserable, as their bodies, blackened by the carpet of insects covering them fully, stopped resisting within no time.

''Looks like you still need more training, Kiba.'' Shino's monotone voice chided his teammate. ''Why? Because you didn't take the time to consider their weapons may be poisoned when you protected Hinata. You also charged forward because the enemy's charge took you by surprise and you didn't think before acting, yet again.''

The disabled Kiba grumbled loudly in anger, but Akamaru barked back at him like he was patronizing his owner for being so careless.

''E-Everyone... please, c-calm down...''

Kiba stopped shooting Akamaru a nasty look and sighed with a grudging expression.

Hinata sighed in relief and Shino simply pushed up his glasses.

Even as their Jounin-sense lay dead in a pool of her own blood, the three young genin's didn't act particularly distressed or anxious. The reason was very simple.

Even if it had been a surprise attack, an enemy they could deal with was one their sensei wouldn't fall so easily to. They just had that kind of trust.

... Well, Shino had told them so indirectly so that the two enemies wouldn't catch on and so that they would calm down already, but they believed him quickly enough so it had to be something.

''I thought you were simple kids...'' Tazuna awkwardly scratched his head. ''Looks like some apologies are in order.''

He tried to look calm, but he sneaked a peek at Kurenai's corpse almost every second. By his sweaty skin and expression, it was obvious he thought the remainder of his bodyguard force would be 3 children, one of which was poisoned.

''Don't worry, Tazuna-san,'' Shino reassured their client who wasn't in the know. ''Us ninjas have a diversity of skills. You don't have to worry for our-''

Cutting across his calm voice, the sound of the whipping wind was the indication that like the Demon Brothers, the three genins had counted their chickens before they hatched.

''Two down.''

''Shino-kun!''

''Shino...!''

*TAK!* *CLANG!*

Many in Konoha had wondered across the ages how would the super stoic Aburames react to seeing death staring at their face. No one knew and certainly no one could tell if Shino's example could be considered the generalized response, but it would be a lie to say that seeing him fall on his butt with labored breathing wasn't a once-in-a-lifetime event.

The clawed, poisoned gauntlet, still frozen where it had paused millimeters away from that shade-wearing kid's face, trembled slightly as it couldn't keep moving forward no matter how much strength Meizu put into it. Looking back in annoyance, Meizu saw his brother Gozu similarly struggle. A closer look was enough to see the kunai stuck between the chain's links and embedded on a nearby tree. The sight was enough that they immediately tried to disconnect from the chain, but a sudden shadow stopped Meizu on the spot. Naruto's axe-kick made his skull feel it was being split open. A little distance away, Gozu was ear slapped by Sasuke, making his ears bleed a little and completely disorienting him.

From Shino getting almost killed to the Demon Brothers getting incapacitated, no more than 5 seconds had lapsed. The sudden, changing situation left Kiba even more paralyzed and Hinata calmly gaping. Shino's rough breathing had stabilized somewhat, but he still didn't rise up.

''Phew.'' Naruto acted like he wiped sweat out of his brow. Sasuke looked deviously at his carefreeness. Ignoring his gaze, Naruto acted like he had just realized the other genins existence. ''Oh? Oh well, look who it is! Fancy meeting you guys here!'' He waved his hand energetically.

The first to talk was the deeply blushing and stuttering Hinata. ''N-N-N...! Na-Naruto... kun!?''

Sasuke was kinda worried she would bite his tongue. If the Hyuuga's heiress were to bleed to death because she was uncontrollably stuttering, the elders of the clan would surely commit suicide due to pure embarrassment.

''It's... It's that the mutt and... Sasuke?'' Kiba said with difficulty.

Team 8 engaged Team 7 in a sort of Mexican standoff. Of course, they were not gonna fight or anything. It was more Team 8's inability to process the situation coupled with Team 7's apparent lack of interest for making any sort of move first.

''Relax, Team 8. The danger has passed, for now.''

The familiar voice drove away the tension and Team 8 reflexively looked towards the nearby trees. Their sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, appeared from within the bushes followed by Kakashi Hatake.

She was evidently in a bad mood and the way she eyed Kakashi, who was scratching his head awkwardly, and Tazuna, who likely sensed he was in trouble, said as much.

Sighing hopelessly with closed eyes, she addressed her genins. ''Things have taken a turn for the worse, the situation is not like we thought and we now have to adapt. Gather up, I gotta brief you on our current situation.''

**-30 minutes later-**

''Y, You bastard... Gah...!''

''K-Kiba-kun... s-stop already... The e-effect from the poison... i-is still...''

Kiba thrashed feebly around and Hinata had to stop him. Or rather, Kiba thrashed around and Hinata's watery eyes and worried voice made him stop whether he wanted to or not. The Hyuuga wouldn't ever use force to calm him down, but in retrospective, this method was much more effective.

Team 8 was in a small boat alongside an anonymous paddler who was evidently paying Tazuna a favor. He had an expression that made it very clear he didn't desire to be there.

Team 7 and Tazuna, to whom Kiba was shooting a very nasty glare, were on a different boat paddled by a clone of Naruto's. As a side note, the boat itself was a Combination Transformation as a result from two of his clones.

It had bugged him in the past. Transformation gave you a good deal of the properties of the objects in which you transformed. So whenever he forgot that most normally wouldn't have his humongous reserves to create so many clones, he wondered why transformed clones weren't more widespread.

Like this, he had a reliable and spacious boat within seconds and even someone to row it.

Coming back to the present matters, Kurenai had explained the matter about Wave, Gato and Tazuna's lie about the mission's finer details.

Understandably, this roused Kiba's temper.

''Summarizing, the danger level is much bigger than first thought. Reinforcements were sent as backup with orders for our, Kiba, Hinata and my extraction if the situation escalated beyond our control or to the point our lives couldn't be secured.'' Shino shortly recounted their present situation.

''More or less.'' Agreed Kakashi. ''Gato is one of the wealthiest people in the elemental nations and his influence is nothing to scoff at. There's no telling who could come after us.''

''A tight situation...'' Sasuke said while looking down, before clicking his tongue irritatedly. ''Barely a day after that fucking hell and we may already have gotten stuck with a professional assassin on our asses.''

The scorn and distaste in Sasuke's mouth made team 8's attention gather on him, even the fuming and still somewhat immobile Kiba.

Giving something except his desire to sucker punch Tazuna some attention made Kiba remember something.

''Oh yeah, Sasuke...'' Kiba groaned as he tried to sit up straighter and Hinata waved her hands nervously, trying futilely to stop him. ''That... medical pill... thanks for that.''

''Ah?'' Sasuke eyes blinked like he had just realized he was being addressed. ''Ah... er, t-that's nothing... We are ninjas, right? We gotta be prepared, that's all. Rather, it's your fault you didn't even have anything on you to counter the poison.'' Sasuke looked away. Kiba's gasp and the sound of his grinding teeth likely meant the hard head thought he was dissing him. The graying cyclops and the redhead bishonen realized too easily that he was just being his typical non-honest self.

It had also somewhat shocked them when Sasuke had given Kiba a special medicinal pill with antidotal properties.

As a ninja, to have the correct resources and tools was fundamental. Naruto and Kakashi had come to realize Sasuke had some sort of disregard for medical provisions. He had inspected Sasuke's capabilities and aptitudes along with Sakura's since they would be partners, baiting him specially by using the word 'Competition''. When he reached 'Knowledge and use of medical supplies and medicinal herbs', the results... were much worse than expected.

Many ninjas were under the misconception that medical matters and provisions should be handled by Medic-nins. The reality of the situation was that even under the best circumstances, the Medic-nin could be separated from the group/killed off or any of the individual members as well, away from the range of their skilled hands. Not even just medical knowledge, to downplay the importance of vital medical supplies was a very stupid thing to do.

They could blame that weird complex of his, trying to prove something by not relying on such methods. The situation where Sasuke mostly comical ego may turn a bit dangerous.

When he asked, he said it was ''A simple recipe my mom taught me. We grow the necessary herbs ourselves.'

When he inquired further about the sudden change, he went suddenly silent. Almost a whole minute later, he only muttered 'Too ruthless... I can't afford to be an idiot anymore...'

''Hey, Hinata...''

''!''

Naruto called out to Hinata, and as expected the snowy white skin glowed an incandescent red.

''W-w-w-w-w-what is it...! N-Naru,... to-kun...'' Hearing Hinata sound like a broken cassette, every ninja present suppressed a groan. They had a kind of unsaid bet about how long till this happened. Hinata so near to Naruto would cause a reaction sooner or later.

Though it had caused some wonder on everyone in their class.

Naruto didn't look like Naruto, and as Sasuke had learned, didn't even act like Naruto. How would Hinata react?

Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, it hadn't much of an effect. Rather, this new Naruto's appearance was just making things worse.

''Are you really alright?'' Naruto said with a tinge of worry. ''I know that blood on your face was Kiba's, but are you sure you aren't hurt?''

Naruto began extended his hand, trying to grasp her head like that would help him to diagnose her condition(The boats were close enough that he could reach). Seeing that hand get nearer and nearer to her face, Hinata became truly scarlet and shied away from it, almost falling on the water. She didn't, but what she did was almost fainting.

''You're inflicting more damage on your own than what those two brothers could have ever hoped for.'' Sasuke lightly mocked him. ''Aren't you finishing the job rather than helping?''

Naruto's arm shrank back and his expression looked hurt rather than angry. This took Sasuke by surprise, who had been expecting a stinging retort or a glare. He awkwardly looked away.

_''Idiot.''_

Sasuke could almost hear his sensei say that by the way he looked at him.

''T-t-that i-isn't the case! I-I, Naru,... to-kun! I! He...! He... didn't...'' Hinata continued stammering uncontrollably, gradually cooling down and calming a bit. Though she finished properly saying that Naruto hadn't hurt her in any way.

''A-and... And... I'm a-alright, so...''

Naruto immediately beamed up, saying ''That's great!'' enthusiastically.

This was the final shot, and Hinata fell with her head glowing red and vapor shooting from her ears in Kurenai's lap. The girl kept muttering incomprehensible words as her sensei soothingly combed her hair with her hand.

''... What was that?'' Sasuke dubiously asked with a raised eyebrow to the beaming idiot by his side.

''Hm?'' Naruto turned towards him, still smiling. This behavior inexplicably made Sasuke want to punch him.

''What was that?'' Sasuke asked again. ''Since when are you nice to people?''

''Hey Sasuke-chan, want the toilet to explode on your ass when you go for number 2, again? Or do you wanna go with number 1 and make the toilet shot out all its _surely_ clean water on your face?''

'' ''Exploding... toilet...?'' '' Kiba and Shino said in different tones, but in the same slow manner that veiled the inability to understand what sounded like nonsense.

''It was _youuuu__!_'' Sasuke stood up suddenly, pointing at Naruto with his index finger, all the while looking indignant. ''It really had been you! I told mom and she,... she didn't believe...!''

''Haaaa...'' Naruto breathed out longingly. ''The sight of your wet and dirty body trembling on the floor of the bathroom muttering ''Mommy... It shoots... It shoots it all and it's not pretty...'' while curled up, you even had your pants down.'' After amusingly saying so, Naruto froze up for half a second, then he stroked his chin thoughtfully. ''Actually, that line sounds like a very dirty innuendo. Are you into that sort of thing, Sasuke-chan?''

Sasuke fell to his knees holding his shaking head. ''You bastaaaaard! I smelt like public bathroom for 2 whole days and had to burn my clothes! Those were my favorite pair of shorts!''

''... Could you stop moving so much, Sasuke? You're making the boat rock too much.'' Kakashi tiredly explained to Sasuke. He also pointed to the rowing clone, who Sasuke hadn't realized he almost made fall if the clone hadn't been using chakra to keep himself steady.

''What's with them...?'' Kiba whispered to Shino.

''Hm? About what exactly Kiba?'' Shino asked puzzledly.

''Those two, obviously...!'' Kiba almost yelled. ''Don't you find it strange? Naruto was just an idiot that could barely make a clone and always had a mouth bigger than even mine... Sasuke was some sort of emo creep that never bothered talking much and always kept some distance. They didn't even see eye to eye. So what's this?''

Shino didn't answer immediately and instead remained quiet, angering Kiba. After a short while, he pushed his glasses up meaningfully. Of course, it was still a meaningless action. Kiba hadn't seen those things get out of place by even a damn millimeter since they became a team.

''It's that so? If we consider the sudden change of Naruto and how they have been working closely lately, it's certainly within the realm of possibility.''

Kiba sweatdropped. ''Eh? Change...? You mean how's so much of a pretty boy now that I thought... he was...'' Kiba's expression got suddenly clouded. An abrupt realization then struck him.

''You don't think Sasuke...!''

''No, Kiba, I don't think he got charmed by Naruto or any such thing.'' Shino almost sighed at his teammates silliness. ''In the first place, what part about _that_ makes you think he's in love or even a small infatuation?''

Shino motioned with his hidden chin towards the other boat. What Kiba saw there was Naruto close to tears due to laughing, Sasuke close to tears for another reason entirely as he held his head, and Kakashi and the clone sighing tiredly from the back.

''Eh... Well...'' The corners of Kiba's mouth quivered.

''Also, I believe you should have noticed as it was obvious enough. Naruto's new appearance isn't the only different thing. His every move and mannerism aren't anything like the original Naruto.''

Even though he said he should have noticed, Kiba showed a puzzled expression as he had expected.

''After the shock of the revelation had washed over,'' Shino began explaining, ''He became the center of attention from one second to another. All the class girls went after him in a wave, yet rather than happily or boastfully laughing at the top of his lungs like we could expect the normal Naruto to do, he shied away and looked rather unpleased. To me, that smiling face looked close to crying, and his hands sweated and trembled as more and more girls got close. Did you not notice any of that? Your senses are vastly better than mine so you should've been able...''

Shino stopped as he saw Kiba's expression. This time, he actually sighed.

''Of course.''

''Don't say that like you expected me to not notice everything!''

''But you didn't, did you?''

This time, Kiba really fell silent.

''So as you see, it isn't quite unimaginable that some situations have happened that made them develop in this direction... That said, what are you even doing?'' Shino had asked since, for some reason, Kiba was squinting his eyes while looking at Naruto.

''You said it yourself right? The mutt has changed an awful lot, so I'm seeing if I find anything else...''

Shino thought about reprimanding him and asking if he was never taught that looking at other people so directly was bad manners, but he then remembered how Kiba was and discarded the idea as futile.

But while Shino was distracted, the observing Kiba searched all around Naruto's body for any other sign of his change, something none of them had ever seen on Naruto. And inevitably, he ended up reaching to Naruto's neck, where his scar was...

... And the following wave of killing intent was such that Kiba, unprepared for it, instinctively tried to make some distance and almost fell into the water.

Akamaru, who had been comfortable enjoying a good nap, had stood up with bared teeth and arched back, growling lowly. Kurenai was already scanning their surroundings. Shino appeared frozen and completely unmoving as a low buzzing could be emanated from under his clothes. Hinata's eyes were closed and it was evident her Byakugan was activated by the pulsating veins at the side of her eyes. She looked disconcerted/nervous rather than focused, but was still putting in some effort.

Team 7 was inexplicably calmer, but also somewhat rattled out.

The thing was, for an expert enough ninja, like a veteran Jounin, to pinpoint a target by killing intent was not an impossible feat. The stronger the surge and the less it was being hidden, the easier it was. As a result, Kurenai, who didn't know a thing about Naruto, was left to look with increased effort in the area near his general direction while Kakashi was left to look rather directly at his student. He wasn't looking back, but it was obvious he wasn't regretting it in the least.

After a long enough while, they calmed down sufficiently. They didn't feel any presence no matter how long they waited, no other surge of killing intent hit them, and all-around, nothing else happened after.

Kurenai didn't completely drop her guard even after they reached the ground, however, and Kakashi, who wasn't quite as on guard as Kurenai, felt kinda bad since this was Naruto's fault. Though such a worry may have been needless as they still didn't know who was gonna come for them. Maybe he was the idiot remaining somewhat relaxed even if they were in such a situation.

Well... At least, this would be fun.

**XBreakX**

''Wait a minute...'' Kiba suddenly said as they walked to Tazuna's village. The poison had already lost its effect and he didn't feel groggy moving anymore. ''Where... Where is Sakura?''

The mere moment he had said this, he jumped back scared as Sasuke suddenly held his shaking head in his hands furiously and Naruto pumped his fist in triumph.

''W-What...!?''

''Tch...'' Sasuke stopped shaking his head and clicked his tongue with obvious distaste as he took some money out of his pocket and into Naruto's already outstretched hand. ''You were just lucky. If Hinata was still pampering him, he would have never realized...''

Sasuke's scornful words made Kiba jerk his shoulders. ''W-What did you say abou-!?''

''Hahahahaha!'' Naruto's hearty laugh cut him off. ''That, my Sasuke-chan, is where you're completely wrong! You see, I already knew Kiba was gonna get better by the time we were back on earth. He really loves Hinata doting on him, but I doubted he was gonna play the 'wounded dog' when we reached ground. Now we only needed some quiet and a little time so he thought and, surely, he would have felt something was amiss...''

''Like I'm trying to say! What the heck do you mean Hina-''

''Don't act like you had already planned that, damn She-Man! You took a gambit and I lost, simple as that! Knowing Kiba, he wouldn't have minded snuggling up to Hinata acting all weak if this wasn't such an important mission, so you got lucky.'' Sasuke dismissively disregarded Naruto's so-called well thought out gamble, all the while not noticing how he was further demeaning Kiba.

''Could... Could you two...?''

''Hmph, that's your own problem.'' Naruto confidently explained, not even noticing the unenergetic Kiba. ''A true gambler takes into account all parameters and possibilities, you just overlooked some... Though I agree that Kiba would shamelessly stick to Hinata like a street dog wanting food.'' Naruto dealt the finishing blow, and unseen to them, Kiba felt the impact of a blow so strong he almost bent over.

He looked to his teammates for support.

''They didn't bring it up, so I thought it discourteous to ask about it. It must be something personal, after all.'' Shino explained in his simple and monotone tone.

''I... I was... worried about S-Sakura-san. I-I wanted to ask... N-N-Naruto-kun, but...'' Hinata hesitantly stuttered while playing with her fingers, as she usually did when nervous.

Of course, the hurt Kiba was referring to the accusations of his apparently shameless attitude and how he would stick to Hinata like a dog in heat without question. Somehow the idea that they missed that part of the exchange entirely didn't seem likely, and so his mood was completely destroyed in that instant.

It was only natural that he didn't hear Naruto's sniggering.

Sasuke softly sighed. ''Do you have something against him? I helped since you asked, but what was the point of this?''

''Nooothing~!'' Naruto cheerfully lied.

Though it had nothing to do with the brazen way in which he lay his head on Hinata's thighs, smiling without thinking while she earnestly cared for him, obviously enjoying himself.

It hadn't been that at all.

*Crack, Crunch*

But even as they chatted lightly, a sudden sound near a close bush was enough for the two to suddenly send a kunai each flying accurately towards the bushes. The sudden action and the sound of metal hitting a tree's trunk were enough to startle even the depressed Kiba.

''What are you doing?'' Kurenai demanded an answer to their actions.

Naruto embarrassedly scratched his head as Sasuke kept looking towards the bush.

''Sorry, sorry.'' Kakashi apologized while also scratching his head and putting a hand on Kurenai's shoulder. Getting closer to her ear, he said in low voice. ''Sorry about this, we just came back from a very rough mission. As you can see, it had its effects.''

Hearing Kakashi's tone, her eyes became a little wider. ''Is that why Sakura Haruno is...?''

Kakashi didn't say anything but just kept looking at her with the same dry look.

No words were needed, so after a while, she curtly nodded. ''I understand but do try to keep them in check. I don't want my team getting riled up over nothing. Shino is one thing, but Hinata is on her edge. I can only be happy that Kiba is too absorbed in other things to truly begin thinking in just how bad a situation we might be...''

Understanding her sentiments, he gave a brief nod. Walking away from her, he closed on the bush where Sasuke and Naruto had both shoot their Kunais. He had a very concise feeling that they had taken the right course of action.

Getting close enough, he began moving branches and leafs out of the way till they could see the ground and the base of the tree where the 2 kunais were embedded. Just a little lower, there was a terrified rabbit that looked close to fainting. It was a wonder how it hadn't already escaped.

''A bunny...'' Sasuke affirmed after seeing the small animal. Somehow, Kakashi had expected his voice to come out more sour at having confused a rabbit with a possible threat.

''Haaa! A rabbit!? You guys are getting worked up over a rabbit!? You seem a bit to jumpy to me! Are you sure you aren't gonna stick a shuriken between my eyes if I sneeze!?'' Kiba criticized with his loud voice.

Incidentally, this wasn't in any way related to the verbal abusing he had suffered few seconds ago.

Not at all.

''No, wait...'' Naruto interjected though Kiba likely wouldn't have heard him. ''This is weird... that fur...''

''A snow rabbit,'' Sasuke said what Naruto was thinking. ''It's fur it's supposed to get white near snowy areas or during the snowy season, but the temperature isn't even really cold around here. What is it doing here?''

Even though they likely hadn't realized it was probably kept captive to be used in a substitution Jutsu by a ninja, Kakashi was proud that they realized the incongruity. He also was proud at the realization their senses were not wrong when they threw their kunai here.

But if you put that aside, then who put thi-

*SWIIIISH!*

All thoughts and all actions were interrupted by the sound of the air being cut by something.

**Wind Style: Erratic Wind Fang!**

Almost a half of a second after the enormous sword had slashed halfway of the tree and stopping, inert in place, a 'needle' of super-condensed air kept in shape by chakra flew towards it and stroke the tree relatively near to the sword. An enormous hole opened in the tree and the upper portion that lost most its support fell down alongside the enormous blade. With some luck, Naruto had damaged it even a bit. Though of course, a sword that was so nonchalantly being thrown around might as well not been that important, at least in his eyes.

''Eh, Naruto?''

Naruto's attention was drawn to his sensei's voice, and looking back he noticed Kakashi and Sasuke lying on the ground.

''I know the situation we are in but... Could you calm down a bit?'' Kakashi asked with the tip of his index and thumb just a little apart. ''Being enthusiastic is good and all, but that was a bit trigger happy.''

Oh yeah...

That enormous blade glided low enough that even a child would've been bisected across the chest, Naruto had simply been in a good enough place to just dash to the side. If he had also ducked, he wouldn't have had time to use his jutsu so fast. In Team 8 side, Kiba and Shino had been on the inner area of the blade's path and also had to duck, while Kurenai had grabbed Hinata and jumped out of the way quickly enough.

That aside, Naruto had already completely gotten rid of the seal he kept on his shoulder, the training seal that weighted his body down and lowered his speed dramatically.

... Actually, Naruto used it to train his speed in another way, but that could be addressed latter.

''Shino, Kiba, are you two alright!?

''Like... hell...'' Kiba rubbed his hurting head. Shino had pushed him down quite roughly. ''My head is killing... Shino you idiot! What's with the roughness...!?''

''Keep your voice down, Kiba.'' Shino's voice remained stoic and monotone. ''And don't get confused, since this is completely your own fault. Why? Because even with your enhanced senses, I reacted to the danger faster than you did. When we are on a mission, try at least to concentrate.''

''You...!''

''Don't start now, Kiba!'' Kurenai yelled. ''Tazuna-san, are you alright!?''

''I... think...''

Sasuke had been near enough, and since Tazuna was on the way of the blade too, he kicked him in the legs such that he fell down on his back. With luck, he didn't hit his leg too hard, but the only difference was that instead of grasping his head in pain, he had a dazed look, obviously not having understood what had just happened.

''Sasuke!''

''?''

Sasuke didn't know why Naruto had called for him, so the intense glare that meet his eyes when he looked at his teammate took him by surprise.

''We can't screw up again. From the start, don't hold _anything_ back!''

Naruto was referring quite specifically to his Sharingan when he said this. The look of confusion he gave him was expected, but that strange look of realization he had a second after may have meant the message got across. Naruto hoped it did at least.

He didn't have time to look for confirmation, and he quickly made his way to where Tazuna was, the reason, the enormous mass of steel that appeared the second he sat up and was aiming clearly for his neck.

''Shi...!''

''Too slow.''

A great gust of wind blew dust and sand everywhere and obscured everything except some immediate silhouettes. Nobody could distinguish what was truly happening inside the cloud, but as all the figures were still standing, Kurenai was sure Naruto was somehow alive.

A sudden gale of wind began dispersing the cloud and finally making apparent what was even happening. The image was unexpected to everyone, even Naruto, who the rest could now see was breathing roughly.

Between Naruto's hands was a massive sword, something you just couldn't picture a normal human using in one hand. But that was exactly the case, as the sword user, a tall man with long legs and a muscular build and spiky black hair, was holding the sword's long handle with his single right hand. Kakashi, who Sasuke just realized had left his side, had tried a high roundhouse kick, which the man had stopped raising his left arm vertically like a shield, and between the elbow of said arm and his raised knee was a kunai Naruto had thrown before trying to catch his blade. It was difficult to see, but one of Kakashi's hands was grasping the back of the blade.

Naruto wasn't breathing roughly because so many things had happened in so short a time. He was breathing roughly because he had screwed up. He thought he would have enough time to try a minor counterattack since the weapon was so massive, but he miscalculated. If Kakashi hadn't grabbed the blade by the back, he would've been cleaved in two.

This was likely the result of one of his bad fighting habits Itachi and Yugao would always pester him about, but his mind was too focused on almost dying to review such thoughts.

''Hmhm?'' The sword user made a sound like a laugh while looking at Kakashi. ''It's not weird the Demon Brothers couldn't deal with you all. Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan,'' Kakashi's eye narrowed. ''Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yuhi.'' Kurenai returned his statement that sounded almost respectful with a glare. ''And...'' His eyes fell over Naruto with a curious glint in them, a transparent interest. ''Who are you, kid? If someone like you was listed in the Bingo Book, I would recognize you in an instant. Yet, you managed to stop my blade and even be so daring as to try a counterattack... Are you even a genin?''

Zabuza hadn't mentioned the kunai that had just barely missed the left side of his face. The tag wound around it's handle almost took him by surprise, but Zabuza realized that, at this range and so close to his target, the kid wouldn't have taken such a risk. To distract him with the first one so the second one would hit him...

This kid was good.

''Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist...'' Kakashi announced the odd swordsman's name and moniker, which Zabuza seemed to acknowledge with a low grumble.

_''So this is what it feels like to be near someone of his level while he's just barely noticing me ... Ha ha ha...'' Naruto thought to himself while smiling nervously. _

''Kuhuhuhuhu, that's right kid. It's easier if you just laugh it off. Seems like you have some potential...'' Zabuza said carefreely like he wasn't in quite a tight situation.

''But...'' His tone changed. ''Enough talking for today.''

The man became a bunch of water that splashed down into the ground.

''A water clone...'' Kakashi affirmed.

Kurenai frowned. ''He is either planning to use diversionary tactics to deal with us one by one or he doesn't want to stand very close to me unless he has a clear shot for my head. Though if he's truly Zabuza of the Hidden mist... Team 8!''

''Yes!''

''Arf!''

''Yes...!''

''Yes.''

''Surround Tazuna in a triangle formation with him at the center!''

''Team 7.''

''Yes.''

''Yes.''

''Support Team 8 in guarding Tazuna. Sasuke, support Shino. Naruto, support Hinata and Kiba.''

Kakashi hadn't specified how did they have to provide support. He was purposefully leaving it to them. Or maybe he thought he would be busy enough dealing with his side of things.

However, they would need to first see Zabuza to even attack him. Luckily, you could say this was Team 8's specialty. Hinata had activated her Byakugan, Kiba, and Akamaru other senses, mainly smell, could help greatly here, and Shino's bugs weren't obstructed by something as simple as sight.

''Kakashi, I'd imagine this is a good time to stop holding back...'' Kurenai no-so-indirectly told Kakashi his left eye may be in need of some fresh air.

Kakashi grabbed his forehead protector. ''I'm not opposed to that idea, but...''

In the instant, before he could continue talking, a strange and dense mist began propagating and engulfing the surroundings. It was too thick and such a big amount had gathered too suddenly for it to be normal.

''... This is what I was afraid of.'' Kakashi complained in a self-mocking manner while revealing his red eye to the world outside.

Kurenai scanned her surroundings. Kakashi couldn't see her, but he was sure the more her eyes confirmed their situation, the bleaker her expression was.

Even as the two of them became aware of their students, they didn't even open their mouths. The super-concentrated killing intent bearing down on them like a wet, hot breath running down the back of their necks, wearing down their will. Hinata was trembling badly and looked utterly terrified. Kiba looked like a crazy, paranoid person, looking everywhere without stopping and sweating buckets. Shino, the least one you would expect it from, had a stiffness to his stance different from his normal, typical calmness posture.

And Kurenai noticed though Naruto and Sasuke were also affected, their eyes radiated determination and will. They were hanging on much better.

To know of the moniker 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' was to know of his eponymous technique. The silent thickening of this sudden mist felt like a loud alarm on their ears.

An alarm that came too late.

The clang of metal hitting metal was the bell signaling the start of the fight.

2 heads whipped quickly to the side. Kakashi had somehow stopped that monstrous hunk of metal with his small kunai while Kurenai just barely parried another one while jumping up. She used the momentum of the parried sword to twist her body and give Zabuza a mid-air kick. The kick connected squarely into his head, but it dissolved into water a mere moment later. Kakashi was just about to deal with his water clone...

''Keep your focus!''

Naruto's yelling recovered the concentration of Hinata and Kiba just in time. Zabuza's figure was in the middle of Team 8's formation, the small space left between them and Tazuna more than enough.

His blade was descending into Tazuna, but as if to counter it, a folded Fuuma Shuriken met its charge. Sasuke only barely noticed Kiba's heel hitting his Fuuma Shuriken from the back, putting some more power behind it. He was never more grateful with the Inuzuka's battle instincts, even if Kiba was still an idiot. Their momentum matched each other, but the hulking sword's sharpness proved superior and cut halfway into the shuriken.

Zabuza jumped and twisted his sword slightly. It was still wedged inside the shuriken and Sasuke was gripping it, so he lost his balance as his weapon was pulled away. Kiba was also kicked away though he guarded barely on time. Sasuke regained his balance after quickly letting his weapon go, but Zabuza's sword was already moving. The reason he had jumped originally was Naruto. He was gonna do a two-palmed strike with special papers with seals in his hands.

''Ghuh...!'' A pain assaulted Zabuza's offhand. He saw it from the corner of his eye. A small dog pup was biting viciously into his arm, and that split-second distraction changed the path of his blade

Naruto discarded the seals and barely dodged in time bending over backward. Instead of merely dodging, he made a Backbend Kickover-like maneuver and delivered a kick to his head.

Even though Naruto couldn't see it, Akamaru had jumped away from Zabuza's arm after Naruto's kick towards Kiba, likely worried for his companion.

Putting some distance between himself and Zabuza would've been good if the point of their mission wasn't protecting their target. Since Sasuke was there and Kiba's last improvised combo maneuver gave him some hope, he decided to risk it. If it was the real, he could've gotten lucky and stunned him long enough that either of their teachers could come to help, if it was a clone, with luck his attack was strong enough and it would disperse. But when he was in a position to properly see Zabuza again, he was surprised that...

''... Hinata?''

...Hinata Hyuuga was the one that had stepped up and delivered a blow to Zabuza. The split-second expression of surprise and the lack of the sudden sound of splashing water after such a hit was enough to tell Naruto that this was, indeed, the real one. But Hinata...

...Though Naruto didn't know this, Naruto getting attacked made Hinata react before she could think so. Actually, she was frozen in place and lost in what to do when Zabuza first appeared, but seeing Naruto getting attacked so closely roused her to act and so she struck Zabuza. Even know, she was a bit lost and only barely realized she had done something immensely reckless.

Or immensely helpful.

Somehow, Zabuza barely recovered faster than Naruto.

Zabuza threw three Kunai to the ground.

Naruto made two clones and, looking at the kunais more closely, cursed himself for not making just one more.

In one desperately quick leap, Zabuza made distance with the group of genins and past the jounins that were still dealing with his water clones, leaving the three kunais with explosive tags on the ground.

Naruto's clones each dashed the second they were created towards Zabuza, but like their creator, they also noticed the tags the instant Zabuza threw them and they changed priority immediately. Each went for one and threw them towards the sky as quickly as their bodies let them. They were ready to go for the third, only for a fourth kunai to come out of nowhere and hit the ring at the base of its handle in the center. It flew away with the tagged kunai stuck on its blade by the handle and it impacted a tree.

A second later, a deafening explosion disoriented them and they had to cover their faces.

When things had calmed down, Naruto looked around him, checking on his teammates.

Kiba was still on the floor. The kick had been mighty and barely blocked, and between said kick and Zabuza bailing out, no more than 3 seconds had passed. Akamaru was moaning worriedly at his side.

Shino didn't look at all injured. He hadn't participated in the short battle and Kiba would surely chew him for it, but Naruto knew he had done his part. That, however, was for later.

Sasuke... still had the arm with which he threw the kunai stretched out. Naruto suddenly felt the urge to hug him and pat his head, like a dog that had done his job splendidly. He just knew Sasuke would get angry and bad mouth him even in this tense situation. The funny thought cracked a small smile on his lips. It also helped him get his thoughts in order a little better.

Hinata's palm was outstretched no more and she looked panicky as her hands trembled close to her chest and her eyes darted around, to Naruto, to Sasuke, to her teammates, she may have looked at her own face if she could. Maybe she desired for someone to explain to her what did she just do.

''I owe you my praise, Hinata.''

''Eh...?''

The first to talk had been Shino. Hinata's brain hadn't quite registered his words if her expression was anything to go by.

''That hit was superb, and the timing was great. If not for you, we all could have gotten dragged into a much worse situation.''

''Eh...!? W-What are you...!''

''Certainly.'' Sasuke interrupted Hinata as she looked ready to protest. ''That was great, we would have been on a real pinch there if it wasn't for you. You're much better than I thought, Hinata.''

Naruto gave Sasuke a skeptical look. Since when did he praise people like that?

Sasuke just Hmph-ed at him.

''And still so tsundere to your dear companion, after giving such hearty praise... My heart aches, Sasuke-chan! Why can't you love me mooooooore~!''

''Who the hell is a tsun-whatever!? And couldn't you have worded that less weirdly!?''

Ignoring the two idiots that seemed to forget their present situation, or unable to give them any of his attention due to the pain on his throbbing stomach and arm, Kiba also addressed Hinata after getting up.

''N-Nice job... Hinata! You gave that bastard... a good taste of his medicine! L-let's see how does he likes us now, eh!?''

'Arf!'' Akamaru barked in agreement at his side.

''Kiba, I highly recommend you to stop putting on an act. You look like you can barely stand up as it is.''

''S-Shut up, Shino!''

Not even Kiba would stop spouting the impossible delusion that Hinata could have possibly damaged such a powerful and dangerous ninja, so Hinata could only turn to the only one left there for help. Naruto was evidently enjoying the sneer on Sasuke's face.

He noticed Hinata's eyes imploringly telling him to end this madness, or, Naruto decided to think, instead, to assure her that she really had just done something so amazing. Naruto didn't find this reaction strange. After reviewing his memories, he could tell only someone with half a brain wouldn't realize she had self-esteem issues.

''Nice, Hinata! You really helped us out there! I can count on you to watch my back after something like that, right?''

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. He smiled in an energetic way that probably didn't befit his elegant face, but he couldn't care less.

Funny... This felt like something that fake Naruto on that horrible orange clothes would have said.

Naruto felt pretty satisfied with the luminescent blush on Hinata's face and that very quiet ''R-right...'' she barely muttered.

She really was too adorable.

''Emm... Guys?'' Kakashi sweatdropped as he addressed the genins. ''Sorry to rain all over your little parade but, you may want to remember what situation we are currently in?''

Kurenai was facepalming at his side, muttering something about genins and rookies and ''I'm too young for this...''

''Looks like you guys already dealt with your side,'' Naruto affirmed, seeing the puddles of water around them and how their clothes were slightly wet.

''Looks like we may have underestimated him a little.'' Kurenai sighed. ''We were on the look out for his assassination technique, but we didn't think much about how big his chakra reserves could have been. The number of clones he created was bigger than I initially expected... Also, don't look at me so directly.'' She was addressing the male genins with that offhand remark. She had gotten a bit wetter than Kakashi, which wasn't exactly good if combined with her outfit.

''... Aren't we chatting a bit too comfortably?'' Sasuke complained about the current situation, even when, a few moments ago, he was arguing with Naruto without a worry.

''No, it may be good that we don't act first.'' Naruto pointed with his finger towards the small lake a little way ahead of them. Zabuza was standing there, on top of the water, like it was solid ground easy to walk through, with slightly labored breath and holding his abdomen's left side. That was where Hinata had hit him.

''He's... standing on water...?'' Kiba muttered puzzledly.

''How...?'' Hinata's tilted her head in wondering as she tried to make out the scene.

Team 7 two genins just shared a single look. For Naruto, this was at the level of being no different from walking on land. For Sasuke, his mother had strived to give him a more thorough training as a ninja by her own choice, not that Sasuke would have complained, so this was somewhat mundane to him.

Surprise at something of this level made them feel their teammates almost sounded cute.

Naruto coughed a bit to regain attention. ''Yeah. This is just my own interpretation, but... I do think Zabuza may have underestimated us quite a bit.''

''Why would he?'' Sasuke countered. ''We have 2 jounin on our side, plus he knows who Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are. I also doubt he was lacking in spirit when he went for our necks a second ago.''

Naruto shook his head. ''No, he didn't underestimate our teachers. He underestimated us. If I'm not mistaken, that's why he deployed all those clones. He tried to occupy them while he finished Tazuna. We were just a side treat. He is here for Tazuna after all, not to play around with any of us. However, he may have gotten too casual against us and didn't see Akamaru or Hinata coming.''

Hearing this, Sasuke frowned without thinking. ''So, we got lucky...'' Sasuke's expression turned sour, but he then tightened his eyelids, shook his head and once again looked towards Zabuza, this time with a more determined expression. ''No, he let his guard down. Dumb luck or whatever, we pushed him back.''

''Yeah...'' Naruto's eyes narrowed on their opponent as beads of sweat rolled down his face. ''But... we may have pissed him off.''

Zabuza was furiously working through a big number of hand seals.

Kurenai frowned. ''He's getting serious! It will be bad if we let him take the initiative! Kakashi!'' Kurenai called for the other Jounin there while tensing her legs, ready to go for Zabuza.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in concentration. ''Yeah. If we let him set the pace this could turn ugly. Kurenai, suppo-!''

Kakashi stopped mid-sentence because someone had tugged at his sleeve. It was Naruto, who had a strained smile on his face, his eyes darting all around him.

''Sorry to interrupt, Kakashi-sensei, it's just that... looks like we have some company...''

Naruto's affirmation immediately alerted Kakashi, since he hadn't sensed anyone nearby. He may have been fighting Zabuza, but he wasn't an experienced Jounin for nothing.

He looked directly into Naruto's eyes. ''How did you-''

''Later!'' Naruto said a bit loudly, looking nervously towards a general direction into the woods. ''I just want to know if you will let me try something.''

''Something?''

''Kakashi!''

Kurenai's angry yell made Kakashi's head turn, and there it was a water dragon of big dimensions, forming bit by bit behind Zabuza's back, like a newborn beast raising to quench its thirst for air.

The anger in Kurenai's yell reminded him he was supposed to go give a hand and stop just that from happening.

Turning back to his student, Kakashi didn't have a chance to show his high level of professionalism, since nobody would be aware he gave Naruto the benefit of the doubt on whether that smile was a brave one or a mocking one directed at him after making him look bad.

But if he was right, then he had found someone before Kakashi had even noticed. The kid always pulled some weird trick from under his sleeve, and they tended to work nightmarishly well.

At the moment, there wasn't any other better plan, so Kakashi simply nodded, giving the okay. The daunting smile on the redhead's face a second after that almost convinced him to reconsiderate.

Naruto lifted his right arm as he put the index and thumb from his left on his mouth, whistling powerfully. In this road where the only sound was the splashing of the forming water dragon and the waves on the lake as it's gigantic body squirmed, it may have traveled a hundred meters.

The effect was instantaneous.

Numerous projectiles were launched from the woods all around the lake, from every direction. There weren't many, maybe 6-7, but far from their number or even their sudden arrival, their appearance was the most eye-catching thing.

They were beautiful vermillion-colored pinwheels inscribed in black letters of some shiny ink. Time seemed to slow down, as Zabuza looked at them fly as if hypnotized by them. They were not gonna hit him but were gonna land nearby. Though in the first place, what were those small toys gonna...

And then he saw him. His arms up, hands joined together, making a seal, a smile of devilish satisfaction on his face. It was that redheaded genin.

''Shi-!''

**Wind Style: Falling Bloody Spiralling Petals!**

Within a second, the pinwheels erratically spun as if they were in the middle of a raging storm. But the storm didn't come from the outside but from within. Ferocious wind blades erupted from the wheel sides and conjured a maelstrom of invisible swords that tore the surroundings indiscriminately.

Zabuza showed his status as a veteran, since before the technique activated he sensed the danger and made his water dragon circle around his body as a shield.

But not enough is not enough.

''Guaaaaahhh!''

Even as many blades were blocked by the dense and packed water, a few reached deep enough and multiple cuts in his arms and legs sprayed blood. Zabuza would have thanked whatever God was out there that they didn't reach any muscle, but the pain was occupying his mind too much at the moment.

The quantity of blood was abnormal since the cuts weren't deep, or maybe it was the way the bizarrely fast blood made the blade dance in the air, among the billowing winds. If more blood had been drawn out, beautiful red flowers would have bloomed atop the lake.

''What!?''

''No-No... way...''

''Wh-what the hell... was that?''

Kurenai, Hinata, and Kiba couldn't help but gape at the scenery in front of them. The two genins didn't understand what had just happened. They had never seen a technique like that and, at first, weren't even sure it was a technique. Kurenai simply didn't understand what had happened. From where, by who, how and what?

Kakashi alternated looking between Naruto and the lake.

Sasuke's eyes turned serious while Shino outwardly looked the same, but the heavy atmosphere surrounding him was unmissable. He was paying close attention to whatever happened next.

''Move!''

Naruto's yell was followed by a rustling of leaves nearby, and then Kakashi remembered Naruto's mention of someone else in the vicinity.

''Kurenai!''

The kunoichi's attention was drawn towards Kakashi, who nodded towards Zabuza. They needed to get him.

''Kakashi, what about that weird rustling...'' Kurenai asked worriedly. Not for herself, but for the genins.

''The genin can take care of themselves. Trust me.'' Kakashi assured her.

''But...!''

''Kakashi!''

Naruto interrupted further protesting from Kurenai with his yell, which Kakashi took like the signaling bang in a race. He sprinted for Zabuza in that instant, and Kurenai, who hesitated for a second, followed close behind him.

''Zabuza-sama!''

And a yell coming from where the leaves rustled told Kakashi they may have been in a bad position had they taken a second more to rush forward.

With a bellow of rage, Zabuza manipulated the water dragon and threw it like an immense spear forward. Except he didn't aim for the group in front, but instead a bit more up. The dragon flew forward and overhead. You could have though his injuries had made his aim that bad, but in the instant, most of the mass of water was flying over their heads...

**Ninja Art -**

...a masked figure flew from within the woods and towards the dragon. Three other figures were blasted away by the masked one. On a closer look, they were identical to Naruto. As Naruto's became smoke that dissipated in an instant, the masked figure reached the apex of its jump, just bellow the water dragon. Its back was to the dragon, and a single hand was making a seal. The surreal image caught everyone off guard.

**- Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!**

And the falling spikes of water that threatened to turn them all into pin cushions made the confusion that much greater. Naruto was making a hand sign, ready to defend, but someone was quicker to the draw.

**Fire Style: Great Fireball!**

An enormous fireball filled the upper view of all the genins, melting the spikes so quickly they evaporated almost instantaneously.

When the fireball disappeared, all that was left was a great deal of steam that obscured everything, but not to the level of Zabuza's fog. It also dissipated much faster.

In front of them, clutching it's singed arm(which may have been burned more badly, but they couldn't see the skin), the masked figure lay still and watching them cautiously. It had clothes of brown and green, a mask with slits instead of eyes and a red wavy mark in place of a mouth. The visible hair, mainly two locks framing the face, with metal hair cuffs at the end, looked sleek and glossy. Somehow, Naruto felt the face underneath could only be beautiful.

Besides that, he had almost wanted to kick Sasuke's face for almost burning them all. Unlike what series and movies portrayed, everything around the flame was also pretty damn hot. He then remembered he had just saved their asses, and turning back, what he saw made him decide that rather than kick his ass, he wanted to kiss him and throw him in the air in celebration.

Sasuke's eyes showed a red coloration, and in both, dual tomoes could be seen clearly.

''Finally, you piece of shit!''

''Shut your trap, stupid dove...''

That way, casual insults were thrown between comrades, even in such a situation.

All the while, they stared at the masked figure, who looked as immobile, analyzing their every move.

''What's a hunter-nin supposed to be doing here...?''

''Hunter-nin...?''

Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly, so Sasuke quickly explained while they could still freely talk.

Hunter-nin were special forces employed by Kirigakure. They were trained and fielded for the express purpose of hunting down, as their name implies, of hunting their missing nins. They tend to have superior assassination skills and medical abilities, with which they erase any trace of their marks once they are found.

There were lots of scrolls and books with vast amounts of varied information in Sasuke's house. It was a sort of privilege, a good chunk of the combined knowledge of the Uchiha clan, most of which was handed to the head of the clan, along with somewhat more updated info coming directly from Fugaku, before his demise, and Itachi, who partook of dangerous missions were such secretive info could be easily obtained if he tried enough. Sasuke had taken to reading them whenever he had free time and was not training or, recently, trying to snap Naruto's neck after some senseless joke. Naruto had wanted to read the information but was a bit shy about directly asking Mikoto, who he wasn't still used to even if he knew she was good. It made him remember he got accustomed to Sasuke weirdly fast.

''Then, she might be hard.''

''She...?''

''... Why are you looking at me like that? It's just wild guessing, but not everyone is a super bishie bastard, so I'll take my chances.''

''Bishie...?''

Naruto sighed. ''It's nothing. We can't let her get the initiative. So, any brilliant plans?''

''Isn't that normally your thing? The reason we almost did Zabuza in was you after all. Losing confidence, dove?''

''I thought you wanted a chance to shine bright like a diamond. If you don't have enough brain cells to come up with something, never fear, for I am here!''

''Stuff it, bastard. I said it was your thing, not that it was** _YOURS_** only.''

''... Do you pair of bastards forget what kinda situation we are in right now?''

Kiba looked with irritated eyes towards Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed too cozy exchanging banter.

''...Shall we start then?'' Sasuke quietly inquired.

''Can you keep up?'' Naruto obviously had a smart remark, and a snide smile to compliment.

Sasuke just scoffed. ''Don't underestimate these eyes, dove. They may be beyond your expectations.'' He leaned forward, looking ready to dash to their opponent,

Naruto let out a little derisive laugh. ''I quite understand the abilities of the Sharingan, Sasuke-chan. Your brother was a perfect instructor.'' He tightened his left hand around his right arm and thick, black lines appeared on it.

''You'll have to explain that one to me someday.''

''When this battle is finished, if you let me measure the worth of those red gems...''

''It's a deal then.''

''What about we call it a 'date'?''

''I'm not that desperate.''

Kiba kept looking between the two 'idiots' who looked crazy to his eyes. No matter how he viewed it, they seemed like a very weird couple.

On the other hand, Hinata was much calmer. Their meaningless banter had a calming effect on her, seeing her teammates acting so confident. Naruto being one of them was an extra boon.

So caught up in these feelings, Kiba didn't react in time as the two suddenly dashed for their enemy. Sasuke had covered a fourth of the distance when he noticed Naruto had already reached the masked figure, thoroughly shocking him. He had noticed just because of his Sharingan.

But the more shocked one was Naruto.

He took account of his enemy's wound and was cautious if it was an act, but he still got shocked when Mask successfully dodged his first strike and retaliated with some thin needles, senbon. Naruto jumped back after getting hit with some, Sasuke stopping beside him instead of continuing his charge. Between him reaching Mask, attacking, getting counter-attacked and then jumping back to dodge, such a short amount of time passed Sasuke had still not reached Mask even with his speed.

Though more correctly, he slowed down immediately. His Sharingan followed Naruto's movements much better than he would normally, and said eyes helped him realize those same attacks he could hardly follow being dodged with such skillfulness meant he was not gonna do much alone.

''Dove?''

''I'm alright...'' Naruto said with some discomfort as he pulled out the senbon off his right arm. ''Now I see what you meant... That bastard aimed for my pressure points with his needles... If I hadn't moved my arm in time, it would have been paralyzed.''

''I suddenly feel less enthusiastic...'' Sasuke said annoyedly.

''If you beat her, I'll kneel in front of you and call you ''My Lord and Saviour'' for a-''

''Deal.''

''... Let me say the time at least.''

''One week, one day, one minute, I couldn't care less. That's the kind of treasure money can't just buy. For everything else, there're our ninja earnings.'' Sasuke said honestly, and Naruto thought he saw and heard a glint from around his face.

''... That sounds awfully familiar.'' Naruto frowned in thinking. ''Did you learn that somewhere, Sasuke-chan?''

''What? Learn what where?'' Sasuke asked, confused.

''... I actually expected more from you for an instant.'' Naruto sighed. ''Forget it, we must-''

He got interrupted as he saw Mask speed towards him. Apparently, she decided to go into offensive.

A sarcastic and annoyed ''Great'' was the last thing Sasuke heard from Naruto's mouth as he was concentration became consumed in dealing with the barrage of attacks from Mask, attacking back, dodging, defending and parrying blows.

Just as before, his moves felt hard to read though the Sharingan immensely helped. Mask wasn't shabby herself.

''Ho, so that's it?''

A soft, pleasing voice broke the void of silence where the only sound was the trading of blows.

''I was certainly surprised by your swiftness, for such a young boy to possess such a speed. However...''

Naruto heard a crackle, and immediately his guard went up, but it had been too late.

He had seen the enemies strange abilities, control over ice, and he recognized the sound all too familiarly thank to living with someone like Grayfia. Mask was obviously nowhere near her level, but neither was he.

He did have something else, though...

As the ice that had suddenly enveloped his left leg broke into pieces, Naruto threw a high sweeping kick to the head of Mask who, astounded with what had suddenly happened, didn't dodge in time and took the hit. She jumped back the same instant to make some space.

''... What was that? Do you perhaps have some way to deal with my techniques?''

''... I have dealt with ice users in the past.'' Naruto answered in the same low tone she asked with. ''Learnt to prepare some precautions.''

''Others...?''

Mask voice noticeably broke a little. Naruto, confused, looked at Sasuke, who looked likewise confused back at him.

''Maybe... no, that's irrelevant. The mission is... but...'' So she whispered, looking troubled and confused.

But those only lasted for few seconds, as she regained her composure just after.

''No matter... That aside, I must commend you on your thoroughness. I never expected to see someone with countermeasures against something as obscure and almost extinct like Ice Release. Seems like I prematurely underestimated you, if just a bit.''

''... Even though I don't dislike the praise, calling that holding back is a little...'' Naruto sweated with an uneasy expression, remembering the senbon that almost paralyzed his arm and the various attack during their melee, aimed at his vitals.

''However,'' Mask kept talking. ''the most commendable of your skills was certainly that... ''speed'' of yours.''

Visibly, Naruto shook a bit, which Sasuke didn't miss.

Naruto smiled, but his expression was evidently nervous. ''What... did you figure out?''

''... I don't know how much it is, but I can say this with certainty. Though your speed is commendable, it is nothing to really brag about. Rather, your acceleration is in a class of its own, and you appear to be able to reach speeds far above your normal level in quick, short bursts, though how much maneuverability you have like that is still beyond me.''

Naruto's eyes keep fixated on Mask, apparently intrigued and somehow miffed someone had read him so easily.

''Also-''

_''There's more...?''_

''Your movements are strange.'' Mask declared in her usual, level tone. But the smallest tinge of intrigue was buried deep inside. ''You are able to carry the full weight of your body on your attacks, you know when to be defensive and when to go for a quick, precise strike. However, you somehow move your body in such a way it's difficult for me to grasp those same movements. Though seeing how my ice didn't quite affect you even though you did nothing... Is this perhaps one more of your preparations?''

Naruto was quiet.

Sasuke, who had noticed none of the things Mask was talking about even after two weeks being together, looked incredulous. He heard an unmistakable gasp of surprise from behind him. He didn't know if these were because of their melee because Naruto somehow dealt with this foreign elemental technique, or because of Mask's explanation.

''How?''

''Zabuza-sama trained me to recognize someone even by their slightest movement or sounds, even under the worst possible conditions. Of course, many are adept at this after years of experience, but not many are in a situation where they must observe their opponents body so closely so many times. I know the rhythm with which people move. I could feel something off from the start.''

''...Looks like it's my turn to praise you.''

''There's no need for that though you have my thanks.''

The courteous way she talked and her presence, which didn't feel really hostile at all. Naruto didn't feel good fighting against her. If it was her, talking things over and ending this peacefully seemed like an entirely possible option, but... Sadly, she wasn't alone.

A great sound, the scenery being ravaged, reminded everyone there their present situation, and as if spurred by the sound which origin she didn't know, Mask took her chance.

She made many hand-signs, and a big, beautiful and ominous mirror fully made of ice materialized on her back, floating.

''Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals...''

''Sasuke!''

''I got it!'' Sasuke stood ready for whatever would come. As the fire user there, he would have a better chance of dealing with whatever Mask threw at them. And surely, Mask made another string of hand seals. Spikes, not unlike the first ones but made of ice, shoot forward like countless arrows to pierce them all.

**Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire!**

Sasuke was already ending his own string of seals as he began shooting his own maelstrom of fireballs, decimating numerous spikes. However, the very same 'crack' sound that had told Naruto Haku was trying something was heard weakly. But not from the front, where the fireballs and ice arrows clashed incessantly, but from the back of their group, where Naruto saw...

... A mirror just like the one Mask had created at the start.

''Shit!'' Naruto cursed in anger as he chastised himself for lowering his guard with an opponent that was so evidently dangerous.

From this side, a hail of projectiles was likewise raining, but they weren't ice arrows, they were senbons.

And the reason Naruto looked so disastrously desperate was because, from that position, the ones open to the attack were the distracted Team 8.

Hinata, in particular, who was guarding Shino's rear while Kiba, who was nearer to Sasuke, watched over Tazuna. She was on the perfect place to receive the full brunt of the attack. Rather, she stood in place and braced her arms, obviously intending to cover for Shino. If they had realized maybe even a second sooner, they may have dodged.

The black marks on his arms appeared and in a puff of smoke, a somewhat ornamented metal tube with many papers and talismans attached all over its surface. He also materialized a brush with black ink and scribbled on some of the papers that were blank, unlike the big majority who had scribbles all over them. Then, with all his strength, he threw it like a spear and as it traveled with unrivaled swift speed, striking the ground about two meters in front of Hinata. It planted itself on the ground from the extreme strength with which it hit it.

Naruto made a hand seal.

The advancing wall of senbon, close enough that it had almost passed by the planted metal tube, suddenly changed direction and speeded towards the metal tube at greater speeds than their original speed.

That was another one of his special items. Acting as

Acting as the center, different special effects can be manifested in an area surrounding the Metal Tube. A very large number of settings were available, from raging infernos, to fields of oppressing gravity, to the equivalent of vacuum areas, to even zones where wounds would heal faster. In this case, a magnetic field that would attract anything metallic within a certain radius was deployed.

Naturally, Naruto didn't like to extensively use these. Since his seals had become something other than only pure ninjutsu, some minor but troublesome laws governed its effects past what would normally affect a more traditional seal. One was the materials used to create the seals. On the case of these items and similar ones, the materials of the catalyst(the metal tub) were important. The power is channeled through the catalyst and released outwards, and the materials determine if the released effects are strong enough or are even manifested correctly. Even disregarding that, it was necessary to prepare the necessary scrolls and set them up correctly along the item or artifact.

Do it wrong, you have a dud which hardly qualifies as nothing more than a heavy pole.

Do it worse, and the thing will blow up like a badly armed explosive.

Even though Naruto was very aware of how his seals had evolved into a hybridized art that looked MUCH more like runic magic or anything similar, he still retained the abilities of normal seals if he decided to do use them as such.

Emphasis on the word ''looked''.

However, he didn't end there.

Naruto put himself in front of Hinata and made a hand seal forming an invisible wall of super compressed air.

Next, he lifted his right hand as if grasping something out of thin air, before clenching it tightly.

With a resounding boom, that sounded like explosively-bended iron, the many dozens, if not hundreds, of senbon were shot in all directions without discrimination. Between the actual attack and him re-launching the senbons towards all directions, a very short span of time had passed. Naruto didn't think it would serve much, Mask's speed was that monstrous, but it wouldn't hurt to just try.

Naruto panted a bit.

And felt a chilling sensation running down his spine.

''Naruto!''

A low but urgent voice goaded Naruto into turning around, the sensation of a bad premonition making his heart beat.

Turning around, the beating stopped as he felt his heart completely fall down to his stomach.

Hinata wasn't there.

...

...

...

...

Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. Hinata wasn't wasn't wasn't there. Hinata wasn't there. **Hinata wasn't there.** _**Hinata wasn't there. ****Hinata wasn't there!**_

It wasn't simply that she moved somewhere else, Hinata wasn't there.

It wasn't that Naruto didn't look where she was supposed to be, such a stupid mistake was impossible to make, Hinata just wasn't there.

He wasn't committing any mistakes, seeing things weirdly, and he wasn't misunderstanding any very obvious fact, Hinata **_simply_** wasn't there.

But his gaze, as if drawn by an invisible force, guided by undetectable lines, went to the branches of a nearby tree.

Mask was standing on top of one of the branches, holding Hinata's somewhat struggling body.

**XBreakX**

Seconds passed as nobody moved. Mask had bound Hinata's arms, cautious of the gentle fist. With her mouth gagged, the only sound was of her moaning and her struggling.

The tense atmosphere seemed to weight on their very bodies. The sounds of the still roaring struggle between the 2 Jounin and the professional killer grew distant and otherworldly. Those had become affairs detached from this world. Sasuke's red eyes cautiously checked Mask out, the buzzing surrounding Shino's body grew noisier and more disturbed, seeming almost angry, while Kiba's tensed body and his ragged breath made him look like a cornered, aggressive dog even more.

But none evoked the sense of dread on Mask as the young redhead did...

A strange hotness and heaviness fell around Naruto's surroundings, the tense atmosphere obstructing the genins almost corroding against its pure anger. However, his ragged breath turned calmer and more controlled. His eyes, with a strange glint in them, narrowed and focused. Weirdly, the muscles in his body calmed and relaxed. Like a spring tensed to it's maximum, all the while perfectly holding all the pulsing energy in, not even trembling. But like rumbling lava, the silent roar directed at Mask was everything if not ear-splitting to her, and she fully realized the soon-to-explode Volcano had it's maw pointed in her direction.

In that instant, Mask knew she was in immense trouble. His disposition was different, and the look of his eyes sent her honestly shivering.

Her reason for doing this was a simple and concise one, and she wouldn't flinch down. She wasn't just fighting here for fun or games, after all.

***swish!***

***swish!******swish!******swish!***

***swish!******swish!***

***swish!***

***swish!***

***swish!******swish!******swish!***

''!''

Unexpectedly, numerous needles, very similar to Mask's senbon, flew from varied directions in many numbers at superior speed. Enough that it was doable to dodge most of them, but...

''Kuh...! Damn!''

One of the needles found itself lodged in her arm, and no sooner a second in her other arm. She quickly got rid of them and left the place. That place, anywhere near that redhead was dangerous. Her only salvation at the moment was her much higher speed and maneuverability, which she, of course, used to pass near enough the weirdly dressed female Jounin to grab her attention.

Speeding off before the yell of dread and surprise coming from her beautiful mouth caught reached her ears, she left for a remote part of the forest. Zabuza-sama wouldn't have missed the chance, after all.

But, this was not over yet.

She could feel it...

That damned demon, likely crazed in anger, a focused and controlled anger, was hunting her down.

He wasn't alone.

Dozens... hundreds.

Those myriad clones she fought inside the forest were no more than some reconnaissance force, nothing really big. This was closer to the full extent of his firepower.

No, maybe even this wasn't his limit.

She knew the surroundings better and was pretty sure the redhead wouldn't resort to any form of big firepower for obvious reasons. Her speed and agility, the thick vegetation and the special evasion tactics instilled deep by Zabuza in training, time after time would be the tools for her escape.

But, there was a regret...

An unpleasant discomfort, an uneasy and discomforting feeling.

For him, who had pride in his abilities yet didn't wallow on that same pride, this unexpected feeling was new and unexpected, yet she knew the reason and felt it was a natural thing.

He was mad.

Mad, depressed, angry, uneasy, disappointed, ashamed...

That a boy with an age so close to his own had him completely beat. His speed was superior by a fair deal, yes, but he would have been an utter idiot to believe, even for a second, he could have won against him unless under very favorable circumstances. Though he could feel his relative immaturity, or better said, his inexperience.

He didn't want to think of the dread his future meant for the ninja world, whichever path he chose. Thinking about it, getting on his black list this way was possibly the most suicidal thing Mask had done, that's what his expression back there told him.

But this was for Zabuza-sama. If with this Zabuza-sama could be saved, there would be no regrets for him.

There would be no regrets, except maybe...

This strange discomfort as Mask realized plainly. At this point in time, his survival hinged only on his ability to get away from that monster who had just finally bared its fangs.

Humiliation, dissatisfaction...

Such emotions felt on her own steed instead of Zabuza-sama's... How peculiar.

How infuriatingly peculiar.

**-Three Hours Later-**

''Truly, he is nothing if not a monster...''

Mask heaved heavily as a breath of hot air escaped through her concealed lips. Her slightly labored breathing was not the work of physical overexertion, but the crushing stress of trying to outpace that redhair which had made her life so difficult the past 2 hours and a half. She thought of simply leaving the girl were he could quickly fetch her while making distance, but the prospect of leaving behind the only thing that made sure he didn't carpet bomb her wasn't quite appealing.

Ultimately, outrunning him or making him lose Mask's track was the safest decision, but it wore down Mask a lot, mainly mentally. Though she found it a little odd, as her hands had come to the point of utterly shivering from time to time, and so she tried not to put any strength into them if possible. Her sense of humiliation had done nothing but increase after that point.

But that was all inconsequential now.

Now... she had to deal with her.

She had to be honest. The presence of this girl, who didn't smell of blood and looked like a small animal who had no choice but to tread on dangerous grounds. She had seen her attack against Zabuza-sama, but the lethality of her abilities had nothing to do with it. Even if she had been vastly stronger than her and Zabuza put together, Haku simply didn't see how her figure could be ever suited to the battlefield, though if anyone were to judge her decision of knocking her out instead of killing her as her being soft, she would have been less than pleased.

Though rather than knocking out...she was gonna induce her into a ''death-like'' state. It may have seemed the most stupid decision since getting on the blacklist of that monster wasn't a good decision, but her instinct told her it was the best decision, so she readied her senbon with her resolve already made.

The unnatural trembling of her hands as she exerted the muscles along her arm got registered a quarter of a second too slow.

By a deviation only a few millimeters, the disabling shot turned into a lethal one.

She would never know it was the senbon Naruto's clones had shot at her, causing muscle convulsions the more strength was put into the affected area. It was a dosage small enough that it wouldn't spread to the whole body, but big enough that it spread across the entire appendage at least.

Mask's pulse quickened. She realized at that time, that the unnatural trembling may have really been too strange and something had been happening to her. But that was of no importance since she had to do something quick.

However, luck would not have it her way.

The heaviness of that murderous killing intent suddenly assaulted her, telling her her time was over. Of course, this meant nothing could be done for the girl. It was crystal clear, as any half-assed measure wouldn't work, and any serious treatment with any chance of working would consume her time and the redhead would end up catching up. Another option was risking it and doing some second-grade treatment and hope it would prolong her life for long enough that she may be rescued, but there was a single problem with this line of thought.

Why did she have to risk her life and safety for an enemy?

Mask wouldn't do so, she wasn't even considering the possibility of doing so. That was not a choice that took her feelings into account, or rather, it lent precedence to a specific set of her feelings. Her absolute loyalty to Zabuza-sama, against her utter dislike of killing. What purpose did a dead follower accomplish? What good was caring for the enemy instead of for herself? For this contradictory killer that dislikes killing, the ending of such a soft life... of such a scared little girl, by her own hands...

Even after seeing her hurt Zabuza-sama, Mask's opinion of the girl remained as such. Not sure it would amount to anything, she still felt the obligation to at least untie her and uncover her mouth.

Mask didn't know what she expected, but the deathly silence with which she simply stared at her, fully aware of what was gonna happen to her, bore into her conscious and felt painful.

So sad were her eyes...

Even as they looked so pale, she saw crying dark eyes...

The fastidious feeling of humiliation, the heavy feeling of apologetically asking for forgiveness to the girl whose eyes looked directly and consciously at her even if she didn't utter a single word, and the stinging pain of guiltiness as she speeded away from the scene, to rendezvous with Zabuza-sama in their pre-selected reunion spot.

Even if she had successfully saved the life of her master, Mask just couldn't perceive the slightest euphoria within herself.

...

Though her state paled compared to the redhead that chanced upon this scene just a quarter of a minute after.

Naruto lost it all, each and every feeling, each and every sense, as his drooping body fell to its knees.

He didn't feel as his knees hit the ground, he didn't hear the sound of his falling arms hitting the ground, he didn't smell the faint blood slowly draining out of Hinata's neck, he didn't taste the salty tears rolling along his cheeks till they reached his mouth, he didn't see her snow white body lying unmoving and even more unnaturally pale on the ground.

But more than all...

He didn't recognize the existence of the shining, red object in his pocket, as the beautiful and ethereal chess piece shook with the falling of his body, as it lost all strength...

**XBreakX**

**.**

**Afterword: **Ehhh... College work... I want a laptop... Goddamn, why does my family work so much... I hate my life... Nachos are love, Nachos are life...

Gonna update the afterword latter. Not in the mood right now. To all the fans, sorry for the delay of a chapter that could have been done by Christmas, or a bit later. I'll also likley add a few other things to this chap, but the main points are these, so go ahead and don't worry.

Till next time...


End file.
